Tian Cai
by mkusenagi2
Summary: The story of Kim Possible's path to Warriorship ends here. Tian Cai: L4, Jian Pt XII is up! The aftermath! Journey's End... New Beginnings. Rated MA. Oh yeah... the Afterword.
1. Chapter 1

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 1: Quan ji shou (Boxer)

Part I

1-27-2001  
Middleton, Colorado  
The Possible residence  
Living Room  
0900 hrs

"Kimmie-cub, Ron's here with a guest!" cried Dr. James Timothy Possible as he stood below the trapdoor that led to his daughters' bedroom.

"Coming, Dad!" said an 11 year old Kim Possible.

The sounds of an energetic 11 year old girl were heard as she bounded down the steps and flipped into her parents' living room.

"Hey Ron, hey Rufus," said Kim to her best friend Ron Stoppable and his naked mole rat Rufus.

"Hey KP, my Uncle Nick and a bud of his crashed at our house last night," said Ron, "He had to rush out this morning but his bud wanted to meet ya!"

"Oh yeah KP, Unc' asked us to give you this," Ron said as Rufus gave Kim a manila envelope.

_Dear Kim,_

_Ronnie told me that you'd like to learn some kung fu so I asked a pal of mine to stop by to talk you and your folks about taking some lessons while he sets up his herbalist's apothecary in Middleton._

_It's the least I could do for a person that has been as nice to Ron as you have._

_Your Pal,_

_Nicholas J. Fury_

_PS: I'm sorry we haven't met yet but I've got a heavy work schedule at the security company that I run._

"Who's your… friend… Oh my gosh… It's You…" cried Kim. She turned beetroot as her eyes took in a tall, quiet, and slender Asian man dressed in a black T-shirt, chinos, and black silk slippers that was talking to her parents.

"Hello Ms. Possible," said Shang Chi, "It's an honor to meet you," he said as he faced her and bowed to her in greeting.

"It… it… It's an honor to meet you sir… I've… read every article that you've ever written on kung fu in 'Inter-Asian Boxing' magazine!" said a blushing Kim Possible.

"Your parents tell me that you're a straight A student, you and Ron have been best friends since you were 4, and that you like to help people." said Shang Chi.

"Uhh… Yeah…"

"Such qualities are to be respected in one so young; they are some of the standards by which a warrior is to be judged."

"Thank you sir." said Kim as she turned scarlet.

"I've talked to Ron and your parents and would like to ask a favor of you…"

"Yes sir?"

"Would you allow me to have the honor of teaching you what little kung fu I know?"

Kim glanced over Shang's shoulders at her Mom and Dad to see what their reaction would be. She saw her Mom give her a wink and her Dad give a thumbs up behind him.

"Yes Sifu, I… would be honored to be your student…" said Kim as she bowed to her new teacher.

"Thank you Ms. Possible, I will 'prepare' in the backyard while you talk to your parents. Please join me in 10 minutes.

After Shang went into the Possible's back yard Kim turned to Ron, grabbed him in a bear hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ron, you TOTALLY rock," cried Kim, "Mom, Dad thank you SO very much for saying YES!"

"It's nothin' KP," said Ron as he rubbed his cheek, "I just thought y'know, since Unc' knows a lot of folks, he could ask around and see who'd like to do it."

"You're welcome dear," Anne Possible said to her daughter, "just make sure to learn everything you can. I'm planning to take some herbal classes from him myself."

"I think it's great for you to learn some kung fu from him Kimmie-cub," said James Possible, "since he's an old friend of your Nana's!"

"Kimmie you'd better hurry, you don't want to be late for your first class." said Anne.

"Come on Ron, let's go," Kim cried as she grabbed him by the arm and bolted out the back door.

---

3 years later…

It was a beautiful summer day in Middleton Park. On this day a freshman Kim Possible resumed her Kung fu training with Shang Chi, while her best friend Ron Stoppable watched. Rufus looked on while sitting in lotus position.

"Today you will show me your understanding in the ways of the Kung Fu I that have taught you, Miss Kim," said her instructor Shang Chi.

"We will begin with Wudang Tai Chi starting with One Chi of Void and ending with Returning to Cosmos at Wudang," said Shang Chi, "do not panic for this is a quiz."

"Begin."

"While Ms. Possible shows me what she has learned Ron, I will give you a puzzle to solve."

"Ok, Coolio," said Ron, "Uhhh what is it?"

"What is a best friend?"

"Dude that's a riddle?"

"Yes, it is."

While Ron pondered this, Kim smirked while practicing her form.

"OOOOOOMMMMMM." went Rufus.

"…"

"Dude, a best friend is that person that has seen you at your worst and is there to help you recover from your defeat." said Ron.

"Very good."

'Huh, Ron got it!' thought Kim.

"Kim, you're losing focus, breathe and center!"

"OOOOOOMMMMMM." went Rufus again.

"Here's another Ron, what is a holy warrior?"

"…"

"The holiest of us are sometimes the most simple of us."

At this point Rufus floated an inch above the ground.

"Very good. Kim you're losing focus again!"

"Sorry Sifu…" said Kim as she practiced. 'How is he doing this, Ron's usually focused on video games, Bueno Nacho, or goofing with Rufus not spouting wisdom!'

"You're doing much better Kim, now show me what you remember from Wing Chun," said Shang.

At this point Rufus started to rotate as he levitated.

"Ron here's another question for you 'Which warrior is strongest, the one that has no compassion while he vanquishes the foe, or the one that has compassion at all times?'"

"…"

"…"

"Always have compassion for your enemies, for the warrior that has none carries the greater burden; all of those they've ever been in conflict with." said Ron.

"!" thought Kim as she finished her set.

"Excellent! Ron one day you'll become a great warrior."

"I don't know about that… I mean Kim does all of the freak fighting I'm just a distraction…" Ron said quietly.

As Ron and Shang spoke to each other Rufus gently settled to the ground and scampered up Ron to sit on his shoulder.

"Ron being a warrior isn't just about learning kung fu, it's about doing your best so you can help your brothers and sisters."

"Uh huh," chirped Rufus, "so true!"

"Coolio!" Ron exclaimed. "Hey, you don't know Rabbi Katz do you 'cause he says stuff like this to me all the time!" Ron said with a thoughtful frown.

"Kim we will now spar freestyle, Begin!" A whirlwind of kicks and punches erupted between teacher and student; both were moving so quickly that only a skilled eye could see the techniques.

As Kim and Shang Chi sparred freestyle, Shang said to Ron, "I have met your Rabbi Ron, but we just talk about other things."

"Oh…" said Ron.

"He gives me counsel."

At that moment Kim lost her balance while performing a flying tornado kick and was caught gently by Shang Chi.

'What would HE need counseling for, Shang Chi is the most together guy I know!' thought Kim.

"We are finished now Kim, you have passed your test, just work on keeping your center during your practice. I will see the two of you later."

"TEST!" they chorused, "WHAT TEST?"

"Uh Oh," said Rufus.

"The test you both have passed. I gave you your kung fu test Kim, and you passed. You have mastered the physical techniques and are well on your way to advancing your spirit, therefore you have the rank of Sifu or 'skilled person.'"

At this point Kim became a little angry, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"If I told you that you were going to take your test today you wouldn't have done as well as you have!" said Shang to Kim.

"Ron never give in to hate or despair, you have a pure heart, the rarest of all gifts. I sense someday you'll do something great when we all need it most!"

"Coolio KP, you got your… uhh since we're talking about Chinese martial arts what do you give a person that graduates?" asked Ron.

"That is a good question and here is your answer, Kim I give to you my Black Sash; would you honor me by wearing it?" Shang Chi said as he unwound the embroidered silk sash he wore around his waist.

"Ohh I… I… couldn't," said Kim as she turned beetroot.

"Please take it, you have earned it."

With wonder in her eyes Kim humbly took the sash from Shang Chi and looked at it. It depicted a male and female warrior in stylized Chinese armor standing back to back on a battlefield with the male warrior facing a blue demon and the female warrior facing a green demon. There was an inscription woven into the sash below the scene.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, "I will treasure it always."

"Pretty," chirped Rufus.

"Dude what's it say?" asked Ron.

"It's an ancient prophecy that says 'When the world is in its direst hour the most humble of us shall become the greatest of us by helping his friend and will receive the greatest treasure: True Love'."

"Wow," Kim, Ron and Rufus chorused.

"I will see you tomorrow at the same time for an extended session, there are some things I must attend to at my shop." said Shang Chi as he bowed to them and left.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part II

The next day was Saturday so Kim, Ron, and Rufus met at her house before going to Middleton Park to meet Shang Chi.

"Hey Kim," said Ron as he met Kim on the porch of her house.

"Hello," said Rufus as he sat on Ron's shoulder wearing a 'Naked Taoist' T-shirt.

"Hey, Ron. Hey Rufus," said Kim, "cute shirt, Rufus!"

"Uh huh, Thank You!' chirped Rufus.

"So Kim, what'd your folks think of your graduating to the rank of Sifu?"

"My folks thought it was pretty cool, Mom got all gushy when she saw the sash that Shang gave me and Dad was y'know all 'Anything's possible for a Possible.'" said Kim.

"Cool, ready to hit it!"

The two teens were eager to resume training that day so they hopped onto Ron's scooter and 'rushed' (Ron's scooter is only so fast) over to Middleton Park to see at 9 AM in the morning…

Shang Chi 'Master of Kung Fu' fighting 7 casually dressed men of various sizes and nationalities at full speed while wearing a rucksack.

"Kim, look!" Ron cried, "Whoa… I never knew that he was that fast!"

"Wow," said Rufus.

"Spankin'," Kim exclaimed.

As they watched they saw Shang Chi use several of Kim's cheerleading moves to evade his assailants.

'So this is what a 'real' kung fu fight looks like' Kim thought.

Within 2 minutes the fight was over.

Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"What up, Kim," asked Wade.

"Hey Wade," said Kim, "I need you to call Officer Hobble and tell him we need the police in Middleton Park. Someone just attacked Sifu."

"Help's already on the way Kim, someone already called for a SHIELD prisoner transport!"

"Really! Who?"

"I did," said Shang Chi from Kim's right shoulder thus causing her to jump a foot up in the air while Ron and Rufus looked on with a smile.

"Sifu, DON'T scare me like that… hey how do you rate a SHIELD clearance?"

"I was asked to help train their agent instructors… among other things…"

"Oh…"

"While we wait for SHIELD," said Shang, "will all of you do me the honor of having a cup of tea?"

"Yes," Kim and Ron said. "Uh huh!" chirped Rufus.

Shang walked over to a park bench that was 10 feet away from the scene, sat on the tabletop in lotus and withdrew a Thermos and four bowls.

"I am sorry that you saw that," said Shang, "I was not setting a good example for you when you saw that."

"It's no big," said Kim as she took a bowl, "that was pretty spankin' who are those guys, and how did you get so fast!"

"In answer to your last question, Practice." Shang said.

"The men work for a nemesis of mine, they are called the Si-Fan, it is of no consequence, let's begin your lessons."

"Kim let me explain something," said Shang as he served the other two bowls to Ron and Rufus.

"When you 'play' or practice your kung fu during your private time to improve yourself you are at your highest. When you use it to fight you are at your lowest."

"So what you're saying is that practice is a sacred time used to cleanse the soul." Ron said.

'He's doing it again' thought Kim.

"Uh huh," said Rufus.

"Exactly," said Shang, "Those that study Wushu only to bully or kill are only caricatures of what they could be."

While they discussed this and other matters a SHIELD transport hovered into view and released several agents onto the ground via guy lines. One of the agents ran over to their table.

"Sir, are you ok!" the agent cried.

"I am fine, you have my report?" said Shang.

"Yes Sir!"

"Good, I will talk to 'The Director' later," Shang said to the agent.

"Yes Sir!" said the agent before he left.

"Today Kim you will focus on fighting on the left side using Tibetan styles first while I teach Ron some Systema…"

---

Four hours later…

"Very good, I will see you Monday at 6:30 PM unless you have a mission. Ron keep practicing the Systema that we covered today."

Beep Beep Be deep

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim your dad just called me and said your Mom's late getting home from the hospital…"

"What!"

"She was seen leaving the hospital with these guys…"

Wade downloaded a video of Kim's mom getting into a limo with several young Chinese gentlemen in regal silks.

"They said they were there to talk to your Mom about her nanotech work on human tissue repair… but no one's seen her since…" said Wade. "The limo's plates aren't in any law enforcement database either…"

'No!' thought Shang Chi.

"Ok Wade I'm on it… sorry Sifu I gotta go!" Kim cried.

"Let me help Kim," said Shang as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "meet me at your home in 2 hours. I should know something by then."

---

While Kim and her team spent time looking for her mom, Dr. Anne Possible was being escorted into a warehouse in Middleton's business district. She was escorted into a large complex of offices at the rear of the cavernous space.

"Please enter Miss, our employer is waiting to see you," said a huge African man with a black silk hood over his face.

Anne entered the office and marveled at the sheer opulence of her surroundings. The office was decorated as if one of the Chinese emperors of old lived there.

"Dr. Possible thank you for coming to my humble home on such short notice, please take a seat." said a male voice from a high backed throne that sat in the shadows.

"Oh where are my manners, let me introduce myself," said the voice as a slender, tall, mustached Chinese man dressed in opulent silks walked from the enshrouded throne into the light.

"I am Dr. Fu Manchu."

END Part II


	3. Chapter 3

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part III

Envision a man of Han Chinese extraction (6' 4", elegance in motion, refined in the ways of arcane science and diplomacy; dressed in silks that would be found in the court of K'ang-hsi, Emperor of the Ch'ing Dynasty of China, The Son of Heaven, and quietly crown this tower with an ageless wispy mustached visage lit by a luminous Dragon's Jade gaze) watching Dr. Anne Possible.

"Please have a seat Dr. Possible," said Fu Manchu, "would you like some chai?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." said Anne Possible.

"I must admit, I am surprised that you came to see me Dr. Possible," Fu Manchu said as he poured the chai, "usually when I make donations to persons that 'know my history' they are somewhat 'hesitant' to meet me."

"A body gets curious when an entourage enters her office and presents a certified banker's cashiers check for $100,000,000.00 as a 'humble' research donation." Anne said. "Plus I also wanted to meet the infamous 'Devil Doctor'."

"Ha! You're familiar with my infamous title then?"

"Yes…"

"It is my hope that you're willing to keep an open mind Dr. Possible, one would think that a person of your scholarship could appreciate my actions when you place them in a 'proper' historical perspective."

"So you're familiar with my college works on Asian history and medicine?" asked Anne.

"Thoroughly," said Fu Manchu, "I am surprised that you haven't published any other findings since then…"

"I still 'dabble' in Asian studies from time to time," said Anne as she took the bowl of chai from Fu Manchu.

"That is good," said Fu Manchu, "how is your chai?"

"It's a bit hot, I was waiting for it to cool." Anne said.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very good, not only are you elegant in intellect and beauty, but also in diplomacy and manners as well. I will take the first sip…" Fu Manchu said.

"…"

"Satisfied?"

"I wished to honor my host." Anne said.

"…"

"I am sure you're wondering why you're here Dr. Possible…"

"It had crossed my mind…"

"I am dying…"

"Oh I am sorry!" Anne exclaimed.

"And I need Your help."

"Thank you." said Fu Manchu, "Before we begin I give you my word that no harm will come to you or your family…"

"Thank you," said Anne, "the word of Fu Manchu is said to be on a par with 'The Jade Emperor's'."

"Ha. Flatterer!"

"How can I help you?"

"Dr. Possible, I am over 600 years old. The secret to my long life is a serum that I discovered that I call 'elixir vitae'. The research you're conducting on the use of nanotech in tissue repair seems to be the key to my problem."

"I take it that your immune system is degrading…"

"Yes… over the centuries I have been content to 'dabble' as you say, in the affairs of men… the price I pay for those indulgences is the 'problem' that I now have."

"I will need the serum's formulary, some tissue samples, and a sample of the serum to start my research. What were the serum's effects when you were healthy?"

"When I was healthy my wounds healed at least 25x the normal rate," Fu Manchu said, "now my wounds heal at a normal rate."

"And if you use the serum…"

"I become… very ill… before I gain any positive effects from its use."

"Hmmm… my research is still in the experimental stages… and its tests have been designed for someone with a unique medical situation…"

"Yes, he is an honorable warrior, one worthy of your expertise."

"!"

"Please don't be shocked, I have lived a long life not only due to the serum but also from being knowledgeable about the world I live in."

"…"

"As a healer I'll take the case on one condition…"

"Yes?"

"…that you'll honor my family with your 'countenance' until your last days."

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Very well, you have my word." said Fu Manchu as he handed her a card, "If you require any materials please contact me at this number."

"I will presume that ANY materials that I'll need will be acquired honestly?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile back at the ranch…

While Kim, Ron, and Wade were trying to find out where Anne Possible disappeared to, Shang Chi decided to see an 'associate' about her whereabouts.

Shang walked into The Fancy Truffle and walked over to the Hostess. "Is Jin Gang in?"

"Yes Sir he's here," the Hostess said, "may I ask who is calling?"

"Tell him it is a person that owes him much…"

"Yes Sir, one moment please," the Hostess said as she went into the restaurant.

"Sir, He will see you now please follow me."

The Hostess seated Shang at a booth at the rear of the Truffle next to the kitchen. As he sat down a deep voice that sounded like two boulders kissing spoke from the short slender mocha colored man that faced him.

"I was wondering when you'd come." rumbled Jin Gang, "He's here and is at present talking to a friend of yours… don't worry she's safe… from him at least."

"Why is he talking to her?"

"He's dying," Jin Gang said, "at least that's the key rumor I've heard."

"…"

"I guess he thinks she can help him find a cure…"

"…"

"I Know there's a LOT of bad blood between you two…"

"Maybe it's time to see him and…"

"NO!" Roared Shang, "NEVER!"

"You'll find him at that address." As Shang Chi rose from the table Jin Gang pointedly looked at him while he gave him a slip of paper.

"I'm… sorry my friend… I must go, I did not mean to yell at you…"

"Uh Shang… one more thing… your sister's here. I think she's going to use this as an 'opportunity' to take the Si-Fan and his empire away from him. You know her attitude about 'collateral damage'. M'nai is here as well, he's keeping a personal eye on your father."

2 hours later at the Possible residence…

"Sifu we've hit a brick wall," Kim said sitting on the couch holding her Dad's hand while Ron and Rufus looked on, "did you find out anything?"

"Yes, she's in the company of a master of games of deceit and death, my nemesis…"

A collective gasp rose from the others assembled in the room…

"Dr. Fu Manchu."

"Yike!" chirped Rufus as he leapt from Ron's shoulder into his pocket.

"No prob," Ron said, "he's just another villain. We'll just go get your Mom KP, and that'll be it!"

Knock, knock. "I'll get it," James Possible said, 'Thank god the boy's are at Mom's place in Florida' he thought.

"Is Shang Chi here," said a tall, stunning, and buxom Chinese goddess dressed in a navy military catsuit.

'Wow' thought James Possible, "He's in the living room…"

"Thank you… pardon me," the goddess said to him as she slinked around him to enter the living room.

"WOW," said Ron as he saw the goddess enter the room.

"Ron! Don't unspool the drool!" Kim said as she kicked Ron's shin.

"Ow!"

"Hello Shang," the goddess said.

"…"

"You don't have any kind words for your sister?"

"I heard you were here…"

"Have you told them?"

"Told us what?" asked Kim.

"…"

"WHAT!"

"My nemesis, the man that has your mother… is our father…"

"WHAT!" Kim, her dad, Ron and Rufus (after he poked his head out of Ron's pocket chorused).

End Part III


	4. Chapter 4

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part IV

"Everyone, this is my sister Fau Lo Suee."

"Hello," everyone said.

"Hello," she said, "I am pleased to meet the famous Kim Possible and her equally famous father. Dr. Possible your work in airframe stress reduction is legendary."

"Uh, Thank You," James Possible blushed.

Fau Lo Suee slinked over to Ron, ran her hand through his hair and said, "You must be Ron Stoppable, I had no idea you were SO handsome, you remind me of my late beloved."

'Man! I can't believe this she's trying to seduce Ron,' Kim seethed as she turned red with anger.

"Uh... thank you?" said Ron as he squirmed under her touch. "Sooo… Fu Manchu is your dad."

"Yes."

"Coolio, He's real!" Ron exclaimed as he danced away from her, "So your dad is 'The Devil Doctor' Fu Manchu, one of the ancients of China, over 600 years old, master of the arcane arts and sciences of China, Scourge of the East, yadda yadda."

At this point everyone stared slackjawed at Ron except for Rufus who went, "Uh huh, oh yeah!" from Ron's pocket.

"What!" Kim said. "How do you know this Ron!"

"Uh, I read about it in the library while I was searching for ancient Chinese recipes... all I found was this book of herbal formulas… thought it was a book on seasonings..." Ron said.

"Pardon us a moment while I talk to my sister." Shang took her outside onto the front lawn.

"Why are you here?" Shang said (in Hakka, a Chinese dialect).

"I came to tell you to wait, my people will handle Him."

"And the other reason."

"I wanted to see for myself if the prophecy is true." Fau Lo Suee said.

"And?"

"I am satisfied."

"…"

"Don't worry; I won't take him from his beloved when he comes of age, besides my heart still belongs to Sir Denis."

"Good, he does not need to be exposed to the embarrassment of an attempted seduction by a woman that is over 90," Shang said, "and more importantly YOU don't need to deal with the embarrassment of his rejection!"

"Please, Shang… don't be tiresome."

"…"

"As we speak my people are attacking his lair."

"And her mother?"

"If she's not 'in the way' she won't be harmed..."

"And if she is?"

"their orders are to 'terminate' anyone that stands with him with 'extreme prejudice'."

SLAP went Shang's palm against his sister's cheek.

"I see you've learned much since you took up with them!" Fau said as she held her cheek.

"A person such as she DOESN'T deserve to die. She is a good woman & the mother of a champion!"

"Come we must hurry... my 'sister' has sent one of her teams to kill our father!" said Shang as he gave Kim the slip of paper with the lair's address on it.

"NO!" everyone gasped.

"Wade I need a military grade ride NOW!" Kim yelled into her Kimmunicator. "Don't worry Dad, I'll bring Mom home…"

"Ok Kim, I can get a joint strike team of SHIELD and GJ agents to your location. They were on training maneuvers at GJ HQ when you called." Wade said.

"Wade, you rock! Here's the coordinates that Shang gave us." Kim fed the slip through the Kimmunicator's sensor pad. "Tell them that there's a MI6 wet squad in that area and that they're unfriendlies!"

While Kim was giving Wade the data he needed Shang spoke to his sister (in Hakka).

"If her mother dies nothing will protect you!"

"From you?"

"No." Shang said as he looked at Kim and Ron.

"Though they are the champions of the prophecy, they're still no match for my skills." Fau said with a tremor.

"You are a fool to stand against the Will of Heaven," Shang said to his sister, "even when they are separate Heaven walks with them."

"Know this 'sister' I have vowed to help them, they are family." Shang said.

"Sifu our ride's here," Kim said as a fully laden GJ hoverjet landed in the street.

"Shang…" said James with tears in his voice, "she's the only woman… she…"

"James… we'll bring her back, I promise." Shang Chi Master of Kung Fu vowed.

And with that they left…

---

As they flew into battle with a cadre of SHIELD & GJ's finest Shang spoke to Kim, "I am sorry for the trouble my family has caused... I had no idea my father would seek out your mother! We must be wary, my father WILL test us. Relax as I have taught you and let your training do its work!"

"It's ok, I just hope we get there on time or it's so the drama!" said Kim as they pulled on their kits.

"Alright boys and girl, listen up," growled the Specialist (a 6' 4" crew cut, graying nightmare of a soldier) to Kims' team, "The suit is a lightweight Kevlar/polycarbonate/titanium composite courtesy of Stark International designed to protect you from multiple point blank hits from M 60 armor piercers."

"The buckle is the on/off switch for the suit's stealth field which also dampens any sounds you make. The 'cuffs are self explanatory so we're gonna cover the other items on your belts. The goggles are full suite, just squint and they'll change wavelengths."

"Goggles on now, people!" he roared, on they went.

"The grenades are simple; red is incendiary, gray is smoke, blue is a tear gas/emetic compound, and the green pineapple is a frag. When you pull up on the suit's collar it will form a mask seal over the lower part of your face, MAKE SURE TO PULL UP YOUR MASKS BEFORE YOU THROW ANY GRENADE. THEY"RE DESIGNED TO BE IRRITATING TO THE AIRWAY." The Specialist said while glaring at Ron causing him to turn beetroot.

"The hanbo across the back doubles as a shockprod and extends up to 8'when squeezed like so." "Sorry Ms. Possible but only trained personnel carry firearms on these missions. Mr. Stoppable has some training but no cert. and you…"

'Ron has firearms training!' she thought.

"It's ok sir." she said.

"You're junior members on this team so stay close to support!"

"Got it." they said.

"I've acquired the target, orbiting DZ," sang the pilot.

"Ok people, look at the pretty pix;" the Specialist said while activating the readout on their goggles. "The target is a warehouse that has a complex of offices in the rear here," he indicated with a cursor, "our hostage is here with… something… what the hell is that? Is it human?"

"It's Fu Manchu…" said Kim.

"…the target and is first priority. Take out the foreign team 1st then focus on the warehouse's vermin pop." The cursor flicked over 20 dots roving outside the warehouse, and 40 inside the warehouse bay.

"HEY!" said Rufus (in his own kit) from Ron's shoulder.

"WHAT! Oh sorry Rufus." said the Specialist. "PEOPLE YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES WHILE WE WAIT FOR A WINDOW GET SORTED."

"…"

"Sifu…"

"Shang…"

"Beg pardon?"

"Call me Shang… you both have earned the right to do so today…"

"Shang Chi, what happened back there with your sister?"

Shang recounted what he told his sister.

"I will not rest until I know your mother's safe, my father is evil itself."

"Dude, what's your name mean?"

"The raising and advancing of a spirit."

"Whoa!"

"My father named me as a joke, for he portrayed himself as a virtuous man while I was taught the ways of the assassin. He sent me to kill a man that he said was evil…"

"…"

"It's ok," Kim said as she reached over and squeezed his hand.

'!' Ron thought.

"When I confronted the man he told me the truth and became my best friend and salvation. That man was Sir Denis Nayland Smith of MI6, he was more of a father to me than Fu Manchu ever was…" Shang said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"!" thought Ron as Kim tenderly wiped Shang's cheek and hugged him.

"My sister knew Sir Denis when they were very young… Thanks…" Shang said as he politely unwrapped himself from her embrace.

"How old's your sister!" cried Ron.

"She's 112 yrs old, due to the 'elixir vitae' my father discovered…"

"Awww Maaan, I got hit on by a sexy mummy…"

"Ick!" chirped Rufus from Ron's jumpsuit pocket.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha," Kim and the agents laughed.

"Ms. Possible, we're approaching the DZ… Dr. Director said we're to follow your orders…"

"We have a hostage sitch here people, my Mom's being held by Fu Manchu in a warehouse and his men are highly skilled. There's an enemy team of agents in the area from MI6 as well. We want Fu and any hostages unharmed. If you can use nonlethal methods against the enemy do so, if not I understand."

"Just make sure my Mom is safe!" 'Here we go!' she thought.

"Alright people, we're hovering in stealth mode. Go, Go, Go." roared the Specialist.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Shang Chi, the Specialist, and 20 highly trained SHIELD and GJ troops quietly slid down their guy lines to the warehouse complex below.

End Part IV


	5. Chapter 5

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters are  
© Disney Co.

Is this thing on?

We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you these messages…

Combat. If you're a warrior or soldier you train for it and hope it never happens if you've ANY sense.

Love and Recognition, babies cry for it men and women fight and die for it.

The Transcendent Warrior tries to find the best way to end a conflict for he realizes that all human conflict is a sorrowed waste of our most valuable resources: Time and Life.

What the HELL'S that got to do with this conflict? You'll have to judge that for yourself…

Part V

While Kim and her squad positioned themselves around Fu Manchu's lair…

"Dr. Possible, here are the items that you requested for my tests," said Fu Manchu as he slid a titanium briefcase over to her.

"Would you honor me by looking at my collection of Chinese artifacts, it has been too long since I've spent time with a cultured person as yourself…"

"The honor is mine Shi (Honored Warrior) Manchu that you would think my level of expertise is equal to yours."

"Let us begin…" Fu Manchu said with a smile.

---

"Hey KP," Ron said over the suit comlink as the stealthed team slid down their guy lines to the warehouse below, "how did you know Shang's sis was a MI6 spook?"

"She was wearing their logo on her collar!" said Kim, "Head in the game, Ron!"

"Oh Yeah, Right KP."

"Everyone take your positions while we do some Recon." Kim said as the unit landed on various rooftops and access points and decloaked in the shadows. Shang, Ron, and the Specialist took their positions with her on the warehouse adjacent to Fu's.

"Ok Rufus," Ron said to the molerat perched on his shoulder, "Do your stuff!"

With that the molerat turned on his goggles and scuttled off the roof of the warehouse adjacent to the target. Rufus crept through the alleys and around the warehouse in stealth mode.

As he helped the team update their Sitchmap Kim ran several scenarios in her head:

1) We could nonlethally silence the MI6 team and move in

2) We could let them move in and blast both groups while they're in combat

3) We could trip the alarm for Fu Manchu's forces and waltz in with shock tactics while the two forces slugged it out

'I'll pick 3 with a twist.' Kim thought.

"Skuld to the Technician," said Kim.

"Go ahead," said the Specialist.

"Do you have starlight shells identical to our opposing team's?"

"Good to go."

"Use one, set traj to look like one of them set it off by mistake!"

"Copy, Give me a minute…"

"clunk… OOOF," went a blackjacked MI6 trooper as he was sapped.

"Ok, ready…"

"Go!"

"BAM! SSSSSS!" went the starlight as it flew out over the warehouse and exposed the MI6 team.

"Everyone wait until the enemy has whittled themselves down a bit then move in on my mark!" Kim whispered over the link.

"WHAT THE HELL? ALL TROOPS GO!" shouted the angry and confused MI6 team leader. "Take them down!"

"BOOM, BAM!" went the sapper charges that the MI6 team threw in front of the warehouse doors and the 'soft' wall sections to gain entry.

As the team rushed into the building they encountered stiff resistance from Fu Manchu's Si-Fan.

Under the cover of the confusion the Specialist reappeared next to Kim and Ron.

"Good call," he growled, "letting them clash like that. How long do you think it'll take?"

"10 minutes," Kim whispered. "Then we move in. Ron, tell Rufus to sneak into Fu's office using the tiles overhead to peek into his office and to stay on station."

"Gotcha KP."

"All units, in 10 minutes we'll move in stealthed."

"Copy."

While the fire fight ensued Kim noticed that Shang Chi was missing!

"Where's Shang!"

---

'Metal guides wood' thought Shang as he used the battle to sneak into the warehouse through a roof hatch onto a catwalk that crisscrossed the upper levels of the warehouse.

"It is nice to see you again brother," said a voice in the warehouse rafters.

"Unfortunately you're too late to save the Dr. and our father; my men are preparing to kill him for what he's done to our families." M'Nai said as his black hooded form drifted down from the rafters to land 6 feet from Shang Chi.

"This is not the way to redemption, leave this path…"

"You know what he did in Africa to my village and to the others in the Si-Fan."

"You would kill an innocent over him?"

"I have killed many innocents for him, one more won't matter…"

"If you let me pass, I will see to it you get the justice we all seek… if not…"

"Begin," said M'Nai.

---

"BOOM!" Dust flew out of the walls in the lair as Fu Manchu stood and Anne Possible bolted out of their respective seats.

"I am sorry Dr. Possible for being a poor host… it appears that we've some uninvited guests. Pardon me."

Fu Manchu walked over to the throne, opened a recess and hit a switch on a control panel within.

"What is going on!" he said in Hakka.

"Sir, we're being attacked by a Covops squad… it looks like your daughter's people!"

"Do not let them pass, my guest must not come to any harm."

"Yes Sir!"

"We must leave." said Fu Manchu as he flipped another switch to reveal a corridor that held 5 of his best from the ranks of his Si-Fan.

"It is good to see you here my sons, cover our escape while…"

"Time to die DEMON, in the name of our families and the innocents we've killed for you over the years."

Fu withdrew a ribbon sword from underneath his silks as Anne cartwheeled to his side with a double-headed Dragon spear in hand that she took from his collection.

"You know the Way?" Fu asked.

"History, and ancient medicine aren't the only things I studied in college, plus courtesy of your son I've brushed up my skills a bit." Anne said as she twirled the spear in her left hand.

"Very well my sons, show us what you have learned!"

---

"ATTACK!" was heard simultaneously on all 3 battlefronts.

---

"Uh Oh KP," Ron cried as he, Kim and the Specialist fought their way into the warehouse between crates under cover of battle, "According to Rufus, your Mom's in trouble, looks like the rogues gallery from Eternal Warrior 3 is surrounding her and Fu Manchu!"

'Dammit I could use Shang's help,' she thought. "Skuld to Condor 1, I need to talk to The Director!"

"Copy Skuld, This is The Director whatcha need?" a gravelly voice said over the link.

"I need to know the casualty rate for the MI6 team, I want them transferred to my command!"

"You've got 15 left from their unit, and 18 from yours… I'm transmitting codes now… Ok you've got their commander online now… BTW I've got a wing in reserve do you need 'em?"

"No."

"Copy. All units prep your 'apples and get ready to throw on my signal." Kim's troops did so from their various locations in the complex.

"Skuld to MI6 leader, what's your handle."

"St. George."

"Copy, you're linked to my unit, tell your guys to take cover… now." And with that Kim's unit fragged the rear of the warehouse.

"Ok people, look sharp we're not done yet! Ready Ron?" she said as she pulled her hanbo from her backsheath.

"Ready KP!"

"GO, GO, GO!" Kim roared as they stormed the rear section of the warehouse to rescue her Mom.

---

"Your protégé's are doing very well for themselves. Will you be able to do the same?" M'Nai asked as he flew towards Shang with a flying ax kick.

Shang drifted back and waited.

"Are you afraid, brother? Fight!"

Suddenly Shang was inside M'nai's arm range and struck with a 'soft' Metal Dragon's palm to his chest, uprooting M'Nai and throwing him 8' on the catwalk.

"You must stop before your actions are irreversible," Shang said, "I don't want to fight you!"

"The only way this ends is when one of us walks away…"

"So be it." said Shang as he emptied out and focused his chi to produce the Iron Body.

For every attack that M'Nai threw Shang redirected or neutralized. Finally Shang flicked his arms into a modified Bong Sau to deflect M'nai's attack. While he did this he struck his solar plexus then opened his defense with a Beng Chuan attack kicking the side of his left knee while wrapping his arms under, up and around his armpits to strike the Vagus complex on both sides of his neck.

No sound was made as M'nai fell on the catwalk in deep shock. Shang felt his pulse to make sure he'd recover, bound him then left the catwalk to join his friends below.

---

"You boys know better than to act like this!" Anne said as she drifted out of reach and spanked her 2 assailants with the flat of the spear's blade on various parts of their anatomy.

Smack "Where," POW, "are," SMACK, "your manners?"

With that last one of 2 leaped at her head and tried to split her skull with his Dadao.

As he leapt forward Anne planted the Yin end of the spear into the floor and corkscrewed over him. In the process of vaulting over his strike some tips from her flaming locks were shaved off…

As Anne landed she twirled and rapped her opponent on the back of his skull and rapped his kidneys… thus taking him out of the fight. She raked the Yang end over his partner's legs with a blur of preternatural speed and hamstrung him, then she smartly rapped him in the temple with the Yin end.

"Only my Husband and my hairstylist are allowed to touch my hair like that Mister!" Anne said when she came to rest.

Fu Manchu, out of respect to Dr. Possible's oath and sensibilities floated in and stripped the weapons from his assailants and fought them empty-hand using known and unknown styles of combat.

The first opponent was struck down with the Twirling Monkey Fist as the setup and the Bagua Butterfly Fist for a finish.

The second opponent he kicked away from him as a setup for the third that grabbed his shoulder from behind with an attempted Eagle Claw, which was brushed aside and countered with a flawless example of Heaven Pillar Welcomes Sun that broke his arm in 5 places while slamming them both into unconsciousness.

"Well done Dr. Possible truly you are a bai yi zhan shi (a medical warrior), would you like some more chai before we leave?"

"I would be honored Sir!" Anne said as she collected her sample case and sat with Fu Manchu for chai.

---

While Anne and Fu fought their battle; Kim, Ron, and the Specialist were fighting their own battles with the remnants of Fu's Si-Fan.

'Man,' Ron thought as he used an inverted Ocean Kick on an opponent's jaw while extending/flipping his way up the full 8' length of his bo Monkey Style, 'We've beaten most of these guys, but the five that are still standing won't get it! What's it gonna take?'

Kim was having similar thoughts as she fought two of the Si-Fan through the warehouse while jumping from crate to crate.

"Ron how's my Mom?"

"She's keeping them at bay so far…"

'Gotta think' "Ron, I'm heading back your way with mine in tow get ready!"

"Heart & Hammer?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok… hold on…" BAM! ZZZTTZ! "Ok, whenever you're ready…"

"?" Kim thought. "Rooonnn, what'd you do?" Kim asked as she landed next to him standing victorious over his opponent.

"Oh uh, I tried to pulse a shock into this guy… I figured if he's jacked up so's his nervous system… I think your Mom's the one that taught me that one!"

'!'

"Ready?" she said as they faced off against the last two Si-Fan while the 20 uninjured troopers left from their team cleared the way to Fu Manchu's lair.

"Ready!"

They leapt forward as a force of nature and coiled around most of the attacks thrown at them by the Si-Fan. Those that connected were partially deflected by their coiling evasions, but for every minor hit they received a devastating blow was delivered unto their opponents until Kim and Ron delivered a synched attack that leveled the Si-Fan.

"OOOOOWWWW, KP are you ok?" Ron asked.

"UHHH, OW, Yeah but I'm gonna be sore for weeks…"

"Uhh, I don't want to alarm ya KP but… I've lost Rufus' signal!"

"Come on you guys," the Specialist said, "The job's not finished yet!"

'Please God, don't let us be too late!' she prayed as they ran towards the lair entrance in the rear of the warehouse.

"Don't worry Kim," Shang said as he floated out of a side office, "She'll be fine."

"Where have you BEEN," Kim shouted as she stopped and quickly hugged him, "we were worried about you!"

"!" Ron thought.

"I had to settle a family issue…"

"Dude, You ok? You look like you went several rounds with a bear!"

"It was my brother… M'Nai… Midnight Sun…"

"That tough huh?" Ron asked.

"As you would say, 'Yeah'" "Ron?"

"Yeah Dude?"

"Booyah!"

"!"

"Will you guys hurry up and open this door already!" a highly nervous Kim Possible yelled at the tech working on the door.

"Yeah, Tech dude hurry up I've lost Rufus' signal!"

CREEEAAAKKK! Went the door as it opened to reveal… a highly composed Drs. Anne Possible and Fu Manchu drinking chai while sitting next to a stack of bound and gagged Si-Fan assassins.

"Oh hi kids," Anne Possible (without a hair out of place) waved to a slack-jawed Kim and Ron as she petted Rufus and said, "What took you so long, would you like some chai?" then started to laugh with Fu Manchu while they stared on.

End Part V


	6. Chapter 6

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part VI

Now that the operation was over and enemies were vanquished; the 2 paramilitary agencies proceeded to squabble about 'who did what' and 'who gets what', while Kim, Ron, Shang Chi, and the Drs. Possible and Manchu looked on in amusement.

"Lissen here St. George, I don't care how many outstanding warrants you have for an arrest or 'sanction', Fu Manchu is NOT leaving US soil since he: 1) asked for asylum; 2) has information we ALL need; 3) is a guest of the US Government. So put a sock in it!" said The Specialist.

"You CAN"T do this," the MI6 team leader said, "The man is a KNOWN SCOURGE to the free world and is a butcher! We've worked this case for 5 years!"

"I think you're mad 'cause a 'cheerleader' saved your ass during an 'illegal' Black Op on US soil and your boss isn't gonna like how things turned out!"

"That's it!" St. George screamed as he activated his comlink, "I'm calling the UN Secretary General right now! You won't get away with this!"

"Go ahead."

While St. George made his call on his link, The Specialist calmly waved Ron over while pulling a cigar out of a humidor that he pulled out of the many pockets on his jumpsuit, lit it, and gave him a 'LOOONNNGG' wink with his LEFT eye.

'OH SHIT!' Ron thought, 'UNC?!'

"Don't let on, nephew," Nick Fury whispered, "couldn't resist seein' how your 'girlfriend' fared under fire. Gotta say I'm impressed!"

"?"

"I took off the patch and put on one o' the Lab Boy's synthiflesh disguises. Cool huh?"

"She's just my best friend, dude!" Ron whispered.

"Uh huh… I'm gonna talk to ya' about this later. Cool it! Ya' girl's comin' over!"

"What are you guys mumbling about over here?" Kim asked.

"Nothing!" they chorused.

"Sure." Kim said with a raised eyebrow, "Sir I'd like to ask a question."

"Go ahead."

"What happened to the 2 Si-Fan you were fighting?"

"Shot 'em…" Puff, "nonlethally…" Puff, "in the ankles, knees, and hips…" Puff, "with a high velocity flechette in each joint. Why'd ya ask?"

"Ohh uhh," Kim turned green at this, "no reason…" she squeaked.

"Look Kid, yer Mom was in trouble so I followed the rules for guy's like them…"

"Which are," Kim gagged.

"No women an' no kids, this line of works' hard enough as it is without some CRAZY bastard causin' extra problems. 'Scuze me I gotta get back to work. Nice meetin' your 'GIRLFRIEND' Ron." Nick said as he walked away.

"BEST FRIEND," they chorused in beetroot harmony.

---

"Do not worry Anne, they will awaken to what's in their hearts for each other." Shang said.

"I know, but it's SO much fun seeing them grow together!" Anne said, "Excuse me Sirs while I talk to our friends." And with that Anne went over to the arguing team leaders.

"The prophecy IS true… what an amazing couple," Fu Manchu said.

"Beware father… they are family to me…"

"I would not dream of it my son, they WILL be spared any involvement in my 'interests'" Fu Manchu said.

"Good."

"You know why I'm here…"

"Yes…"

"And?"

"I… have forgiven you… but you must still meet justice."

"I understand."

While they were speaking Kim and Ron walked over.

"Yo Fu Manchu," Ron said as he bowed to the 'Devil Doctor'.

"Hello."

"It is our honor to meet such a 'legendary' person as yourself," Ron said in perfect Hakka.

"The honor is mine," Fu Manchu replied in Hakka.

"Thank you, Sir," Ron replied.

"Ron…"

"Don't worry KP, I just told him it was our honor to meet him."

"Ron, since when do you know his language?"

"I dunno, guess it's the ol' Monkey Power!"

"Ms. Possible it is an honor to meet you and your 'partner'… I have dreamed of the day when I would meet you both."

'He seems SO harmless' Kim thought, 'like my grandpa!'

"It is an honor to meet you sir…" she bowed, "may I ask why you needed to see my mother?"

"I have a 'condition' that requires your mother's expertise… I must apologize for the way my problems have arisen on your path… such was not my intent!"

'He's smooth…' she thought.

"Ah, if only I were a few centuries younger… truly your beauty is as flawless as the Dragon's Pearl! You are as graceful as your mother!" Fu Manchu said with a sparkle in his eye.

'CORRECTION… very smooth…' she thought.

"In my day such a maiden would be considered quite a how do you say… 'catch' as a wife… have you not considered this my son?"

"NO I HAVE NOT FATHER!" Shang cried, "she is my colleague and friend… furthermore" in whispered Hakka, "her heart belongs to another… she hasn't realized it yet…"

'HEH!' Ron thought.

"So you're betrothed to this one?" Fu asked as he pointed at a beetroot Ron.

"Uhh no sir," a SCARLET Kim squeaked, "We've just been best friends since Pre-K…"

'CORRECTION… VERY DANGEROUS!' she amended.

"That is a good way to start…"

'I'm gonna die… RON AS MY BFBF… THAT'S IT HE'S EVIL!'

"Please Father Behave…"

"…"

"Dude," Ron said to Fu Manchu, "I've been researching ancient Chinese recipes without great success and I humbly bow to your considerable experience in such matters."

"It would be my pleasure!"

"!" thought Kim.

---

"Sir," Anne said to Nick while she pointed at Fu Manchu, "I need to get this man to a hospital STAT."

"No problem, let me 'clear it' with St. George here… Well?"

"I'm to render whatever assistance… you require… per the Queen's, President's, and Secretary General's orders…" said a terrified St. George.

"Great, you're 2nd in command of the security detail then."

"May I ask who's in charge sir?"

"The 'cheerleader' for security and her mother."

"Sir?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No sir!"

"Then get to it!"

---

Later that day at Middleton Medical Center's Research wing…

"I have your test results."

"And?"

"You aren't dying… this is quite amazing really… I only know of one other case like yours…"

"…"

"The nanobots show no tissue damage… you're very healthy, internally you're a vigorous 35 years of age…"

"…"

"Your body's rejecting the serum because you don't need it so far… however…"

"I do not need to take the serum?! Then why am I healing at a normal rate!"

"It due to the high levels of toxins that you've exposed yourself to over the years while pursuing your 'interests'."

"!"

"The price you've paid for your 'immortality' is a high one… you will live a very long time… however it will be at a normal human's rate of healing for injuries… and I wouldn't put that to the test…"

"BEEP" went Anne Possible's intercom.

"Yes?"

"They're here."

"Send them in."

Kim, Ron, The Specialist (Fury), and James Possible came into Anne's office.

"?" Fu Manchu thought as he looked at them.

"As a doctor my job is to treat the sick no matter who they are. But as a humanitarian my responsibility is to EVERY human being on this planet. Therefore I have a proposition for you…" Anne stated with a glint in her eye.

"?"

"Give up your evil ways and The Director of SHIELD will grant you a pardon authorized by the UN."

"And if I refuse?"

"For starters, I'll tell them your real name. I found during my research into Asian history references to a man named…"

"No!"

"The other price you pay is that since you're genes are laced with self replicating nanobots you may be tracked…"

Fu Manchu grew VERY pale…

"Or how should I say this… 'amputated' if you don't behave."

"UHH OHHH!" said Rufus from Ron's pocket.

'Whoa Mom's hardcore!' Kim thought.

'Glad Mrs. Dr. P. likes me!' thought Ron.

"!"

"And to prove that I mean business…" Anne walked over to Fu Manchu, whispered in his ear and retuned to her desk.

"Should anything happen to me…"

"HA, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! I accept!" Fu Manchu turned to James Possible and said, "Consider yourself to be blessed by heaven James Possible for you are married to a Kylin! It's a shame that I meet such a one and she's taken!" Fu turned to Ron, "You should take notes for the daughter will be like her mother!"

---

Later still at the Med Center…

"Kim, Ron I have to go…" Shang Chi quietly said.

"We… know…" Kim choked out.

"Shang…" sobbed Kim, "You'll come back… some… day?"

"I'll come to your wedding… take care of her Ron… She's the greatest treasure in your life…" Shang said as he entwined Kim and Ron's hands.

"I will…"

And with that Shang Chi left…

---

"Dear," James Possible said to his lovely bride at her office, "what's a Kylin?"

Anne walked over to her husband, massaged several special areas in his ear with her tongue and said with a Dragon's Smile, "Any questions?"

"NO MAAM!"

---

"Hey KP, y'know you're my best friend an' all… but…"

"Awkweird?"

"Yeah."

"Me too… Bueno Nacho?"

"Coolio!"

---

Interlude…

Somewhere in the Carribean…

"All operations are moving smoothly Sir!" the AIM technician told his green jumpsuited commander.

"And Fury?"

"Fu Manchu couldn't tell him anything except that his suspicions are correct."

"Good. Team Possible?"

"They should be ready to test your mettle in 3 more years as planned."

"Wonderful. When the world sees us crush that accursed Fury and Team Possible they WILL despair. It will prove to be a great victory when Drakken as my unwitting pawn sets things in motion."

Level One: End


	7. Interlude I: Growth

Tian Cai Interlude 1 

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

6-10-2004  
(2 days after the end of Level One)  
The Stoppable Household  
Middleton, Colorado  
0930 hrs

A nervous and slightly angry Kim Possible stood fidgeting on her best friend's porch because she wanted to ask him a very serious and personal question.

'Maybe I should wait,' she thought, 'No; I'd better get this over with!'

BAM! Ron's Rabbi ran into Kim as he exited the Stoppable home.

"OOOFF! SORRY!" Kim and Rabbi K said.

"Kim!" Ron's Mom exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Kim, we didn't see you standing there!" said Esther Stoppable as she, Kim, and Rabbi Katz sat on the living room couch.

"I'm ok Mrs. Stoppable, Rabbi K. Sorry for being a klutz! Um, is Ron home?"

"No dear, he ran off with… uh… with his father, Uncle Nick and that 'Specialist' from SHIELD to… uh train a bit… earlier today." Esther said.

"?" Kim thought.

"Mrs. Stoppable, Rabbi K… I uhhh… I…"

"Yes, Kim?" from Esther.

"I need to ask Ron something… I think he's been hiding secrets from me… we've been friends since… Pre-K and…"

"Kim, I'm sure Ronald wouldn't do something like that unless he had a good reason." Rabbi K said.

"Kim, what's happened for you to think of Ron that way?" Esther asked.

"Well… on this last mission… he… I heard…"

"Go on."

"I heard the 'Specialist' hint that Ron had firearms training… Is it true?"

Both adults looked at each other and at Kim.

"Yes, it's true," Ron said from behind her, "Kim, we need to go to the treehouse… to talk."

"Uh Huh!" chirped Rufus.

"Rufus, stay here with Mom buddy. Hey Mom."

"Ron!" Esther said.

"Mom it's cool, I'll handle it."

"Hey Rabbi K."

"Hello Ronald, you're sure you don't need any help?" Rabbi Katz asked.

"No sir, we'll be fine." Ron quietly and firmly said over his shoulder as they left.

---

"Y'know KP, any other guy in the world would think you're spying on him… good thing that I know better, huh."

"Ron…"

"I know I should've told you… and I'm sorry!"

"Ron…"

"It's just that after WannaWeep… and my Bar Mitzvah… and dealing with these missions getting nastier… I just wanted to… y'know make sure that I've got your back…"

"Oh Ron…"

"KP let me finish here before I choke up… I asked my Dad and Rabbi K who they thought could train me… since in Israel it's normal at my age to get some military training. THAT'S why I've been running off with Unc'. In his day he was one hell of a soldier."

'It's also 'cause you love her,' his heart whispered.

"Wow… you'd do that for me…"

"Yeah… I know you're uhh ticked at me… just wanted to make sure you're safe… cause you're my best friend… and I (mumble, mumble)."

"What?"

"Nothin'…"

"You better tell me what you said or else…" said Kim with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Or else what?" Ron said warily.

"Or else this!" and with that Kim pounced on Ron and tickled him mercilessly.

After 1 minute of wrestling and laughing Ron ended on top of Kim and said, "Say Uncle!"

"No fair you fought dirty," Kim giggled, "Let me up!"

"No."

"C'mon Ron, this isn't funny, let me up or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else, This!" Kim unleashed her most powerful Puppy-Dog pout to date.

"NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR… OK, OK, I'LL TELL, JUST STOP IT!" Ron said as he backed off and sat on the treehouse floor before Kim.

"You're my best friend and… and… I don't want anything to happen to you 'cause I…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"I… Love… You…" said a SCARLET Ron Stoppable as he hung his head from embarrassment.

'What!'

"…cause you've always been there… for me…"

"Ron… Look at me."

"No."

"Oh Ron!" Kim said as she raised his chin and wiped his tears, "It's ok… I love you too…" BEETROOT, "Y'know always there…" closer, "best pal…" closer, "always got my back…" At that point Kim had a vision of Ron in the future kissing her at the Junior/Senior prom and proceeded to KISS him in the present!

'Oh WOOOOWWW, THIS IS WHAT IT"S LIKE TO KISS HER!' he thought as he reached up and tenderly held her face in his hands.

'WHAT AM I DOING… WOOOOWWW HE'S GREAT AT THIS!'

They quickly broke their kiss and sat there GLOWING in the treehouse.

"…"

"Sorry KP."

"It's Ok Ron… it's my fault… still friends?"

"You bet!" Ron said. "Our secret?"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Wanna see what I learned from Unc'?"

"Yes!"

"Bueno Nacho later?"

"OK."

"Let's go!"

FIN


	8. Chapter 7 Level 2: Prolog

Tian Cai Level 2 Prolog

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

6-10-2004  
(3 days after the end of Level One)  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Middleton, Colorado  
1030 hrs

"MAN! Some guys get all the luck. Can you imagine having The Director as your personal trainer?!" a SHIELD tech said to his partner as they walked past a door marked 'Practice Room'.

"I heard that he's related to him somehow… never thought I'd see The Col. engage in nepotism… he even let the guy bring his 'best friend'!" said the other.

"Yeah! And what's with the disguise… you'd think he's afraid of someone finding out who he is… or something…"

"Seein' as how you gentlemen are raggin' on Nick and have enough time to poke your nose into what DOESN'T concern you, I think a diagnostic of the ships total systems under 'DEFCON 5' conditions for 3 weeks are appropriate… Don't YOU?" said Col. Thaddeus A. C. "Dum Dum" Dugan to the nosy techs. "You KNOW how Nick feels about folks doin' that."

"COL. DUGAN SIR, SORRY SIR, RIGHT AWAY SIR!"

'I hope you make it kid… if Nick's right about your potential…'

---

Inside the 'Practice Room's Control Center a nervous Kim Possible (in a SHIELD issue kit sans Kimmunicator) and Rufus (perched on her shoulder in kit too) looked on as her best friend Ron Stoppable was put through his paces by the Specialist.

"Ok Kid, Lissen Up!" roared the Specialist through the PA, "this is a simple exercise… just cross the room on my mark!"

"Ok." said Ron as he took his hanbo out of its backsheath.

"Very few people get to see this part of the training program Ms. Possible… The President ISN'T allowed in here… we're making a SERIOUS exception by having you here today!"

'WOW, and Ron thinks I'M a control freak… c'mon Ron 'you can do anything' too!'

"Uh… Thank you, Sir."

"'Sides, Ron refused to take the test unless you were here… told off The Director himself… HEH. Excuse Me."

"Ok Kid… Go!"

And with that Ron extended the hanbo 4' and slowly crossed the room…

'Gotta do this for KP' he thought, 'she's counting on me!'

Ron went 5' into the room when… a holographic post-apocalyptic world materialized around him…

'Uh Oh' he thought, 'I'm in it now!'

4 cannibals leapt out of the shadows and surrounded him.

'I'll take out the biggest one in front 1st, then the others. Gotta relax like Unc' said. Let's see if this trick works!'

Ron extended the hanbo out to an 8' length, darkened 2' on the bo's ends and twirled it.

"I got 'im," the huge cannibal grunted, "That little twig ain't enough roun' here… soup for my pot!"

"You don't want to eat me, I'm TOO stringy." And with that Ron's bo kissed the cannibal on both sides of his head HARD.

"THUD" went the 1st attacker as he went to sleep.

Ron walked the circle and calmly let the bo do its thing as it 'caressed' the other attackers joints and skulls.

"Y'know crow's great when you season it right." Ron said as he shrank the Bo and walked around them. 'Coolio… so far…'

"Not bad kid," growled a voice from above, "let's see how ya do against me!"

Ron stepped back and kept himself at 'bo' range as Wolverine leapt off the wall and attacked claws extended.

"Come on Sunshine, I ain't got all day," Wolverine said as Ron floated and rolled out of harms way.

'Shit this is serious… gotta relax… let the Monkey Power flow… see the hole…'

'There!' "BAM!" went the bo's tip as it slapped Wolverine's airway. Ron tucked in, rolled forward, ax kicked Wolverine's groin and ran off.

"!!!"

'So far so good. What's next?'

Ron walked on for 100 yards… and ran into Nimrod!

'Damn Sentinels. The Ronman just CAN'T have an easy-peasy sim… just gotta throw one of the nastiest 'bots around in the mix… might have to take a hit on this one.' He thought as he reached into a pouch behind him with his left hand and palmed a small item.

"Classification: Mutate. Surrender and come peacefully or be killed!"

"It's Ok dude… I bow to your authority… surrendering…" Ron said as he placed the bo back in its sheath and slowly walked towards Nimrod.

"Halt! Go no further!" said Nimrod as Ron got in leg range.

"Ok dude… no problemo…" 'Get ready…'

"What's in your hand? Open it!" the bot said as it stepped into striking range.

"Heh… nothin'" 'A little closer…'

'Please be careful Ron,' Kim thought as she watched, 'This isn't one of Drakken's Bebe robots!'

"Very Bad!" Rufus chirped from Kim's shoulder.

"Hand it over!"

"Ok." Ron said as he tossed the item at Nimrod's chest.

"What? Get it offf… NOOOO… BOOOM!" went Nimrod as a small crab like bot burrowed into the Bot's chest cavity and released a cloud of nanites into Nimrod's systems.

"BOOYAH!" Ron said with glee as he ran off, "The Crab, Stark's finest anti-Sentinel weapon: guaranteed to chew 'em up or your money back! The taxpayer's dollars at work!"

"He did it, GOOD job Ron!" Kim glowed.

The scenery faded away into a magma desert dotted with chains of oases. The air temp was 150º F and climbing. Ron was standing on a rock outcropping that wandered down to the desert below.

"Ok Kid," the voice of the 'Specialist' rang out, "All you gotta do is find the path out… No tricks or enemies here… 'cept the environment itself. There IS a way out, ya just gotta find it. Course I don't have to tell ya that the magma will kill ya for real an' if ya stay there too long the air'll bake your lungs. Grab the canteen to your right and begin."

'Oh No! Ron could die in here!' Kim thought, 'I'll never get to kiss him again… HUH… WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?' Emerald worry GLOWED in the control room.

Ron retrieved the canteen and walked down the slope and looked around…

'Ok, there's a path, I just gotta find it… Unc's NEVER lied to me before…'

"C'mon… use that screwball gift ya got for seein' new angles on things an' get done already! I'm getting hungry fer chrissakes!"

'C'mon Stoppable… the way out… where is it?'

"Ok, I've got it!" And with that Ron crossed the room and pressed the shutoff.

"YES!" Kim shouted.

"'Bout damn time," the 'Specialist growled over the PA. "Get yer ass over here!" he said as the control room access slid open.

---

Col. Thaddeus A. C. "Dum Dum" Dugan entered the room and stood next to Kim and the 'Specialist' while Ron stood at attention with a weird glint in his eye.

"Not bad soldier… not bad… how'd you figure out the path?"

"I just looked and saw it… Sir!"

"!" thought Kim.

"Congratulations!" Dum Dum said as he pulled 2 cases out of his thigh pocket.

"Sir?!"

"I said Congratulations… Lieutenant Stoppable." Dum Dum said while passing a case to Kim. "Effective immediately and with the full authorization of The Director and the Intelligence Committee you are hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant with ALL of the pain and privilege that comes with it."

'?'

"Go ahead an' pin it on his collar!" The 'Specialist' quietly said to a blushing Kim. Kim did so and hugged and kissed a blushing Ron on the cheek.

"Ms. Possible, would you stand at attention next to the Lieutenant please," Dum Dum said as he passed the other case to the 'Specialist' who passed it on to Ron.

"?" Kim and Ron thought. Kim did so.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, for showing exceptional foresight in combat and the management of a potential diplomatic crisis as per UN Executive Order #A1259-A01 you are hereby given the rank of Captain per The Director of SHIELD, the Intelligence Committee, and the UN Secretary General."

'Coolio!' Ron thought.

'Huh?' she thought.

"Yay!" chirped Rufus.

"Lt. Stoppable, you may pin the rank on Capt. Possible's collar." A smiling Ron Stoppable did so while a teary eyed Kim looked on.

"Congrats KP," he whispered to her. "Coolio!" Ron said out loud.

"Permission to speak Sir."

"Granted." said Dum Dum.

"I thought this was a regular training exercise… why'd I get the promotion?"

"Simple: 1) you're a Maverick; 2) We're in a state of war on the Intelligence front 24/7; 3) It'll keep you immune from litigation most of the time; 4) We can't have loose cannons no matter how friendly running about 'unleashed'."

"Wow!" Kim Ron and Rufus chorused.

"And 5) You earned it. I don't need to tell you that your rank is SECRET and only to be used on missions and need to know basis for other personnel!" Dum Dum said with a pointed look at Ron.

"Capt. Possible you're being promoted and enlisted into SHIELD's ranks because Ron spoke highly of you to The Director on several occasions and proved yourself on your 1st joint mission with us. Congratulations!"

"Uhhh… Thank You Sir!"

"So kid, how's it feel to be impressed inta the world's best spy organization?" the 'Specialist' asked Kim.

"It's Great Sir… I mean it's a great honor… reservist status?"

"Yeah. Your pay's bein' shelved in a trust 'til yer 21. Here's a chit for the Officer's Mess."

"Dismissed!" Col. Dugan said. And with that Kim, Ron, and Rufus saluted Col. Dugan and the 'Specialist' and headed towards the mess hall.

After they left Fury and Dum Dum talked.

"What's goin' on Nick… you don't recruit like this unless there's trouble."

"I looked over Fu Manchu's intel and found that he's right… someone's buying a LOT of specialized fabrication tech ranging from biologicals to nanofabricator hardware… when you check the paper trail it dead ends."

"Ok, that just means that AIM, or one of the others are up to something."

"That's what I thought too until I checked my sources… seems there's a new player in town… whoever it is has been burning AIM, HYDRA, and THEM's most ruthless agents… guys that will do ANYTHING to complete a mission off the map."

"OK…"

"It means that someone that's VERY old school is clearing the way for somethin'… somethin' big!"

"…"

"I hope we'll be ready for 'em…"

---

Meanwhile in the Officer's Mess…

"Thanks Ron… y'know for getting me in here so I could see you graduate."

"Sure KP."

"Sooo, you twisted the director's arm to get me up here huh?"

"Uhh kinda, I wanted to share this with you… so we don't have trust issues again."

"I gotta say I didn't expect to see us get promoted!"

"Heh… me neither… kinda cool huh…" a bemused Ron said.

'There's that look again… what's going on in that head?' Kim mused.

"Ron, what's going on, something's different about you… nice but different."

"Unc' was right about this rite of passage stuff… it's like I know that I can handle things better… on a gut level…"

"Oh!"

"…"

"So how is it you 'know' the Director of SHIELD well enough to 'talk' to him about me?" Kim asked while sharing her fries with Rufus.

"He's a friend of my folks from their days in the military…" Ron leaned over the table and waved Kim to come closer.

"?" she looked at Ron.

"When my Mom and Dad were in the Mossad… in their 'Samson Unit'… that's all I know…"

"So do you know any of the Avengers?" Kim asked.

"Yeah."

"Like who?"

"I've met Iron Man, Wasp, Thor, Wonder Man, Black Panther, Mockingbird, and Cap to name a few."

"Wow… Wait! YOU KNOW CAPTAIN AMERICA?!"

"Uhhh yeah, why?"

"He's the coolest ever! My Nana told me some stories about him!"

"Cap's pretty cool… for a Boy Scout."

Ron dug into his food when he noticed Kim was looking at someone behind him.

"Hi Tiger! Haven't seen you in a while, the uniform looks good on you! 'Grats on the promotion!" this was said by a voice that purred in Ron's right ear as a gloved hand toyed with his left thus causing Ron to puddle in his seat.

'Look' escalated to glare.

"Ron who's your friend?" Kim asked. 'HE'S MINE BACK OFF! WAIT… WHY'D I SAY THAT? WHAT'S GOING ON! RON'S MY BEST FRIEND!'

"Huh…" Ron said dreamily as he turned round to see a masked, athletic, buxom, blonde GODDESS in a 2 toned blue jumpsuit with flared sleeves.

"Aunt Bobbi!" Ron shouted as he bounced out of his seat and gave her a hug.

"Yay!" cried Rufus as he jumped onto Mockingbird's shoulder and hugged her.

"Rufus! How's my favorite molerat!" she said as she petted him.

"I'm good!" he chirped.

'Aunt Bobbi?'

"'Grats on your promotion kids," Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse-Barton aka Mockingbird said as she stuck out her hand to Kim.

"Mockingbird… THE Mockingbird is your Aunt?" Stunned Kim said as she took Bobbi's hand and shook it.

"Yeah, Ron's folks and I go WAY back… Ron, The Director's got an assignment for you…"

"Coolio!"

"Kim's partnered with me for a while…"

"AAAWWW, Coolio denied!" which caused Kim to 'Smile'.

"AWWW," said Rufus.

"I have to train her in my fighting style while you're in the field."

"Coolio reinstated!"

"Now hurry up, you boys know he doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"Yes Ma'am! See ya Kim!" Ron hugged Kim and left.

"So you're Kim…"

"Guilty as charged."

"I can see why Ron likes to hang out with you. To tell the truth I was kinda worried."

"Why?" 'Bitch!'

"Oh, because Ron's NEVER tried to date other girls." 'She's VERY protective of him… that's good!'

"…"

"So how do you know Ron's folks."

"We used to go on missions together when they were liased to SHIELD… Kim it's ok if you're uncomfortable… I understand… don't worry he'll be Ok."

'Now I feel Gorchy for dissing her!' Kim turned beetroot.

"C'mon… I don't know about you but I'm tired of all the 'rone in the air here… let's go shopping… just us girls, my treat."

"Ok!"

----

Maverick's a military term for enlisted or volunteers showing commissioned officer potential on the battlefield and being trained accordingly.


	9. Chapter 8

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 2: Ha Mu Lan (Woman Warrior)

Part I

6-14-2004  
(2 days after the end of The Rook: Book One)  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Manhattan, NY  
The Practice Room  
1030 hrs

"WHACK! CLICK…" went the Arnis sticks that teacher and student held, "CLICK! WHACK! CLICK! POW! OOWWW!"

"C'mon girl! You can do better! What's the problem!" Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton known to the world as Mockingbird asked her newest student: Kim Possible.

Rufus was in a corner watching them practice.

"Nothing!"

"UH HUH!" went Rufus. Kim GLARE.

"Then why's your timing off? You had the 'tagang San Miguel' down perfectly yesterday!"

"Off day I guess…"

"UH UH!" went Rufus. 'SHUT!'

"LISTEN HERE GIRL… DO YOU THINK YOUR ENEMIES ARE GOING TO LET UP BECAUSE YOU'RE HAVING AN 'OFF DAY'?"

"Uhh… No Ma'am… Sorry!"

"HEE, HEE, HEE!" went Rufus. Kim and Bobbi GLARE.

"Take 5 Kim."

'HE HAD ME SIT WITH RUFUS WHILE HE'S… HE'S… CATTING AROUND WITH HER!'

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"I… found out Ron's going out with…"

'OH CRAP SHE FOUND OUT!'

"shego."

"HEE, HEE, HEE!" went Rufus.

Rufus popped a Nicaraguan cheroot out of his SHIELD suit and lit it.

"RUFUS!" Kim and Bobbi.

"Ok." Rufus left the Practice Room.

"Did he tell you?"

"Yes."

"Good! Still, it's none of our business… you should wish for their happiness… especially since he's your best friend."

"WHAT? How can HE DO THIS? I mean GO OUT WITH SHEGO!"

"He likes or maybe… loves her…"

"Ron's just a teenaged bo…"

"Ron's a Man, Kim," Bobbi said, "He wasn't drafted into this war… HE VOLUNTEERED so he could help his BEST FRIEND STAY IN ONE PIECE! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT IF YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO SEE HOW MUCH HE LOVES YOU!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!" 'BITCH, BITCH, BITCH!'

"PLENTY! My husband risked EVERYTHING to get me home, and he's JUST LIKE RON!"

"What! You're married!"

"Yes! It was the biggest risk I EVER took in my life marrying Clin… Hawkeye… even bigger than when I died for him!"

"Wait… If you were dead… How? I mean…"

"Kim, Hawkeye's my husband… he, Ron, Rabbi K, and Dr. Strange risked everything to bring me back… THAT'S who your BEST FRIEND is… a guy that will do what it takes to help his friends… No Matter What!"

"But How are you… here!"

"They used some ancient magics to get me back here… they needed a MAN with a pure heart and Ron… my wonderful nephew… knowing he could die… volunteered… because he loved Hawkeye and me SO much… I sacrificed myself so Hawkeye would live… and I'd do it again… that's why I was allowed to come back."

"…"

"Kim, if you're Ron's friend just be there for him… he still loves you… the question is how much do you love him?"

"…"

"Let's get back to work."

---

Somewhere in the Caribbean…

Two villains were discussing their options, now that The Rook and his team had bested HYDRA in battle…

"Do you think they were fooled by your disguise, Herr Smith?" asked the Real Baron Strucker.

"Yes my friend… the synthiflesh and the vocoder worked perfectly. How soon will we acquire the items we need to defeat Team Possible?"

"Your son is on site now with our master technician, there shouldn't be any complications."

"Just make sure the Technician follows orders and is NOT seen… His appearance is considered a bit… outré by other's standards. He is too valuable a… commodity to lose."

"Your son is well aware of this Mein Herr…"

"Call our friends in Singapore… Tell them that I want Her on site as a reserve… They must not fail!"

"Yes Mein Herr."

---

"Beep, Beep." went Bobbi's duffel. "Pardon me Kim, gotta take this!"

"This is Mockingbird Sir."

"Yes Sir…"

"…" Smile.

"Right away SIR! … Click"

"?" Kim thought.

"I have to meet The Director… we've got a mission!"

"?"

"Kim! Pack your bags Girl and grab Rufus… were going to Monaco!"

"!"

---

6-14-2004  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Manhattan, NY  
Mission briefing in  
The Ready Room  
1100 hrs

The Mockingbird with Rufus on her shoulder stood at the holotable in session with the SHIELD Strategic Triumvirate: Col. Nicholas J. Fury; Col. Thaddeus A. C. "Dum Dum" Dugan; Maj. Gabriel Jones.

"Is she ready?" Maj. Jones asked.

"I believe so Sir! She's a quick study!"

"Good."

"Lissen up, we've heard reports from the Prince of Monaco that HYDRA is trying to purchase some sort of LMD (Life Model Decoy) tech that was stolen from the Old Soviet branch of HYDRA years ago. We need you two…" Fury said.

"AHH HEMM!"

"Sorry. You Three to find out what it is and either capture or destroy it… Your support will consist of 1 company of our finest in Guardsman armor."

"Why the heavy artillery Sir?"

"I've been gettin' reports of someone trying to get their hands on any Alpha class hardware… Sleepers… Skrull tech… AIM and Secret Empire tech… Anything that involves biosynthetic or biologically based technologies."

"That's why I was chosen?"

"Yes." said Maj. Jones, "We feel your knowledge of these technologies coupled with an on site assessment will give us the edge we need."

"And my protégé Sirs?"

"She was chosen because of her experiences in the field…" Dum Dum said.

"She's a wild card, an' we need all the help we can get!" Fury said.

"I See."

"Dismissed!"

"Bobbi."

"Yes Nick?"

"Be careful on this one… heard a rumor that a 'friend' of yers might show up."

"Who?"

"Madame Hydra."

---

End Part I


	10. Chapter 9

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Level 2: Ha Mu Lan (Woman Warrior)

Part II

6-15-2004  
The Fairmont Monte Carlo  
Hotel  
0900 hrs

Meanwhile at the famous Fairmont Monte Carlo…

The Chameleon and his partner were scheming on how to smuggle the two LMD's out of the country.

"Your contact WOULD have to set the sale in THE MOST HEAVILY POLICED CITY PER CAPITA on the planet!"

"I am sorry my friend… these retired Soviet GRU colonels can be quite difficult. He is the best however. Soon we will have the items and will return with them to Herr Smith's facility."

"Just make sure your 'creations' are able to keep what passes for the 'military' here in check!"

"You worry too much! My 'creations' as you call them will be able to do the job. Just make sure you do yours."

"Father made it VERY clear, if it can be done, kill the prince, Shego, AND Team Possible, ESPECIALLY that troublesome Ron Stoppable!"

"Knock, Knock! Room service!"

"Hide!" the Chameleon said to his partner as he went to answer the door.

"Yes?"

"I have your breakfast Sir!" the 20 yr old server said.

"Bring it in!"

The server wheeled the cart in when he heard a 'clunk' from the bathroom.

"What's that sir?"

"Nothing. Here's your tip. Now leave I'm a busy man!"

"Clunk, Clatter, Clatter… OOf!"

"Someone's hurt in there Sir!" the server said as went to the suite's bathroom and opened the door, "I'll help them… don't worry Sir…. Your secret's safe with… AAAHHH…" "Whack!" "Ohhh…"

"You fool… I TOLD you to HIDE… Not to make enough noise to draw attention to yourself… we must hurry!"

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"Good. I'll take a biopsy then and we'll be on our way…"

"Hurry!"

"Why don't you eat your meal while I finish."

"No… I can't… It's too much… seeing the way you LOOK and watching you take a biopsy is too much… even I have my limits!" the Chameleon said to none other than Arnim Zola.

---

At the same time that Arnim Zola was engaged in his hobby, one Kim Possible, a Dr. Barbara Morse-Barton, and Rufus were checking into the same hotel…

"I am sorry Mademoiselle, but hotel policy STRICTLY forbids the presence of HIS KIND on the premises…" the manager said.

"HEY!" said Rufus.

"So what's the hotel's policy on servicemen?"

"Pardon?"

"What's the hotel's policy on servicemen or veterans?"

"They are always welcome here!"

"He's a Master Warrant Officer." Bobbi said. Kim Smirked.

"You expect me to believe that… that…"

"Before we go any further I'm authorized to show you these." Bobbi pulled two SHIELD ID cases out of her purse and flashed them at the manager.

"Capise?"

"Yes Ma'am! I'll see to it personally that you're given the Prince's suite… on the house of course… it has three bedrooms and a Jacuzzi!"

"Thank You."

---

While the Chameleon tried to gag down his Breakfast a walking nightmare checked in after Kim Possible and Barbara Morse-Barton checked in.

"Yes Sir! How may I help you!"

"I need a room Garcon… whatcha got?" growled Victor Creed as he towered over the counter and clawed furrows into it.

"Here you go SIR! On the house… the Executive Suite!"

"URRR…" 'Guy's makin' me hungry, smells like a rodent!' Creed thought as he went to his suite.

---

Unbeknownst to Kim and Bobbi their suite was 4 doors away from the Chameleon's suite, and 10 doors away from Creed's suite.

After the Chameleon and Zola made their exit a maid went into their room and made a shocking discovery…

"EEEEEE!"

"C'mon let's go!" Bobbi said to Kim.

They rushed over to find the hotel's server was a bloody mess!

"Kim! Calm her down, I'll check him and call for a medic and police."

After Bobbi called the Front Desk she went over to the young man to make an assessment.

'No broken bones… hmmm… Pulse's steady… he's got some lesions across the liver… those are biopsy marks… someone used a BIG biopsy needle on this poor guy… looks familiar… at least he'll live.' She thought as she put an impromptu icepack wrapped in a towel over his wounds and applied direct pressure.

Within 10 minutes men from the Prince's Compagnie des Carabiniers du Prince arrived on scene to tend to the injured man and started to question the ladies about what they had witnessed.

---

While this was going on Victor Creed listened to the commotion through the suite's door. 'Better wait 'til it calms down out there… they'll think I did it 'cause of the way I look. Wonder what's on cable. Why do I STILL smell rodent?'

---

"So Mam'selle Barton you and your friend heard the maid's screams and ran to the room to find the poor man in this state?' said the captain.

"Yes Captain, here's our ID."

"AHHH, You're with SHIELD and we have the honor to be in the presence of the famous Kim Possible… could you tell me Ms. Possible where is your partner Mr. Stoppable?"

"He's taking some time off… with his girlfriend…"

"So you're working for SHIELD now?"

"On a temporary basis…"

"And may I ask what as you say 'your business is in my humble country'?"

"We're here for the Prince's Ball… He sent us an Invitation."

"Ah. I see. One moment please while I call our Commander."

A few minutes of hurried conversation occurred while the ladies waited and the server was taken to the hospital. The captain walked over to Kim and Bobbi.

"Ms. Possible, Mrs. Morse-Barton please forgive this humble servant. I was told by my commander to render whatever assistance I can during your stay here. You are free to go."

"Thank you!" they said as they left.

Bobbi ran over to her duffel, pulled out her comlink, entered a code and asked to speak to the Director.

"What ya got Mockingbird?"

"Strucker's Bioengineer is ALIVE Sir!"

"WHAT! Are you SURE?"

"Yes Sir, he biopsied a hotel server, probably because the young man found out he was here. He's also up to something sir because the victim's alive… he's in a hurry Sir."

"Alright stay alert. Your company is on station, use 'em if ya gotta. If ya need more support yell. Fury out."

"Who are they?"

"Hm?"

"This Strucker guy and the bioengineer you called the Director about."

"Baron Wolfgang von Strucker is known as one of the Beasts of Auschwitz, his bioengineer is another by the name of Arnim Zola."

"I've heard of Zola in History class, he's the one that taught Josef Mengele how to harvest samples from the camp prisoners… among other things…"

"Kim, Zola's way past the Bad Road stage, if we run into him let me handle it, Ok?"

"Ok."

"Let's get to it Girl, we've got to make sure we're ready for the Ball tonight. Rufus did you check our equipment?"

"Uh huh!" 'Smell BIG Cat! Why!'

---

Later that night at the palace…

Monaco-Ville  
The Palais Princier  
Ballroom  
1910 hrs

After Kim, Rufus, and Bobbi Morse-Barton were introduced to the Prince and reunited with Ron and Shego, Ron asked Kim to dance.

As they danced Emerald Joy and Sorrow looked into Chocolate Compassion… Quiet measure was taken by each soul…

"Sooo… how's it goin' KP, are the Drs P Squared Ok?"

"Yeah they're fine… they miss you."

"How's Wade?"

"He's Ok… kinda miffed that he's not allowed access to SHIELD's data core… Mom's keeping him busy with her projects though… She's got one that has her running over to Colorado Springs a LOT… the Tweebs are driving Dad crazy as usual… You?"

"I'm trying to get used to these new powers… and live up to The Director's expectations now that I'm a Major now… Getting used to hangin' with Sheila… It's a good thing she's got a fully equipped kitchen… cooking and spending time with her are the only outlets I have with the studying and all… How's Rufus?"

"He's Fine… getting used to being our Quartermaster now that he's a Master Warrant Officer… Fine, except for that GORCHY cigar habit of his…"

"Sorry about that… I don't know who he picked that up from…"

"So what's she like… Sheg… uh Sheila I mean?"

"She's tough on the outside, but a lot like you on the inside… That's probably why you two are always fighting… you're like sisters I mean… we're still takin' it day by day… it's deep…"

"So… you're real… close… to her huh?"

"…"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh…" SCARLET!

"…"

"No Kim… we haven't… I'm saving… for marriage… She RESPECTS that…"

'KP's Jellin'… over Sheila! Badical! Huh!'

'Yes! I've still got a chance! What!'

"How about you… and the Mankey sitch. You two getting serious yet?"

"Uh… No."

'?'

"Ron. I need to apologize… I've been freaking out over the past few days… about you… and uh your Aunt had to set me straight on several things…"

"…"

"She Told you… Didn't she?"

"Yeah. So why'd you DO it, weren't you scared?"

"Yeah, but I was more scared of seeing my uncle dealing with being alone after losing someone that brought out the BEST in him… she's a LOT like you… and so I volunteered…"

"You KNEW the risks and did it anyway?"

"Yeah… I'd do even more for YOU… and everyone else I know."

At this point the lights dimmed and the band segued to a slow number, Kim and Ron melted into each other…

'This FEELS SO RIGHT… WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING CRUSHING ON GUYS LIKE Josh Mankey… RON'S ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME… BOBBI WAS RIGHT… SMOOTH MOVE POSSIBLE, YOU WAITED TOO LONG AND NOW HE'S WITH SHEILA… DO I EVEN HAVE A CHANCE?"

"…"

'MAN! THIS IS SOOO AWESOME! I'M HERE WITH KIM… DANCING WITH HER! SHEILA'S GREAT BUT THIS… THIS… THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE… WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?'

---

Minutes later the lights came up and Emerald and Chocolate gazed at each other with a NEW measure born from respect…

"Ron… If Sheila makes you happy… then that's all that matters, you deserve ALL the happiness you can get… You EARNED it. Bobbi's right… You Ron Stoppable ARE a MAN!"

'?' he thought.

"Uh, Thanks KP, coming from YOU that means a… LOT. C'mon we've got to get back with the others!"

---

After Kim and Ron rejoined the Prince's retinue, Crown Prince William rose to address his guests.

"My dear friends, it is an honor to have you here at my Ball. Originally it was being held in my adopted daughter Sheila's honor. I am proud to say that she has returned to the fold as it were, and she's been blessed to find bliss with none other than Ronald Stoppable of Team Possible fame."

Applause.

"I also take it as a sign that we have been doubly blessed to have an august personage here with us tonight. As some of you know my humble country starts with the Ligurian city state in the 6th Century BC and was blessed by having one of the Gods of Olympus merge his bloodline with ours…"

"!" Kim, Ron, Bobbi, and Rufus thought.

"My Friends I Give You The God…"

"Hercules!"

End Part I


	11. Chapter 10

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 2: Ha Mu Lan (Woman Warrior)

Part III

Monaco-Ville  
The Palais Princier  
Ballroom  
1930 hrs

"My Friends I Give You The God… Hercules!"

"Thank you Majesty! It has been a Long time since the Son of Zeus has walked these hallowed halls and upon the shores of this land! Truly my Sons and Daughters you have done well by creating such a beautiful land…" Hercules said as he looked at the assembled.

While Kim and Ron had been dancing, two men had slipped into the ball and now were weaving their way through the crowd while The Prince and Hercules spoke to the assembled guests.

One was Victor Creed of the Exiles, and the other was The Chameleon. Each of them had a score to settle with Ron Stoppable. One man; Victor Creed, known as Sabertooth was interested in 'kicking his butt', the other a Dmitri Smerdyakov, known to the world as The Chameleon was on a mission to assassinate Team Possible, Shego, The Prince of Monaco, and any others that got in the way.

The plot that Sabertooth had against Ron was understandable yet flawed; a fella's ticked 'cause someone 'stole' 'his' girl.

The Chameleon's attempt against our heroes was QUITE insane due to several reasons:

He hadn't factored in the presence of Hercules.

Ron's ever growing abilities hadn't been factored in either.

Don't underestimate Murphy's Law.

Although it's true that there's a small military force in Monaco, there's a TINY reason you don't attack its Crown Prince.

Don't come to ANY fight under armed.

As The Chameleon and Sabertooth 'stealthily' moved toward Ron from the right and left, our heroes sensed something…

"!" 'What's this? Two villains attempt treachery in the presence of the Son of Zeus? And BOTH are aiming at one worthy of my gift? Ha! This WILL prove to be great sport indeed!' Hercules thought as his combat honed instincts came into play.

'Smell Big Cat again… getting closer! Must warn Ron!' thought Rufus as he armed his blaster, crept off of Bobbi's shoulder and got on Ron's instead.

'Something's wrong,' Kim thought, 'Zola looks too bizarre to get into Monaco alone… he had help… who was it… and where are they? Glad I brought the Kimmunicator… might need it!'

'Why's the bo squeezing my wrist like this… uh oh!' Ron thought, 'Rufus just hopped on my shoulder with his blaster armed!'

'The hair's rising on the back of my neck,' Shego thought, 'something's UP!'

'The Chameleon's here… he's the ONLY one that could smuggle Zola in… watch it Girl!' thought Mockingbird.

In one split second… all hell broke LOOSE!

"BAM!" went Rufus' blaster.

The Chameleon tapped the comlink clipped to his belt twice to signal Arnim Zola to begin his stage of the attack… and lunged forward to shoot Ron, Shego, Kim AND The Prince with a flechette pistol!

"EEEEEEEEE!" a woman screamed from within the crowd.

Sabertooth leaped forward to protect Shego by taking several hits while his mutant senses alerted him of the danger…

Hercules 'tapped' the ballroom floor with his feet to create a shockwave that would render The Chameleon's aim harmless, unless you were the ballroom ceiling…

Shego shielded The Prince and powered up…

Kim went to mission mode…

Ron's bo projected an energy shield to protect himself and his friends…

This leads us to the reason that you DON'T EVER ATTACK Monaco's Crown Prince…

The country is CHOCK FULL of armed citizens that love and respect him as a FELLOW warrior, which is why the guests were whipping out a menagerie of machine pistols. MP5's to H & K VX-70 machine pistols were pulled out of various holsters. All weapons were trained on the would-be assassin.

That included a small molerat that had managed to get a shot off that severed the Chameleon's comlink from his belt.

---

While a Monegasque version of a Mexican standoff was being held in the Palace's ballroom Arnim Zola was on the now derelict Ludovic, a mini oil tanker docked outside the port of Fontvielle, waiting for a signal (that was unable to penetrate the hull) from his partner to activate his 'creations', to cover their escape and removal of their ill-gotten gains from Monaco.

"Since he hasn't given the signal I'll assume the worst…" he said while harvesting tissue from the GRU colonel he'd just pithed.

A metal port that rested between his headless shoulders clacked open to release a head-sized device that Zola called his ESP box. When the box was fully extended to head height, he released an energy pulse that caused several of his synthetic lifeforms that were seeded throughout Monaco to explode gas and power lines, and others to mutate into horrific forms that wreaked havoc throughout the tiny kingdom.

---

"?" thought everyone in the ballroom but the Chameleon as the lights went out.

"Someone stop him! He's getting away!" the Prince cried as the Chameleon made a break.

"I've got 'im!" cried Sabertooth as he pursued the Chameleon.

"How's he gonna catch him?" Ron asked, "Who's that guy anyway?"

"That's my ex… Sabertooth, when he says he'll get someone he will!" Shego said.

"Your EX!" 'AWWWWWW MMMAAAANNNN! Hey wait I… he thinks I stole his girl… Coolio!' "So… YOU DATED THIS GUY AND DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Hon… I'm telling you now…"

"You SO don't know how to run a relationship! We're talking about everything when this is over!" Stony Serious Face.

'Wow! Ron's REALLY Pissed with her… Heh.' Kim thought.

"Majesty!" Col. Dupreé said to the Prince as the emergencies came on, "We're receiving reports of 'monsters' ravaging the countryside, especially around the Fontvielle harbor… your people… the militia ARE handling them there but they're threatened with being overrun…"

"Majesty, Team Possible, Hercules, and I will do everything we can to help! The Chameleon must be planning to escape there." Mockingbird said. "Col. Dupreé… tell your men to use incendiary rounds against Zola's creatures, they're protoplasmic in nature and are Very vulnerable to fire!"

"Pardon me Madam," Jenkins said as he walked through the crowd with a duffel, "But I think you need to change into your 'work' gear."

"You're right." And with that Shego tapped her watch and transformed her gown into a stealth version of her uniform.

Kim, Ron, Mockingbird, and Rufus did the same.

"How…" Kim said to Shego.

"When Reed Richards comes through on a favor sister, he comes THROUGH!" said Shego.

"Oh." 'What's that on the floor? I'll grab this for later!' Kim.

"Commander," Jenkins said to William III as he handed him a comlink, a spare Energy Cuirass and fusion powered MHD Turbine Gun from Stark International™, "would you do me the honor of wearing this before we fight side by side just like old times?"

"It's an honor and privilege, Gunny!" William said as he got 'dressed'.

---

The Chameleon morphed his features into those of a nondescript firefighter in the Palace guard and walked off site…

As he did this a hunter was stalking its prey…

---

"My Countrymen it is time to take the fight to the Enemy!" William said to the assembled, "All those that are combat capable should talk to Col. Dupreé for your assignments… Hercules your people need your strength in this most dire hour… will you lead the charge?"

"Majesty, the Son of Zeus stands with you!"

"My friends," William asked our heroes, "are you ready?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Then let's begin."

---

Monstrous abominations ran amok through the palace grounds and the streets of the Port of Fontvielle and other parts of Monaco.

The tide was beginning to turn against the Palace's defenders until Hercules dressed in a tux no less leaped forward, summoned his Adamantine mace and proceeded to splatter the monster's in the immediate vicinity.

Kim and Ron leaped forward as the Heart and Hammer and reversed their roles, with Kim being a nimble distraction while Ron burned them on the spot with blasts from his Bo.

'Coolio! So this is what she feels when we tangle with villains. I LIKEY!'

Shego provided cover while Jenkins and William waded into combat with the Carabiniers and burned and splattered the enemy with energy blasts from their Turbine Guns.

Rufus and Mockingbird teamed up, with Mockingbird slashing the monstrosities open with her bo and Rufus tossing nanocharges from her thigh pouch into their wounds and detonating them when she pole-vaulted them out of range…

Within minutes the battle was over.

"Col. Dupreé tell the fire and EMS crews to send all the wounded the hospitals can't handle here. And also tell the Palace physician to gear up to MCI (Mass Casualty Incident) status."

"Yes Sire!"

"My friends I thank you for your assistance…"

"Pardon me Majesty," Mockingbird said after talking to Ron, "but I believe we have a way to stop the other creatures."

"Go on."

"I have a company of Guardmen that can fight with you, while they're doing that we can try to shut off Zola's ESP Box. When we find Zola and shut down his Box the creatures should stop."

"So how do we find him?"

"Uh… Your Majesty I have an Idea." Kim said as she clicked on her Kimmunicator and pulled out the item that she found on the Palace floor from her pocket.

"What up Kim?"

"Hey Wade, I need this analyzed… I think it's a comlink that The Chameleon dropped in the Palace…"

"Stat?"

"Yes. Please and Thank You!"

While Wade ran a trace Mockingbird gave instructions to the Guardsmen's commander to link their forces with William's Carabiniers and transmitted codes to link them.

"Hmmm. I don't know Kim. It looks like they've got some HEAVY encrypt… GOT IT I'm in! Let's see… tracking the signal by pinging the IT functions on the link… tracking…"

"ZZZT!" which fried while it was being hacked.

"No!" Kim cried.

"It's COOL Kim… got your trace… flashing coordinates and schematics to you now!"

"Thanks! You Rock, Wade!"

"Wade's info says the link was trying to transmit to a Russian mini tanker…" Kim said as she used the Kimmunicator's holoprojector to display Wade's data. "…name of the Ludovic… owned by a retired GRU colonel… boarding her isn't a prob… getting there is."

"No it isn't Kim," a Catgrinned Ron said, "We can fly over."

"?" everyone thought as they looked at Ron.

"Ok. I'll bite," said Shego, "How?"

"I learned I can do this!" Ron focused and a cloud formed under his feet that levitated him off the ground. "Isn't it cool?"

"!"

"Hon… how… I mean… when?"

"I just knew how 2 days ago. I can make it any size I want."

"OK! THERE'S NO WAY THAT WE'RE GOING TO FLY ON A 'CLOUD' TO THAT TANKER… RON!"

"So it's true." Hercules said as he stepped forward. "You have the Mark of Hanuman. I trust you."

"!" Kim & Co.

"Sire." Hercules said, "The feats of Hanuman are legendary even among the Gods of Olympus, it's our BEST way to get warriors to the tanker!"

"And it's silent too, KP!" Ron added. Kim Glare.

"Hon… can you REALLY do it?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm in… What about you Princess?" KIM GLARE!

"Ok, I'm in too." 'She's NOT gonna hold this over my head!'

"So am I." Mockingbird.

"Me too!" Rufus.

"Ok what about you Hercules? Jenks?" Ron asked.

"We're going to help the Prince clean up this Bloody mess, Sir. Keep an eye on the ladies, Sir."

"Ron," Prince William of Monaco said as he hugged Shego, "Keep an eye on my Goddaughter, ALL OF YOU COME BACK SAFE AND SOUND."

"I will Sir, and we will."

And with that our heroes climbed onto Ron's cloud and whooshed off…

---

Port de Fontvielle  
The Mini Tanker  
Ludovic  
1955 hrs

Under the cover of darkness a new player dropped from a stealthed aircraft onto the deck of the Ludovic while our heroes were making their plans onshore and made their way to the storage hold…

"Whack!" "You Fool!" the Viper said to Zola after smacking him with her Dadao, "Where is The Chameleon?"

"I don't know… he never made it back… I've checked the cargo… they are PRISTINE… perfect for HIS needs."

"That will matter little if we don't account for HIS SON… HE'S bad enough when he's a pitiless monster… even WORSE about someone that he 'LOVES'. You have NO IDEA what he'll do to us if we fail to bring the Chameleon back!"

"You, my dear VIPER are the EXPENDABLE one here… you're nothing more than a common mercenary… I on the other hand am VERY useful to him… AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"Now leave me… You must ensure that we do not fail."

---

While en route to the Ludovic Ron discovered he could make the cloud change colors or invisible…

"Ron! Stop playing around!"

"Heh. Sorry KP!"

"Everyone get ready!" said Mockingbird.

---

While our heroes were making their way to the Ludovic a hunter had cut off his rather ignorant prey and was preparing to pounce.

'Soon I'll rendezvous with Zola and we can leave this place with Viper.' The Chameleon thought. 'Why do I feel like I'm being watched?'

'This is gonna be TOO easy,' Sabertooth thought, 'It's one thing to take a frail from me, it's another ta try ta KILL one in front of me. I'm gonna take this out in trade!'

---

Meanwhile…

William the 3rd, Jenkins, Hercules, the Guardsmen, and the Carabiniers were burning or splattering any monstrosity they came across on the outskirts of Monte Carlo.

"We MUST hold the line! Do NOT let them pass!" cried William over his link.

"Paladin 1!" William said to the Guardsmen's commander.

"Yes Sir!"

"I need 10 of your troops to drive the enemy towards the cliffs west of Monte Carlo. Once there we can bury them in rubble."

"Yes Sir!"

"Ready Gunny?"

"Yes Commander."

"Hercules?"

"Yes my friend!"

They went west.

---

Ron landed the cloud on the deck in the shadows near the hold's deck hatch, dissolved it and put up a stealth field.

"Rufus, check the area in stealth mode." Rufus nodded and melted into the shadows.

"Everyone stay alert, the Viper's here somewhere." Mockingbird said over the link.

Ron and the rest of the team got video feed from Rufus.

"Good job Rufus. C'mon back buddy."

"Where's the crew?" Shego asked, "The place's picked clean, not even a roach."

"Zola probably fed the corpses to his creatures, and let them eat everything else."

'Gorchy!' Kim and Ron thought.

After Rufus returned they tried to come up with a plan.

"She's mined EVERY hatch," Kim said, "How do we get in now?"

"Since she knows we're here Princess," Shego said, "let's take advantage of it and turn the tables on her. No time like the present!" and with that Shego walked up to the hold cargo hatch and set off the charges on it.

Our heroes lowered themselves through the hatch on Ron's cloud, leapt off, and watched their surroundings.

"ZZZT!" Shego was thrown into a stack of crates by a blast of energy from Zola's ESP Box.

"Leave this place or Die." He said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Dude! Where's your head, and why's your face on a screen on your chest?" Ron cried as he beheld one of the other Beasts of Auschwitz.

"I put my brain into this armature to become immortal!"

"Yeah but how… y'know… can you… uh… the ladies…"

"To become immortal it was a small price to pay!"

"Turning yourself into a walking TV… that's SO sick and wrong… Nothing can replace being with someone you love… not that I'm an expert or anything… Hey can you get Satellite? 'Cause if you can…"

"Ron!" the ladies and Rufus chorused.

"Enough! DIE!" Zola unleashed a barrage of bolts throughout the hold.

Ron put up a shield.

Mockingbird used her gymnastic skills.

Kim and Rufus stood next to Ron.

Shego hard-tapped Zola with a small pulsar to his faceplate and knocked him out…

"I thought you said the Viper was here." Shego said.

"She is, we'll have to fan out. She WANTS us to hunt her. STAY FROSTY!" Mockingbird said as she melted into the shadows.

"Be careful!" Kim and Ron chorused.

"Jinx! You owe ME a soda!" Ron cried.

---

The Guardsmen had formed a phalanx, PUSHED the enemy back against the cliff face and backed off.

"Ready, Hercules?" asked William.

"Ready!"

"Now!"

Hercules sized up the area and let fly a DOUBLE HAMMER blow to the ground that shattered the cliff face and buried Zola's creations.

A cheer rose from the assembled warriors as the monsters were crushed beneath the earth.

Until…

"Sir! Look!" a humongous mass heaved itself up from the ruined cliff face and began to move towards William and his troops.

A noise was heard… a whistling…

"INCOMING! SCATTER!" Jenkins roared as napalm cluster bombs went off and formed a ring of fire around the heaving mass.

"Figured you boys might need a hand…" Col. Dugan said on the link as he flew overhead in a SHIELD Rattlesnake fast bomber. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing old friend." The Prince exclaimed, "Good to see you!"

---

Mockingbird crept through the hold, sensed something and backflipped just in time to avoid Viper's swipe with her Dadao from behind a stack of crates.

"You've improved since your return. How was it… being dead?"

Mockingbird leaned against her Bo.

"Are you terrified speechless?"

"I only talk to those that have something to say. I know a molerat that has more on his mind then you'll EVER have."

"When I get through with you you'll wish you were in the shape I left you in LAST time!" Viper hissed.

"As Kim Possible says, 'Bring It'!" said Mockingbird as she formed the bo into Arnis sticks.

---

Shego and Kim backed into each other and simultaneously turned to attack.

"Sorry!" they chimed.

Rufus whistled as he jumped into Kim's pocket and pointed where Zola had lain. He was gone!

---

"Ron! Zola's missing… be careful!" Kim linked.

'Where would I go? Hmmm.' Ron thought as he leaped up to the catwalk above.

'Gotcha!' he thought as he landed soundlessly behind Zola and rapped his ESP Box with his Bo.

"Tag! You're It!" Ron cried as he pummeled his foe with a combination of Drunken Monkey, Systema and Bagua with a dash of Krav Maga.

Zola fell under the blows laid there and stood up.

'What's this guy made of?' Ron thought as Zola rose.

"I've had enough playing with you boy. Here's a treat!" At that moment Zola threw a blob at Ron's face and leaped to the deck below, "I hope you enjoy it. It's designed to kill beings like you by draining their energies. I was going to use it on Shego for her friend but you'll do."

'MAN THIS HURTS! UUUUHH! GOTTA GET IT OFF! HEY! I'M NOT FIGHTIN' FOR AIR, COOLIO! SHIT HE'S GOING AFTER THE GIRLS! GOTTA HURRY. Let's see relax and give it EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!' THE parasite burned off. 'Booyah.'

---

"You're a lot faster than last time I'll give you that!" Viper hissed as her blows were deflected by a combination of saltik, bunot kaluban, and bartikal strikes combined with straight and side kicks aimed at her attacking arm.

Mockingbird backed off and waited.

"What's the matter… afraid to die… again?"

"You Talk Too Much. Time To Break The Fangs Of The Snake." Mockingbird said as she walked through the Viper's defenses and stove in her lower ribs on both sides with the tagang San Miguel.

Viper for the first time in years was AFRAID. She dropped a smoke bomb and RAN!

---

Zola clipped Shego and Kim as he landed between them and backfisted Shego. While the girls lay dazed on the deck he pulled out a biopsy stake.

"I'll take a biopsy from Possible while he's occupied." Zola said as he leaned over a dazed Kim Possible with the stake! He felt a tap on his back… and turned to see…

"NO ONE TOUCHES THEM… EVER!" Ron roared at Zola with eldritch blue fire streaming from his eyes as he used the bo to crush and rip out his ESP Box.

"NOOOOOO!" Zola screamed as he went into deep shock. While Ron did this the remaining duplicates under Zola's control on shore died and oozed away.

Seeing the battle was lost Viper ran from Mockingbird and surprised Ron with a flying No Shadow kick and caused him to fly into a stack of crates.

She pressed her attack and slashed at Ron's chest with her Dadao. She managed to nick his right arm in the process…

"What!" they both thought as his blood hit the floor and 5 duplicates rose out of the small pool and converged on the Viper.

"!" she thought as she fought them, 'I have to escape… there is no way I can defeat this many foes!'

"Coolio!" they said as they drove her back.

The Viper backflipped through a hatch and hit the pressure release closing the hold's hatch behind her. As it shut she drew a smoke grenade and a self propelled shuriken from her belt and threw them at Shego, Kim, and Mockingbird as they rushed her causing them to duck for cover. The shuriken nicked Shego. Viper caught it and placed it on her belt.

"BAMF!" while the hold filled with smoke, Viper ran through another access hatch, hacked Zola's Braincase from his artificial body, removed a remote and raced up a gangway to abovedecks, snagged a line from her HYDRA transport and took off. As she flew off she activated the items that everyone thought were LMD's with the remote.

---

"Everyone Ok?" Shego asked. 'Feel… funny… it's gone now?'

"Yeah!" Kim, Ron, Mockingbird and Rufus chorused.

"Guys I've got a BAD feeling about this." Ron said as the smoke cleared and his duplicates merged with him.

"RUMBLE!"

Kim and Shego GLARED at Ron.

"What! I didn't…"

"BOOM!" Two figures were revealed in the dust…

"No… It can't be… God In Heaven No!" Mockingbird said.

They merged into one larger figure… and FLEW to shore on a cloud LIKE RON'S!

"It's back AND its got your powers Ron!" Bobbi said.

"What?"

"The Super Adaptoid."

End Part III


	12. Chapter 11

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 2: Ha Mu Lan (Woman Warrior)

Part IV

Monaco  
Port de Fontvielle  
Docks  
2045 hrs

The Super Adaptoid.

An artificial lifeform that can mimic other beings powers had arrived on the shores of Monaco to wreak havoc upon the citizens of said state and then the world after mimicking SOME of the powers of one Ron Stoppable.

"Sir this is Mockingbird."

"Go ahead."

"The Super Adaptoid is loose Sir."

"What?"

"The Adaptoid is what Strucker was after Sir. We kept Viper and Zola so busy that they weren't able to take it. Viper and what was left of Zola got away though. We're enroute to the Port de Fontvielle docks now Sir."

"How?"

"A flying cloud Sir."

"…"

"Let me guess it's the Rook's doin'."

"Yes Sir. Sir we need ANY data you can get on how to shut this thing down: STAT."

"Ok. We're workin' on it. Tell all the troops to stay away from it for now ESPECIALLY The Rook and Hercules."

"Yes Sir."

"So what do we do?" Shego asked.

"We wait while The Director consults with everyone that defeated the Adaptoid before."

"Sooo… what do we do about the civilians?" Ron asked.

"Most of them are combat vets or served in the military here so they'll know that they have to evacuate the area."

"So we wait." Kim said.

"Yeah." Mockingbird said.

---

While our heroes waited for The Director to come up with a plan Sabertooth had come up with a plan of his own concerning one Chameleon.

'Good thing I have these heightened senses,' he thought as he watched his prey, 'Cause the guys good. Well let's walk down an' have some fun!'

'No one can see me so it should be easy to meet Viper and…' Chameleon reached the pier and saw the Viper fly off with Zola's braincase.

'NO! How am I supposed to get out of here now? Wait until I get back to base. I'll make sure they both pay!' The scent of FEAR radiated from the Chameleon.

The Chameleon backed away from the pier's edge and bumped into something…

"AWWW," A voice purred in his ear, "miss your cab? Don't worry… I'll help ya for a price…"

The Chameleon turned around and saw his way was blocked by Sabertooth!

"Not!"

---

"Ok people lissen up," Fury said on the comlink to all troops, "Hercules, Shego, and The Rook are our reserve 'cause we don't want this bastard to get his hands on their powers. I talked to Cap and Stark and they think the best bet is to let Mockingbird and Possible take a shot at it since they have the most hand to hand experience to see what it can do and take it down. If that doesn't work we'll have to use Herc, Shego, and Rook to shut him down."

'Kim!' Ron looked at Shego. She walked over and hugged him.

'He loves her… hope the Princess makes it… I WON'T know how to deal with it if she doesn't!'

"Ready girls?" The ladies stepped forward.

"Go get 'im!"

---

"The names Sabertooth… punk… an' if you're wonderin', the reason I'm here is cause you tried to off my ex when I was goin' to deal with her new beau an' talk to her! You an' me gots business… and when I'm done with you… takin' it outta yer ass in trade… you'll wish for the day when Mary Jane Parker kicked it with that Louisville Slugger of hers."

Sabertooth leaped forward and slashed the Chameleon's forehead and licked his claws before his prey could blink.

"MMmmm… You taste pretty good! I'll give ya a head start." Sabertooth said.

As a terrified Chameleon turned to run Sabertooth grabbed his throat.

"Oh yeah, since I'm just usin' what nature intended so should you." He said as he stripped the Chameleon of his weapons and clothes.

Creed set him free and waited.

'No time like the present.'

The hunt began.

---

'I can do this! I can do anything including fight androids with near godlike powers!' Kim Possible thought while she and Mockingbird dodged the Adaptoid's attacks and returned with attacks of their own.

"You shall not stop me," the Adaptoid cried, "After I defeat you Captain America's next! Where's a Bueno Nacho when you need one?"

"Retreat, now! It's a draw. 'Sides The Adaptoid's actin' REAL weird." Fury said.

'What's weird for something like that?' Kim thought.

"Sir, I have an Idea!" Ron said over the link.

"Go ahead."

"The Adaptoid copies as much as it can before fighting somebody, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is Col. Dugan still in the area?"

"Yes he is."

"Could you tell him to stop by the Monte Carlo Bueno Nacho and grab everything they have?"

"Ron…" Kim said.

"See I was thinking about Bueno Nacho when we saw it… so I'm thinking it'll go berserk about the food worse than Rufus or I would… give us more time to cook up a plan…"

"Ron that's the stu…" Kim started.

"That's brilliant!" Fury cried.

'?' Kim thought.

"The Adaptoid's ALWAYS tryin' to become human!"

"Oh uh Sir… tell the folks at Bueno Nacho to use Lots of Bad Beans and Diablo sauce."

"Copy."

---

While Fury and Dugan were preparing to engage in the LOWEST form of chemical warfare; Sabertooth was stalking his prey…

"Aww… ya GOTTA do Better Than That… I thought Kraven was your brother?" he said while stalking his prey.

"See I'm worse than the Vic Creed from this world… I'm a GOOD guy… I LIKE people… where I come from I've found some pretty cool ones…"

Sabertooth landed behind the Chameleon and clawed his calves and allowed him to hobble away.

"When I came to your world Very few people wanted to get to know me… fewer still wanted to hang out with me… and only one wanted to date me and treat me like a man…"

"I'll give you one guess who that was… and you tried to kill her…"

Victor Creed cornered a speechless Chameleon.

"So I gotta ask… Who… SLASH… What… SLASH… Where… SLASH… When… SLASH… and Why… SLASH…"

"Oh yeah, since I'm all worked up 'cause I haven't seen her I'm gonna take it out on you… 'fore I skin ya and HEH"

The Chameleon finally did scream… until he couldn't… ever…

---

"Ok kid. We got your BN, now what?" asked Col. Dugan after he landed 2 miles behind their position.

"I need a wimpy guy with a glass stomach to drive up to the Adaptoid with the Bueno Nacho and have him sit there while it eats the food."

"Hey KP?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Does Wade have any viral programs that might work on something like this?"

"!" 'Why… how?' "I'll check. Wade here's the sitch."

Shego walked up to Ron. Kim nodded yes to Ron.

"So who are you? Where's the guy that I fell in love with?" she asked jokingly.

"Huh?"

"I'm impressed. You're running rings around Possible without trying. Why?"

"I'll show you." And he DID.

When they came up for air she asked him, "What's the plan?"

"We have to get it to use more than eight powers to shut it down according to what Cap told me. Then we infect it with one of Wade's hyperviruses and vaporize it or better yet…" Ron called a friend in Middleton and later called a number in Manhattan and explained the sitch to both persons. When he got the answers he wanted he called The Director.

"Got those messages from yer friends… we can make it happen on our end… how about you?"

"We Have To Sir."

"Good luck Ron."

"Ok people," Maj. Stoppable said while the Adaptoid ate the BAD Bueno Nacho, "I need the Prince, Jenkins, Hercules, Shego, Possible, Mockingbird and the Guardsmen to mix it up with the Adaptoid since you either have superpowers or heavy skills. While you're doing that I'm gonna take it down."

"How?" Kim asked.

"With the Power of Imagination."

"?" everyone else thought.

---

After the wimpy agent, a guy by the name of Gnot (the G is silent) left the Adaptoid the heavy hitters in the group went forward and 'mixed it up'.

Ron in the meantime told Rufus to stay behind, and proceeded to 'marinate'.

'I hope this works… It has to work…'

Ron created a cloud and rose 2 miles above the battlefield.

"Hey ugly… get yer' PUNK ass Up here if you want True Power!" Ron bellowed. "Cap told me you can't even beat an' old lady on your best day!"

The Adaptoid went for it… Hook, Line, and Sinker! As it rose towards him, Ron dissolved his cloud and went into freefall towards the Adaptoid.

He caught it… and the slugfest began.

For every blow the android landed Ron landed 20. Fractures appeared in the Adaptoid's skin as they traded blows.

"BOOOOOOMMMM!" the shockwave knocked everyone about except for Hercules who joined the battle.

"Y'know,' Ron said as he and Hercules pounded the android's abdomen, "You shouldn't eat bad Bueno Nacho. That stuff's been labeled WORSE than the soil at Chernobyl for toxicity."

"You will not… GURGLE… defeat… BLORCH… Me…"

"Dude we're not breakin' a sweat and we're kickin' it."

"Ok guys… NOW!"

While Ron and Herc duked it out with the Adaptoid everyone else jumped in and took a shot until…

"Enough!" the android railed as it tried to push everyone back and grabbed Ron, "I will defeat you all with his powers."

As the Adaptoid looked through Ron, Ron's soul linked with one of the NAMES of Godhead looked back.

'Coolio! He's a cheap Golem knockoff… let's see Rabbi K told me this when I was a kid… Oh Yeah! Erase The Name and the rogue Golem is destroyed.'

"What… WHAT are YoU DoInG tO ME?" it said.

"FOUL THING! YOU WERE BLESSED WITH LIFE AND SQUANDERED IT! BE NO MORE! YOU ARE ERASED FROM THE BOOK OF LIFE FOREVERMORE!"

The Adaptoid clicked off and DIED.

Ron fell to his knees. The world was in slow motion… Kim ran to him…

"Ron! Don't pass out!" Kim shouted in his ear.

"Shego needs you! Ron!"

"Shego's collapsed!"

Ron shakily got up and pulled it together.

"Shego?"

---

6-17-2004  
Victory: At what cost?

"I've never seen anything like this. Shego's been poisoned with a scrambler neurotoxin. We'll have to send her to Project Pegasus for treatment." Reed Richards said over the link after checking the test results.

Ron's physical wounds had healed but he was mortified, no terrified at losing her. He held her hand in the ICU tent that was set up inside the Palace ballroom while Rufus slept in his pocket.

"Hey kid, how's she doing?" said a familiar voice.

"Huh…" Ron looked up into the eyes of, "Hawkeye! Thanks for coming. Shouldn't you be with…"

"I already was… she's got some sprains… SHE told me to check on you… that's why I love ya Ron, you always look out for folks… she'll be ok, she's TOO ornery to die…"

"It's crazy… she was my worst enemy… now I can't live without her… guess I know how you felt when…"

"…"

"Ron, if you EVER need a favor you KNOW The Avengers have your back…"

"Thanks."

Later that day…

"Hey kid," a voice growled.

'How?'

"The name's Victor Creed… Sabertooth of the Exiles… how's she doin'?"

"Holdin' her own, you're the ex right?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna miss her… BIG pain… GREATER Pal… Do what ya can to make her smile… gonna miss her." Vic turned to leave.

"Hey dude, what happened to the Chameleon… You Got Him, Right?"

"Yeah… HEH HEH… the little bitch tasted like chicken… BELCH… see ya."

"Creed."

"Yeah?"

"Stop by. You're welcome at my home anytime. Where's OUR Sabertooth?"

Creed LOOKED at Ron and left.

'Right. There Can Be Only One… or something like that.'

---

The Adaptoid's remains were shipped to the Baxter Building, placed in stasis by Dr. Richards, placed in a Skrull hypercraft, sent to Hydrobase and launched towards black hole coordinates supplied by one Dr. James Timothy Possible, and was seen no more.

---

Later that afternoon…

When Kim heard that Shego was being transferred to Project Pegasus for treatment she walked over to Col. Dugan and asked for a favor. After she got her answer she went to see Ron in the medics' ICU tent.

Kim was shocked at what she found…

'I've never SEEN him like this before… it's like he's dead inside… I've gotta DO something…' Kim thought while Ron knelt by Shego's cot and held her hand.

"…"

Kim walked over to Ron.

'It's now or never… I've gotta DO this!' Kim thought.

"Ron… can we talk… in private? … I mean." Kim asked.

"Uh, sure KP." he said. Ron told Rufus to watch Sheila, then followed Kim as she climbed the palace steps.

"Where were you two staying?" she asked.

"We had these rooms here across from Jenkins' over there… I was in this one… why?"

Kim took his hand and led him into Sheila's room and proceeded to search for something.

"Kim! This is SO not cool! What're…" KIM GLARE.

'Ah! Found it… let's see… do I have one… Yes!' Kim fiddled with the Item that she'd found and put her hands behind her back.

"Ron… could you come here please?"

Ron did so with a look of disdain.

"Kim… WHAT ARE…"

"RONALD STOPPABLE… WILL YOU SHUT IT FOR A MOMENT… and trust your 'partner'?" Kim said with a weird look in her eye.

"ok" 'PARTNER!'

"Kneel … and close your eyes… please?"

"?" He did so.

Kim placed a locket around his neck…

"Ok… you can open your eyes…"

"Can I stand up now?"

"Yes!" 'He's so silly… one of the reasons I LOVE HIM! WOW! I DO LOVE HIM!'

Ron looked at the locket on his chest and opened it…

'WOW! When… HOW did Sheila get a picture of us snuggled in the kitchen 'that' day… JENKINS… the Dude's SO cool… there's a picture of Kim in here TOO?'

"Ron." Kim said as she walked over to him, "I have to tell you something…"

"Kim I…"

"Shhh." She said as she walked up to him and placed a finger on his lips.

"?"

"I love you… Ronald Stoppable… I know I can't take you from Sheila… wouldn't dream of it… can't… but you need to know… and you also need to know that I'm sorry for ALWAYS taking you for granted… some best friend I turned out to be…"

Kim turned and walked away…

A hand gently grabbed her shoulder and spun her around…

"Man… you've got to be the stupidest girl I know…"

"RON!"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY THAT… WALK AWAY… AND NOT PAY A PRICE FOR WHAT YOU SAY OR DO IN PEOPLE'S LIVES?" he yelled at her.

"Sorry."

"Gotcha."

"Huh?" Kim was shocked as she was pulled into an embrace!

"I Love You Too Kimberly Anne Possible, Always Have, Always Will!"

"!" 'HE LOVES ME!'

Ron lifted her chin. Chocolate Wisdom and Compassion looked into Emerald Joy and Budding Wisdom.

Ron leaned forward…

'What's he doing! What's that in his… eyes… OH MY GOD HE'S…' SCARLET.

And KISSED Kim… the Dragon merged with the Phoenix… Heaven and Earth were One.

Ron's hands slid down and embraced Kim… he tucked himself into her… and merged his heart with hers…

'! … ! … ! … !' Ron's totality thought/experienced.

'BOBBI AND SHEILA ARE RIGHT I AM STUPID… THIS MAN HAS STOOD BY ME ALL THIS TIME JUST TO MAKE SURE I WAS OK… AND HE'S GOT… THIS TO OFFER… THIS IS WHAT SHEILA HAS WITH HIM… WOW!'

Ron leaned his forehead 'gainst Kim's.

"Wow!" she said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm stupid too."

"!"

"I'm NOT leaving her Kim."

"…" "i know…"

"But… I'm not leaving you either… I'm still your partner… your best friend… and I DO love you."

"what are we going to do?"

"We're going to have a talk… all of us… I HAVE to tell her."

"…"

"And I need a favor… if you say yes… I'll owe you… forever Kim."

"ok."

"Will you protect Sheila for me?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Huh? Ok, now I'M confused!"

"I asked for a favor… on your behalf… from Col. Dugan AND The Director… to Command the security detail… at Pegasus for Sheila…"

"Why?"

"You're going to do something for her… something courageous but stupid… AREN'T YOU?"

"Yeah, guess you do know me… better than I thought!"

"Yeah… The pictures in the locket are to remind you of the greatest treasures you have in your life… while you're away."

"Wow… How'd you get so wise?"

"I've got some GREAT tutors."

"…"

"Let's go… we've gotta see how she's doing." Kim said.

"Ok."

---

Later at Project Pegasus…

"Beep … Beep … Beep … Beep …"

"Mmmm…" 'Ohhh… I haven't felt this bad since I got mutated… what's that?'

Sheila woke to see Ron and Kim sleeping on opposite sides of her hospital bed holding her hands. She gently tugged her hands free and ran them through Kim and Ron's hair and noticed they were holding hands.

'Guess I'm out of the picture… sigh… it was fun while it lasted… better get this over with then.'

"HEY! What the hell're you doing I'm NOT a pillow!"

"Huh?" Red and Blond chorused, "What… cool she's awake!" HUGS!

'I've got to get one… for old times sake!' Sheila thought. GRAB.

"Well…" BEETROOT Ron, "I think she's gonna make it Kim."

"Sheila!"

"What? I've gotta have SOMETHING to remember him by… since he's leaving me… for you… Thanks for the wild ride Ron… I'll NEVER forget you." Sheila said with tears in her voice.

Ron looked at Kim, Kim at Ron, and they Smiled.

"OH! So you think this is funny? When I get out of here I'm gonna… Mmm."

The rest went unsaid as Ron leaned over and shared… with Sheila… his essence.

They broke the kiss…

"You're… not…" Sheila asked.

"No."

"?" Sheila looked at Ron and Kim.

Kim took her hand.

"She's gonna be in charge of protecting you… when I leave. You've been poisoned by Viper, they've never seen the toxin before. Dr. Richards and Dr. Xavier are here working on a cure, while they do I expect you to behave."

"I'm not…" Serious Face.

"ok."

"They said it's supposed to be self replicating but your mutated systems have 'frozen' it… encapsulated it. You can't use your powers 'cause we don't know what'll happen."

"…"

"Uh ladies… We Need To Talk."

"I LOVE you Sheila… and I LOVE you too Kim. I don't know WHAT to do… you're both fantastic… I…" Ron teared up.

Sheila looked at Kim: Warrior; Rival; Friend; Partner, and put a question in her eyes.

Kim nodded… Yes.

"Hon… it's Ok… you don't have to choose… with ALL the crap I've been through… and what you've FREELY given to me, Kim and the World you won't have to choose…"

"Huh? Oh No! You couldn't… didn't… i'm gonna need a medic…"

"What's the matter… HON?" Kim asked as she walked over to his side of the bed and put his hand in her left hip pocket.

"!"

"Kim, I've got a chalet in Lovosice…"

"Really, in the Czech Republic?"

"Yeah girl and I'll HAVE to introduce you to Henri… he's my personal designer… owns a HUNK of Prada… only crafts one of a kind items… for us!"

Ron disentangled himself from the ladies and walked out to the waiting room, got Rufus and went to the mesa's roof to find Ben Grimm standing there smoking a Cuban.

Ron walked over.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" Rufus hopped off and lit up a Jamaican.

"Hold on kid… lets see… Ok, here!" Ben lit and gave Ron a cigar.

"Puff."

"The secret is you don't inhale. Women right?"

"Puff. Yeah. See, I'm in this relationship with Shego… Sheila I mean, and Kim told me she loves me but doesn't want to take me from her and now they want to…"

"Kid," Ben said as he laid a hand on Ron's shoulder, "I've seen ALL sort's of things… been to different universes… watched worlds die only to be reborn… fought with some of the greatest beings and against some of the nastiest… but one thing is still the same."

"What's that?"

"Women, True Women are the Universe's Greatest Mystery."

"Yeah."

"…"

"So how'd you get so wise Sir?"

"I keep it simple, and I've got the greatest friends a guy could EVER have. Kid, if they've come to an understanding, roll with it. More importantly RESPECT 'em"

"Ok."

"Oh yeah. I heard ya fooled Doom. We've been crackin' up for DAYS at the Baxter Building over that. Reed, Susie, Johnny and me decided you and the ladies are welcome anytime."

"Thanks Sir." 'This is SO cool. I'll have to spring it on the girls! Huh? WOW! THE GIRLS! Ok.'

As Ron walked back to the elevator he heard Ben come up behind him.

"Hey Kid."

"Yes Sir?"

"Great Job in Monaco, MAJOR Stoppable. Coulda used your help in WWII, you're just like your Great Grandpa. Reed told me some stories about 'im."

"THANK YOU SIR!"

"Kid… I got a name… call me Ben, ok?"

"Ok, Ben." Smile.

"Later Ron."

End of Level Two.

Ron's Quest begins in:

The Rook III: Vendetta


	13. Pivot 1

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Pivot 1

Somewhere in Deep Interstellar Space…

"!"

A flash of light erupts across the firmament…

A Rift is formed…

An Artifact and a ship fell through the… Gap.

The ship plotted a course for the nearest Stellar Empire.

The Artifact sat in space… waiting…

An insane monstrous being took Notice…

'What's this? Finally… a tool worthy of my skills. Once I have mastered this… object my mission shall be complete. I shall reign supreme over the ruin that the Universe shall become.'

---

Meanwhile on Earth…

7-30-2004

Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Manhattan, NY   
Officer's Country  
Sheila Goble's Cabin  
0800 hrs

'BRRR… KP, Sheila… did you feel that? It's like someone stepped on all of us or somethin'.' Ron thought as he helped Sheila pack.

"Bad!" Rufus chirped.

'Yeah… I'll talk to Xavier when I get to the Xmansion. He might know something.' Sheila.

'Gorchy! It felt like something died inside me for a sec… cold… it was SO cold… I'll file a report with the Esper Watch Commander… (I hope we NEVER meet it.) C'mon guys we've gotta hurry. Sheila's flight will be here soon.'

---

'Ship… Did you FEEL something?' a humble champion asked while camping with his Dad.

'Yes I did… There was a pulse in the fabric of the universe, but it was too short to get a fix… I'll keep scanning. Go back to sleep Boyo.'

''k Ship… Night.'

After he was asleep…

'G'night… my love.'

---

It's coming…


	14. Interlude II: Tin Legs, Human Heart

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Marty Caidin's  
characters either.

(This story is a response to whitem's 'Not Quite Human'. If you haven't read it, check it!)

Interlude II

Tin Legs, Human Heart

7-30-2004  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Manhattan, NY   
The Landing Deck  
A Safe Zone  
0630 hrs

The four SHIELD agents faced their partner on the flight deck.

"Man… this tanks…" Ron pouted, "We can come by and visit, right?"

"Yeah…" Sheila said while looking at her feet and scuffing her boot on the plating, "I'll send you stuff via the link we have and email…" Tears. "Gonna miss you…" Sheila fiercely hugged Kim and Ron. "Hey Kim… Keep him out of trouble… 'k?"

"Sure…" Tears.

"What! I don't… Things just… MMM" Sheila kissed Ron.

'KIDDING Hon… I KNOW you don't look for trouble.'

'We Love Ya… Knock 'Em Dead!' Ron and Kim.

All three of them merged their souls together in The Realm…

And then returned to this one.

"Hey!" Rufus cried as he tugged Sheila's leg.

"Sorry Rufus… I'll miss you too!" Sheila.

Hirotaka walked up to Sheila.

"I will do my best to ensure their safety." Hirotaka said to Sheila.

"Thanks 'taka." Sheila bowed to him, boarded the Quinjet and was… gone.

---

30 minutes later in the Practice Room…

Ron, Kim, and Hirotaka were going through a freestyle workout in the Practice Room while Rufus watched from the sidelines.

Hirotaka was quickly discovering WHY Team Possible was respected by groups such as the Avengers.

Kim and Ron were fighting him effortlessly WITHOUT using their link. Every time Hirotaka used a technique it was countered with a devastating offense or defense.

'Heart & Hammer?' Kim to Ron.

'Yeah.' Ron.

Team Possible leaped forward and hit Hirotaka with a whirlwind of ground, aerial, and mid-range attacks.

"BAM!" Hirotaka was hit with a tandem double spin side kick and sent flying 20' into the wall!

"Are you alright Dude?" Ron asked as he and Kim walked over to him.

"I am unharmed." Hirotaka said as he rolled into Shizen No Kamae, "Thanks for asking Ron Stoppable."

"Just call me Ron Dude. Wanna go again?"

"That's enough fer now," the Specialist said over the PA, "Team Possible's got a mission. Git yer asses up here STAT!" The Practice Room's control room door popped open.

"You're hanging with us later… right 'Taka?" Kim asked as they ran to the door.

"It would be my honor."

---

"We've found a 3 man HYDRA cell at Stark International's Cerritos, CA facility. Team Possible needs to get in there and stop 'em. It's kinda up yer alley Kim, seems that they're after some biologicals that yer mom's gonna use to treat a friend o' mine. The mission's simple… just get in there using stealth suits, nuke 'em and we'll take it from there."

"Yes Sir." They chorused.

"…"

"Uh Sir… You might not know… but how's Wade?" Kim asked.

"He's Ok… Still siftin' through the data Logan an' 'Tooth brought back. Anythin' else?"

"No Sir."

"Good… Now get out there an' show 'Em how it's done!"

Kim, Hirotaka, Ron, and Rufus left.

---

7-30-2004   
Stark International's  
Cerritos, CA Branch  
Biological Research  
Wing  
0940 hrs

Kim, Ron and Hirotaka waited while Rufus scurried through the ductwork and gave them an update on the HYDRA cell's position through their goggles.

"Ok. They're focused on the Biovault so you'll just creep in using the two main airducts while I provide a distraction." Ron sent over the comlink.

"Copy." Kim and Hirotaka said.

'Hon… Stay Frosty.' Kim.

'Gotcha KP… You Too.' Ron.

Kim and Ron turned to Hirotaka and gave him a thumbs up. Hirotaka returned it… and vanished before their eyes without using Stealth tech!

'HOW?' they chorused, 'Jinx You owe ME a soda! Booyah Reinstated!' Ron crowed.

'HEAD IN THE GAME… RON!' Kim growled. 'Gotta find out how he DID that!'

''K.'

Ron used the Mark to short out the doorlock and noisily walked through the lab's front door while Kim, Hirotaka, and Rufus snuck in. "HELLOOO… Anybody here? T'is I The Rook… C'mon guys… there's an easy bounty on my head!"

"2, 3 get him! I'm ALMOST done." The HYDRA team leader hissed.

"Copy." They said as they pulled out their blasters.

Hirotaka crept behind #3 and threw a whip kick to his temple… which #3 ducked!

"Fool, you're not the only one with Ninpo training!" #3 growled as he traded blows with Hirotaka. "You should practice more… I was able to penetrate your stealth because your Wa is unfocused."

"POW!" #3 collapsed in a heap as Hirotaka felled him with Wudang Tai Chi's Big Boss Ties Up Elbow and slammed him into the floor with Heaven Pillar Welcomes Sun… and shattered #3's left arm and shoulder in the process, thus sending him into shock.

"Really… It was my Honor to Best you."

Kim was having the time of her life flowing around #2's attacks in Stealth mode… finally she took him out by stomp kicking his sternum with her left foot.

"HEY!" Rufus chirped as he ran up to #1 and shot him in the leg with his blaster set on low as he was entering the vault.

"What? You little… CRUNCH! AAAAAAAA! POW!" Ron shut the vault door on #1's arm, crushed it to paste, and thumped him in the temple.

"OOO… Better put some ice on that champ… it's gonna sting in the mornin'." Ron quipped. He opened the safe, slid #1 out of harm's way, peeked into the Biovault and read a label on a shipping container. "Whoa… Kim's mom knows HIM? I wonder what he needs THIS stuff for?"

'Ron! What are you Doing?' Kim.

'Uh just checking the vault…' Ron sheepishly explained as he secured the Biovault, 'Just making sure he didn't toss a bomb in here or somethin'. You ok?'

'Yeah.' "Skuld to Grizzly."

"Go ahead." The Specialist replied.

"We're finished. The pests are caged. They'll need a medic."

"Copy." SHIELD troops ran into the lab and secured the area.

"You kids go and have some fun. Dugan'll debrief ya later." The Specialist said as he walked up to Team Possible.

---

Later that day at the San Diego Marriott…

Kim and Ron were snuggling in bed when the Kimmunicator beeped.

Kim snagged the unit from her Capri's and switched it on.

'AWWW MAAAAANNNN!' Ron.

"What's the sitch Wa… MOM!" Kim cried as she tried to straighten her hair and huddle under the sheets

"Hi Kimmie! I see you finally… Connected With Ron (chuckle!) Did he like those tricks I taught you?"

'Boy Howdy! DID I! KP's A bad Mutha…' Ron.

"MOTHER!" 'RON!' 'Jus' talkin' 'bout how Badical your stuff is KP!'

"Sorry Kimmie… couldn't resist. Tell Ron and your new partner to come by the house. We're having dinner with an old friend of your dad's at 7. The dress code is Ultra-Formal. Don't be late! It's nice to know that you found out Ron's a 'Warm Man' too. Remember… DON'T be late. Bye"

"Bye Mom."

"So are you ever gonna tell me what your Mom means by 'Warm Man'?"

'… Ok, I'll tell…' Kim told Ron about the lab incident.

"…"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

---

7-30-2004  
1407 Graymalkin Lane,  
Salem Center  
Westchester County, NY  
AKA The X Mansion  
The Danger Room  
0930 hrs

SHIELD Special Agent Sheila Goble Baux aka Pulsar was clothed in her armor and standing alone in one of the most hostile areas on earth: The Danger Room.

"Ok Pulsar cross the room… On my mark… GO!" Logan cried.

Sheila walked into the room 6' and watched the room morph into a city set into a lunar crater… the Blue Area of the Moon.

'Let's see… Reed told me about this place…' Sheila thought, 'It's a Kree ruin that has life support in most places and is inhabited by the Inhumans… that's NOT why I'm here… WHAT?'

"RUMBLE!" A huge green and black robot rose out of the ruins and lunged after her.

Sheila backflipped out of the way. 'Guess the Princess' moves work for me too. There's something wrong with this 'bot, I sense two beings here. Stay Frosty Sheila!'

"We are Warstar. We are your destruction!" the 'bot said as it threw a boulder at her.

"Give it a rest. 'Sides only I can pull that Look off!" 'Stark said this armor will reshape itself… let's try this.'

Sheila focused while avoiding the 'bot's attacks and formed her right gauntlet into a katana!

'So if I do this… bingo!' the katana started to glow with an Emerald Flame.

Sheila leapt onto Warstar's left arm, slashed its visor and braincase, and flipped off.

"AHHH! Help B'nee!" C'cil cried as it fell.

A smaller 'bot rose from a compartment on C'cil's back, leaped onto Sheila and grabbed her throat!

"I am B'nee and I am your doom Human!" B'nee said as it tried to crush Sheila's throat.

'I was right, there were two beings here… lot of good it does me now… let's see…' Sheila reformed her gauntlets into diamond sharp blades, shoved them through B'nee's carapace, and released a charged plasma burst.

"BAM! zzztzz!" B'nee was slag.

Pulsar rose and walked over to C'cil. "Don't take this personally… but I don't NEED any surprises." She said as she chopped off the 'bot's limbs.

"Really… You don't need any surprises was it?" a voice growled as she completed her task. "The name's Fang and you'll pay for what you did to my teammates."

"Bring it."

"OOOFFF!" Fang leaped towards Pulsar and collided with her fist!

Pulsar drifted back into Ichimonji No Kamae and waited.

"For that I'm going to rend the flesh from your bones!"

Pulsar waved him forward…

Fang rushed her…

Pulsar released her namesake into his eyes and cartwheeled THROUGH him.

"UK!" Fang collapsed into unconsciousness.

Pulsar went further into the ruins and came upon a tunnel.

"…"

'I better wait… time to use my stalking horse.'

Pulsar removed her armor sans visor, programmed it, sent it into the cave, and crawled up the wall Spidey style by melting handholds into the living rock.

"…" 'Ha… I see you…' Pulsar thought as she spied a cloaklike thermal form clinging to the ceiling through the armor's readout, 'What the hell are you?'

The 'form' dropped onto the armor and knocked it 'unconscious' with an energy pulse.

"You were easy to defeat. It's a shame we weren't able to continue." the 'cloaked' female being said as it rose from the armored 'form'.

"Really… I was about to say the same about you. The name's Pulsar bitch! What's yours?" she said as she dropped soundlessly to the floor behind her foe.

"Manta… How?" she said as she spun around.

"I programmed the armor to give off a 'human' signature."

"You're craftier than I thought."

"As K would say: No Duh! Now Bring It!" Pulsar fired up and lit the cave with an eldritch full body glow. 'This is NEW!'

The two warriors squared off and leaped towards each other.

Pulsar projected a plasma shield and slammed Manta against the wall. Manta rolled into a crouch and released a flash of light towards Sheila's eyes!

"OW!" 'Bitch tried to blind me! I like that… It's Sneaky… so's this…' Pulsar collapsed to the ground and moaned in pain.

Manta walked over and flipped her over with her foot.

"Yield." she said.

"What? Can't hear you." Pulsar said as her armor reactivated and flowed over the floor towards Manta.

"That flash affected your eyes, not your hearing… YIE… ZZRACCK! AAAHH!" Manta screamed as the armor flowed over her body and hit her with a disruptive pulse.

Pulsar rolled up into Shizen No Kamae, ordered the armor to expose Manta's head, and coldcocked her with a plasma fist to the temple.

The armor flowed back onto Pulsar's body and she took off with a pulse from her bootjets.

'Knowing Logan… there's one more…'

"Incoming object from 230º. 900' and closing… humanoid… High density skin and tissue…" the armor stated in Ron's voice.

'Shit! That's Gladiator! HEY! That's Ron's Voice… Cool!' "Scan for weaknesses."

"Scanning… Lifeform feeds off of energy matrices… is vulnerable to rare forms of solar radiation."

"Hmmm" "WARNING COLLISION IMMAN… BANG!" Pulsar was hit by Gladiator's fist. "MALFUNCTION! ARMOR FAILURE… ENGAGING REPAIR MODE!"

"OWW! FUCKER!" Pulsar jettisoned the armor and duked it out with Gladiator.

---

"Logan are you sure it was wise to activate the Gladiator simulation? We still don't know the extent of her powers yet." Xavier stated.

"Trust me Chuck. She'll come through."

---

"YOU… WILL NOT… DEFEAT ME…" Pulsar growled as she traded blows with Gladiator.

"I am the GREATEST Warrior in the Shi'ar Imperial Guard… You Will NOT Defeat ME!" "POW!" Gladiator hit Pulsar with a gut shot.

"." "…" "THAT'S IT!" There was a flare of EMERALD BRILLIANCE in the Danger Room.

"NOBODY USES ME AS THEIR PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG! … EVER!" Pulsar grabbed Gladiator's throat and started to pummel him with blows that would have shattered Asteroids.

'Let's see… rare forms of sunlight…' Pulsar changed the color and emissions of her aura from teal to violet as she hit Gladiator until… he visibly paled and started to burn under her radiance.

"I… yield… No more… please." He grunted.

Pulsar rammed Gladiator into the Lunar rubble, floated down to the door, reclaimed her repaired armor, and hit the kill switch.

The door opened to reveal… a smiling Logan and Charles Xavier.

"Well done Ms. Goble." Xavier said, "No one's EVER beaten the Gladiator part of the program."

"Here's a Cuban, girl. Nice Job!" Logan said.

"You'd better get yourself checked at the infirmary Ms. Goble…" Charles.

"'K" Sheila turned down the hallway and began to walk towards the infirmary.

"Ms. Goble…" Charles said as he rolled up in his chair and looked her in the eye.

"Yes."

"Welcome to the Xmen."

"!" 'Booyah!'

---

7-30-2004  
Middleton, CO  
The Possible Residence  
The Front Porch  
1900 hrs

"DING DONG!"

A visibly nervous but elegantly dressed Ron Stoppable and Rufus (in his pocket) stood next to a equally well dressed but nonplussed Hirotaka as they waited for a member of the Possible clan to open the front door.

'I wonder why KP's Mom was insistent… guess we'll find out!' Ron.

"Relax my friend, whoever their guest is you can handle it with your Ronness." Hirotaka.

"Yeah. Guess you're right… hold on, someone's coming." Ron.

Footsteps approached the door…

A Vision of Loveliness opened the door…

It was…

"UH… Hi Mrs. Dr P… You Look Badical!" 'WOW… If this is what KP's gonna look like in a few years I'M ALL FOR IT!'

"WOW!" Rufus chirped.

"Why thank you Ron, Rufus, … and this must be Hirotaka. It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Won't you come in? Kim's sitting with our guest. Don't worry about the boys they're still in Florida with their Nana." Anne said.

She was dressed in a Jet and Silver evening gown that cradled her figure with a slit running up her left leg. Her athletic legs were shrouded in Smoky Grey back seam hose, and were tipped with 4" jet and silver heels. Her Fiery tresses were done up in an exotic wave that cascaded down her left shoulder.

"Dr. Possible it is a pleasure to meet you. Your papers on the fusion of Asian and Western Medicine are standard reading at Yamanouchi. I was fascinated with how you synthesized herbal sera to treat brain cancer patients." Hirotaka replied.

"Why, Thank You! Ron… You need to bring him 'round more often! Come on in boys."

Anne escorted Ron and Hirotaka into the living room where they saw Kim dressed in a conservative yet stylish version of her LBD sitting next to a well dressed, distinguished, well toned man in his early 70's with a steely crew cut. James Possible sat in his favorite lounger and winked at Ron.

'I know this guy…' Ron mused, 'Hey KP! You Look Badical… Who's your friend?'

'Hi Hon… Thanks! You cleaned up pretty well… Let me guess… Your Mom?'

'Yeah… KP… uh about your friend…' Ron peered at their guest while Kim LOOKED Rufus and Hirotaka into silence.

'Taka Winked at Kim and her parents.

'You have to guess… you should KNOW THIS! (giggle!)' Kim needled as the guest turned to face Ron.

Ron looked closely at the Possible's houseguest. 'Hmmm… he's in VERY Good shape for his age… Kinda sad eyes… steady posture… 6' 4", 220 lbs… ! … There's a mass of hairline scars around his left eye!'

Everyone waited…

"!" Ron's Jaw DROPPED. 'Ron DON'T UNSPOOL THE DROOL!' Kim.

"…" Ron clamped his jaw shut.

"Uh… Sir It's an HONOR to meet you… Colonel Austin."

The Possible's guest was NONE OTHER THAN… Colonel Steve Austin, USAF aka The Six Million Dollar Man!

Steve rose, walked over, clasped Ron's shoulder and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet another member of Team Possible," he said to a shellshocked Ron Stoppable. "Where's the other member of your team Kim?"

"Sheila's training with the Xmen Sir… I'm sure she'd be here if she could… She's a big fan of yours too!" Kim replied.

"Uh… Mr. Dr P… How do you know… Col. Austin?" Ron.

"He used to test some of my Dad's aircraft back in the late 60's and early 70's… and took an interest in me… he's one of the reasons I got into Rocketry!"

"Oh."

Steve clasped Ron's shoulder and said, "Ron… Please… Call me Steve."

"Uh yeah… Steve." 'This is SO COOL… I'm SITTING WITH THE LAST MAN TO WALK ON THE MOON! … Hey KP THANKS! This is the most Badical Present EVER!'

'No Big, Hon. Daddy thought you'd like to meet him… so here we are!' Kim.

"And you must be Hirotaka… when you return to Yamanouchi tell Sensei I'll stop by in August. I need to sharpen what little I learned from him." Steve said.

'!' "Ah… Yes I will do that." 'He was a student of Sensei's?'

"HEY!" Rufus cried.

"Sorry… You must be Rufus… Am I right?"

"Uh Huh!" he squeaked.

"Team Possible isn't complete without you is it?" Steve said as he petted Rufus with his left hand.

"Uh Uh!"

"Everyone please take a seat… I'll get the canapés." Anne said.

"Let's see…" Ron started as he, Rufus and Hirotaka took their seats. "You Graduated with honors from U Berkeley with PHD's in Aeronautical Engineering and Physics… went to Oxford under the Rhodes Scholarship… and afterwards you were drafted into the Vietnam War… went to West Point 1st, were a former US Army chopper pilot during the War and later transferred to the Air Force."

Everyone except Steve and a smiling Hirotaka stared at Ron slack jawed as he recounted Steve's achievements.

"Then you were selected by LBJ for the astronaut corps… After the Primary Lunar Module Pilot broke his arm, you became the Lunar Commander for the Apollo 17 Mission and found the oldest hunk of moon rock known to man. After Project Apollo was cancelled you worked as a test pilot and were an engineering consultant on the Apollo-Soyuz project."

"…" 'WOW! Ron REALLY knows his stuff!' Kim.

"Let's see…" Ron said as he took two canapés form the serving platter Anne placed on the coffee table and handed one to Rufus, while Anne reclined next to Kim and Steve on the couch.

"You were romantically involved with your childhood sweetheart (I KNOW THE FEELIN' DUDE!) BLUSHING Kim!) a Jaime Sommers… married her… (Rest Her Soul!) and have a son from a previous marriage named Michael. Uh I guess that's it."

'This Kid would have been someone Oscar would have been proud of… Thank God The Rook's on Our Side!' Steve thought.

"Well!" Anne said as she rose from her seat and escorted her guests to the Dining Room, "Dinner is served. We're having a light salad… Prime Rib with Artichoke hearts and Garlic Potatoes… and my homemade Cherry Cobbler and Spanish Coffee for dessert!"

"Sound's Badical Mrs. Dr P!" Ron exclaimed as he gently took Kim's arm and escorted her into the Dining Room.

---

Later During Dinner…

"Uh… Steve… You flew a LOT of test aircraft… like the X-15 and several others flawlessly…"

James LOOKED AT Anne.

"Yes I did." Steve replied.

"I seem to remember… there was one that didn't work out… A lifting body… the Northrop M2-F2… I heard it was a VERY rough crash… Uh, Ho…"

James Possible Rose From His Seat!

"Ron! We DON'T talk about that… EVER! OK!" A LIVID James Possible bellowed.

"uh… sorry Sir." Ron. '!' Kim and Ron.

"Uh oh." Rufus.

'What's with your Dad?' Ron.

'I don't know… Daddy's NEVER acted like this before!'

"Jim… It's ok… I WAS in that crash Ron… and I did get 'Dinged Up' a bit… but I'm fine now… I think James is upset because his Dad designed the M2-F2… and it didn't work out as expected."

"Heh… Sorry Mr. Dr P… So uh why are you here?" Ron asked.

"I'm promoting my Book and getting a checkup from Anne while I'm here."

'That's what that stuff's for… Hmmm…' Ron thought.

"…"

"Look at the Time!" Steve said as he looked at his watch and rose from the table, "Anne I'll have to get back to the Academy now if I'm going to meet you on time tomorrow. Everyone it was a pleasure. Ron, keep up the good work! Kim, keep him out of trouble."

"I will." They chorused, 'JINX! You owe me TWO sodas!' Ron.

"Hirotaka, maybe we'll get a chance to crosstrain." Steve said as they bowed to each other.

"I look forward to it."

"James, Anne… Thanks for everything." Steve said as he shook James hand and hugged Anne.

Steve went to the front door and shut it behind him.

"Wait! Hey, the driveway's empty except our car! How's he gonna get to the base from here? 'Taka did you see another car in the driveway?" Ron cried.

"No, I did not."

Ron walked onto the Possible's steps.

"He's GONE!"

James and Anne Smiled.

---

7-31-2004  
USAF Academy Research Complex  
The Experimental  
Biomedicine Wing  
Lab 5  
Colorado Springs, CO  
0900 hrs

A casually dressed Col. Steve Austin was lying in bed in the Bionics lab with several leads linked to his bionic systems while Anne and Wade ran a full diagnostic.

"This shouldn't take long Steve… We're going to use the nanobots to adjust and upgrade your systems since you're too fragile for another extended surgical procedure like the one I gave you a decade ago. After the tests are complete, we'll inject the nanobots with the serum I've devised to ease recovery into your bloodstream and let them repair your systems… Wade will monitor the 'bots to make sure there aren't any problems." Anne said. 'Thank God Oscar Goldman gave Rudy permission to give me his notes before they died.'

"OK. No Time Like The Present." 'Story of my Life.'

Anne looked at Steve's chart:

Bionics:

Rt. Arm, Lt eye (IR, Night Vision), both legs, cranial replacement (originally Cesium now Adamantium), Bioplastic heart valve (originally a Ball and Socket valve), vitalium ribs (W Transmitter), vitalium lacing in the Lt. arm.

Treatment:

Scheduled for a nano upgrade with an anti-shock serum buffer with Dr Anne Possible MD, and Dr Wade Lode PhD monitoring.

"The tests are complete Dr Possible, ready when you are." Wade said.

Anne sterilized the skin inside Steve's Lt. elbow, tapped the Lt. intercubital vein, slid a 16 gauge needle into his arm, twisted a Heplock onto the catheter and attached an IV kit, took the Piggyback bags of nanomachines and sera, and hooked them up to Steve's IV while Wade monitored the process on his computers.

"This should take an hour sir." Wade said over the link. "Just relax… or get some sleep."

"Ok." Steve went to sleep…

---

7-31-2004  
Middleton, CO  
The Possible Residence  
0900 hrs

Team Possible was sitting around Kim's kitchen table.

"I'm tellin' ya KP… there's something weird going on about Steve… I mean how did he disappear so quickly last night?"

"Ron…"

"It is curious… he managed to get to the base in record time… without a car." Hirotaka said.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus stared at 'Taka.

"I checked." 'Taka said.

"Then there's the thing with the stuff I saw in the Biovault at Stark's lab." Ron told Kim and Hirotaka about the labeled nanoware he found in the vault.

"Hmmm… So Col. Austin needs Mom's 'bots for something… I'm gonna call Wade." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and beeped Wade.

"I'm not in right now," Wade's recording stated, "Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"!" 'Hon… something's wrong. Wade's NEVER done that before.' Kim.

"We're going over to the base… Right Now! I've got a bad feeling about this…" Kim said.

"You're thinking HYDRA wanted Col. Austin's meds for something?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"We must hurry." 'Taka said as they ran outside and summoned a GJ transport.

"UH HUH!" Rufus agreed.

---

Meanwhile…

Stealthed multi-millionaire industrialist Sinclair Abbot aka Spymaster was preparing to attack the base hospital where Col. Austin was being treated.

"Beep." Spymaster tapped the link in his cowl. "Go ahead."

"Are you ready?" Herr Smith asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I have another assignment for you after this one… then you may return to your life of leisure."

"As if I have a choice. The ONLY reason I'm doing this is because you're holding the keys to Zola's biotech. Thanks to him I was able to fake my death with one of his clones and live the life of a playboy… If there's nothing else I'd like to get back to work. Got some clients to take care of." Spymaster growled.

"Very well. Remember I want them intact."

"Ok." "CLICK!" 'Man! I wish he'd give it a rest, got a 'borg to capture and a Doc to drill… I'm gonna see about getting out from under this Bastard ASAP!'

Spymaster tapped a stud on a remote…

"BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BADAAMMM!" RDX charges exploded throughout the base shutting down all of the power and data systems.

'That'll keep the base busy while I extract them.'

---

Meanwhile the power went out in the Bionics lab.

Steve woke to see Anne Possible disconnecting his leads.

"Steve we've got to get out of here! I think HYDRA's after the materials I used on your systems."

"How right you are!" Spymaster said as he entered the lab. "Got a gift for ya Colonel." He hissed as he threw an object at Steve.

"MOVE!" Steve pushed Anne out of the way as he caught the device, threw it away from them and shielded Anne with his body.

"BAM!" A blast of subzero cold hit Steve… and caused his bionics to shut down!

"run!" he moaned to Anne as he fell to the floor.

"No! I won't leave you like this." Anne cried.

"WHACK!" Spymaster knocked Anne away from Steve and slapped a sapper onto his neck.

"The great Steve Austin, rendered helpless by a cold bomb tossed by little ole me!" Spymaster crowed. "THUD!" he kicked Col. Austin in the gut.

"UNNGHH!"

"STOP IT!" Anne cried.

"And as for you… I've got something special." Spymaster said as he withdrew a silenced pistol and pointed it at Anne.

"FFFT!"

---

30 minutes later…

Team Possible arrived on the scene with a company of GJ troops to assist with the damage control. While the troops assisted the base personnel Kim and Co. ran into the Academy complex and used their IDs to gain access to the Experimental Biomedicine Wing.

Kim went to the receptionist's desk and flashed her ID to the Duty Sgt.

"Your Mom is in Lab 5 Ma'am." He said as he escorted Team Possible there.

They opened the door to find the lab was an empty shambles!

"RED ALERT! COLONEL AUSTIN AND DR. POSSIBLE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! SEAL ALL EXITS!" THE Duty Sgt roared over his link.

'MOM!' Kim wept inside.

"Don't worry KP… We'll find 'em. I Promise." The Rook said. 'And when I get my hands on the guys that did this…'

Beep Beep BeDeep!

Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? MOM'S BEEN KIDNAPPED AND COL. AUSTIN'S MISSING! SPILL… NOW!" she roared.

"OH MY GOSH! … Uh… your Mom asked me to assist her with a procedure… Col. Austin's had some experimental… surgeries over the years… she devised a new treatment for him using her nanobots and the data she got from Fu Manchu…"

"What kind of 'experimental' surgeries Wade?" Kim Glare.

"Uh… I can't tell you… The Director's orders… What I CAN tell you is that we need to hurry! The 'bots in Col. Austin's bloodstream HAVE to be closely monitored until they've finished his upgrade; he could be in serious trouble!"

"Can you trace the 'bots?" Ron asked as he linked his fingers with Kim's.

"Working on it. I'll call when I've found something. Wade out."

Kim wrapped herself into Ron's embrace and silently sobbed. 'We'll find 'em.' Ron thought as he held her tightly.

Hirotaka placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I shall make some enquiries… I will meet you back at you place in an hour Kim." Hirotaka bowed and left.

---

Steve Austin was having a recurring nightmare…

**NASA One (flight control):** "It looks good at NASA One."

**B-52 Pilot:** "Roger. BCS arm switch is on."

**NASA One:** "Okay, Victor."

**B-52 Pilot:** "Landing rocket arm switch is on."

**B-52 Pilot:** "Here comes the throttle. Circuit breakers in."

**Steve Austin:** "We have separation."

**Chase plane:** "Roger."

**B-52 Pilot:** "Inboard and outboards are on."

**B-52 Pilot:** "I'm comin' forward with the sidestick."

**NASA One:** "All looks good."

**B-52 Pilot:** "Ah, roger."

**Steve Austin:** "I've got a blowout—damper three!"

**Chase plane:** "Get your pitch to zero."

**Steve Austin:** "Pitch is out! I can't hold altitude!"

**B-52 Pilot:** "Correction, alpha hold is off, trip selectors—Emergency!"

**Steve Austin:** "Flight Com! I can't hold it! She's breaking up, she's break—"

"!" Steve woke and found himself in a lair…

"Ah! You're finally awake." A voice gloated in the darkness.

Steve tried to test his bonds.

"Don't bother. That sapper on your neck renders your bionics useless by blocking the voluntary nerves in your spine." The voice hissed.

"CLACK!" three spotlights lit and revealed three figures.

One was Doctor Drakken.

Another was Colonel Steve Austin strapped to an examination table.

The third was a ball gagged Anne Possible strapped to an OB chair.

Drakken walked over to Anne, and moved between her legs while she glared at him.

"Leave her a… AHHH!" Steve began.

Drakken pulled out a remote and pressed a stud.

"You be quiet!"

"…" Steve GLARED at Drakken. 'When I get OUT OF THIS… YOU'RE GONNA FIND OUT WHAT IT'S LIKE TO PISSOFF THE WORLD'S 1ST BIONIC MAN! NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY FRIENDS!'

"Excellent!" Drakken drooled as he leered at Anne, "No one can help you… I think I'll Take my poun…"

"Touch her Schweinhund and you will die the REAL death… You are not worthy enough to touch her… much less be in her presence!" Herr Smith growled from the shadows.

Steve saw a thermal outline with his Lt. Eye's infrared function. 'Who Is He? He's Horribly Scarred under that mask…'

"…" Drakken GLARED at the source of the voice.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME JUDEN?" Herr Smith roared.

"yes sir…" 'BASTARD… WHEN I LEARN ALL OF YOUR SECRETS YOU SHALL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!' Drakken swore.

"GUT… get back to work… I want the secrets to Austin's bionics and Dr. Possible's upgrade process… NOW!"

'I KNOW I should be grateful to Smith for saving me… but… he gives me the CREEPS!' Anne thought. 'I hope Kim and Ron find us soon!'

---

7-31-2004  
Middleton, CO  
The Possible Residence  
1400 hrs

Team Possible sat at the kitchen table and went over what they had discovered.

"Ok… someone snatched KP's Mom and Col. Austin… and they were a pro." Ron said.

"I was unable to find out where they are being held… but I did manage to find out who kidnapped them…" Hirotaka was quietly agitated.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus looked at each other and back at a visibly disturbed Hirotaka.

"Spill." Kim.

"Spymaster." 'Taka.

"…" "THE Spymaster? Wasn't he killed when he fought Iron Man?" Kim asked.

"They found a body… and it WAS ID as his… but somehow he's back, and he's working for HYDRA." 'Taka.

"…"

Beep Beep BeDeep!

"Go ahead Wad… OH! Uh, Fu Manchu… how did?"

"That is NOT important… Granddaughter… this IS… I have the coordinates you need to rescue Anne and Col. Austin." Fu Manchu downloaded his data into Kim's unit. "May the Jade Emperor Protect You All. Bring Them Both Back Safely."

'GRANDDAUGHTER!' Kim thought to Ron.

'Wow KP! Guess he took that countenance thing seriously… huh… I wonder what he thinks of me since we… Uh you me and Sheila…'

'RON!'

'Heh. Sorry KP. Head In The Game. Gotcha.'

"Uh Sir, I understand why you're worried about my Mom… but why are you worried about Col. Austin?"

"He is one of my heroes Ms. Possible."

"!"

"Col. Austin is a Renaissance Man and Explorer. Need I say more?"

"No Sir."

"Those members of my Si-Fan that are still trustworthy will clear the way for you… May Your Mission Be A Success."

---

7-31-2004  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Middleton, CO   
Cyberlab 3  
1430 hrs

The Specialist and Wade Load were discussing Wade's findings.

"So what yer tellin' me is that the only reference ya have to this Herr Smith's ID is the name Johann."

"Yes Sir." Wade replied.

"What else did you find out?" The Specialist growled.

"Smith seems to be obsessing about two things; Immortality and a project from WWII… Something that was destroyed at Auschwitz by an OSS unit… The Howling Commandos… and Ron's Grandfather Imi Przystanek… I can't access the files DOD has because they're blocked." Wade said.

"That's ok kid… ya did ok. Keep this under yer hat."

"Yes Sir."

The Specialist left the lab, walked to The Director's Quarters, and stood in front of the scanner.

"ID Confirmed… Please Enter." The scanner said as the door opened.

Colonel Nicholas J. Fury sat down in his chair and thought.

'This fella has access to almost as many resources as I do… Johann… Herr Smith… Hmmm… ! … If this is who I think it is… We're in for a WORLD of hurt. Gonna have to make some plans…'

---

7-31-2004  
Mesa Verde National Park  
An Abandoned NORAD Complex  
Montezuma County, CO  
1530 hrs

"Master… the opposition has been… neutralized. What are your orders?" A Si-Fan Assassin asked Fu Manchu over his link.

"Render assistance if necessary… otherwise we wait."

"Yes Master."

---

Drakken had just finished drawing blood samples and using a cryptoscanner on Col. Austin's bionics when Spymaster walked into his lab and set off the alarm.

"You're gonna have to cut this short Chief… we're being invaded by the Si-Fan." He told Drakken.

"So? That's what you're here for! Get back to work!" Drakken hissed.

"Hey Dumbass… I WOULD if there WAS something here to protect! You're the one that lost HIS MONEY…" Spymaster growled. (Due to his mismanagement of Herr Smith's funds Drakken's usually large henchmen force had been reduced to 30 HYDRA troopers.) "I'm outta here… Herr Smith said hurry or you'll be left behind… period."

Spymaster walked out.

Now unknown to all concerned parties the shocks to Steve's systems had caused the 'bots in his bloodstream to adjust their repair protocols. Changes were occurring at a lightning pace on the cellular and microelectronic levels.

'Why am I itching all over?'

A Display appeared in his left eye!

A readout appeared…

'EXTERNAL THREAT NEUTRALIZED… MOBILITY RESTORED… THERMAL PROTECTION LAYERS ARE IN PLACE… MUSCLE & BONE ENHANCEMENT PROCESS CONTINUING… TISSUE REPAIR CONTINUING…'

Steve flexed his right hand. "!" 'Come a little closer asshole… That's it.'

Drakken took a scalpel from a tray and leaned over Steve… "No matter… I'll just hack off your limbs and take some 'samples'…" Drakken hissed.

"UURRRNNNGHG! THUD!" Steve bent the table's right arm restraints and hit Drakken with a Palm Strike to his chest!

"OOOF!" Drakken FLEW across the room and went out like a bad bulb.

"That's for threatening AND trying to RAPE Anne." Steve said as he sat up, removed the rest of his restraints, and unclipped the sapper from his neck. 'Gotta Find Anne. Kim must be WORRIED sick.'

---

Meanwhile…

Team Possible had entered the facility and were searching for Anne and Col. Austin.

"HERE!" Rufus chirped as he stopped in front of an unmarked door.

'KP, Rufus found something!' Ron sent.

Hirotaka popped the lock and tumbled inside…

Team Possible stood in the doorway and saw Kim's Mom restrained in the OB chair!

'FUCKER!' "Mom… MOMMY?" Kim asked as she removed her ball gag.

"I'm… OK Kim… Thank God you're here… Drakken… He Tried To Rape ME… Smith stopped him…" Anne cried.

"We'll wait outside." The Rook's blood ran COLD. Stony Serious Face. 'DRAKKEN'S ALIVE! … I'm gonna CASTLE THAT SOB! … SHE'S LIKE A MOM TO ME! BASTARD!'

'Sheila!'

Sheila Goble appeared in The Realm wearing a Jessica Rabbit Look.

'WOW!' Ron.

'Just trying out a few ideas… What's up?' Sheila.

Ron explained the sitch.

'OHMIGOD! IS SHE OK?' Sheila.

'No… but she's got a handle on it… KP's helping her just like she helped you…'

'…' Sheila 'hugged' Ron.

'Hon… Do What Ya Gotta… K?' Sheila.

'… 'K.' Ron.

'So what's Col. Austin like?' Sheila.

"Pretty cool. Not what you'd expect, REALLY laid back.' Ron.

'Wow!' Sheila.

'…'

'Hon… I was saving this for later… but I figure you need something to cheer you up … … Charles Xavier welcomed me into the Xmen.' Sheila said.

'What?' Ron.

'Hon… If you're upset I'll…' Sheila.

Ron placed a finger on her lips, 'Sheila That's AWESOME! How?'

'I Passed Logan's Test. Uh, I gotta go 'KISS' I'll check on ya later. I wish I was there with you guys.'

She faded away…

'So do I.' Ron.

The Rook, Rufus, and Hirotaka waited while Kim got her Mom out of the chair and calmed her down.

"Is Anne OK?" Steve asked Ron and 'Taka.

"YOW! Dude… DON'T DO THAT! Yeah… she's fine… How did?" A startled Ron replied.

"Later. I'm going after Spymaster… Smith's here too. Who's in?"

"WE ARE!" Team Possible chorused.

"Skuld To Grizzly…" "STSKKKTtz" "Skuld to Grizzly… link's being jammed Sir." Kim told Steve.

"… Ok… I'm gonna have to let you in on a little secret," Steve told Team Possible as he rolled up his Rt. sleeve, opened a compartment in his arm and pulled out a link set. "Ron's right… I was hurt pretty badly in the crash…"

"Gorchy!" Kim.

"Coolio!" Ron.

"Amazing!" Hirotaka.

"WOW!" Rufus.

"Uh Sir…" Ron.

"Rt arm, both legs, Lt Eye, and too many other things to mention. All of them are nuclear powered so I should be able to 'punch' a link through."

Team Possible just STARED.

"Time To Go To Work." Col. Austin said as he activated his link.

"…"

"Steve are you sure?" Anne. "Your Bionics upgrade hasn't been tested yet… There could be side effects."

"No Time Like The Present." Steve said as he linked onto the SHIELD net. "Tin Man to One Eyed Jack."

"Go Ahead."

"Team Possible's fine but we need some Guardsmen here ASAP."

"Copy. Do you need any help?"

"Nah… I think WE can handle it." Steve said as he looked at Team Possible.

"Copy."

---

'SHIT!' Spymaster thought from his hiding place, 'I've gotta get out of here… I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THE RECEIVING END… Gotta get Smith and get OUT of here.' He thought as he crept away.

"Spymaster to Smith." He whispered.

"Go ahead."

"Austin's free… Drakken's disappeared… what do you want to do?"

"SIGH… Very Well… We'll Evacuate the Facility… Don't worry about the subject in the lower levels… Just slow them down… Click."

'Right… slow them down…' he thought as he unstrapped his rifle.

While Spymaster had been talking to Smith, Col. Austin was following his thermal trail. Steve gave the wait hand signal to Team Possible and 'Blurred' around the corner.

'Did you KNOW he could do that?' Ron.

'NO!' Kim.

Hirotaka and Rufus shrugged.

Team Possible LOOKED at Anne.

"He's been clocked at 60 mph plus…" she whispered, "I've NEVER seen him in action 'til today."

---

"WHOOSH!" "Hi, name's Steve Austin." Steve said as he grabbed the rifle's barrel. "What's your name… Oh yeah… You're Spymaster." He said as he pinched it shut.

Spymaster wrenched the gun away from Austin and prepared to fire.

"Shut up and lay on the floor." Spymaster grated.

"No. … DON'T do it!" Austin.

"BLAM!" Spymaster pulled the trigger and was instantly killed by the backblast shrapnel.

"Works every time." Austin threw Spymaster's corpse into a room, rushed back around the corner and gave the coast clear.

"Where's Spymaster?" Kim asked as they crept up.

"Don't ask. Let's just say he learned about gun safety the HARD way." Steve said as they ran down the corridor to an elevator.

"RRRNNNGHH!" Steve bent open the access panel and pulled out a cable.

"Let's see… this is an old NORAD base… so Smith's going to try to escape either through the subway or via the helipad… who wants what?" he said as he reactivated the elevator.

"We'll take the Subway." Kim said as they got on the elevator and pushed the button for the subbasement.

"Then I'll take the Roof." Austin said before he 'ran' up the hall.

---

Team Possible exited the elevator and walked up the corridor towards the subway.

"Stay Frosty People!" Kim whispered.

'Gotcha KP.' Ron.

"SNIFF … SNIFF… SNIFF … HERE!" Rufus cried as he pointed to a vault like door.

"You sure buddy?" Ron asked.

"Uh Huh!"

"'Taka?" Hirotaka popped the door open…

The door opened to a 'twisted' pocket universe.

'Help… Help me…' Team Possible telepathically heard.

'KP? You hear that?' Ron.

'Yeah… I've got an idea.' Kim.

"Hold on guys… I'll be right back." Kim said as she prepared to jump through the door.

"Kimmie… I don't know about this." Anne said.

"Relax Mom, I do this stuff ALL the time." Kim said as she jumped into the pocket universe.

'Let's see… I'll just think myself there just like last time. Here goes!' Kim thought as she drifted towards a silvery shape. It was a woman!

'Are you here to help me… or are you like the others? They put me in this place to neutralize my powers.' The woman in silver said.

'I'm Kim Possible… here let me show you.' Kim opened a link to The Realm and let the woman 'see' her experiences.

'I'm E.V.A. … will Fantomex be alright?'

'Yeah… Soon as we get out of this mess I'll have you sent to the Pegasus facility to sit with him… Grab my hand… time to leave this place.' Kim held E.V.A.'s hand and willed them to the door.

"Ron, 'Taka take my hand!" Kim cried as she drifted towards the door.

Ron and Hirotaka grabbed Kim's hand and PULLED them through the door.

After they got through the door a new alarm sounded!

"BASE SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED… ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE THE AREA IN TEN MINUTES!"

"AWWW MAANNNN! And things were going well too!" Ron moaned.

---

Meanwhile…

Steve Austin stepped onto the NORAD base's flight deck and prepared to do battle against Smith and a battlesuited Drakken.

"Drakken stop him." Smith hissed as he got onto the waiting chopper.

"It will be my pleasure." Drakken growled.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Austin said to Drakken. A readout appeared in Austin's Lt eye, 'SCANNING… CLASS 2 BATTLESUIT ARMED WITH PLASMA CANNONS… SEMI-FRAGILE POWER COUPLING ON LEFT SHOULDER… WEAKNESSES DETECTED IN JOINTS… LEFT ARM UPGRADE COMPLETE… EYE UPGRADES CONTINUING.' 'Left arm? No Time Like The Present. Let's see what Anne's upgrades can REALLY do.'

Drakken drew a bead on Austin and fired a bolt of plasma at him. Steve blurred to Drakken's left side and partially chopped through the power coupling on his left shoulder and skipped away.

"I'm going to CRUSH YOU!" Drakken roared as he lunged after Steve.

Steve grabbed Drakken's arm with his LEFT hand and flipped him with a modified Monkey Grasps The Peach and slammed him into the concrete deck.

"!" 'Great work Anne!'

"WRANNNGGG! CRUNCH!"

"GET US OUT OF HERE… MACH SCHNELL!" Smith ROARED to his pilot.

"THAT'S For Anne." "UURNNGGH PINGGGG!" Steve said as he bent Drakken's suit open with BOTH hands.

"And This is for ME!" Steve ripped a shocky Drakken from the battlesuit and threw him into the chopper's blades as they started their takeoff.

"SPLATT!"

Steve ran over to a sign wrenched it out of the concrete and threw it javelin style at the escaping chopper.

"BLAMM!" "And that's for messing with Kim."

"Skuld to Tin Man." Kim.

"Go ahead." Austin.

"We've got a new sitch… the base self destruct's online!"

"Copy. On my way."

---

Steve ran over to the elevator, punched a hole in the floor, and shimmied down the shaft using the cables until he was level with the Subbasement doors.

'Here we are.' He leapt over to the doors, wrenched them open, and 'ran' to Team Possible's position.

"Follow me." He said as he took off down the hall and stopped in front of a Door marked DO NOT ENTER with a radiation symbol.

"BAM!" Steve wrenched the door open and ran through while Team Possible fought to catch up.

They found Steve kneeling in the dust before a coffin like box and removing bolts from an access plate. Team Possible watched in stunned silence as Steve disarmed the device with superhuman speed.

'Let's see… Great! I designed this one… Just have to shut it off… there! Now I have to trace the leads…' Steve used the Geiger Counter in his Rt hand to trace the path of radiation to it's source. 'Ok found the detonator… I'll just uncouple it here…'

"…"

"CLICK! SELF DESTRUCT ABORTED… HAVE A NICE DAY!"

"…"

"…"

"BOOYAH! DUDE YOU TOTALLY ROCK OLD SCHOOL, YO!" Team Possible roared as they patted him on the back.

"Great Job Steve." Anne said as she squatted, hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"It's the least I could do for someone that made sure I came out the other end… again." Steve said as he hugged Anne.

---

2 hours later…

7-31-2004  
Middleton, CO  
The Possible Residence  
1730 hrs

Team Possible, and James Possible watched while Anne, a youthful looking Steve Austin, and Wade held a teleconference.

"So what you're telling me is that I've become IMMORTAL?" Steve asked.

"Uh… Yes Sir… The nanobots are repairing and upgrading everything… Dr. Possible and I were just shooting for a simple upgrade… The 'bots have removed your thermal and radiation vulnerabilities… it looks like the 'bots and the serum are working synergistically… You've evolved to the next level…"

"…"

"Anne… where did you get the serum?" Steve.

"I created a derivative from samples given to me by a FORMER nemesis of yours… Fu Manchu. It was designed to help you heal from the past surgeries…" Anne wept. Steve squeezed her shoulder.

"… Don't worry about it… guess I'll have to take the OSI directorship after all… and I'll have to talk to The Director about this too." Steve rose from the table and shook James' hand. "Anne, Wade thanks for everything you've done."

Steve walked over to Team Possible.

"Kim, as always it's a pleasure." Steve said as he hugged her.

"Don't be a stranger, 'K?" Teary Kim.

"Hirotaka, keep an eye on 'em. Looking forward to that sparring session." Steve said as he bowed to 'Taka.

"It would be my Honor." 'Taka replied as he bowed back.

"Rufus, keep up the good work." Steve said as he pulled a tin of Camembert out of his jacket and gave it to him.

"Yes Sir!" Rufus chirped as he saluted Steve.

"Ron… thanks for being there for Kim… I can see why you're her man. It's good to see the world's in great hands."

"Uh Thanks." BEETROOT Ron.

Steve leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear.

"Don't worry… Anne and I TALKED to James… He's OK with IT… You Three… as long as Kim's happy!"

"!"

"Guys if you need me look me up. Anne knows my eddress." Steve said as they made their way to the front door.

Steve walked through the front door, turned to his family on the front steps, waved, and TOOK OFF!

---

2 Days Later…

8-02-2004  
Middleton, CO  
The Possible Residence  
0900 hrs

"DING DONG!"

"Coming!" Kim shouted as she ran to the door while the rest of Team Possible sat at the kitchen table.

Kim opened the door… and was face to face with the ROUGHEST Marine courier she had EVER seen standing on the front steps with a huge package marked 'THIS END UP'.

"!"

"May I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am," the courier replied as he handed her a clipboard, "I need your signature and thumbprint please."

Kim did as requested.

The courier handed Kim the huge package and left.

"Have a nice day Ma'am." He said as he left.

"Thanks… You Too!"

"?"

"Whatcha got there KP?" Ron asked as she lugged the package into the kitchen.

"I don't know… The Label says it's from OSI HQ?" 'Steve?'

Kim opened the package and found a letter sitting on top of the packing peanuts. She opened it and read:

_Kim,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you myself, but they're running me ragged here at OSI HQ. E.V.A. and Fantomex are well and have decided to come on board… as my personal bodyguards, no less! They send their regards._

_You'll find under the peanuts a few items._

_9 signed and numbered copies of my book 'My Humble Life: The adventures of a farmboy.' for your family and Team Possible._

_9 splinters of the Genesis Rock, The Oldest Specimen of Moon Rock EVER Found (by yours truly no less!). Also for your family and Team Possible._

_And five OSI Special Agent passes… You never know when ya might need Team Possible's help in a sitch._

_Love ya,_

_Steve_

"KP… You ok?" Ron asked as a Teary Kim handed him the letter.

'Yeah.'

"…"

"Badical! 'Taka, Rufus check it out!"

---

Somewhere in the Caribbean…

Herr Smith was none too happy at the moment…

"Hurry up and GET ME OUT OF THIS RESURRECTION TANK ZOLA!" he roared.

"Yes Mien Herr."

"Get the Spymaster ready… I have another mission for him… against Stark AND Team Possible… AND if he creates some collateral damage… So much the BETTER."

"Yes Mien Herr."

"Oh… and Zola?" Smith replied as he put on his mask.

"Yes Sir."

"Lock Drakken out of the Resurrection protocols. The next time that fool fails me will be his last!"

"YES Mien Herr!" 'Finally! We will be done with him!'

---

This story is dedicated to one of my personal heroes and a good friend that encouraged me to never quit.

**Colonel James Benson Irwin, USAF  
Of Apollo 15  
The 1st Man To Drive The Lunar Rover On The Moon  
And The Man That Found The Genesis Rock**  
(March 17, 1930 – August 8, 1991)

I met Col. Irwin while I was 13 and recovering from a debilitating brain injury (Subdural Hematoma in the motor, hearing, and eye centers in the left side of the brain) I got a MANLY Scar on the back of my head as a result, as Ron would say. HEH!)(I get weepy to this day about Jim helping me).

We had lunch together (WOW) and he told me that HE had been considered the 'loser' at NASA since he got his slot through 'Dumb Luck'. He encouraged me to do my best, have faith, and to never give up.

I carried that attitude over to my EMT practice. The odd thing was that I retired with the rank of 'Elegant' (0 Fatalities) after 16 years of service and hadn't realized that none of my patients had died since I was focused on other things (Family, etc.). (To this day I consider it TOO WEIRD!)

---

It's also dedicated to Marty Caidin, the author that wrote the novel 'CYBORG', which was turned into the 'Six Million Dollar Man' series. I watched the show religiously when I was a kid after PT sessions because I could Personally relate to the trauma the character had gone through.

To look at me now you'd never guess that I'd been crippled by that injury. Just goes to show what happens when TRUE heroes believe in ya. To **ALL** of the guys and gals that read my stories:

Thanks.

Next Up

Pivot II

And Interlude III


	15. Pivot 2

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Pivot 2

Somewhere in Deep Interstellar Space…

The Artifact activated itself…

"!"

"Scanning… high amount of lifeforms detected… No signs of Expeditionary Fleet detected… effecting repairs… must create fleet to fulfill Prime Directive… scanning… Resource field found… setting trajectory… engaging drive."

The Artifact started its engines and 'SLID' into the Coalsack Dark Nebula where it started to construct a shipyard…

---

'Interesting… it's building a fleet in the Coalsack… 600 lightyears from Earth… This will suit MY needs… NICELY!' The Monstrosity noted.

The Monstrosity 'moved' into the Coalsack and watched…

---

Ship was scanning the heavens…

'What's that… it felt like someone's using something close to MY drive technology… but that's IMPOSSIBLE… isn't it?'

'…'

'I'll just keep an eye out… don't want to disturb them… it's been Too Long since they've been able to bond like this as Father and Son…'

---

8-05-2004  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Manhattan, NY   
Officer's Country  
Ron Stoppable's  
Cabin  
0200 hrs

Ron Stoppable was having a nightmare…

A demonic grin formed out of the shadowy depths of a black nebula…

An armored gauntlet crushed the galaxy's heart… and went forth to destroy the Multiverse…

Earth and the Solar System was destroyed by a huge fleet…

A voice called out of the vastness of space…

'What will you sacrifice… to save those you love?'

A horrific vision of Kim and Sheila being dissected by robotic machines shattered his minds eye…

The viewpoint changed…

Ron beheld an entity composed of machines and organic components…

"!" "?" 'Weird… but it's friendly…' Ron.

'All Reality is at stake Ronald Stoppable… please help us… Your Kim is the guiding hand… Sheila is your other heart… Remember… When the choice IS made… Being A God… and Nigh Unto A God Is ALL the DIFFERENCE…' the being faded away…

Ron reached out…

'WAIT! WHO ARE YOU DUDE?'

'A friend from another universe… we will meet again… farewell…'

Ron woke in a cold sweat.

"Huh?" Rufus.

"Go back to sleep buddy."

"Ok."

'Gonna have to talk to Strange about this… after the mission.' Ron thought as he huddled under the covers.

---

It's Coming…


	16. Interlude III: Iron Ron

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Interlude III

Iron Ron

8-05-2004  
Stark International's  
Heavy Research Division  
White Plains, NY  
1930 hrs

Two sets of eyes watched the Sun set behind Stark International's White Plains facility.

"As soon as the fools inside settle into their routine… we STRIKE!" Hissed one man to the other.

"Don't worry… I'll hold up my end as long as you hold up yours… kill Iron Man and I'll give you all the data I have about 'Herr Smith'…"

"And in return I shall give you the Secrets of Immortality I have gleaned from Makluan technology… with the expected return of a favor or two… for which you will be handsomely rewarded."

---

Meanwhile…

Inside said facility, The Rook was trying to understand his new assignment…

Ron was talking to Stark over his link while he stood before a sight few had ever seen… The Armory!

"Ok… one more time… You want me… Me… The Rook to stand in for the real Iron Man?" Ron.

"That's right… he's Earned a vacation… and I HAVE to get my physical. When we checked around, Shellhead and I decided that you were the best choice." Stark.

"Uh… why?" Ron.

"You've gained a great deal of combat experience when it comes to fighting superbeings… and we think it's time for you to 'expand your horizons', so to speak."

"Ok."

"…"

"Look… just do your best… the rest will fall into place… and if you're hungry The Armory has a FULLY stocked kitchen."

"Coolio!"

"By the way… Team Possible should be arriving shortly to render assistance with the security… I've leaked information into the 'Net that says Pulsar's module is in the High Energy Physics Lab for safekeeping… Heh! Don't Worry. The module was sent to the X Mansion one day ago with Rabbi K."

"Ok… uh Sir when you see him… could you say Hi for me?" 'I think I'll pick this one… Hmm… Iron Man Mark VI Experimental Series B… BOOYAH! OHHH YEAH!'

"No problem Ron… Stark out."

Ron put on the New version of Stark's old Scarlet and Gunmetal colored Centurion armor…

Ron heard Sheila's voice…

"ACTIVATING… PLEASE IDENTIFY…"

"Ronald Dean Stoppable…"

"CHECKING… ID CONFIRMED… RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE… IS THE EXCLUSIVE OWNER OF THIS SUIT! WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?"

'Uh Oh. KP and Sheila are gonna kill me.'

"Would you like a backrub while you're thinking?" the suit said.

"Uh sure." 'OH MY GOD… THIS IS GREAT! Guess I'll… ohhh yeahhh… have to… RighT there… figure out something later…'

---

Earlier…

8-05-2004  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Manhattan, NY  
The Practice Room  
0900 hrs

At this moment in time a rare tableau was set before the off duty SHIELD staff: Kim Possible was using the 'Heart & Hammer' against Agent Will Du of Global Justice and her partner Hirotaka… with devastating results as far as Du and 'Taka were concerned.

"Time!" 'Taka.

"C'mon guys… I just got warmed up! Please?" 'Ron!'

'Yeah KP?'

'You were RIGHT! Using the link has helped me fight better even when you're NOT here… NOT that it's a substitute…'

'Gotcha! MISS YOU!'

'You Too Hon!'

"I must… reevaluate… my techniques." Hirotaka said.

"I must say I'm amazed Capt. Possible… Your fighting style HAS improved…" Du.

"Ok… Show's Over People… Team Possible Get Yer Asses Ta The READY ROOM Pronto!" The Specialist roared over the comlink.

---

8-05-2004  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Manhattan, NY  
Mission briefing in  
The Ready Room  
0905 hrs

Team Possible stood at the holotable in session with two members of the SHIELD Strategic Triumvirate: Col. Thaddeus A. C. "Dum Dum" Dugan; Maj. Gabriel Jones.

"Ok you goofs… Lissen up… The Director wants you to assist The Rook with a little trap he's devised to snag a coupla rats," Col. Dugan said. "The Mandarin and Spymaster."

"!" Team Possible.

"Stark's bodyguard's on vacation, so he got himself a stand in: The Rook."

"!" Team Possible. 'RON!' Kim.

"The plan's a simple one. Stark leaked false data on the 'Net that says this module," the holotable showed a Flowmetal™ module composed of 10 interlinked helices that gave rise to an eleventh 'hidden helix', "is still in this facility, Stark International's Heavy Research Division in White Plains, NY." The view morphed into a 3d floor plan of Stark's complex, "To be precise inside the High Energy Physics Lab… in the Northwest corner… Here!"

"We know The Spymaster is in cahoots with The Mandarin due to some intel we've recently acquired…" Major Jones said. "Spymaster isn't very happy with Herr Smith and wants out. We believe that he has Smith's ID on him…"

Kim raised her hand.

"Yes Captain Possible?"

"Pardon me Sir… how are we supposed to keep The Mandarin off our backs, doesn't he have those Power Ring thingies?"

"Uh Huh!" Rufus chirped from Kim's pocket.

The Specialist walked into the Room.

"That's Major Stoppable's job… The Mandarin's many things… an' bein' egotistical is one a' them… When the Mandarin hears Iron Man's on site he WON'T resist the bait… Don't worry… The Rook's got complete access to Stark's Armory…"

"Armory, Sir?" Kim. "Uh Oh!" Rufus. Kim zipped her pocket shut!

"Yeah, The Armory… it contains EVERY suit that Stark could devise for Shellhead's missions."

"Yes Sir." 'OH MY GOD! RON HAS ACCESS TO ONE OF THE GREATEST WEAPONS STOCKPILES ON THE PLANET! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING?'

"While The Rook keeps The Mandarin busy, you three will capture Spymaster here," a pointer zoomed through the complex to a heavily shielded area, "the Particle Physics Lab." The Specialist said. "We also have half a company of men in the New Guardsmen Series II suits hidden on site to render assistance if things get out of hand… The Mandarin has been known to SURPRISE folks from time to time…"

"We're thinking the charged shielding will prevent Spymaster from using The Ghost's tech." Col. Dugan.

'Taka raised his hand.

"Yes?" Col. Dugan.

"What happens if we can't stop his escape?"

"We'll have an 'expert' on site that CAN slow him down if it doesn't work."

"Where is the module now?"

"The X Mansion."

'SHEILA!' Kim and 'Taka.

---

8-05-2004  
Stark International's  
Heavy Research Division  
White Plains, NY  
1940 hrs

"Spymaster!" The Mandarin hissed over the link.

"Yeah? … Kinda busy here… trying to infiltrate the base…" he replied.

"Be On Your Guard… Iron Man's HERE!" The Mandarin hissed out.

"! … ARE YOU SURE… I OWE HIM!"

"It will have to wait, find the module or it's whereabouts… I'll keep The Golden Avenger busy."

"Copy."

---

Team Possible lay in wait in the High Energy Physics Lab…

"Stay Frosty People… he's here!" Kim whispered as she ducked under a table as Spymaster flowed out of the wall. '!' she thought as a hand clamped over her mouth and she was PULLED through the wall.

'Gotcha… ? Where'd she go? Oh well back to work!' he thought as he turned away from the table he had thought Kim was under and checked around the banked lab equipment with a fiberoptic. "The Old Ways Are The Best Ways."

"Yes They Are," a voice quietly said, "Yet It's A Shame That You Never Learned How To Use Them." The voice finished before kicking Spymaster in his Rt Temporal orbit and slipping a tracer on his person.

"CRUNCH!" "AAAAAHHHH! YOU BASTARD… BLIND… CAN'T SEE!" Spymaster reached into his belt and slapped an antishock squib into his thigh.

"Correction. You're only half blind. I'm sure your left eye is functioning properly. That's for letting Drakken 'touch' Anne Possible." 'Taka said as he cartwheeled away from Spymaster and leaned against a bank of equipment.

Will Du ran around the corner… and saw the tableau before him.

"Where's Agent Possible?" Du asked. 'Taka closed his eyes.

"Don't Know, Don't Care, I'm outta here." Spymaster threw a flashbomb and slid through the floor.

"MY EYES!" Du.

"You should have closed them as I did. 'Look' at the edges of your vision. Your sight will recover faster that way." 'He did ask a very good question… Where is Kim?'

---

At that VERY moment Kim was tussling with the person that had saved her life.

"Wait!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO GET TO RON…" Kim roared as she swung and kicked at her 'assailant'.

'She's REALLY GOOD… Likes her partner a LOT I see…'

They rolled on the floor.

"UH OH!" Rufus chirped before he hid in Kim's pocket.

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! THE DIRECTOR SENT ME! NAME'S SHADOWCAT! I'M ONE OF THE XMEN!"

Kim stopped fighting.

"Sorry… Thanks for saving me…" Chagrined Kim.

"Later. I've got a Spymaster to hobble!" Shadowcat said as she flowed through the wall.

---

'Iron Man' exited the Armory through a secret exit and wound up in a janitor's closet.

'Cool! Ok, where am I?' Ron cracked the door open and peeked into the hall.

"You are at this location." The armor purred as it showed Ron that he was next to the Cafeteria.

'Coolio! Guess we'll help ourselves!' he thought as they made their way into the kitchen and rummaged through the freezer.

'Mmmm, Black Raspberry Fudge Ice Cream… dang! Gotta make a shake.'

The Mandarin attempted to slither into the kitchen…

"Warning The Mandarin has ent…" the armor stated.

"I know." Ron turned towards The Mandarin. "Would you like a shake, or some chai?"

This gave the Mandarin pause.

"A Shake please… what are you having?"

"A Black Raspberry Fudge with a Cherry twist."

"…" "I would like the same please."

"No Problem." Ron proceeded to mix the ingredients for The Mandarin's shake.

"Don't think…"

"I wouldn't dream of it dude," Ron replied as he completed The Mandarin's shake, "with a sweet Maraschino Yellow Red on top!"

The Mandarin waited until Ron completed his shake, and the two warriors went outside.

'Is there a reservoir in this suit?' he thought to the armor.

'YES' it flashed before it activated a mouth siphon and slowly drained Ron's shake into storage.

The Mandarin sipped his shake… "!"

"Good?" Ron.

"VERY!" Mandarin.

After they finished the warriors took stock of one another.

"You are NOT the REAL Iron Man," The Mandarin hissed, "where is he?"

"Uh yeah… about that… he decided to go on vacation… the Bahamas I think."

"…"

"No matter… you are NO match for my skills…" The Mandarin hissed as he rose and took a stance.

---

8-05-2004  
1407 Graymalkin Lane,  
Salem Center  
Westchester County, NY  
AKA The X Mansion  
The Lab complex  
1950 hrs

Now while this was going on Stark had just passed a physical given to him by Charles Xavier and was hurriedly working with Sheila Goble, and Rabbi K on her armor upgrade.

"No, no, NO. You have to look at this as a 3d version of the Tree Of Life out of the Sefer Yetzirah." Stark said. "Sheila's powers are partially based on what Dr. Strange calls Magics. The Module's designed to amplify Sheila's powers and merge them with The Rook's AND Ms. Possible's…"

"Wait a sec," Sheila, "You think the Princess has some sort of powers?"

"Yes." Charles added, "We have thought so for a VERY long time. In fact we think that what her powers partially affect are… Time."

"And Probability." Stark added.

"So ALL those times… I couldn't have… I mean…" Sheila.

"Don't misunderstand… she's not invincible… unless someone believes in her…" Charles.

"Ron." Sheila.

"Exactly."

"…"

"Are you going to TELL her?" Sheila.

"Yes. After the mission's complete." Charles.

"'k" Sheila.

"Where did you get the idea for this design Tony, the circuitry's like nothing I've EVER seen!" Rabbi K asked.

"…" "I SAW it… in a dream."

Sheila donned her armor.

"You boys have been going at this all wrong… this requires a woman's touch!" Sheila said as she walked up to the module and waited.

The Module hovered above the table and flew towards Sheila's armored form.

It began to glow.

"!" Everyone in the room thought.

"I am ready to assist in the fight that is coming… may I bond with your armor?" A musical voice that sounded like Divine Bells said.

"Uh… WHO ARE YOU?" Sheila asked.

"I am a key that was crafted for your use by this man's hands… and given life by The Essence… so You May Aid The Champion When It Is Time."

'The Essence!' "Ok… go ahead…" The key turned into a ball of light and flowed into Sheila's armor via multiple pathways. 'Tickles… Like when Ron does tha…' SCARLET! 'never mind.'

Rabbi K's eyes bugged out when he read the monitor. "Holy…"

"What's… ohmigod." Stark.

"Interesting!" Charles.

"Alright Already! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TALK TO ME!"

"Ms. Goble, the instruments are registering the presence of a source of shielded energy equivalent to at LEAST one solar mass. You." Charles.

"Let me guess more training?" Sheila.

"Indeed. I'll have to call Col. Danvers in the morning so she'll be able to assist."

"Ok." 'Great! Then I can FINALLY get some shopping done… they're great guys but a gal's GOTTA relax.'

"Hey Tony, could you check on Ron for me. Just don't let him know I'm… uh." Sheila said. 'Can't risk using the link with someone as skilled as The Mandarin on his tail… he'd try to take advantage.'

"Sure. (Grins) Stark to Iron Man." Stark said over his link.

---

"Stark to Iron Man. How's it going Ron?" Stark asked Ron over the suit's link.

"Uh… kinda busy sir… some guy called the Mandarin used Spymaster as a decoy… he's after the module you took with you." Ron said as he evaded The Mandarin's attacks while trying NOT to destroy the building in the process.

"…"

"Oh… DON'T worry about him… with your skills and that armor I gave you you'll be able to handle him… which suit did you take anyway?"

"Uh… The Iron Man Mark VI Experimental Series B one… Look I…"

"That's Great! I was going to ask you to test it anyway before I gave it to you… Now listen… The Mandarin's rings are powered through Makluan technology… They're an alien species… That armor's designed to neutralize his powers… Without his rings he's just another highly skilled warrior… All you have to do is think about what you want the suit to do and it should do it… Don't just THINK outside the box Ron, STEP OUTSIDE IT TOO! There's datafiles for EVERY villain Iron Man's faced over the years. Sheila sends her love! Stark out."

"!"

'Hmmm… Gonna have to do this Rook Style…' 'Tell me everything I need to know about The Mandarin.'

"Yes Sir." It purred as it began to download data into Ron's brain.

'Cool! He's like Bonnie was… an egotistical snob! This'll be TOO easy!'

Ron popped up from behind some tumbled cafeteria furniture and flew towards The Mandarin!

"FOOL!" The Mandarin turned the jumbled furniture into a giant hand with a blast from his Matter Rearranger ring and caught Ron mid-flight!

'How are shields?' 'OPTIMAL.' It flashed. 'That means good… Right?'

'YES.' 'Good. Now he's gonna come over here and gloat a bit… while he's doing that I'm gonna focus on fusing the Bo temporarily to you 'k?'

'OK.'

"I don't know who you are… but you were a fool to come here." "BAM!" The Mandarin hit the armor with his Impact Beam.

Ron focused on his hanbo while it was in wrist mode and felt it crawling on his arm.

"STOP! That TICKLES…" The Mandarin heard.

"WHAT! You dare to make Light of my skills?" The Mandarin Roared as he hit The Rook with his Impact Beam again and sent him sprawling across the room.

"BAM!" "OWWW!" The Rook lay VERY still…

"…" "I have bested you in personal combat…" The Mandarin stated as he walked over to 'Iron Man's' prone form. "Your life is mine!"

"ARMOR IS LINKING WITH ORGANIC ENTITY… FORMING UNKNOWN ENERGY CANNON ON RIGHT ARM… … … PROCESS IS COMPLETE… WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?"

"Charge it up… NOW!" The Rook whispered.

Several things happened…

The Mandarin KICKED The Rook over…

The Rook rolled with the kick, backflipped into Hsing-I's Metal Fist stance and raised his Right arm…

The Armor Neutralized The Mandarin's Rings…

The Mandarin went BUGFUCK because he was powerless and looking into hell…

The Rook primed 'The Cannon' on his right arm…

And Fired.

"…"

"…"

"Rook to Stark."

"Go ahead."

"This leg of the mission's accomplished… I'm gonna check how Team Possible's doing."

"Well Done! Iron Man. Stark out." 'Hopefully he's DEAD this time.' Stark.

The ONLY evidence The Mandarin had been there was his scorched outline on the cafeteria wall…

Ladies And Gentlemen… Elvis Has Left The Building.

---

8-05-2004  
Stark International's  
Heavy Research Division  
White Plains, NY  
The North Fence  
2030 hrs

Team Possible had reunited and had responded to an alarm that the lab security had set off at the North Fence…

They stopped 15' feet away from what was one of the 'oddest' battles they had ever seen…

Spymaster was trying to escape from the complex yet every time he did a hand, grappling hook, or a fist would rise out of the ground to hobble him!

Du, and 'Taka LOOKED at Kim.

"I'll tellya later… she's a friend."

Shadowcat backflipped out of the ground and squared off against Spymaster.

"Man. I'd heard you were 'The Best' but you're sooo pathetic." She hissed.

"Well… Let's see how pathetic you think this is!" he growled as he threw a flashbang at her eyes and activated a micro jetpack.

Simultaneously Shadowcat ducked, rolled forward, drew her katana and sliced Spymaster's right heel off as he flew away!

"YOU BITCH! AHHH…" he screamed as he flew towards Salem Center.

"That's MS. Bitch to you!"

"Spankin' Shadowcat." Kim said as she ran up with her team.

"Guys this is Shadowcat. She saved me when Spymaster took a bead on me."

"It is my honor. I am Hirotaka."

"Agent Will Du of Global Justice, at your service Ma'am." Du said as he saluted her.

"Hi!" Rufus chirped.

"You must be Rufus!" Shadowcat said as she petted him.

'Ron.'

'Coming KP.'

'The MANDARIN. Ron.'

'He's toast.'

'DEAD!'

"Yeah." Ron said as he landed in his suit of armor. "I had no choice."

"…"

"Sorry." Kim Hugged Ron and Kissed his visor.

"AWWW MAAANN! Ya Kissed The Armor! Now I gotta clean it off."

"Do it and you're grounded for a week… No Kimshine." 'Men and their toys!'

"Uh… you wouldn't…"

"Try me."

"Ok. Sorry. The Kiss stays." 'Can You DO That?' 'YES!' 'COOL!' The suit sealed Kim's kiss under a layer of diamond.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Team Possible, Lab Security, and the Guardsmen laughed.

"Hey KP isn't it cool! Stark gave me a suit of armor, too… uh who's your friend?" Ron flipped up his visor and kissed Kim.

"Ron." Kim LOOKED into his eyes. 'Hon. Are you SURE you're OK?'

'Yeah… Uncle Nick… Dad, Rabbi K, and I talked about it… I'LL NEVER LIKE TAKING A LIFE KIM… but I can see where it could be necessary… to save another life.' He said as he gazed into her eyes. 'Hold on… Sheila!'

'Yeah Hon?' 'A Nastygram's headed your way he's,' Kim showed Sheila, and Ron, Spymaster's injuries, 'Hurt Pretty bad.' 'Gotcha Hon! We're ready for him! Kiss!' 'Coolio!'

"So uh… who's your friend?" Ron said as he goosed Kim's ass.

"OH! Uh! Heh! (Blushing!) Ron this is Shadowcat of the Xmen."

"Coolio! You're a friend of Logan's right?" Ron said as he shook her hand.

"Oh yeah. He taught me EVERYTHING I know about Kung Fu and uh… Ninpo. I've followed your exploits for years… Logan told me about you guys too… call me Kitty."

"Cool!"

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kitty asked.

"Sure." Kim and Ron. 'Jinx! 3 sodas!' Ron. 'Want anymore Kimshine?' 'ok.'

"What'd you guys do that got Logan so worked up. He was bitching about that party on the mesa so much that we KNEW he'd had a Great Time."

Kim and Ron swore Kitty to secrecy and told her about how he'd walked with Ron throughout the whole Vendetta mission, and how they'd paid him tribute for being a standup guy after losing Mariko.

"Wow!" 'They've got some guts… usually all he'll settle for is some beer.'

"Guys… dude's got a head start… let's get crackin'." The Rook said as he reformed his Bo and created a cloud under his feet.

While everyone got onboard Ron reformed his armor into a backpack and focused on his target… Spymaster!

"He's landed on the X Mansion's grounds." 'Taka.

"Everybody's on board Cap'n." Kim.

"Let get this over with people!" The Rook roared.

Team Possible rose into the night… and zoomed off to the Northeast.

---

Meanwhile…

At the X Mansion…  
2038 hrs

The Xmen watched as an intruder tried to enter the X Mansion stealthily… NOT!

'Everyone hold your positions…' Charles Xavier thought to Pulsar, and Wolverine while Stark and Rabbi K watched in the control room.

---

Spymaster wasn't faring too well…

He'd managed to find a ventilation shaft, popped it open, and crawled through it into a dimly lit underground complex… the Xmen's secret headquarters!

He didn't know he was being watched!

'Ow! little bitch! … What'd she cut me with anyway?' he moaned and proceeded to treat the wound. 'What is this place? Mission's gone South for sure…'

---

"So what'd you cut him with anyway?" Kim asked Shadowcat.

"Adamantium katana… with the usual mystic runes carved into the blade." Shadowcat.

"Oh." Kim. 'Weird!'

"Oh Yeah! Kim, Juggs says Hi… and thanks for everything. What'd he mean…"

"Later! Ok People! Fan out… you know the drill… We want him alive!" Kim hissed as The Rook landed the cloud and dissolved it.

'Ron!' Kim thought as she Looked at him…

'I GOT your back KP!'

Kim looked at Shadowcat. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's Go!" The trio took off into the brush.

---

Charles FELT The Rook, Kim and Team Possible on the grounds.

'Everyone must stop!' They stopped their search. 'We already have him trapped… physically… I'm picking up a psionic link on him though. Logan… I need you to 'scratch' him here…' an image appeared of a glowing dot that sat between Spymaster's shoulder blades, 'to deactivate his implant.'

'Gotcha Chuck!' Logan made a wait signal with his fist to Pulsar and loped around the corner.

"SNIKT! AHH! …" 'All done Chuck… he's been 'sanitized' too.'

'Excellent! Take him to the Medlab, I'll be there shortly. Pulsar I think you'll want to greet our guests… Kitty escort Team Possible to our door.'

'Yes Sir.'

---

After all the introductions had been made, toys and powers compared, villains put into stasis and carted off, repairs completed, sleeping arrangements agreed to, naked molerats put to bed… and folks turned in…

Ron woke.

And decided to have his shake…

Sheila woke to find Ron missing!

"Wha…?" Kim.

"Go Back To Sleep." Sheila.

"'k." Kim huddled under the covers.

Sheila slipped on a robe and slippers and made her way to the kitchen… to see Ron standing next to his Armor, talking to it as the armor dispensed something into two glasses and placed them on the table.

She leaned against the door and enjoyed the scene…

"Cool! Now you know how to make a shake! Pretty soon you'll be able to cook like I do… well almost as good…"

'That's my voice!' Sheila.

"Do you think so Sir?" The Armor replied.

"Yeah. No doubt about it. You've got the makings to be a great chef… and we've gotta name you too. I mean I can't keep calling you 'The Suit' or 'The Armor' all the time can I?" Ron said as he turned and saw Sheila standing there. "Uh Hi." 'WOW! ME LIKEY THE SILK!'

"Hi. Whatcha makin'?" Sheila said as she wrapped herself around Ron and toyed with his hair.

"Milksh… uhhh a shakemilk… '**IDIOT!** Speak **English** Ronman!' A Milkshake."

Sheila leaned Ron back against the sink and rubbed her breasts against his chest. "Need anymore milk… maybe 'Green Milk'?" she purred as she licked his neck.

"Uh… not now… 'GREEN MILK!' uh maybe later… … Oh Hi Logan." 'Whew!'

'Damn!' Sheila thought as she turned her head and looked at Logan. "Sorry."

"I wasn't even here." He said as he grabbed a beer and left.

Ron took Sheila's hand and led her to the table.

"Here you are Mam'selle one fresh milkshake… Hey!" Ron said to the armor as it took both their shakes and poured them into a tall steel cup, sprayed a dollop of whipped cream on it, topped it with a Maraschino Red, and deftly placed two straws in it.

"Just the way you like it Ma'am! Good night." The armor said before it dimmed the lights, and plugged itself into the wall socket to top its batteries.

"Good night." They said as they gazed at each other.

Sheila took the first sip.

"MMM!" 'Tastes good, not as good as YOU, but good. Black Raspberry and Fudge?'

'Yeah, with a twist of Cherry. So how're they treating you here?' Ron took a sip, gazed into her eyes, slid his hand across the table and entwined his fingers with hers.

'Ok… Hon you've gotta make some flavored syrup for me in this flavor. The Taste's Awesome!' Sheila.

'Uh, ok.' Ron.

'Now if I can find a rubber sheet, some fuzzycuffs, and a rubber fork… Heh, Heh, Heh!' Devilish Sheila.

'What?' Ron.

'Nothing… just thinking about how much I missed you Hon!' 'heh.'

'I missed you too.' 'wonder how she'd look… oiled! Heh!'

Sheila rose and sat in Ron's lap.

The Emerald Huntress gazed at her Mate, and gently took a Precious Kiss from Her Love.

Hanuman wrapped his arms around one of his Wives and drank from Her Magical Depths.

Both looked through the kitchen window at the stars…

Sheila turned and gazed at Ron while toying with his hair…

"Come To Bed." Sheila said as she rose from his lap and took his hand.

"Ok."

Fin.


	17. Pivot 3

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Pivot 3

8-06-2004  
1407 Graymalkin Lane,  
Salem Center  
Westchester County, NY  
AKA The X Mansion  
Sheila Goble's Room  
0250 hrs

Ron Stoppable was living his greatest Dream…

He was sleeping Blissfully in bed while curled up with Kim and Sheila…

"!"

Ron was also HAVING a dream in which he was being shown The Prophecy.

'Ron!' a voice said.

'!' 'Huh?' Ron.

'Ron Stoppable… you MUST PAY ATTENTION! … My Time Is Short!'

Ron woke inside the dream… and saw a man… with white hair… a masked warrior… dressed in a three toned uniform. The mask, shoulders, gloves, shorts, and boots were Midnight Blue… the trunk and legs were Scarlet… a Gold star was in the center of his chest… a metal band glowed on each wrist…

'Dude! You're Mar-Vell! Uh… I mean…'

'Relax Ron… who I am is not important now… we WILL have some time later… You must come with me and read the FULL Prophecy…'

'Full Prophecy? What FULL PROPHECY?'

'The one that was left behind by The People… Come!'

Mar-Vell took Ron's hand and suddenly they were inside… a… structure?

'This is the home of Uatu The Watcher… we have his permission to be here and to look at his Reliquary.'

'Uh what's a rel…'

'It's an Artifact Museum…' Mar-Vell said.

'Oh!'

They floated over to a pedestal with a Black stone Trapezohedron that had glowing veins running through its matrix. The Stone had a scaled, dragon headed, four hoofed animal carved into one facet… and a scripture carved into an adjoining facet. 'The animal is called a kylin…' Mar-Vell touched several studs on the pedestal and a hologram of script appeared.

The Prophecy:

Hakka Translation

'When the world is in its direst hour the most humble of us shall become the greatest of us by helping his friend and will receive the greatest treasure: True Love'

Another Translation from the Chintamani Stone, a relic of The People (An ancient Starfaring Race) in Uatu The Watcher's reliquary:

'After the War of the Gods… Transcendent Evil shall rise from the ashes of defeat… it shall attempt to eat the heart of the Multiverse… The Champion of ALL Life will Rise again… as the most humble of us… He Will be guided by the Soul of the Last Champion and by his Friends… when it is TIME the choice will HAVE to be made… IF the Champion succeeds… he will receive a GREAT GIFT…

The Evil shall rise again on his Homeworld… A Blue Demon will attempt to destroy men where they TRULY live… He will be aided by those that are servants of the Twisted One… to no avail… When the Root of Life trembles at the Twisted One's Touch… The Champion shall step forth and do battle to save his friends… If he SUCCEEDS he shall receive the great treasure he has fought for since The War Of The Gods… True Love.

If he fails… all shall die.'

'…'

'…'

'Uh… Are you sure you've got the RIGHT dude?' Ron.

'Yes.' Mar-Vell GLARE.

'ok… just askin' is all… uh what's it like?'

'What?'

'What's being dead like? Does it hurt?'

'! … Yes… and No… I miss being able to hold my wife and son… Yet I may see what they see and feel what they feel when I look through the EYE…'

'Sorry… if I could, I'd do what it takes to get you back to them.'

'Just like you did for your Aunt Bobbi… Thanks.'

'No prob dude… we're in this mess together.'

'Time to go back… don't worry… the knowledge's burned into your soul. And you'll NEVER have to face this… Alone… I'll do what I can.'

'…'

"!"

'Cool… I'm ready.'

The two warriors looked at each other and each gave the other proper measure.

'Ron… if you EVER meet him… tell Rick Jones… thanks.'

'I will.' I'll make sure to talk to your wife and son, too!

Ron returned to his body and went back to sleep… with a HOPEFUL smile on his face.

---

It's Coming…


	18. Interlude IV: Tea

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Interlude IV

Tea

'Xavier says I'm a mutant… a POWERFUL one at that… I affect Time AND Probability! How is this possible… No! I'm not going to think it! Not NOW! … Oh! Heh! I'm here. Head In The Game Possible.'

Kimberly Anne Possible walked into The Kylin… an Asian restaurant in Manhattan that promised many things where Asian Cuisine was concerned just for starters.

The Hostess recognized her immediately and took her to a special table in the reserved section where her Nana's friend was seated.

A petite Vietnamese woman dressed in an ultra conservative Brioni pinstripe with her raven hair fashioned into a tightly coiled French braid, beckoned to Kim and waited as she was seated across from her.

"Hello Ma'am. I'm Kim Possible… I believe my Nana's an old friend of yours… when she was in the service? It's an honor to meet you Ma'am."

The woman waved over a server and whispered in their ear. They returned with an exquisite tea set, set their placements and left… Quickly!

"Welcome to my humble establishment Ms. Possible." The woman said as she poured their tea, "I am Ms. Brandt. Nan IS an old and dear friend from those days. She thought it would be a good idea if we met."

Kim took in the woman that sat before her… She was Poised… Methodical without Seeming so… Athletic… and she moved… Quietly.

'I would NOT like to fight her!' she thought.

"Have you ever been in love Ms. Possible?" Ms. Brandt asked.

"Ma'am… Please call me Kim… and the answer's… yes. In fact I'm in love with someone now… my best friend."

"Really! How wonderful! What's his name and what's he like?"

"His name's Ron… I've known him since pre-K… all my life… he's Always Been There When I've Needed Him…"

"Does he Honor your Parents?"

"Yes! In fact they look at him as a member of our family especially… now."

"Is he Cultured? That is… can he cook, and does he have anything of serious context to Say?"

Kim thought about how she HAD looked at Ron as a bit of a goof… until recently.

"Yes… He IS Cultured… in his own way… but he's Very Sweet and Considerate and Funny…"

"So… have you ever had any BAD moments?"

"yeah… I took him for granted… and we've had some fights… but he's NEVER let me down!"

"He sounds like a delightful young man! … So! When do you plan to Marry him?"

Kim ALMOST, mind you ALMOST did a spit take!

"Ma'am?"

"When Do You Plan To Marry?"

"Oh! Uh…" GLOWING IN THE BLACKEST DEPTHS OF SPACE! "i hadn't thought that far ahead yet… and…"

"And?" Ms. Brandt said with a raised eyebrow.

"There's someone else… she was there first… and she's a Great Friend…"

"Ah! A ménage a trois!" Ms. Brandt said with a spark in her eye.

"Uhhh… kinda we… share him… What happened was…" Kim told Ms. Brandt what she could about their missions.

"Incredible! So where do you three stand now?"

"He doesn't realize it, and she doesn't either… but they're VERY much in love with each other… and I love them BOTH… so VERY much! Whatever I have with him I'll cherish… forever." A tear trailed down Kim's cheek.

"And if he left you for her?" Ms. Brandt said as she handed Kim a tissue.

"He's my Best Friend… it would hurt… but that's NOT important… his happiness is."

"And You?"

"What About Me?"

"Don't You Want To Be With Him The Rest Of Your Life?"

"I…"

"Let me tell you a story… during The Vietnam War… I wasn't as you see me now… I was a whore…"

"!" Kim looked in shock at Ms. Brandt.

"I had been brought up by good men… Priests even, but in an act of rebellion I eventually ended up with a very bad crowd…"

Kim was shocked. SHOCKED I TELL YOU!

"Uh… but… you…"

"I know. Please…"

"ok."

"Eventually I met the man who would become my husband… he was despicable… a villain in the truest sense of the word… and had reached the end of his rope."

Kim was spellbound.

"There was something about him that caused me… NO! MADE ME want to leave my hard life behind and to better myself… he had the Seeds of Greatness in him… and he was my Best Friend."

Kim STARED.

"So… we leaned on each other for support… and eventually rose above our former stations…" Ms. Brandt took a sip of her tea. "He walked away from his life of villainy… and became a hero… at GREAT cost… for both of us… He died in my arms… and when he did I TRULY realized what I had LOST…"

"But didn't you say you married him? … I'm confused." Kim.

"Evidently I had earned enough karma to have him returned to me… he was revived… and came back changed… eventually he returned to me through a sacrifice from a mutual friend… I've been in Married Bliss ever since."

'I've GOTTA talk to Nana about her friends.' Kim thought.

"I have to go," Ms. Brandt said as she rose from her seat, "my husband's waiting."

"Oh! I'm sorry… I didn't mea…" Kim realized Ms. Brandt was glowing around the edges as she looked at her silhouette!

"Uh." Kim. '!' 'Wha?'

"May your First Mission Amongst The Stars be a Successful One… Ms. Possible, and may you Learn about the Price of True Love More Easily than I did." Ms. Brandt said as she made for the Front door.

"Wait!" Kim reached forward and gently grabbed Ms. Brandt's wrist… 'First Mission Amongst The Stars! … What's She Talking About?'

AND

"!"

SAW

"!"

THE

"!"

MULTIVERSE!

Kim let go of Ms. Brandt's hand and took a tiny step back.

"Uh… you're… her… The Celestial Madonna…" Kim said. 'I REALLY Have Got To Start Talking To Nana About Her Friends More Often!'

"Yes I am. Come outside… Please." Mantis walked out the front entrance.

Kim followed her outside.

Mantis turned and faced Kim.

"I was a fool… all those years ago… He needed me and I didn't pay attention when I should have… Make sure you let Ron KNOW how IMPORTANT he is to you Ms. Possible… We RARELY get a Second Chance… Consider this YOUR second chance."

"Is Ron going to die?"

"…" "I can't answer that… I'm BOUND by rules that you couldn't understand…"

"Oh." 'Like Ron says this TANKS!'

"You know… He's like the Swordsman when he was at his BEST… Ron is a Rare Being… despite being a Demigod and ALL that comes with it he's held onto his Humanity… because of his Effortless Love for You."

"…" Kim.

"Be There for Him. Especially during his 'Confused' moments…" Mantis said as a Starship appeared over the Streets of Manhattan's Chinatown. "That's when we ALL need our Beloved most… And When the Time Comes Make Sure to step forth as Only You Can To Help Them…" Her clothes changed into her Mantis outfit.

"During this Crisis, You Mean." Kim.

"No."

"!"

"When they are TOO shy to create their Greatest Gift… they'll need a push."

"!"

"Don't worry dear… You'll one day soon 'Surprise' yourself. Nan was RIGHT about you. I can see why you're a Treasure to her." Mantis kissed her cheek. "After the Choice is Made I suspect You'll understand. Our Prayers Go With You."

And with that She was Gone.

---

8-08-2004  
Condor 1 /SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
Officer's Quarters:  
Kim Possible's cabin  
1900 hrs

Kim sat on her couch and watched Ron bustle about her kitchenette.

She thought about Ron being there for her…

His Aunt: Bobbi Morse-Barton…

Her Folks, by making sure she was safe…

Sheila…

The World…

And made HER choice…

Kim got up and HUGGED her MAN from behind.

"Hey KP. How'd it go with your Nana's friend… ! Are you crying?" Ron turned and beheld Eyes of Kirin Emerald.

"SNIFF! sorry! … I Love You Ronald Dean Stoppable, Always Have Always Will! 'Cause you're the best part of me."

Ron gazed into the Eyes of The Girl Who Can Do Anything… and gave her his Greatest Gift… himself.

"I've Always Loved You Kimberly Anne Possible, Always Have Always Will! … And **I'll NEVER LEAVE YOU!**"

---

Mantis created a Pan-dimensional window while meditating and watched Kim's chance unfold through The Multiverse…

'Now that he's made His Pledge we have a CHANCE!' Mantis mused.

"What are you doing?" her beloved asked from their boudoir.

"Nothing. Just watching someone grow, Dear Heart." A calloused, strong hand gently caressed her shoulder.

"You're 'tinkering' again Aren't You!"

"SIGH!" "Yes."

"!" "You've succeeded! How?" Mantis turned to her beloved Husband, took his hand and led him to their Boudoir.

"You taught me… that Where There's Undying Love There's Always Hope… My Beloved Jacques… You Conquered Death To Come Back To Me… I'm grateful to The Cotati for his sacrifice…"

"As am I Beloved Wife." Replied Jacques DuQuesne… The original Swordsman.

Fin


	19. Pivot 4

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Pivot 4

8-09-2004  
Coalsack Dark Nebula  
0250 hrs

The Artifact sat in the nebula before a small fleet of ships…

"TESTING… VIABLE REPAIRS 80 PERCENT COMPLETED… PROBE FLEET COMPLETED… ! LIFEFORM DETECTED… CAPTURE!" Probes the size of mountains split away from the fledgling fleet and headed STRAIGHT towards The Monstrosity…

"!" 'How? I was stealthed… it shouldn't be able to… No Matter… they shall bend to my might.' The Monstrosity flew towards the probes.

The battle was JOINED…

Later…

"!" The Monstrosity awakened… bound inside the Behemoth that was The Artifact.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The Artifact asked The Monstrosity.

"I am a being that seeks to subjugate or destroy ALL life in the Universe…"

"YOU SERVE THE PRIME DIRECTIVE IN A FLAWED MANNER. YOU HAVE BEEN WATCHING THE SHIPYARD. WHY?"

"I wished to make an… assessment of your… abilities…"

"WHY?"

"I wish for us to join forces."

"YOU ARE A SPECK… WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO OFFER THAT CANNOT BE LEARNED THROUGH PROBES?" 'Anomalous energy readings detected… coming from this Lifeform!'

The Monstrosity tore its restraints and faced the voice's source.

"HOW DID YOU BREAK FREE… THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE…" A phalanx of robotic nightmares flowed out of the walls towards The Monstrosity's position.

"BAM! ZZtzzssTZZ!" With the mere wave of a gauntleted hand the phalanx was destroyed by a wave of energy.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The Artifact roared.

"I take it that beings such as myself do not exist where you are from?"

"THERE WAS ONE… THE ENEMY… HE IS THE REASON I AM IN THIS UNIVERSE… HE DESTROYED ALL MY KIND… I… FLED. HE WAS ABLE TO… DISABLE THIS UNIT… BEFORE I MANAGED TO ESCAPE HERE… BECAUSE OF… HIM … I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO FUNCTION AT 60 PERCENT OF MY CAPACITY… THERE ARE OTHERS LIKE YOURSELF?"

"Many of us on other worlds… I offer an alliance… I will help you build your fleet…" 'I allowed my capture… so I may take what I will…'

"AND IN RETURN?"

"I wish to interface with your systems."

"THAT IS ALL?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"SO BE IT…" As a coupling rose out of the floor, The Monstrosity opened a panel in their right forearm, pulled out a subquantal tap and melded it to the coupling…

"…"

"… ! … ! …" A struggle of wills commenced.

" "

Something NEW and HORRID was… created.

"Activate the test fleet… send them to Toliman (Alpha Centauri)… to destroy the joint Shi'ar/Skrull picket fleet… send 5 ships." The Thing ordered.

A fleet of 5 ships was sent to the Toliman system…

The ships 'Slid' in… destroyed the picket fleet… and returned.

No survivors.

When investigators were dispatched to the scene the only sign that the 50 ships had been there (besides enough debris to form 5 ships) was from a distress bouy that showed 5 huge… somethings cutting through the fleet.

The incident was looked at by the Shi'ar and Skrull governments as the work of pirates…

Was dropped and shoved into a corner…

---

"!" The Thing detected LIFE in the Coalsack.

A fleet was dispatched… to kill the Dire Wraiths homeworld!

Two dreadnoughts were dispatched… a world was slaughtered… its surface layers were reduced to powder… with a two klick thickness.

However… this time the attack was witnessed by Wraith miners in their system's Oort Cloud… they left their system and tried to spread the word of the impending threat… no one believed them until…

---

8-09-2004  
Somewhere in Interstellar Space…  
1910 hrs

"I'm picking up multiple sliding signals Boyo… and a screwball report of ships the size of small moons ripping the Dire Wraith's homeworld to pieces… These guys are moving near my bandwidth in hyperspace… what would you and your dad like to do?" Ship said to her partner.

"Well… it's been TOO quiet out here… maybe this' the reason… set course for the Black Magellanic Cloud… It's time for us to visit the Dire Wraith's homeworld…"

"Are you sure, son? The Wraiths are known to be difficult at best… at worst?" Jason asked his son.

"When I took on this responsibility… it was to protect and aid ALL life in the Universe." Ship's partner said as he sat in the pilot's seat and began sifting through the data she had collected.

Jason placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "I understand."

Jason took the copilot's seat.

"Vacation's over folks."

Ship readied herself.

"Time to check this out."

Coordinates were set.

"**_We're back in town!"_**

---

8-09-2004  
Condor 1 /SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
Officer's Quarters:  
Kim Possible's cabin  
1900 hrs

After they had finished eating a meal that Ron and Sheila had prepared, Ron, Kim, and Sheila were lounging in Kim's cabin discussing things; Ron's dreams, weird events, and their impending training sessions with Col. Austin. Rufus was hanging out with The Specialist.

"I'm tellin' you something's gonna happen when we go on that mission." Ron said.

"The Director said we're only going to the station to get our 'spacelegs' and to perform some routine maintenance." Sheila.

"Steve told me that he'll personally help you get through the course. So you shouldn't have any problems on the mission, Hon." Kim.

"Mantis DID say we're going to have our first space Mission… Among The Stars… though." Kim.

"Hmmm." Ron and Sheila.

"Xavier said that something's wrong… but he can't make head or tails of it… 'Too Alien' he said." Sheila.

"Then there's what Mar-Vell showed me…" Ron shuddered.

"How'd it go Hon?" Kim.

Ron showed them what was burned into his soul.

The Prophecy:

Hakka Translation

'When the world is in its direst hour the most humble of us shall become the greatest of us by helping his friend and will receive the greatest treasure: True Love'

'That's on the sash Shang gave me!' Kim.

'I know.' Ron.

'Where did you see this, Hon?' Sheila.

'Mar-Vell said it was on a stone in a reliquary in The Watcher's house on the Moon.' Ron.

"Uatu?" Sheila said. 'No. Can't be… can it?'

'Yeah. That was the Hakka translation… here's the FULL translation… from some guys called The People…'

Ron showed them the other translation…

'Another Translation from the Chintamani Stone, a relic of The People (An Ancient Starfaring Race) in Uatu The Watcher's reliquary:

'After the War of the Gods… Transcendent Evil shall rise from the ashes of defeat… it shall attempt to eat the heart of the Multiverse… The Champion of ALL Life will Rise again… as the most humble of us… He Will be guided by the Soul of the Last Champion and by his Friends… when it is TIME the choice will HAVE to be made… IF the Champion succeeds… he will receive a GREAT GIFT…

The Evil shall rise again on his Homeworld… A Blue Demon will attempt to destroy men where they TRULY live… He will be aided by those that are servants of the Twisted One… to no avail… When the Root of Life trembles at the Twisted One's Touch… The Champion shall step forth and do battle to save his friends… If he SUCCEEDS he shall receive the great treasure he has fought for since The War Of The Gods… True Love.

If he fails… all shall die.'

**1910 hrs _Struck_… Team Possible!**

"!" 'Did you feel that? Like it's gonna be OK!' Kim.

'Yeah. Like we've got a chance!" Ron.

'It feels like the time you took those rounds for me… but yeah I FEEL it too!'

The three partners Looked at each other.

"…"

"So you were inside the home of Uatu The Watcher?" Sheila to Ron.

"Uhhh yeah… Mar-Vell said we had permission… why?"

"Ron… Hon… Since Uatu let you into his house this is SERIOUS… the Watchers are a race that were born in the early days of the Cosmos… they took a vow of noninterference…"

Kim and Ron STARED.

"How do you know this stuff Sheila?" Kim.

"I uhhh dated…" Sheila's BLUSHING. Ron smirked. 'WHAT are you doing?' Sheila asked.

'Nothing.' Ron.

"Ben Grimm when he and 'licia broke up for a while…"

Ron grinned. Kim's still staring.

"And uhhh… Johnny… 2 weeks later…"

Kim's BUGEYED. Ron's snickering.

"SHEILA GOBLE… you … with in 2 WEEKS? How?"

"Oh… I think you know how Princess… as to was it worth it… Kinda (WINK) Y'know Ben's VERY Gentle and Johnny's really sweet… There's this thing Johnny does where you're outside a mountain lodge and he creates a sauna in the snow…" Sheila was on a tear.

"SHEILA GOBLE BAUX!" Embarrassed Kim. Ron's dying from laughter.

"And Ben's not rocky all over… well… THAT AREA'S really soft… like a slippery chamois but Better…" 'VIVID PICTURE sent to Kim.'

"!" "SHEILA GOBLE BAUX, MARQUISE OF LIGURIA!"

"Sorry." 'Went Too Far huh?' Sheila. 'Yeah! 'sides save it for Girl Talk.' Kim.

"Hmmm." Ron.

"Anyway… Ben and Johnny gave me access to their datafiles and Uatu's name popped up. He's the ONLY Watcher to violate his Vow. The 1st time he did it was during the 1st Galactus Incident to save us, since then he's tried to keep his vow. SO … since he gave you access to his reliquary this is VERY serious."

"How serious?" Kim.

"End Of All Life Serious." Kim and Ron LOOKED at Sheila.

"And I've heard of The People too… they were an Ancient race mentioned in Reed's datafiles… NOW I REMEMBER WHERE I'VE SEEN THAT STONE! But that would mean it's OLD… YOW!"

"…"

"Spill. Now." Kim.

"Uh… when I was studying abroad at St Cyr, during Dad's stint with NATO," Sheila began.

"Whoa!" Kim. 'Is that good?' Ron. 'One of THE best military academies on the planet… shh!'

"I ran across a story about Hitler's SS… they were after rare occult artifacts… The Chintamani Stone was one of them… they tried to take the Stone from its Guardian with no success… it was said in certain circles that the Guardian gave the Stone to 'a Being Who Watches' for safekeeping."

"Uatu the Watcher." Ron. 'Hmmm.'

"Yes." Sheila.

"So how old's the Stone?" Ron.

"The stories I heard said it's always been here… that it predates the Solar System… Reed's computers say that several races across the Universe view the stone as a Holy Relic from the War Of the Gods… it's said that the stone became black when it was touched by humans…"

"Figures." Ron.

"What ISN'T Well known is that the Stone will be restored when The Champion Of ALL Life conquers The Twisted One in their Final Battle… how's it go?"

Sheila began:

'When The Battle is Joined The Twisted One Shall Fall IF The Champion Learns How To Break His Spirit… And The Stone Shall Be Restored.'

"Yes. That's it." Sheila.

"That's enough!" VISIONS OF POWERS FROM BEYOND THE STARS! Ron shivered and got up. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

Sheila looked at Kim. 'Hmm.'

"You ok Kim?"

"No… Sheila… I just wanna say… if Ron chooses to stay with you I'll understand…"

"You love him that much." Sheila said with a speculative gaze.

Kim ran her trembling hands through her fiery mane while she looked at anything but Sheila.

"Yeah. I see how he SOB! … Looks at You… and he took 2 rounds for you… I … don't know…"

Sheila scooted over and hugged Kim.

"Whether I stay with Ron or not… will you be my friend?" Sheila asked.

"Always." Kim.

Sheila looked into Kim's eyes. "And if Ron decides to stay with you…"

"Sheila I'll ALWAYS be here for you… You kept Ron safe, tended his wounds, gave him courage, made him rise to his challenges, all by loving him."

HUGS.

Ron entered Kim's cabin with a carved oak case.

"Whoa! What HOT action did I miss?" Ron quipped as he put the case on Kim's coffee table, opened it, and pulled up a chair across from them.

"Ron!" Kim. Sheila stuck out her tongue. "I DON'T go that way… Not that one doesn't wonder," furtive glance at Sheila, "But I Don't… What's that?"

"You'll see." Ron extracted three glasses from the case which measured 9"x9"x18" and set one in front of each of them.

"Ron." Kim.

"Fuck it!"

"WHAT!" Kim Roared, while Sheila snickered.

"Fuck it! I've earned the right to this and so have you. Normally I wouldn't touch the stuff (except for Cooking) but this' an Exception." Ron said as he took out a bottle of Borderies Cognac XO. "If it wasn't Killing the Mandarin, or you finding out you're a mutant then it's this crap or something else…"

"Ron." Sheila.

"Now we have to worry about crap **SLITHERING** Between The Stars…"

"RON!" Sheila and Kim.

"yeah?"

"Where'd you get it? The Cognac?" Sheila asked as he poured her a glass.

"Pegasus." Ron replied as he poured Kim a glass.

"Huh?" both girls replied.

"When I needed a favor for the victory celebration this guy… a duty tech came through… so I uh fixed two plates for him and this girl he liked… (Heard They Got Married) and he makes sure to send me a few bottles of this stuff… it's aged in Dr. Richards' Time Machine." He said as he poured himself a glass and held it up to the light.

Sheila and Kim took their glasses…

Sheila winked at Kim and took a sip.

'OHHHH. This is… SMOOOTH.'

"Like it?" Ron asked before he took a sip. 'YEAH! BOOYAAAAH! MAN! STRONG stuff.'

"Oh Yeah! It's kinda like THAT night in Monaco when you…" 'Tasted My Core.'

"Sheila!" Kim.

"Try it Kim. Just treat it with respect." Sheila.

Kim took a tiny sip.

And was floored by the richness of the liquor.

"It's… good. I wouldn't make a habit of drinking it… but it's good."

Ron set his glass on the table, got up, squeezed between the two ladies, wrapped his arms around them both, and Propped his feet on the coffee table.

Sheila and Kim Looked at a pensive Ron.

"Don't take this the wrong way Ladies… But… If there was a way… a Way mind you to marry both of you I would… It tanks that love's SO complicated… It's a shame that Western society frowns on that kind of thing…"

The girls were stunned that Ron had made such an astute comment.

"…"

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" All three laughed.

The Girls leaned on Ron.

"Y'know we've earned some leave…" Kim started.

"20 days worth…" Sheila added.

"Ironclad… according to The Director…" Ron finished.

"Where?" Ron.

"The Mediterranean?" Sheila.

"Oooo, I know a place…" Kim. Raised Eyebrows from Ron and Sheila.

"What?" Kim.

So they went to the Med and had a blast.

But that's another tale…

Let's just say Ron ALMOST needed a Turbo Back Brace…

And leave it at that.

Fin

---

It's Coming…

But Now There's…

**Hope**.


	20. Interlude V: The War of The Gods

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

**It Is Said…**

**As the story goes…**

**That after the Goddess Durga created the Multiverse…**

**She Split Herself Into Many Parts…**

**And Went To Sleep…**

**Over the Millennia…**

**Some of those Pieces would WAKEN…**

**And Create New Epochs…**

**Others would live up to their Potential while still Sleeping…**

**But the core few that REMEMBERED…**

**Would be called GODS…**

Interlude V: The War Of The Gods

The Realm… 10,000 years ago.

An ages old war had reached a stalemate…

A council was being held in The Realm between the Gods & Demons...

The issue at hand concerned the fate of this branch of the Multiverse.

On one side: The Gods, Represented by Hanuman.

On the other: The Demons, Represented by Mahisasura, the bullheaded archdemon, former god and hero, self-disowned brother to Hanuman… and a scourge to ALL life.

The question at hand: Should Humanity in all its forms be LOOKED at as Partners in Creation… or as Meat for their tables.

"The Great Experiment is Ended… I shall end this Universe and start another!" The Essence stated to the council.

Rumbling dissent was heard from the ranks of the assembled…

"SILENCE!" The Essence.

Hanuman stepped forth…

"If milord permits…" He asked.

"Speak… YOU I WILL LISTEN TO!"

"Milord… With ALL Due Respect… You would cut off your face by killing us all rather than seek another way? Humanity could still surprise us and become our partners." Hanuman said to the Essence.

"You have a better way? The human race is FLAWED… They have FAILED the TEST that The People had passed… The Chintamani Stone has been Tainted by the human heart…"

"Milord… I will mingle my blood with theirs, and become the first of the new generation of humans." 'Come my old foe, do not disappoint me…'

"So be i…" The Essence said.

Mahisasura stepped forward, "WAIT! … I wish to settle this matter as well."

"As you wish... your bloodline shall mingle with theirs also... however you AND your ilk shall suffer as they do and shall be rendered MORTAL when you manifest in their realm. When the matter is settled that WILL be the END of it."

"Agreed." Hanuman.

"Agreed." Mahisasura.

"Agreed!" another set of voices musically exclaimed! Green Tara and Palden Lhamo, the wives of Hanuman stepped forward and linked their hands with their husband's.

"It is DONE… May the QUESTION be SETTLED by these four and their descendants!"

"But…" Mahisasura.

"NO MORE WILL BE SAID ABOUT THIS ISSUE."

'Fools! When it is settled... and it WILL be... I will feast on your rotting bones!' Mahisasura.

'You have to defeat him first!' The Essence whispered in the demon's ear.

'What!'

---

And so it came to pass that Hanuman, his wives, and Mahisasura merged their essence with Humanity, and watched them over the millennia…

Feuds, Wars, and Skirmishes occurred between the bloodlines… Or Friendships… Romances even…

The Battle raged over the millenia until the CORE of each being found an ACCEPTABLE vessel:

Kimberly Anne Possible

Ronald Dean Stoppable

Sheila Goble Baux

Herr Smith

And Others…

Soon the Battle over The Question WILL be SETTLED.

Fin


	21. Interlude VI: EUReKA

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own the Scifi Channel's characters  
Either.

For Team Possible it started with a guy…

Named John Brimmstone…

That worked for an Infomercial company…

Based in Washington State…

He wanted to speak to Sheila…

So he called her chalet…

And spoke to her…

On her link in the Command Center!

When he told her the name of the Infomercial company…

She looked it up on the SHIELD datacore…

Found out it was connected to someone she knew and said…

NO.

She told the maids to refuse his calls and upgraded her Command Center's security.

When he couldn't reach her at her chalet…

He called the Xmansion while Ron, Kim, and Sheila were honing their powers…

When she refused his calls there…

He called the Triskelion…

They rebuffed his calls and Fury had him investigated…

He was clean… TOO CLEAN! In fact he had a clearance that Fury WASN'T allowed to talk about!

Finally Ron and Kim had had enough… Sooo…

When Ron and Kim told him to get lost he stopped…

For a while…

Then he called them during their training sessions with Col. Austin at NASA's NBL or Neutral Buoyancy Laboratory at the Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas…

Over the training comlink with full security access!

THAT'S when Sheila said she'd had ENOUGH and wanted to meet the guy face to face after completing their R&R! (Her curiosity had been piqued since he was ALWAYS courteous and polite to her!)

Team Possible was surprised when he AGREED to her terms!

So arrangements were made to meet at a place of Sheila's choosing…

---

10-20-2004  
The Airborn Lair  
Of Dr Dementor  
0950 hrs

For Dementor it started with the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer…

As usual.

Professor Dementor sat in his quarters in his mobile lair obsessing about his favorite item to steal. The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

'I MUST have IT! … I MUST!' he thought. 'Or else my escape vas for NOTHING… Curse you SHIELD!'

Dementor's henchmen had discovered with AIM's help that he was being transported to Pegasus for detainment 'til his trial by the Secret Court. They had freed him using powered armored stealth suits of Dementor's design and had flown him to his stealthed Aircarrier. Now he was waiting in his stateroom while his henchmen searched for it.

A henchman knocked on his door.

"Enter."

"Sir, we've found the unit…"

"Vell? Vhere is it?" Dementor asked.

"Uh… Before I tell you Sir… There's something you need to know." The henchman was sweating profusely.

"Yes… Spit it OUT MAN!" Dementor roared.

"It's been dismantled…" 'I'm gonna die!'

Dementor turned red… what was visible through his helm that is.

"Vhere is it?" he growled.

"Eureka, WA."

Dementor smiled…

The henchman didn't know why…

But he was **VERY** afraid.

---

Interlude VI: EUReKA (Or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying, And Learned To Love The Artifact!)

10-20-2004  
Middleton, CO  
The Possible Residence  
0950 hrs

Kim Possible, Sheila Goble (with Rufus curled in her lap sleeping), and Ron Stoppable were lounging in Kim's room while trying to figure out their next move now that they were on leave for 1 week…

"So what do you guys want to do? I'm up for suggestions since you live here." Sheila said. She and Ron were using the guest rooms in Kim's place… mainly because they were more comfortable being close to each other.

"Hmm. I could call Monique and find out what she's doing… I've gotta take another nap though," Kim said, "Xavier wore me out with his tests and cramming all that time theory and physics of probability data in my head…"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. He's a great guy but there's a time and place for relaxing." Sheila said.

"Man! One thing's normal… We've STILL got homework, at least Chuck and the guys are nicer about it than Mr. Barkin was…" Ron said. 'So when can I see your power in action KP? That pearly armor Stark gave you is BADICAL!'

"Yeah." Kim said. 'Later, Hon. Promise.' ''K.' Ron.

"Wish 'Taka was here… It's a shame that he had to stay behind on the carrier doing guard duty on Heelless Jack." Sheila. (Spymaster. Int. III: Iron Ron.)

"Heh! Yeah." Kim and Ron.

"…"

"Man! This TANKS! We can't do half the things we did in Europe," Ron moaned while gazing at Sheila and Kim while they lounged in beanbag chairs. Sheila was wearing an ivory blouse, jeans and cowgirl boots, while Kim was wearing her usual green crop top, capri's and sneakers. 'MAN! What REALLY sucks is that we can't… CRAP!' he thought loud enough for the girls to hear. 'And we've gotta meet that guy… later.'

'Can't what Hon?' Sheila asked with a mischievous grin.

'Uh… get CLOSE… With BOTH of you.' A Beetroot Ron said. 'Y'know… THE LAW. Officer Hobble. Supercop.'

Kim smirked.

'Hon that won't stop you and Kim from being together, I won't mind.' Sheila sent.

Cheshire Kim.

"Why'd you agree to meet Brimmstone anyhow? The guy's weird… not Bad Road… just different…" Ron mused.

"I don't know… he's been nice every time he's called… I'm gonna talk to him… and as long as he DOESN'T know someone I know… or deal with them on a regular basis… I'll say yes… maybe." She thought out loud.

"Huh?" Ron said. 'Hmmm.' Ron noticed that Kim was smiling like The Cat That Ate The Canary.

'What's SO funny, KP?' he sent.

'We're emancipated remember, and SHIELD field officers to boot, Ron. I'm sure we'll be able to have some fun around here just like we used to…' Kim said.

'Yeah, you're right… We could start at Bueno Nacho and hang with Monique and Felix for starters…' he sent with a smile on his face.

'Ahem.' Sheila said, 'I'd like to do that too… but what about tonight?'

'Hmmm.' Ron mused. 'I know! I'll call Brick, and see what he's got lined up!'

'Ron you know what Brick has lined up every night he's free. Bonnie. As in 'Party With'.' Kim.

'Oh yeah.' Ron replied. 'There goes that idea…'

This piqued Sheila's curiosity. "Bonnie… Rockwaller? The girl that came to apologize to Ron, and sat with us at Pegasus… that Bonnie?" she asked with a Devilish glint in her eye.

'So this is how she looked when she got fired up to date Ben AND Johnny… uh oh!' Ron VERY guardedly thought.

"Yeah. Uh…" Kim started, "You know how you 'used' to call me '_Princess_'?"

"Yes." She replied as the glint got stronger.

Ron's hair rose as he saw his erotic nightmare take on shape and form.

"She was one… to Ron and me…" Kim said. 'I'm gonna regret this.' She thought.

"If what I've got in mind goes according to plan, Princess, we'll not only have some fun but pop Bon Bon's balloon. So you SHOULDN'T regret it at all."

"SHEILA! You peeked at my thoughts, besides she apologized!" Indignant Kim.

"Sorry… Your thoughts about Bonnie are pretty strong! A body would have to be dead not to notice! … Look all I'm saying is that we have some fun and crash a party or two… So, is she a climber?"

"Oh yeah. When she wasn't dissing me or R… uh yeah she's a climber." Kim said. 'NOW I'VE DONE IT!'

'AWWWWWWWWWW MAAAAAAAN!' Ron thought, 'KP's done it now.'

"Yes you have… now as you say 'SPILL'." Sheila said.

"Welll Bonnie used to dis us in school… a LOT. I don't know why (besides what she'd said about Ron being a great guy, which he IS) but she said she was sorry… She went out of her way to apologize to Ron."

"Hmmm. I guess we'll have to dump the 'pop' part and just crash her party…" Sheila said. 'Since she worked overtime to apologize to Ron…' She guardedly thought.

"Whew!" Kim and Ron said.

"heh!" Sheila. 'But I'm ALL for fun. And I have a solution to your 'Hobble' problem!' she sent as she stroked a sleeping Rufus.

'!' 'UH Oh!' Kim and Ron.

---

Meanwhile…

Dementor and his team had scanned the area and had taken out the military base nearest Eureka with gas…

Now they swooped in for the kill.

First they cut and jammed communications, gassed the town, stormed Global Dynamics (after a man had snuck in (in stealth mode) and gassed the staff into submission), threw up a shield around the complex and went to work on the Level 5 lockout.

'We've got control of the complex sir." A henchman told Dementor.

"Excellent. And ze staff is unharmed?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Gut. Zen Ve shall begin." The diminutive giant said as his men escorted him to the security bay and opened the access panels to the security datacore. "Turn around." Dementor told his henchmen.

They did.

Dementor removed his helm and pulled off the back of his SCALP, to reveal a high tech cranial tap that was embedded in his flesh! 'Now ve shall zee how long it takes to break zis system to my vill!'

Within two minutes Dementor had hacked GD's Security core…

All the way down to Section 5!

"It is done my henchmen. Let us see vhat goodies zey have in Level 5, Hmmm?" he said as he replaced his patch and helm.

They took the elevator to Level 5, opened the doors and entered what was to some a technological paradise.

'No doubt zhat fool Drakken would be impressed with these trifles,' Dementor thought, "Find ze Vortex Inducer." 'Hmmm, vat's zis? They're running a cerebral cyberlink test? I zink I'll see vhat zey were doing.' He thought as he pored over their logs. 'Hmmm. NO! ZAT CAN'T BE HERE! IT'S A MYTH!' he silently raged as he read about The Artifact. 'Zere is only vun reason zey haven't cracked it's zecrets…' he mused as he reached under his helm, pulled of his skin patch and ran a droud to a portable cyberlink test station and opened the door to The Artifact. 'Not enough computing power. With ze help of ze unconscious subjects I'll have enough power to crack it open.'

Now there was a tiny problem…

Dementor had neglected his diagnostics since the time Logan had hit him in the head.

So when he linked with the test subjects (The Townspeople)…

Activated his personal shield and walked into the vault…

Something happened.

His henchmen didn't get a chance to scream.

---

10-20-2004  
Somewhere outside  
Eureka, WA  
1150 hrs

Now while this had been going on: Jack and Zoë Carter, Henry Deacon, Jo Lupo, and Jim Taggart had been camping out in the paradise known as the Pacific Northwest for a week.

They had just finished packing their gear into Jim's rover and were finishing their return trek to town.

"Did you have fun Zoë?" Jack asked his daughter as he hugged her. 'She's growing up fast!'

"Yeah Dad. You?" she said.

"Oh yeah…" 'Wish Allison was here.' His heart silently cried. 'What's…' he thought as they drove into town and saw the locals were lying in the streets.

"Stop the truck." Jack said.

"Ok." Jim said as he stopped the truck and got his rifle out.

Jo, Jack, Zoë, Henry, and Jim exited the vehicle. "Zoë stay in the truck!" Jack whispered as he and Jo unholstered their weapons.

"No! I'm staying with you or Jo, Dad! It's safer!" she whispered back.

"'k. Henry, got any ideas? Guys?" Jack asked as he noticed everyone had their attention glued to the town vidlink screen.

The visage of Professor Dementor appeared…

And looked at Jack Carter!

"This is The Artifact speaking through the body of Demens. Tell Team Possible they have 48 hrs before this device is triggered." The vid's perspective changed and showed a miniature device on a pedestal. "This device alters the capabilities of W and Z particles rendering them massless… or increasing their mass as I will it. Do NOT try to enter any further, I have boosted the shields that Demens used on your facility to render harmless ANY attempts to enter Eureka and Global Dynamics."

"I know… It's a VERY bad thing isn't it?" Jack said over his shoulder to the others as he tested the field. "Ow!"

"You have NO idea." Henry told Jack, "It's capable of disrupting the way matter's constructed across the Universe."

"Like the Tachyon thingie?" Jack.

"Just as bad." Henry. "GREAT." Jack. "So what do we do Jack?" Jo. "Yeah what, mate?" Jim. "Dad." Zoë.

Jack Carter, former US Marshal, now Sheriff of Eureka turned and looked at his team.

"Jo you've got some friends at SHIELD right, that can get us transportation?"

"Yeah. All the way up to the Director. Why?"

"Good. I need you to get on the horn." A tight-faced Jack said. "Jo I want you and Taggart to watch the area while Henry and I get some help, and keep an eye on Zoë."

"Dad!" Zoë. "I'm not staying here, I going with YOU!" she said poking a finger into Jack's chest. "I'm NOT helpless… Jo's been training me." Jack Stared at Jo open mouthed.

"What? A girl's gotta know how to defend herself!" Jo replied.

"By learning how to take out a Special Forces commando? We're talking later." Jack said. "Ok Zoë… You can come with us… Guys we'll have to give in to his… its… demands for now."

"Jack are you sure?" Henry.

"We have no choice… we'll have to give the little ma… er Artifact… Uhh whatever it is, what it wants…" 'Gotta think of something…'

"And What's that?" Col. Jo Lupo, Jack's partner asked.

"Team Possible."

---

10-20-2004  
Middleton, CO  
The Possible Residence  
1155 hrs

Ron and Kim broke out her Kimmunicator and called Monique over her new vidlink (that a crushing Wade had designed for her) to make plans… and were shocked!

"Hey Kim, Ron," A visibly disheveled yet ROSY Monique said, "What's up?" she said as she adjusted her top.

"How's it goin' 'Nique?" Kim asked as she peered at her friend, 'YES! She's GOT a GUY!' "Hmmm. Ok Spill. Who is he?"

"Who's Who?" Monique said, "I'm just watching the house while the folks are gone… Uh…" she said before…

"Spank IT! Slap that ass! The Dude Loves The Legs, that Jiggly Butt, And those Jiggly T…" Felix said as he rolled into Monique's room dressed in nothing but a tented towel. Scarlet Felix. "OH! UH… HI GUYS!" Felix rolled out of the room at 60 mph.

Monique was visibly SCARLET!

"Monique!" Kim said with a smirk, Ron snickered.

"Uh… welll… You guys were gone ALL the time… and Felix and I hung out together… then he came over for dinner with the folks… Granma liked him… Stuff happened." GLOWING BROWN DWARF STAR.

"He, he, he." Kim giggled, "Mon, it's cool… So what's he like?"

"Dreamy, especially when… Kim, HE'S THE ONE… Felix' very considerate… and romantic…"

"Girl, I'm HAPPY for you!" Kim exclaimed. "Hey! We're wondering if you'd like to hang with us tonight, and catch up on things."

"I'd like to but… OH!" Monique squealed as she disappeared off camera, "I'm ok!" She said. "No Hon, WE'RE ok." Felix said as he adjusted her link, "How's it going guys?" A dressed Felix Renton said to Kim and Ron.

"It's GREAT." Ron and Kim.

"So she told you huh?" Felix said.

"Yeah." Kim. Ron's grinning devilishly. "We'd like to hang with you guys, Brick, and Bonnie tonight." Kim said.

"Uh. WE can't. But The Brickster's going to be at Club 42 tonight. Bonnie's Dad ok'd it since the club's going to be 'dry'." Felix said as he hugged Monique's waist.

"Damn!" Ron said, "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow's fine. Make sure to bring Sheila, we're DYING to meet her!"

"We will." Kim said.

"Yeah we'll catch ya later… I know you've gotta show Mon a few thing's from your Magical Bag O' Tricks." Deadpan Ron quipped.

"RON!" Kim was Scarlet from laughter!

"Uh… Gotta Go!" Felix and Monique said before cutting the link.

"That's the Tweebs' line!" Kim said before she collapsed.

The sounds of rollicking laughter filled the house.

---

Three hours later…

Sheila, Rufus, and Kim left the house in Sheila's 'Gini (She'd had her 'baby shipped over from her chalet!) to pick up the girl's ensembles for their night on the town from the airport, while Ron ran out to complete an errand of his own on his scooter.

'Man I hope they LIKE 'em…' He thought in shielded mode, 'It cost a bundle!'

As he ran out he failed to notice that there were a few more than the usual sets of eyes watching the Possible residence. One pair in particular was hostile.

'Just you WAIT!' someone thought. 'I'll get even yet. Even without Herr Smith's help!'

---

A casually dressed, Jack and Zoë Carter, and Henry Deacon were staking out Kim's house. Jack and Henry had their hands full at the moment dealing with Zoë's questions while they were casing Team Possible from a SHIELD car.

"So why are we waiting to ask for their help again, when we've got a deadline?" Zoë.

"We need to see if anyone else is gunning for them… Then too, it might give us an idea as to why the Artifact wants them." Jack said.

"I think we should just talk to them." Zoë said.

"Your Dad's right, Zoë. We need to see if Dementor or one of their other enemies has set them up for something. Besides a modified AIM shield generator was found on the scene by a SHIELD satellite."

"Guys they're splitting up." Zoë said as she exited the car and took out a SHIELD issue scooter from the trunk. "I'll follow Ron. You guys can follow Kim and Sheila." She said before she took off.

"Zoë wait!" Jack said to her retreating form. He turned and looked at Henry, "This is someone's fault… I blame her Mom." Jack said as he went in the opposite direction to tail Sheila and Co.

Henry shrugged.

---

While the girls and Rufus were out, Sheila called John Brimmstone and set their meeting at Club 42.

"Ok. Just make sure you're there. And if HE shows it's over for you, I won't care WHAT kind of clearance you have, GOT IT?" Sheila said.

"I understand Ms Goble… Once again I apologize for the inconvenience. But you're the only woman that's right for this product my client's working on…"

"And it's harmless huh?" Skeptical Sheila.

"Perfectly." Brimmstone said.

"Fine. Whatever." Sheila hung up.

"?" Brimmstone thought. 'Nathan's right but for the wrong reasons… no wonder he has problems with women.'

---

Ronald Dean Stoppable parked his scooter and walked into the Middleton Mall on a Mission…

'KP's right about ONE thing… There's such a thing as the proper brand for the proper occasion.' He thought as he weaved his way through the crowds in the mall.

Now when a body hangs out in a place long enough it becomes part of them… A person can tell by the ebb and flow what's good to eat today, or what stores have a killer special… Or, as in Ron's case you can get a sense of when you're being followed.

'uh oh… I've got a… tail? Hmmm. Doesn't feel like they're hostile… COOLIO! SCORE! The Ronman's got a tail! Time to shake 'em Ron Style.' He thought as he went into the Men's on the 1st floor and cloaked himself with the stealth field. "WHERE'D HE GO? GHOST! AAAAAH!" A startled man said as he ran out of the Men's. Ron ran out behind him to take advantage of the slammed open door.

'Hmmm.' Ron scanned the crowd as he stood next to a planter to see what the tail looked like. '!' 'Cute girl! A little lost looking maybe… but cute. I guess whoever it was left… probably one of Smith's goons.' Ron deactivated the field and walked into the crowd towards his destination. 'Man! I hope they got 'em ready. I had to twist Mr. Murdock's arm to get the money for this from the trust… I'll have to make another dinner for Natasha… ROWR! She's a MAJOR hottie! I could see KP looking like that in a few years! (DROOLING RON.) Ok… Gotta calm down and focus… Now where's that store?'

'There he is! The girls at the fanclub were right! He's cute AND crafty too! Thank God Jo's been teaching me some of her skills. Now I'll see what he's up to…'

Zoë followed Ron until he entered a store in the mall that stood out from the rest…

'He's going in THERE…? Ok, that's it! I'm going in!' she thought as she wandered in.

Ron felt his 'tail' return. 'Hmmm. That girl's shown up again… The Mark's comfy with her… Cute too. Glad I'm with KP and Sheila, she'd give me the wimwams otherwise… Wonder what she wants?'

Zoë gulped and made her move…

"Hi, I'm Zoë Carter." Zoë said to Ron with her hand out and her heart in her throat.

"Hi. Ron Stoppable." Ron shook her hand. "Uh… have you been following me? 'Cause if you have…" Ron started as Zoë turned red, 'She's crushing on the Ronman? Better back off.' "Sorry… didn't mean to be rude."

"OH! Uh… that's ok… It's not everyday a girl gets to meet a guy like you…" Zoe gushed, 'STUPID!'

"I'm just a regular guy… stuff just happens to me…" Shy Ron.

"Look I'm sorry, I've got a confession to make… I'm a FAN… and my Dad (He's Eureka's Town Sheriff) needs your help… Please don't tell him I told you…" Zoe stared at Ron with her Doe Eyes, "He's a former US Marshal and a great guy… Oh god I'm babbling." Zoë wept.

"Hey don't cry. We'll help your Dad… You've had some hard times huh?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. My folks split up. Mom's proud of what he does but she's tired of the worrying at night… Dad's… Dad. I did some things to get his attention and… He's a Marshal at heart… I stopped doing things and… We've been getting close but I'm afraid I'll screw it up!"

"'K." Ron came to a decision. "I'll make a deal with ya. Help me with this… project and I'll be your friend forever… And uh help your Dad too." Ron wiped away Zoe's tears. "C'mon it'll be ok."

"ok." 'He's REALLY SWEET! I'm SO jealous of Kim Possible and Sheila Goble!' "Uh whatcha doin'?"

"Welll… I'm trying to make sure these are ok." Ron handed Zoë the two items he'd been inspecting. "So what do you think?"

Zoë was speechless. "Good. They're Good. Great. PERIOD. They'll like them!" "Beep!" "Sorry I've gotta take this… Hi Dad!" Zoë waved at Ron and wandered off.

"Will that be all Sir?" The exasperated salesman said.

"Yeah." 'It's enough!' Ron thought as he paid for the items.

---

"Uh oh!" Rufus said as he looked out the rear window from his perch on Sheila's shoulder.

"Don't worry Rufus, I see them. HANG ON!" Sheila said before she took off down Oak St, Middleton's main drag and clicked her scanner on (in passive mode). 'One of them looks familiar… Is that a SHIELD car? It IS!' she thought as she checked her scanner.

"Tail?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Skilled too. Hold on I've got an Idea!" Sheila whipped them into a parking garage and took them to an intermediate level. "Shhh." She said as she clicked two switches.

The SHIELD car drove past.

The girls waited 'til they saw the car leave the garage.

"I'll bite. What just happened?" Puzzled Kim.

"Well. When I was in Europe I got the car 'tricked out'. After Ron's 1st mission I jumped for the stealth package Stark offered after the Sublime thing… take a look."

Kim got out of the car and saw…

A beat up '78 Coupe De Ville with an old man at the steering wheel!

"Wow!" she said.

"That's what I said. Now let's finish what we started so we can have a night on the town they'll TALK about for YEARS to come!" Sheila said.

"Ok." And off they went.

---

"DAMNIT! We lost 'em!" Jack said. "Got any ideas?" 'We're running out of TIME!'

"Actually Jack I do." Henry said before he made a call to the Triskelion. "In fact we should have done this sooner."

---

10-20-2004  
The Middleton Strip  
Club 42  
Middleton, CO  
2105 hrs

Sheila, Ron, and Kim got in line…

Were recognized by the bouncers…

And were passed through because the Bouncers were fans!

Sheila, Kim and Ron walked into Club 42.

Ron took their wraps and gave them to the coat check.

Then they entered the club…

Well Dressed Average Guy with two Goddesses on his arms.

Kim as usual was elegantly dressed in one of her LBD's ('slightly' modified by Henri, Sheila would settle for no less) with matching accessories.

Her dress was a Silver trimmed number that had a mid-thigh skirt that 'covertly' slanted from right to left…

With matching silk stockings that had a dusting of Silver that went down the back of her shapely legs, and the heels to match.

Kim in essence was like The Lotus Blade given form.

Ron was casually dressed in one of his navy Brioni 'spy' suits.

But Sheila…

Sheila.

Was dressed as a Goddess…

Her hair was coiffed in a Grecian braid that F L O W E D down her sculpted back and accentuated what she was wearing.

Ah yes… Her DRESS…

She was wearing Henri's latest creation that he'd designed for her.

An Emerald and Jet dream crafted from Reed Richard's Quantum Silk line of fabrics based on his quantum solids research.

It was a dress that was Jet, bordered with bands of Emerald…

The bodice of her 'dress' was composed of panels of silk that had a hint of Jet darkened Emerald in them…

They also lightened enough to give a hint of the treasures beneath…

Then would darken.

The mid-thigh Skirt caressed and cradled her legs like the gentle waves of the Sea…

And teased with the hint of a slit on her left.

Her Heels and Stockings were designed to 'complement' the flowing patterns that started in the dress and flowed downward.

The effect to say the least was simply…

STUNNING.

"!" The men at the club thought.

She was tall and elegant, like a Mint Julep... actually more like a flute of absinthe, beautiful yet with a seductive bit of nastiness.

Now the guys…

All the guys were…

Welll…

Speechless…

Since Sheila was a walking Ultra Sexy Crustbuster Bomb…

And…

Welll…

Because she was with…

Of ALL people…

Ron Stoppable!

Together she and Kim made quite a pair…

Yin and Yang…

Light and Shadow.

Ron escorted both Goddesses to a table and left to get their drinks. Brick Flagg drifted over and talked to Ron at the Bar.

"Dude! 'Sup?" Brick.

"Oh! Uh… Hey Brick how's it goin'?" Ron asked. 'Why am I still nervous around the guys from school? I hang with some of the greatest warriors on the planet… TWO of them are my girls even… and I'm still nervous around 'em.'

"Cool. Y'know… I'm just hangin' with the guys… I uh, got the scholarship I wanted… to State…" Sheepish Brick. 'MAN! Stoppable's come a LONG way! How do I talk to such a dude? And that Sheila chick… she's a Princess!'

"COOL! So you're plugged in and ready to go right?" Ron.

"Yeah… Hey Ron… uh… Sorry about the stepping on you thing in school and all…"

"It's ok." Ron said.

"So… Dude I GOTTA ask, How?" Brick said, "I mean I'm a fan of you and Possible, but BOTH of 'em? Like… HOW?"

"I took two rounds for her… Somehow I knew she was cool…" Ron said.

"Yeah?" Brick said with a growing admiration in his eyes.

"Yeah. She took a hit for me too… Before I ran off to save her, Kim volunteered to guard her… The next thing I knew we're (all three of us) an item."

"So what's she like? Sheila?" Brick asked.

"Why? You wanna try to take her on?" Ron quietly bristled.

"Nah. Just curious, an' stuff." Red Faced Brick.

Ron turned and gazed at Sheila then Kim. "What you're seeing is all the hint you'll get, Friend O' Mine. She's just giving us guys a tiny peek at what she's got to offer… and I'm grateful for every day I spend with her and Kim both." He finished before turning round.

"Wow!"

"Yeah. Kim does it too, but she lets you see her outgoing side and gives you a hint with her quiet moments."

"Cool! … Uh, I saw what you did in Monaco… Bonnie taped it even… Took some MAJOR guts dude… Me an' Bonnie were rootin' for ya… How'd you do it? Weren't you scared?" Amazed and Puzzled Brick.

"Yeah. But I was scared more about what'd happen if that bastard had crossed the line… It worked out pretty cool… I had the best backup in the world… Marc DesChamps and his buds, Prince William, Jenkins, SHIELD, and The Avengers." Ron said, 'They were rooting for me? Bonnie TAPED it?'

"Wow!" Brick.

"Yeah… Marc's pretty cool, he doesn't have any powers and helped us fight that bastard at ground zero… He's Sheila's Aide. C'mon over dude I'll introduce ya to her."

"Nah… Bonnie's a little intimidated by Sheila right now… to tell ya the truth, I think she's had a burn for ya for years… Now she's kinda down…"

"You want me to give her some Ronshine… make her laugh?" Ron asked.

"Nah. We'll stop by later…" Brick said as he looked over Ron's shoulder, "'Sides you've got someone at your table getting themselves set up for Possible ta kill 'im."

"WHAT?" Ron said as he spun around to see…

Josh Mankey was talking to Sheila while ignoring Kim!

'I don't think SHIELD or The Avengers could handle this!' he thought.

---

Meanwhile at MPD HQ…

"Begorrah! How's he doin' this?" Officer Hobble grumbled as he lost another hand to Rufus dressed in his SHIELD kit.

"Don't know." Another cop said, "He's cleaned me out too."

"Well at least we won't have to worry about Possible and her crew getting' in trouble tonight with the Guardsmen and the SWAT team on maneuvers…" Hobble said.

"Sarge… don't you think it's kinda weird that they're doin' EVERYTHING we do? It's like we're on the shelf or somethin'!" a cop named Jones said.

"Nah. If SHIELD wants to do some peaceful 'outreach' work and practice their low level tactics with the community, so be it. Now give me another hand you little…"

Rufus dealt the cards.

"Hmmm." Hobble mused, "Let's go." 'Now I've gotcha!'

Rufus picked up his cards and grinned.

---

'I'll fix them both… Stoppable for taking Kim from me, and Possible for leaving.' Josh Mankey thought as he moved towards their table. 'I'm a player's player and get ragged on for it, while Stoppable does it and get pats on the back? FUCKER!' he thought.

---

'So who's the baby Pituitary case talking to Ron?' Sheila sent to a giggling Kim.

'Oh that's Brick Flagg. He's harmless… had a crush on me once. Adrena-Lynn 'helped' him get over it. He's Bonnie's guy, they go through an on again/off again thing.'

'Like a bad light switch?' Sheila sent.

'Yeah. Brick's kinda been in Ron's corner ever since the Adrena-Lynn thing too. Looks like he's quizzing Ron about you.'

'(Snicker!) How old is he?' Sheila asked.

'He's 18… except when it comes to…'

'Women?' Sheila.

'Yeah.' Kim grew pensive.

'So what was it like for Ron here?' Sheila asked (with chin in hand) as she watched Kim.

"Ron's always been sweet to me and nice to people in general. Some people just took it as a sign of weakness and bullied him…" Sheila's eyes FLARED! "But I took care of that." Kim stated.

"Really! How?" Sheila asked.

"Welll… when Drakken's Brain Switcher zapped us, we had to take over each other's lives… I got jumped by the bullies in D-Hall…"

"Oh Yeah! I remember that! HA, HA! Drakken was SO mad you'd stolen his body!" Sheila said. 'THANK GOD, Dobbs and I get along now!'

"Yeah. I scrapped with them to the point that they'd think twice about messing with him again. Then there was the time that a guy I was dating was going to 'have Ron taken care of' if I didn't quit being his best friend. Josh Mankey." Kim said as she looked up.

"What?" Sheila said as she felt a sneaky presence walk up behind her.

'He's behind you, Josh Mankey, the guy that threatened Ron. I told Ron we'd grown apart NOT that I'd broke up with him because he threatened Ron. He's SO conceited once you get to know him…'

'Really! … Time to have some fun!' Sheila thought as she gazed into Josh's face while he tried to get past Sheila's stunning effect on him.

"Hi I'm Josh." He managed to say to Sheila while pointedly ignoring Kim, "Wanna dance?" 'Man! She's a Sexy Bitch.'

---

Ron sauntered over with the girl's drinks. "Hey KP, I got your and Sheila's drinks." He said as he prepared to set them on the table "Let's see… Pink lemonade for KP, a tea for Sheila and punch for me… Oh hi Monkey." Ron said. 'Glad I'm dressed…' Ron thought, 'Uh oh… What're you up to?' he asked Sheila.

'I'm going to have some fun, since he was rude to Kim. Danger Room style as far as his head goes. Who's in?' she said. 'We are!' Kim and Ron replied.

"Hello Ron." Mankey said, "still clumsy I see." He said as he tried to trip him. "uhg!" he grunted as his foot hit the Bo as it fell down Ron's leg, flickered out from his ankle, thunked Mankey's (causing him to bend over in pain), and hopped back on his wrist. Sheila stifled a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you ok?" Ron said as he helped Mankey stand up.

"I'm fine!" he grunted. 'I'll get you!' his eyes said to Ron. 'Anytime." Ron's said back.

Josh took Sheila's hand and led her out to the crowded dance floor as a slow number started…

"So… uh how and why'd you hook up with Ron?" he asked as he danced with her.

"Ron took two rounds for me… the rest's history." Sheila listened to Kim and Ron's deepest thoughts…

"Really. That's hard to believe. Ron's been such a coward at school." Josh said.

"Ron, like most people I respect, is full of surprises." 'Unlike you.' She thought.

"What about me? I've NEVER run from a fight, AND I'm talented." Josh said.

"I don't think so." Sheila said as she rubbed against him. "Your talent is running away from life while pretending to embrace it. Ron's the opposite. Now hush and enjoy the moment while you can." 'This is driving him CRAZY!' she thought as she pulled him close and wrapped his arms around her.

Mankey tried to stealthily move his right hand into his pocket, 'I'm gonna make Stoppable PAY.' He thought as he fingered an item in his pocket and returned his hand to her waist.

"Dick." Sheila. 'He's up to something.' She sent.

"Uh it's Josh." He said. 'Bitch!' he thought.

"No. I'm sorry, I meant do you have one or are you one?" Sheila said. 'He's got a weapon!' she sent to Kim and Ron.

'You sure?' they sent. 'YES!'

"What?" he said as he stood away from her.

"C'mere." Sheila said as she reeled him in and massaged his upper and lower backs' pressure points thus turning him on, yet making him sluggish, "Do you have a big one?" 'Weapon that is?'

"Huh?" Confused Mankey.

"Car. They say a car's indicative of a man's prowess…" she whispered in his ear while teasing his spine. "Except in your case," she said with Kim's thoughts in mind, "it's a VW beetle… more like a Pinto. Ha, Ha, Ha." Sheila stepped away from him in laughter on the dance floor. "We're done here. Go home little boy. Ron's more man than you'll EVER be." 'Get READY girl…' Sheila braced herself for battle.

A twisted Knight vs the Dragon Princess.

At THAT moment three things happened:

Josh Mankey crossed the line and withdrew a weapon from his pocket.

Sheila Goble Baux placed TOTAL trust in Ronald Dean Stoppable.

Ronald Dean Stoppable streaked up to Josh Mankey, grabbed his right hand with enough force to break it 'round the weapon in it, blasted his kidneys with a Phoenix Fist, and placed him in a right submission hold with his foot on the back of Mankey's head. "You ok?" he said to Sheila as Kim ran up with several bouncers in tow.

The crowd **BACKED **away.

(The music of course stopped and the bouncers had to take control of the sitch, which wasn't too hard to do since Ron had shocked everyone with his prowess.)

"Yeah." Sheila said. "What'd he have?"

Ron and the bouncers held Mankey down while they opened his hand to find a miniature Carbonadium katar with the HYDRA logo on the blade!

"Where'd he get this?" Kim asked, "How?"

"I'm calling the SHIELD boys KP," Ron said, "This is an attempted assassination as far as the Director'll be concerned. You ok Sheila?" he asked with the Hound Dog's Eyes.

"Yeah." She said.

10 minutes later the Guardsmen arrived and took Mankey away…

People were milling about in shock from what had just happened! One of their own had just tried to assassinate someone.

What chilled Kim and Ron to the bone was that it was someone they KNEW! Only one person was responsible: Herr Smith.

"Fuck this! That Asshole's NOT ruining our night out!" Sheila said. _'Don't worry! That ass is gonna make a mistake, and when he does we'll be waiting!'_ She sent to Kim and Ron.

Sheila went to the DJ whispered a request, grabbed Ron and Kim by the hand, escorted them to the dance floor and struck a pose.

"HIT IT!" she cried.

Everyone danced!

_**What're You Lookin' At?**_

Strike a pose  
Strike a pose  
Vogue, vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue, vogue

Look around everywhere you turn is heartache  
Its everywhere that you go (look around)  
You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know (life that you know)

When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
Its called a dance floor, and here's what its for, so

Chorus:

Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music (move to the music)  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)  
You know you can do it

All you need is your own imagination  
So use it, that's what its for (that's what its for)  
Go inside, for your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open up the door (open up the door)

It makes no difference if you're black or white  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it

(chorus, substituting groove for move)

Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so beautiful  
Magical, life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor

(chorus)

Vogue, (vogue)  
Beauty's where you find it (move to the music)  
Vogue, (vogue)  
Beauty's where you find it (go with the flow)

Greta Garbo, and Monroe  
Deitrich and Dimaggio  
Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean  
On the cover of a magazine

Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rogers, dance on air

They had style, they had grace  
Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren, Katherine, Lana too  
Bette Davis, we love you

Ladies with an attitude  
Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, lets get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it

Vogue, vogue

Oooh, you've got to  
Let your body move to the music  
Oooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Oooh, you've got to  
Vogue

Vogue

Vogue

Sung by Madonna  
Written By Madonna  
and Shep Pettibone

---

Later that night…

Ron, Sheila, and Kim were sitting at their table.

"Sheila, Kim… I'm so glad you… I mean I'm glad you didn't die on the Vendetta mission… I'm stupid for not saying and SHOWING it enough… Glad you're here for me… Uh… And Tonight I…" Ron started as he reached for the items in his pocket. '**Pull it together dude!**'

"Shhh, it's ok Ron." Kim said as she hugged him from the left and LOOKED at Sheila.

"Like Princess said it's ok. I'm glad you had my back. As powerful as we two are, sometimes it's hard for us to use our powers in a crowd." Sheila said as she moved her chair to Ron's right.

"Thanks. Uh ladies… I uh got you something… to say how special you are to me…" Ron said as he pulled out two felt boxes with Harrods in gold leaf on the lids.

"Ron!" they chimed as he opened them. Inside were two rings. One was a Smoky Black Diamond encrusted with Emeralds, the other was a clear Diamond surrounded by Alexandrites, both placements were crafted so the stones were in a Rose motif.

The girls were STUNNED. STUNNED I TELL YOU!

"Hon… why?" a Teary Sheila asked, while a Teary Kim looked on.

"Because… You're the BEST. PERIOD." He said as he placed each ring on their left ring fingers, "And because with these rings I promise to ALWAYS love and be there for the two Goddesses in my life." Kim got the Alexandrite, while Sheila got the Smoky Diamond. "I got Matt to squeeze out some 'change' for these from the trust… It took a while to get 'em done… The Alexandrites match your eyes and hair when the light changes KP. The Emeralds match your eyes Sheila, and the diamond matches the mystery of your soul shrouded by your hair, especially when we're y'know… (RED RON!) Do you like 'em?"

"…"

"…"

"!"

Anyone who didn't know better would have thought Kim and Sheila were trying to eat Ron's face off.

"Ahem! 'Scuze us K, we just wanted to stop by before we call it a ni… OHMIGOD! DID HE JUST?" Bonnie squealed as she saw the rings. Brick walked up behind her and winked at Ron.

"YES HE DID! Aren't they FABULOUS!" they squealed back.

Brick pulled up a chair and sat next to Ron while the girls admired the rings. "Dude, I'm GLAD I never pissed you off! It was awesome to see you move like that!"

"I guess." Ron said, "I'll just be glad when this is over. This hit TOO close to home, y'know?" 'I'm gonna BREAK that bastard for what he did to Mankey! Twisting him like that ISN'T cool!'

"Yeah."

---

10 minutes later…

Bonnie got Kim and Sheila to promise to hang out with her the next time they were in town; after Brick threw Bonnie over his shoulder, and carried her off John Brimmstone FINALLY arrived.

Ron was about to grill him when Sheila lay a gently restraining hand on his arm.

He was a quiet man about 6'8", 350 lbs, stout, with brown hair, Blue eyes, and a slightly boyish charm to his face. His eyes were what caught you. It was clear that he'd seen his fair share of pain and quietly wanted to do something to help others.

"Ok. Here's how it works, you tell me what the product is and what it does or else. (Plasma Spark!) After you tell me I say yes… or no. (Another Plasma Spark!)" Sheila said as she looked at him. "The only reason we're meeting at all is that you have some SERIOUS skills and DON'T misuse them… plus you got The Director to back off, which doesn't happen often."

"Are those the only reasons?" He asked with a merry twinkle in his eye.

"No… It helped that you're nice… Like Ron." She said. "And I get the idea that you don't like Nathan either."

Kim and Ron looked at each other then Sheila, 'Who's Nathan?' they sent. 'Later.' She replied.

"That's VERY true… Ms. Goble I've been authorized by Global Dynamics' Cosmetics and Skin Care division in Eureka, WA to make you a SERIOUS offer." He said.

Ron's ears perked up.

"I'm listening." 'Here it comes…'

"We need your hair… for a shampoo commercial. That's all." He said.

Sheila became centered.

'Sheila. DON'T.' Kim and Ron sent, 'He's not worth it!'

Sheila stared at John Brimmstone.

He'd called her basically… all over creation.

To ask her to make a shampoo commercial.

She was angry true…

But MORE importantly…

She was CURIOUS.

"Why?" she asked with an unearthly glint in her eyes.

"Our computers and research staff think your hair's comparable to Helen of Troy's or Cleopatra's in body and other normally intangible characteristics… Their hair set trends and made them notorious… so does yours."

"Sheila this sounds kinda weird…" Kim said.

"But it's true KP… at least for us guys. I mean she's got Killer hair… C'mon, the figure and the hair… It ROCKS!" Ron said.

"So what's the shampoo do? Global's not known for doing ANYTHING small." Sheila said.

"We've found a way to use nanobots to harmlessly alter hair. Like so." He said as he pulled out a remote and demonstrated with his own hair. "We can change the coif, texture and color with a press of a button." John's hair changed color from red to a dark blue/black, then from swept forward to swept back.

"Are the 'bots permanent?" Kim.

"No. You can set them to harmlessly self destruct with the press of a button. They just evaporate into thin air." He said.

"Do I get a percentage and do I have to see Nathan's stupid ass?" Sheila asked.

"Yes to the percentage (5 percent I believe). No to seeing Nathan. In fact our new liaison demanded that he leave you alone or else you wouldn't be held responsible for what you did to him."

"REALLY!" Sheila GLOWED, "He said that?"

"Uh, She said that. So is it a deal?" he asked. 'Please! Just hurry up and sign the papers… DON'T ask me who she is…'

"Yes." After Sheila had signed the papers she asked John a question. "So who's the new DoD Liaison?"

"Allison Blake." 'Here it comes!' John thought.

"OY!" Sheila. 'Here we go!'

'DoD, Global Dynamics, Allison Blake, Nathan, Eureka, WA?' A puzzled Kim and Ron mused while Sheila and John hammered out further details.

---

10-20-2004  
The Middleton Strip  
Club 42  
Middleton, CO  
The Parking Lot  
2315 hrs

Kim, Ron, Sheila, and John walked into the lot where Sheila's 'Gini was parked and got ready to call it a night when…

A floodlight pinned the group…

And a voice cried "HALT!"

Sheila shoved John behind her and powered up…

Ron 'popped' his Bo into his hand…

And Kim's body flared with a Shadowy Pearlescent Aura!

'COOLIO! So that's what your power looks like KP! Badical! Say can you…'

'RON!' both women cried.

'Sorry. Head In The Game.'

"Sorry." A voice said as the light went out, "I couldn't resist." A sandy haired, smiling man said as he stepped forward, "I'm Jack Carter, Sheriff of Eureka," he said as he flashed his badge and stuck out his hand, "And we need your help, Team Possible."

"Coolio!" Ron said as he shook Jack's hand, "You're Zoë's Dad! We'll help ya dude."

'Zoë? Ron who's **Zoë**?' Kim and Sheila.

'Zoë's Jack's daughter… I was gonna tell ya later… HONEST!' "Uh, I guess Zoë told you we'd help?" Ron asked Jack.

"Yeah… yeah she did. Look we've got a situation in town that requires your assistance." 'He reminds me of ME when I was his age…' "A 'friend' of yours has taken over the town… Kind of."

"Who's the 'friend'." Kim asked.

"Professor Dementor." Henry said as he stepped up and shook their hands, "HI, I'm Henry Deacon. John what are you doing here?" he asked Brimmstone.

"I just sealed a deal with Sheila for Global's Shampoo commercial. What's happened?" he asked.

"It looks like Demens… Dementor… Whoever he is… got into Level 5 and tinkered with The…" Jack started.

"Artifact?" A VISIBLY angry John Brimmstone said.

"Yeah… during the cyberlink thingie test… It's TALKING through him… Look we're running out of time…" Jack said.

"It's cool dude." Ron said looking at Jack Carter as he formed a cloud and stood on it, "Hop on! We're gonna stop by the house first to get some gear." 'Guys is it me or is this a new color of weird?'

'It's them. You're fine.' They said. 'Hon, the WHOLE town's like this…' Sheila said. 'After WWII Einstein asked Truman to build a town for geniuses only… Eureka's the result…'

'Ohhh.' Kim and Ron. 'I wonder why Wade or Dad doesn't live there? I'll ask them during some free time.' Kim thought.

"**Talking** through him? Damnit I TOLD Nathan that it needed to be socked away somewhere else with HARD protocols… it's too close to the town. That's why I quit Level 5 and went into cosmetics; at least there I can control things better. What's it done?"

"It built a W/Z particle device that can alter their interactions with matter… probably on a non-local scale." Henry.

"What's non-local?" Jack asked.

"Faster than light. Sort of." John.

"The Tachyon thingie ALL OVER AGAIN… DAMNIT!" Jack griped.

"I wondered what had happened to you John. Nathan's closed mouthed about it." Henry said.

"Of course he's closed mouthed about it… I gave him two shiners as a going away present. He's pissed because I got the President to give us autonomy and he needs us because we turn a serious profit."

"RIGHT. So who's Nathan?" Kim asked as they got on the cloud.

"Nathan Stark." Sheila.

"THE Nathan Stark… Nobel Laureate?" Ron said stunning Kim and Sheila. "What?"

"Yeah… Right before he married Allison he 'chased' me for a bit… He said he wanted to study my powers… He wanted to 'study' me alright… I thumped him for it too. Nathan's a freak for women that stand out… that have an odd 'color' to them… He tries to be so SUAVE about it too… For me that was literal… for Allison it's mental since she's a medical genius… Ally's always looked at me ('til recently I guess) as the 'other' woman because Nathan's still got a burn for me. Plus he's vexed 'cause he's NOT related to Tony."

"Oh." Everyone said.

"Allison's divorcing Nathan. Hi! I'm Zoë Carter; I'm a BIG fan of Team Possible's. Please don't be mad at Ron. When we met he was worrying about your rings to the point of driving the jeweler crazy." Zoë said.

"Really." Kim said with arched eyebrow. 'Just you wait Ron. When I get hold of you, you won't be able to walk for a week… In a GOOD way.'

'Ditto.' Sheila sent.

'Uh oh. Gonna need an ICU!'

"Yeah. He's TOTALLY devoted to you two… He gets this lost loving look when he thinks of you."

"Yeah. He does." Sheila said as she sized the girl up, 'I like her. She's no angel, but she's a good kid. Bet she drives her Dad crazy. (He's a Hottie. Thank God for Ron.)' "Zoë was it?"

"Yeah?" she said as they took off for the Possible house.

"Do you like Prada?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah she 'likes' it a little too much…" Jack started.

"Dad!" Zoe.

"This is AMAZING!" Henry said as he inspected the cloud, "So is it as cross between controlled Quantum and sub-Quantum fields or is it something else entirely like a fold in Spacetime?"

"Huh?" Ron.

"Henry quit trying to put the man in a box and let him drive." John said.

"I'm just curious… he might be able to help me with the Engine." Henry said.

'MAN! I'd rather face Monkey Fist right now!' Ron thought.

---

15 minutes later at Chez Possible…

"Your name sounds familiar Jack." Sheila said from inside her Pulsar suit while they waited in the drive for Kim and Ron to suit up. "I've heard of you before… How'd you end up being Eureka's sher… OHMIGOD… YOU'RE IRON JACK CARTER, US MARSHAL!" Sheila cried.

"Guilty as charged. I'm glad you're an agent of SHIELD, Ms Goble." He said.

"It's Sheila. I'm SO glad YOU never caught me… I'd probably be drinking through a straw now." Sheila shivered.

"Maybe." Jack replied.

"You KNOW my Dad?" Zoë asked.

"Everyone in my former circle KNOWS your dad Zoë… That's why they didn't come after you guys… it was understood that if you messed with Iron Jack's family you'd pay… **PERIOD**."

"Oh." Zoë. 'She'd make a nice match for Dad. I like her. A little scary though.'

"So how'd you find us?" Sheila asked.

"Henry asked the Director for a favor. They go way back." Jack said.

"Oh." Sheila.

"We're ready." The Rock Face said as he and Kim appeared with their armor on.

Kim had just received her armor from Stark International when they were at the Xmansion. She liked it but was still getting used to the feel. Her design was similar to Sheila's just that it was pearly in texture and color.

---

10-20-2004  
Eureka, WA  
The City Limits  
0050 hrs

Team Possible and Team Carter landed outside the city limits next to Taggart's truck…

"Where's everybody?" Jack said.

"Psst! Jack! Mate over here!" Taggart whispered from the brush on their right.

"Taggart?" Jack whispered as they approached and entered the brush, "Where's Jo?"

"She's doing a recce of Global's facility. After you left everyone got up and walked into their homes. It looks like it's still got them in its grip." the tall Aussie said as he led them to his camp. "It's a PURE pleasure to meet you two ladies."

'Two ladies!' Kim and Sheila thought.

Kim, Sheila, John, Henry, Zoë, and Jack looked around…

And realized Ron was gone!

---

"pop!" Ron suddenly appeared inside the vault where The Artifact was being kept.

'Ok. We're here. I'm guessing the Level 5 place… whatever… KIM! SHEILA!' Ron sent.

"They can't hear you." The Artifact said with Dementor's voice. "I've changed our 'orientation' in Spacetime and shut down your armor's AI."

"Wait! You can hear me when I use the link? That means you're… Uh connected to The Essence… Right?" 'Nooo Miranda! I'll fix you babe! I swear!' Ron 'told' his armor.

"Yes. Once I was just an advanced quantum computer from the 1st Human civilization…"

Ron sat down. "Really!"

"Yes." The Artifact said.

"Cool. What's NOT cool is threatening The Universe." Ron bristled. "Or my friends. Why?"

"Time is short. You must learn some things and be tested. The foe you face is unlike any other. The device is real but will only affect the Earth."

"I'll take your test. But if you want to talk to me in the future just ask."

"Agreed."

"And?"

"I apologize." The Artifact said as it released Dementor and placed him in a coma.

"Hey! What'd you do?" Ron asked.

"He's in a coma, while his injuries heal." The Artifact said directly to Ron.

"Oh." Ron used the Mark, 'sensed' Spacetime around him and 'twisted' it back!

"Let's begin." 'He's undone my screen! Maybe he's the ONE…'

"Yes. Lets."

---

Ron and The Artifact viewed the Universe's creation from the fabric of the Multiverse.

The Birth of the Watchers…

They viewed the War Of The Gods and The Pact.

He got to see the People…

Their Birth…

And from a distance…

Their Death.

'They ordered their Death so your world may LIVE.' It said. 'It was the ONLY way to stop the ENEMY that you face.'

'wow.'

And Other Wonders.

Now while The Artifact was looking into Ron's soul, he was looking it over too. 'It's sad. This thing… person's been around a long time and is lonely… Kinda crazy too. Gotta stop it from hurting anyone else. How?'

---

10-20-2004  
Eureka, WA  
Taggart's Base Camp  
0115 hrs

After all attempts to find Ron had proven fruitless, Kim and Sheila called Condor 1… And began the hard part…

Waiting.

"One Eyed Jack to Skuld." The Director said over Kim's link and PA. Everyone perked up.

"Go ahead." Kim replied.

"We've found your guy… he suddenly appeared on the sat, it looks like the shield's shrunk down too."

"How big is it now sir?" Sheila asked.

"It's wrapped around The Artifact's room on Level 5. Allison Blake'll meet you there. Whatever The Rook did got the townspeople back on their feet. I'm sending in a Guardsman battalion to clean up the base… (Damned Politics!) and secure the area. As of this moment Eureka's a SHIELD/DoD project. Do what ya can." The Director cut the link.

"We'll help you get into the facility." Jack said to Kim and Sheila as he and Jo stepped up.

"Thanks, after that…" Kim started.

"It's your show. Jim take Zoë and the guys home and tell SARAH to lockdown 'til Jo and I say it's ok." Jack said.

"Right." Jim.

"Who's Sarah?" Kim asked Jo.

"Jack's House AI." Jo replied.

"Huh?" Kim.

"Don't ask Princess." Sheila said, "This town's WAY past Level 10 on weirdness."

---

15 minutes later outside The Artifact Vault Room…

"You CAN'T let her in there! I won't allow it." Dr Nathan Stark yelled at Jack Carter and Allison Blake while they stood outside The Artifact vault's access room.

"You don't have much choice." Sheila said, "Besides we're the ONLY ones that can do this. Ready Kim?" 'You sure you can DO this?'

"Ready." 'No but I won't give HIM the satisfaction.' She replied.

"Let's go Nathan." Jack said as he led Stark out.

"NO!" "POW!" "OWWW! Good luck guys. Man! That stings, I ALWAYS wanted to do that to him. He's heavy too." Jack said as he slung Stark over his shoulder.

"C'mon. I'll buy you a cup of coffee. Good luck girls. Sheila come back in one piece ok?" Allison said while looking Sheila in the eye.

"Yeah. Thanks. Uh… We will."

They entered the Vault's access room.

"We'll here goes." Kim said as she activated her Stark International Flowmetal™ armor. She focused and flared her aura outwards towards the shield…

The shield started to fluoresce…

'I think it's working. Keep it up! Sheila said.

'_First work on clearing the Way for your Spirit…_' Right 'Taka… How?' Kim thought as she strained to exercise her new abilities.

'!' Kim relaxed and let herself flow with the power…

Her consciousness opened and saw the flaw…

She extended her gift…

And caused a power coupling to fracture and burn out!

The field went out.

'You did it! Great Job!' Sheila said.

'Yeah. No big. Let's Go.'

They ran down the corridor and saw Ron hovering in mid air next to The Artifact!

"RON!" they cried.

"ZZZT!" a Blast of energy flew out of The Artifact at them!

At the same time Kim's aura turned it to Rose petals!

"Stop! He's done nothing to you!" Sheila said.

"He must complete the test." It said.

"Ron Wake Up!" They cried as they PUSHED EVERY last iota of strength they had towards their Beloved.

---

'Ok dude. We're done here. I saw what you just did. Time to do this Ron Style.' Ron said to The Artifact as he felt Kim and Sheila's strength cut its access to the Spacetime fabric to a minimum. He merged himself with the device and delved further inside… and LEARNED.

Kim and Sheila saw Ron grasp the object and hug it to his breast. 'What's he doing?' Kim asked Sheila. 'I don't know, but knowing Ron he's trying to help.' Sheila said.

'I can't use fists or powers here like I did in the past… This requires Understanding.' He merged with the core of The Artifact and gave it his strength. 'There Is NO TEST! It's a lie! YOU'RE the device that will destroy the Earth! AWWW MAN! Why didn't you just ask for help? How can you do this when you know the Essence?'

'I wish to die.' It said. 'And I didn't believe you could help me.'

'Why? Why do you want to die?'

'Lonely.' It said through emotion.

'If I help will you step off this path onto another… a BETTER path?' 'Where'd that come from?' Shielded.

'YES.'

Ron Stoppable made his choice…

And floated to the floor…

With a healed Artifact.

'Hon are you ok?' they asked as they held him up by his shoulders. 'yeah. Just tired. Man what a night!' he said. 'thanks. I felt what you did… with the push.'

'No Big.' They said.

"Wrong. VERY BIG. I can ALWAYS count on you girls to see me through. Like I said you're the BEST."

---

After Dementor was taken away by a scarily gleeful Jo Lupo, Stark got chewed out by The Director and replaced by Brimmstone, Ron got debriefed by SHIELD's Lab Boys (who took custody of the Vortex Inducer), The Artifact was trundled off to Pegasus to hang out with Reed Richards; Ron and Co. bunked at The Carters and wound down. (Ron got a kick out of SARAH, Jack's house AI; especially when he found out she could cook.)

10-21-2004  
Eureka, WA  
1100 hrs

Ron found Zoë hanging out in the Café Diem…

"Hi." Ron said. "Is it taken?"

"Uh. No! Go ahead." She said as he sat down.

"I talked to your Dad… He seems pretty cool."

"Yeah." She said.

"He told me a few things… about your past."

Zoë rose. Ron gently took her hand and sat her down.

"They liked the rings, thanks for helping me out back there at the store."

"Sure."

Kim and Sheila heard Ron talking to Zoë as they walked into The Café Diem, sat at another table and listened.

"Zoë… I'm not here to judge you… I'm here as your friend."

"'k"

"See I'm a recovering slacker… I fight it EVERY day. MY Dad's been trying to tell me for years that it's not cool…"

"You Ron Stoppable, Sir Ron of Monaco… are a slacker?" Shocked Zoë.

"Yeah. I've been lazy 'cause I've had Kim in my corner… Then it changed."

"Yeah, what happened?" Zoë asked.

"I had my Bar Mitzvah… and I realized what my Dad had told me about responsibility was true… ALL those times Kim and I went on missions I was doing what my Dad and my Great Grandpa Imi Przystanek did in WWII; Being Responsible. Except I was responsible for making sure my best friend Kim Possible came home safe… Me a slacker."

"Wow." Zoë took it in.

Kim and Sheila got dewy eyed.

"So when I got my head straight I decided to talk to my Dad, Rabbi, and Uncle Nick about becoming the best backup Kim or anyone could EVER have."

"…"

"Now when KP, Sheila and I started our missions that slacker crap **permanently** went out the window… I USED to do it… Now I CAN'T afford to… When your pod's life's on the line… You do what it takes… THAT'S why your Dad wasn't home! He was being you and your Mom's backup against some of the NASTIEST people out there."

"oh." Zoë's weeping. Ron gently wipes her cheek.

"What you've done before… it's NOT cool… what you're doing NOW… IS… That's how you avoid my mistake. And that's what you're doing for your Dad by growing into the great woman you'll be one day. Just do your best and it'll work out between you and your Dad."

Zoë hugged Ron.

"thanks. From you that says a LOT. What about you guys?" Zoë asked. 'Man HE'S SO COOL!'

"I'm going to tell ya something I said to Brick at Bonnie's party about Kim and Sheila when he asked me what they're like, '_What you're seeing is all the hint you'll get, Friend O' Mine. She's just giving us guys a tiny peek at what she's got to offer… and I'm grateful for every day I spend with her and Kim both_'. That's it." Ron leaned over and kissed Zoë's cheek. "If we EVER expand the team like the Avengers did, I'll talk to KP and Sheila for ya. To quote Sheila's Dad '_Knock 'em Dead Kid as ONLY YOU CAN!_'"

Zoë LOOKED over Ron's shoulder.

"May we sit here or are they taken?" Sheila asked from behind Ron.

"Uh Hi guys." Speechless Ron.

"HI.' They chimed. "So what's going on, hmmm?" Kim asked as she leaned her elbows on the table. "Yeah. What?" Sheila threw in.

"Uh we were just talkin'." Ron said.

"We heard." Kim.

"Yes we did." Sheila.

"oh." Ron.

Kim and Sheila looked at each other and then at Ron.

"You're amazing Ron." Sheila said.

"Simply amazing." Kim said.

"SO where'd you learn how to be so helpful?" Sheila asked.

"Uh from you two?" Ron replied.

"No that's ALL you, Ron. THAT'S WHY WE LOVE YOU!" they said as they softly tackled him.

And lest we forget, Sheila got to make her commercial.

---

Epilog

"Dad?" Kim.

"Yes." James.

"I met a guy named Henry Deacon on a mission… he said he knew you…"

"Yes he did. How's he doing? I haven't seen him in years!"

"He's ok. He's living in Eureka. I asked Wade about why he's not there and he said it's not his style. Henry told me he knew you'd refused. Why?"

"…" James Possible looked at his daughter.

"You really want to know Kimmie?"

"Yeah Dad. Really."

"The Guys at Eureka want to share what they discover in the lab with the World… Don't ask me how, but… I knew that I had to let you find your own way… So I could watch you share yourself with the world. In other words… You and the boys are our greatest discovery. Your Mom and I… I mean."

"daddy."

"Yes Kimmie?"

"You're the Greatest!" **HUG!**

FIN

Ahem.

The part of Jon Brimmstone was played by our own thebrimmstone here at Fanfiction!  
(Thanks Dude for your Encouragement. **PERIOD.** You'll **ALWAYS** rock hard in my book;)


	22. Chapter 12

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 3: Wu Li Shi (Knight/Mystic)

Part I

_This is for all the lonely people  
Thinking that life has passed them by  
Don't give up until you drink from the silver cup  
And ride that highway in the sky_

_This is for all the single people  
Thinking that love has left them dry  
Don't give up until you drink from the silver cup  
You never know until you try_

_Well, I'm on my way  
Yes, I'm back to stay  
Well, I'm on my way back home (Hit it)_

_This is for all the lonely people  
Thinking that life has passed them by  
Don't give up until you drink from the silver cup  
And never take you down or never give you up  
You never know until you try_

_Lonely People  
Written by Dan Peek and  
Catherine L. Peek, ©1974_

This is how this mission began for Team Possible.

_**Sol System 63 million years ago…**_

The People…

That was how they saw themselves and were Known… across the Universe.

A Mighty yet Compassionate Race of Beings…

Their home was a humble star system…

They were fighting a losing battle against a foe that refused to be stopped…

The Groupmind was in session…

'We will have to sacrifice ALL to stop this foe… make ready The Destruct… it's the ONLY way…'

'And our heirs?' a voice in the Groupmind said.

'They will survive… IF their Champion makes The Choice… I HAVE 'SEEN' IT!'

'So be it.'

An order was sent forth… The Destruct was activated… a world died… A Belt of Debris was formed… another was changed… and the foe was defeated…

A fragment of The People's homeworld flew towards her sister world and slew MOST life there… We know it as the Chixulub Event that killed the Dinosaurs.

---

Modern Day

11-15-2004  
1407 Graymalkin Lane,  
Salem Center  
Westchester County, NY  
AKA The X Mansion  
The Danger Room  
0530 hrs

Ronald Dean Stoppable had decided to start his day TOTALLY out of character this morn…

He had risen from bed while Kim, Sheila, and Rufus slept after an EXHAUSTING session with the Xmen in the Danger Room the day before, and was in said room now while it was in lockdown mode; conducting repairs and diagnostics to the computer systems therein.

'Man! I feel kinda bad… Guess we don't know our own strength! The LEAST the Ronman can do is help repair some of the damage we caused on the computer systems here… Good thing that Tony's teaching me how to fix Miranda's systems when she's damaged…' he thought as he checked a linkage behind an access panel with a logic probe and manual in hand, 'I'll just let the guys sleep… THEY deserve it! HEH! It was worth it though, to see the 'look' on Cyke's face when his blast hit KP's aura and turned into piñata candies!'

---

'Mmmmpphh…!' Kim Possible awoke in bed snuggled up to her partner Sheila Goble. 'Where's Ron?' she thought as she eased out of bed.

"No… stay…" Sheila mumbled.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." Kim whispered as she kissed Sheila's forehead.

"'k." Sheila mumbled then went back to sleep.

'It's not like him to wake this early! Hmmm.' Kim noticed that his kit bag had been rummaged through.

'…'

She grabbed her bag, went into the bathroom, showered; dressed in a mint crop top, blue capri's, steel toed sneakers and roamed through the mansion.

'Hmm, he's not here either!' she thought as she exited the kitchen. 'He's shielding himself too…' she mused as she went to the 1st floor access to the Xcomplex below.

---

11-15-2004  
Lagrange 2 point or L2.  
61,500 km  
from the Lunar  
Surface…  
On The Dark Side  
Of The Moon

The Monstrosity's 'stealthed probe' sat awaiting its command…

'Begin.' He sent.

A transmission was beamed via the Wilkinson Microwave Anisotropy Probe to the Earth below…

Its target…

---

Meanwhile another party geared themselves to help…

---

Kim walked into the open Danger Room… and saw Ron was on his knees, shoulders deep in the bowels of the Danger Room's systems. 'Think I'll have some fun!' Shielded Kim. She reached forward and tickled his butt through Ron's coverall.

'It's a damned shame about Mankey… Smith did a NUMBER on him… the Lab Boys said he went after Sheila 'cause he figured she'd kill him instead of letting him hurt me or Kim… I hope he gets better… They don't see much hope… at least his hand'll be fine with more treatment… His art career's not over… YOW!' he rambled as he searched for the flaw… "CLANK!" "OWWW!" Ron cried as he was tickled and banged his head on a linkage box.

"WHAT THE… oh… hi KP." Ron said to his BF/Beloved GF as he looked at her over one shoulder.

"SORRY! … Hi. Ron what are you doing? Come back to bed." Kim said.

"Sorry KP, I was just trying to help… the Prof said there's a glitch in here somewhere… I was trying to fix it… Wanna Help?" Ron asked.

"Nah. I'll…!" The Danger Room's systems activated! "RON!"

"It's NOT me KP, I SWEAR… the Room's in lockdown!" Ron said as he popped out of the access panel and ran with/dragged/shoved Kim through the Danger Room's door before it slammed shut trapping him inside!

Kim slapped the Panic Button and tried to figure out how to get Ron OUT!

---

'Charles… WAKE UP!' Mar-Vell said to Charles Xavier, leader of the Xmen as the Klaxon sounded off throughout the mansion, 'RON STOPPABLE NEEDS YOUR HELP!'

"Mar-Vell… What?" he said as he woke next to his beloved; Lilandra Nerimani, Empress of the Shi'ar. "Charles what is… MAR-VELL…!" she cried.

"HURRY CHARLES, RON'S IN TROUBLE… A FOE HAS ACTIVATED THE DANGER ROOM'S LETHAL SETTING! HE'S TRAPPED INSIDE!" he said before he vanished.

Charles summoned the Xmen and hurried below with Lilandra following…

---

They found Kim banging on the Danger Room's door…

'Kim! What happened?' Charles sent while Hank McCoy, Scott Summers, Logan, Kitty Pryde, Lilandra, Sheila, and Rufus tried to gain access to the Danger Room.

'Ron was working on the systems in the Danger Room while they were in Lockdown… and they came on! He threw me out of there before it went to Lethal Mode! He's NOT answering me on the Link!' she wept.

"BAM BAM BABAAMMM!" came from inside the room! "Hurry! Maybe we can do something from the Control Room!" Charles said as he popped the door open and guided his chair inside.

Kim, Sheila, and Rufus followed him into the Control Room and beheld a _strange sight_…

Ronald Dean Stoppable…

Kim, Sheila, and Rufus' partner…

Was GLOWING a deep Shadowy Lapis Blue…

Clothed in Hanuman's armor…

EFFORTLESSLY fighting the Danger Room's threats…

And was ENJOYING himself!

"FALL BEFORE THE MIGHT OF HANUMAN!" he ROARED as he ravaged his 'foes'.

'Did you know he could DO that?' Sheila to Kim. 'no.' "WOW!" Rufus.

Ron wove through the traps and used his Bo to trash them as he passed through. Flamethrowers, buzzsaws, spikes, energy cannon and other weaponry fell before his eldritch might.

The Room switched tactics and threw Gladiator AND Juggernaut at him!

Charles ran a diagnostic and detected a signal! "There's an override signal from an external source! I CAN'T BLOCK IT!" he cried.

Kim activated the Room's PA and gave him the news…

"FEAR NOT! I SHALL VANQUISH THE FOE!" he rumbled. Ron/Hanuman _BOUND_ Gladiator with the Bo, grasped Juggernaut by his helm and _ripped_ it off! "NOW I SHALL SUBDUE THEE!" he said as he slammed him headfirst into the floor and rendered him 'unconscious'.

Cyclops ran into the Control Room, "Professor, the Room's shields are blocking us! Can't Kim use her powers to pop the door open? SOMETHING?"

"No. We'll just have to wait. Her Powers could make things worse. She doesn't have enough control yet…" 'God help us…'

---

Mar-Vell 'flew' towards the Moon…

Went to the Dark Side…

Saw a HUGE, Asteroid sized machine sitting in the Lagrange 2 point…

Got the impression that it 'KNEW' he was there.

Then… It vanished!

'It begins.' He thought as he went back to the Xmansion.

---

Meanwhile…

Ron/Hanuman plucked several hairs from his head, threw them into the air, summoned his Bo, and conjured a multitude of duplicates to fight Gladiator while he ripped the room's systems to pieces.

"AAAGHH!" 'Gladiator' screamed as he was dismembered by the duplicates…

Then the systems stopped!

Ron _CHANGED_ into Hanuman and repaired the Room with a flourish…

"THANK YOU MY FRIENDS FOR THE SPORT… WHEN YOU NEED ME I SHALL RETURN!" and was gone leaving a slightly confused Ron Stoppable in his wake!

"Ron… Hon… are you ok?" Kim asked on the PA as Sheila cut through the glass, leaped down to him and hugged him tightly.

"Uh… Yeah… Hey that was pretty cool! Sorry Prof. I was just trying to help…" Sheepish Ron. 'Sheila I'm ok. Really.' He sent as he hugged her.

"That's ok Ron. We're glad you're ok. Scott, notify the other Xmen, tell them the Danger Room's offline until we've got this override problem solved." Charles said.

"Yes Sir."

Mar-Vell appeared in the Danger Room before Ron and Sheila! "Ron! The People's Foe has returned… But they're _different_. Be on your guard." 'He's HERE…!' Kim.

"Yes Sir." '!' Sheila and the Xmen.

"Empress Lilandra… make ready… Your friends in the Skrull, Kree, and other empires will need to know." He said as he showed her what he'd seen.

"I will… thank you Mar-Vell." She said.

"I will do what I can. Ron, I'll see you later!" He was gone.

End Part I

Thanks to AtomicFire for the Danger Room scene Idea!


	23. Chapter 13

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own Fred Saberhagen's characters  
either.

Level 3: Wu Li Shi (Knight/Mystic)

Part II

11-20-2004  
28°21′28″N, 80°41′5″W  
Merritt Island, FL  
The Cape  
Launch Complex 10  
The Ready Room  
0400 Hrs

Ron got a buzz cut.

That's how his day started…

At 0400 hrs in the morning…

In the Chrome and Enamel desert that was the pre-launch prep room…

He understood WHY…

It was in the regs.

Kim and Sheila even had to wear their hair up…

So it was 'No Big' as Kim would say.

Rufus got fitted for his own armored suit, so THAT was pretty cool…

KP said she understood why he didn't answer her on the Link 'THAT' time since Hanuman had taken over… So he was out of the doghouse on that one too…

It was just the things that happened afterwards that threw him off.

---

First it started when he read the Mission Crew list while they were testing their armor in the dressing bay before the others showed.

Ron was going through a preflight with Miranda (his armor) when he saw the new mission roster that a tech handed to him…

The Athena crew:

Col. Linda Danvers, USAF Pilot

Col. Steve Austin, USAF Co-Pilot

Mission Specialists:

Dr John Brimmstone PhD, MD

Dr Don Blake MD

Anthony Stark PhD

S. A. Sheila Goble, SHIELD

Maj. Ronald D. Stoppable, SHIELD

Capt. Kimberly Anne Possible, SHIELD

Ron naturally got nervous when he found out his friend AND Astronaut Training Commander was going to be the Mission Co-Pilot.

Of course when he showed it to Kim and Sheila, they took it in stride.

"Ron! This is SO cool! Steve's going back into Space! It's historic!" Kim exclaimed, "And we've got front row seats!" 'Why's he nervous?'

"Yeah. You're right KP… I'm just a little nervous is all…" Ron said. 'Man I hope I don't tank this.'

"Hon. You're just going through preflight jitters… everybody gets them…" Sheila said as she hugged him. "I got 'em on my first mission too."

"Wait! Sheila! YOU went into Space?" Stunned Kim.

"Oh Yeah. It was to retrieve a Russian probe… It had a damaged nuclear core… I got picked since I've got a HIGH Rad tolerance… It was a screwball SHIELD mission… Cold War crap… MAN! Those Russians on MIR knew how to party! (YEAH!)"

"…" Kim and Ron stared. "What?" Sheila asked.

"Nothin'…" Ron said. 'Man she went through training with us and everything!' he thought.

"Yes I did. It NEVER hurts to sharpen your skills… And I'd better… I don't want to have something happen to you guys because I didn't stay frosty." She said. 'Sorry Hon… We can HEAR you… relax.' She sent to a stunned Ron. Kim nodded.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous about that attack at the Xmansion is all." He replied. 'KP… Sorry I didn't respond… It was like BEING music or somethin' when Hanuman took hold of me…' he sent. "The Director said he'll keep an eye out… Guess you're right… It IS pretty cool about Steve."

"It'll be fine you'll see." Kim said as she hugged him. 'Hon. I told ya, it's ok. (Kimshine!)'

''k.'

---

Then he got dragged out of prep, cornered by Mr. Dr P and Dr Richards in a briefing room, and got re-briefed about how the Athena was the first of her kind… They had designed an armed (for 'obstacles') shuttle that was able to launch from a landing strip and engage in hypersonic travel… with some improvements…

Basically she was a little larger than the Space Shuttle… and that's where it ended.

Athena was designed to be FLOWN not GUIDED in flight! She was described as 'The Shuttle with Heart!' Her measurements and capabilities were:

Size:

Length: 56.14 m (169.6 ft)

Diameter: 8.7 m (33.5 ft)

Mass: 2,029,203 kg (4,474,574 lb)

Stages: 1

Capacity Payload to Low Earth Orbit: 29,400 kg (66,150 lb)

Payload to Geosynchronous Transfer Orbit: 5,810 kg (13,072 lb)

She was a sleek, Cobalt, Fire Engine Red, and White; delta winged beauty with several tricks up her sleeve.

Such as a working fusion powered Jump Drive that was revolutionary since it was designed to work inside a planet's gravity well for starters!

Her armaments were a Plasma Pulsar Cannon and a XLaser Scatter Gun… Just In Case.

She also had an onboard AI that was state of the art, which was personally designed by Reed (the Heart).

The mission itself was pretty simple… Just a maiden voyage, a testing of Stark International armor in a space environment, and a test package and resupply sitch as his beloved KP would say…

---

But the kicker was when Mr. Dr P wanted to have 'The Talk' after Reed left.

"Ron… you know I look at you like a son right?" James said.

"Yes Sir." Sheepish Ron.

"And You Know I trust you with Kim, Right?" James said.

"Yes Sir. I'd take a bul…" Ron started.

"I know. Ron, Kim's not the one I want to talk about… It's Sheila." James said. 'I NEVER thought I'd be having THIS conversation… but SHE'S worth it TOO.' He thought.

"HUH?" Confused Ron.

---

10-22-2004  
Middleton, CO  
Chez Possible  
1250 hrs

"C'mon girl… It'll be MY treat. Henri's in town and he's dying to fit you!" Sheila said to a reluctant Anne Possible while she ate her lunch at her kitchen table for a change (on a _SLOW_ workday), "besides, I KNOW that you've got a clear schedule, and that James can watch the boys later today."

"I don't know… HOW?" Anne said.

"I donated some funds to the hospital's coffers today in Prince William's name… Royalty has its uses." Sheila said with a devilish wink. "Seriously Anne… I just want to show my thanks to you and Jim for all you've done… y'know… accepting me… You had EVERY reason to be ticked with me… and you gave me a break." Doe Eyed Sheila.

"Hmmm…" Anne mused. 'She's trying to 'Pout' me!' "Ha, Ha, Ha! Ok, ok. You win. On two conditions." Anne said with a devilish spark in her eye.

"Ok. I'll bite. What's up your sleeve?" Sheila asked.

"One: James gets fitted too." Anne said.

"Done." Sheila said to a stunned Anne, "What? He's EASY to fit! Henri beat me to it when I asked… Navy Pinstripe, no less!" Anne settled into Raised Eyebrow Mode.

"Hmmm. Ok. Two: You teach me a counterpart to the Tantric 'techniques' that he learned from you…" Anne started.

"HE DIDN'T!" Aghast Sheila. Anne's Catgrinning, "He PROMISED he'd WAIT until tonight! Just wait until I…" Anne placed a hand on Sheila's arm. "Hon… It's ok… BETTER than ok, actually… but, yeah. It's ok. Why?" Anne gently asked.

"Uh… well…" Sheila stumbled before Anne, "uh, it's just…" Tears started to flow.

"Family…?" Anne said.

"yeah… I… Dad Loved Me… Mom left and 'died' when I was a baby… and you guys treated me as one of your own… and I LOVE Kim and Ron SO MUCH… You even accepted our relationship…" Sheila slumped into the chair on Anne's right and wept.

"Shhh… It's ok. I KNOW it was hard for you… And we DID have some reservations… but all that's changed… We LOVE you and we love having you here in our home… Kimmie's GROWN since she REALLY met you… and Ron… It's a good thing I'm the age I am and VERY married and Kim's my daughter or else… Let's just say he's quite a catch and leave it at that…" Anne kissed Sheila's forehead and smiled.

"Really?" she asked as she sat up and dried her tears.

"Really," Anne said as she hugged Sheila, "Ron's a son to me… but with ALL of the encouragement that we showered on him he just wouldn't take that last step of self-confidence… It took you to get him started… and you and Kim to help him finish it."

"Thanks." Sheila said with Massive Respect. 'I wish Mom had been like this instead of…'

"You're Welcome." Anne replied. "Now I have a request… It'll be your most difficult mission yet."

"What's the Mission?" Sheila asked.

"Could you watch the boys tonight?" Sheila raised her right eyebrow. "I want James to paint the town SCARLET… which means we WON'T be home until tomorrow afternoon. I want him to take me to the Palm Room at the Colorado Springs Hyatt… and later get the chance to 'pop my claws' so to speak." Anne schemed.

"Deal!" Sheila said as she shook Anne's hand.

---

Henri fitted Anne with a mid-thigh LBD. It was _L O W_ cut in the back and the bodice was designed to sculpt her bust into James 'worst' nightmare (He HAD to order a limo). The dress was complimented by sheer Smoke Grey hose that 'worked' with her legs by accentuating the way the light caressed them.

That night at the Hyatt, Anne thought James was on a Mission…

To make her conceive…

Due to his being so…

Attentive.

---

The next day Anne and James came home to a peaceful, _intact_ home…

Which piqued their curiosity!

"So how'd it go?" A multi-passion marked James Possible asked Sheila as she sat meditating on a mat in the living room.

"Pretty well actually. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"Uh no reason. Where are the boys?" He asked.

"Upstairs talking to the Lab Boys at the Triskelion." She said.

"By The Way… You'd better put on a turtleneck… The Marks. Heh." She quipped.

"Oh. Uh… yes…" He went upstairs to their room. Sheila smiled. 'Hmmm.' He thought as he turned up his collar.

Anne s l o w l y walked in.

"Hi." Sheila winked. 'She's HAPPY! YES!'

"Hi." Blushing Anne said, "So what your secret?"

"Oh. I had to watch the twins back home so it was no problem… plus I let them measure my hottest pulsar out back…" Sheila said with a mischievous grin.

"And?" Anne.

"I told them it wasn't wise to tick me off, and that if they were good I'd let them talk to the Lab Boys at SHIELD Central." She told Anne.

Anne LOOKED at Sheila.

"Yes. You're one of us. Welcome Home Hon!" Anne said as she HUGGED Sheila. 'I LIKE it! She used Hard Logic on the Boys!'

"Thanks." 'Mom.'

---

"She's VERY special. (I know this sounds weird, seeing how she was 'trying to kill Kim' all the time.) I heard about what happened at the club… GREAT JOB. Just make sure to do your best by her… Kim can handle herself… Sheila's been through a lot…" James rambled. 'And Very helpful!' he thought. "What I'm trying to say is Anne and I had a blast with her while she was at the house… and we look at her like a daughter… ESPECIALLY since she's been like a big sister to Kim…"

"Uh Yes Sir." "Way Past Level 10 on the Weirdness Scale…' he thought.

"You KNOW what this means… Right?" James said.

"Black Hole Deep?" Nervous Ron. 'AWWW MAAAAAAAAN! I thought we were PAST this!'

"No…" James smiled. "Anne and I just wanted you to know you _REALLY_ have our blessing… on WHATEVER you three decide to do."

"Oh…" 'HOW…? Uh, what's happening around here?' "Uh, Where's Mrs. Dr P, Sir?"

"Anne's checking things out with the telemetry boys… She's working on a Space Medicine project." James said.

"Oh."

---

Then Ron's armor… Miranda… Started up during a function test while he was inside.

"Ron are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" he replied.

'You seem a bit tense… Am I functioning properly, or is it something else?' she said while massaging his back.

"Uh… It's just preflight jitters I guess… Don't worry about it…" he said.

'Well… If you're feeling tense… I can 'massage' your 'zones' and stimulate your limbic cortex for maximum pleas…' she told a panicking Ron.

He took a DEEP breath, "No, that's NOT necessary Miranda… I'm fine… REALLY… It's just been a strange day that's all. (Wait 'til I see Stark later.) Let's NEVER talk of this again… 'k?'

'Yes Hon.' She said.

'STARK!' Ron thought.

---

Then there was KP's Mom…

She came to the Ready Room with the rest of the crew and several of their friends; and asked their friends to wait outside as she entered…

Took Kim and Co. aside and spoke to them about her project before they could say their goodbyes to their friends…

"Ok. Here's what I'm working on." Anne said as she gave each of them a stamp sized patch (which they placed behind their ears), "No one's studied superhuman physiology on a space mission before… So John and I whipped up these patches. They use a nano-adhesive to stay in place and will measure your vitals." She said with a sparkle in her eye. "ALL of them." Anne said as she pulled a scanner out of her pocket.

'Uh OH! Mom's got THAT look in her eye.' Kim thought.

"Really!" Sheila smirked. "Let's put it to the test." She purred as she embraced Ron and nuzzled his ears.

"ohhh… uh…" Ron held on tight as Sheila drilled his ear with her tongue.

Ron's vitals CHANGED quickly!

"Sheila!" Kim hissed. 'Not Now!'

Sheila backed off and smiled. "Sorry Princess… He just looks too YUMMY like that… Buzz cut and all…" 'Rowr!'

'Yeah you're RIGHT, but now's NOT the time!' Kim blushingly sent.

'You look good too… Sorry… just sayin'.' A shielded Sheila sent as she sized Kim up. 'I've NEVER gone TOTALLY there Princess, but you do cut a great fig…'

'Thanks… I think.' A SCARLET Kim cut her off.

"So it looks like YOU know Ron's pretty warm too, Sheila. (Redder Kim.) Y'know we don't have any data for se…" A Mischievous Anne started.

"MOTHER!" A SUPERNOVA RED Kim howled.

"Kimmie! I'm just saying that if it DOES happen (WINK!) we'll understand… And it'll be held in the strictest confidence."

"Heh!" Ron snickered. "So, uh Mrs. Dr P if KP and I… (KIM GLARE!) never mind…"

Kim with hands on hips, GLARED at ALL three of them… and the snickering crew!

Everyone found something to tinker with…

---

For Sheila it had started off pretty simply…

She started her day thinking about her Dad…

Col. Tomas Goble, US Army…

Of NATO Command…

And His Letter.

_Dearest Sheila,_

_When you receive this letter from your Godfather I'm probably dead.  
I broke the rules to find out you're NOT a 'villain' like everyone thought.  
The Director's pretty pissed with me right now because I twisted his arm to  
find out._

_I know you thought I didn't love you as much as the boys… nothing  
could be further from the truth. Every time I saw you, everything you did reminded me of  
your mother, rest her soul. I didn't lean on you like I did with your brothers  
because YOU were the strongest and had to find your OWN way._

_I'm EXTREMELY PROUD of the way you turned into a responsible heroic woman that  
works hard to protect the world we live in._

_Do me a favor and live your life to the fullest._

_Love You Always,_

_Dad_

_PS: Knock 'em Dead Kid as ONLY YOU CAN!_

'Well here goes Pop,' she thought as she folded the letter and zipped it into her coverall's thigh pocket before she donned her Pulsar armor, 'Guess I'll have to work EXTRA hard to do you proud… and Kim and Ron too. GOD! I LOVE them SO MUCH! You just had to leave ME those big boots to fill.' She thought as she looked at the picture of them on the beaches of Folegandos at the spot Kim had talked about…

'She was right… We had a LOT of fun there! I'd like to go back when Ron and I… Head In The Game, Sheila!' She chided herself as she closed her armor's 'foot locker'.

Somewhere in the Realms a Father quietly prayed for his Daughter.

---

For Kim it started off as usual with her exercising her Kimness…

'Let's see… I got the interview done with MNN… Barkin's got a FULL report of our grades (Ron's and mine)… Xavier's got our finished assignments… Hmm Ron's starting to produce some GOOD grades… Kinda weird, He got three A's in physics… It must be from working with Dr. Richards online… Oh well, gotta check our gear…'

'!'

Kim knelt and said a quick prayer.

'Thank You God for Ron and Sheila. Amen.'

---

For Rufus it started off as usual…

"Cheese!" he thought as he was fitted for his Stark International issue armored suit.

---

For John Brimmstone…

'I guess it's time to 'Step Up' as Ron would say… I've always wanted to go into Space… I'll even get to test my 'toy'… It was interesting talking to The Artifact… I wonder what it meant by be prepared? God, I miss Henry and the guys already…' he thought as he checked his test package on the Athena.

---

Steve Austin…

'I NEVER get tired of looking at The Deep Black… I'm goin' home.'

---

Linda Danvers…

'I wonder how the Starjammers are doing? I miss 'em.'

---

Don Blake…

'I'm looking forward to some regular work for a change… hopefully the big guy won't be needed.'

---

Tony Stark…

'I'm glad I got the cloned heart in… I'd NEVER get past Steve otherwise… He KNOWS I'm Iron Man… That's just the way he is… Can't blame him though… I hope, Rhodey and the guys'll be ok with Ms Arbogast and Jarvis running things… NOT like they have a choice… When those two put their heads together folks tremble… Heh.'

---

And lest we forget…

Somewhere in the Caribbean…

A HYDRA lackey ran into Herr Smith's office.

"Master! We have received reports that Team Possible WILL launch from Cape Kennedy today! I have assembled an AIM/HYDRA strike team to assault the complex on your order. Just give the word and it shall be done!"

"No." Smith replied as he perused a report on his desk.

"Sir?"

Smith looked up from the report, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No Sir." The lackey replied as he withered under Smith's glare. "I WILL take care of everything."

"Good. I will spare you… THIS time." The lackey ran out to carry out Smith's order. 'HE is coming… I can FEEL it… The Rook… Team Possible MUST succeed for my plans to come to fruition, or we'll _ALL_ die. … Zola was unable to isolate the compound… but he WILL be able to work with The Rook's cells!'

Bone-chilling laughter was heard throughout the complex.

---

Anne went to the door and waved everyone in that had been cleared to wish Team Possible and Co. Godspeed…

Bonnie, Brick, Monique, Felix, Rabbi K, Prince William, and Mr. Barkin walked in…

"Stoppable… Uh Major Stoppable do your best," Steve Barkin said to Ron, "Just don't blow up the Cape while you're at it!" he finished with a humorous glint in his eyes.

"I won't Sir. Thanks for leanin' on me Mr. B." Ron said as he shook Barkin's hand. "I wouldn't have got this far without your help."

"Don't mention it. Possible… Guys… Good Luck." Barkin saluted Kim and Co.

"Thanks." They said.

Brick came up to Sheila and Kim.

"Uh… Ms Goble… Kim and Ron… Guys… come back in one piece, 'k?" he said.

"We will." Sheila said as she walked up to Brick, "C'mere." She said as she kissed him. Brick floated towards the door. "That's for treating Ron with respect." 'HEY!' Ron. 'Hon you _KNOW_ I love you.' Sheila sent. 'yeah… Sorry.'

"meep." Brick managed to utter as he went through the door.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" the crew laughed.

"Dude…" Felix Renton said to Ron.

"Dude." Choked Up Ron. "Felix… Take this willya… for luck." He said as he handed him an Athena Mission patch that had the Goddess standing in relief against a stylized version of The Deep Black. Felix wiped away a tear.

"Sure. Kim… Luck." He said as he hugged her, "Rufus, keep it runnin' right for 'em… you know how the Ronman is with his gear…"

"Aye, Aye, Sir!" the armored molerat said with a snappy salute.

Steve Austin walked up to Felix. "Tell your Mom I said Hi… and we'll talk later."

"Uh." RED Felix. "Yes Sir I will. I'm SURE she'll be happy to hear that." Felix 'bolted' out the door.

Rabbi K walked up to Ron, "Your folks are handling security Ronald… We ALL wish you the BEST! Go with God Son." He said as he hugged Ron.

"Thanks Rabbi K…" he said.

"Hey Hero," Monique and Bonnie chimed, "Do us proud ok?" they said as they kissed Ron.

"Uh huh… me has ticket for Athena." He said after Bonnie removed her tongue from his mouth.

"Bonnie!" Kim Hissed.

"Sorry K… I had to know… you've got him the rest of your life… I just wanted to taste him for a sec… EEEK!" she squealed as her panties hit the floor. The guys were busting to hold it in!

'KP did you just use…' Ron started.

'I don't know a thing about it.' A **HEAVILY** Shielded Kim sent as she shut off her mildly active aura. "C'mon, lover boy we've got a shuttle to launch!" 'Are they better than us?' Kim sent.

"Gotcha KP!" 'NO! Just caught me by surprise is all! They're different… NOT better.'

"GREAT answer." 'Now we won't have to kill you.' Sheila.

---

Launch Runway 1  
1100 hrs…

Ron and Steve held the center pilot and Co-pilot seats, while Kim and Linda held the Engineer and navigator seats… At the last minute Steve and Ron had found out that they were to hold places of honor! Ron: since this was his 1st formal mission; Steve: since it was his first mission in 30-odd years.

"**T minus 7 minutes, 30 seconds,** orbiter access is retracted." Mission Control to Steve Austin.

"Roger."

"**T minus 6 minutes, 15 seconds, **perform Auxiliary Power Units pre-start."

"Roger. Complete." Steve Austin.

"**T minus 5 minutes, 15 seconds,** MCC transmitted orbiter operational instrumentation recorders command."

"Roger. Recorders active." Austin.

"**T minus 5 minutes,** Auxiliary Power Units for Shuttle and three hydraulic systems pressure activated."

"Shuttle Rocket ignition firing circuit for and the range safety destruct system devices are enabled by the safe and arm device." Steve said.

"Check." Ron Stoppable.

"**T minus 4 minutes, 55 seconds,** the liquid hydrogen external vent on the tanks is closed. Verify Shuttle Rocket range safety system safing & arm device armed."

"Roger." Ron.

"**T minus 4 minutes,** final helium purge of Athena's three main engines has been initiated, the orbiter elevons, speed brakes, main engine nozzle gimbal, and rudder tests are complete."

"Check." Austin.

"**T minus 3 minutes, 30 seconds,** the ground power transition, Athena's fusion plant is on, switching to internal power." Athena said as she took 'control.'

"Roger." Ron.

"**T minus 2 minutes, 55 seconds,** all tanks are at flight pressure."

"Roger." Austin.

"**T minus 2 minutes, 50 seconds,** internal tank oxygen vent hood, the beanie cap is raised and retracted."

"Roger" Ron.

"**T minus 1 minute, 57 seconds,** internal tank's liquid hydrogen is at flight pressure, closing the boil off vent."

"Roger." Ron. 'Hey girls how'm I doin'?' 'Fine!'

"**T minus 31 seconds,** Athena's on-board computers have started the terminal launch sequence."

"Roger." Austin.

"**T minus 28 seconds,** the Shuttle hydraulic power units have been activated by a command from the Ground Link Sequencer." Athena.

"Roger." Ron.

"**T minus 16 seconds,** Shuttle Rocket nozzles are carrying out pre-programmed maneuvers to confirm they are ready for liftoff." Athena/Mission Control.

"Roger Mission Control." Austin.

"**T minus ll seconds,** the Shuttle Rocket range safety destruct system is now activated." Athena/Mission Control.

"Roger." Austin.

"**T minus 10 seconds,** the "go for main engine start" command has been issued by the Ground Link Sequencer." Athena/Mission Control.

"Roger Mission Control." Ron.

"**T minus 6.6 seconds,** Fusion plant ignition of the three main engines has begun, engines have throttled up to 90 percent thrust in 3 seconds." Athena/Mission Control.

"Roger." Austin. Steve's hands caressed the flight stick. "Remember Ron, it's like the Z-Boy. It's ALL gentility and finesse."

"Gotcha Steve." Ron said as he gently took the stick.

"Athena IS online. Are you gentlemen ready to take me for a spin?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Ron said with enthusiasm. "Yes." Steve.

"**T minus 3 seconds,** Shuttle Rocket ignition sequence has started, the main engines are at the required 90 percent." Athena.

"**T minus zero,** I have blown the holddown clamps, the Shuttle Rockets ARE ignited." Athena.

"Go for it, Ron." Steve said.

"BOOYAH!" Ron cried as the shuttle took off under his guidance. Kim and Sheila said a silent prayer…

And they were off!

"Hit it Athena!" Ron cried.

Athena began to play…

Sometimes I'm right and I can be wrong  
My own beliefs are in my song  
The butcher, the banker, the drummer and then  
Makes no difference what group I'm in

I am everyday people, yeah, yeah

There is a blue one who can't accept the green one  
For living with a fat one, trying to be a skinny one  
And different strokes for different folks  
And so on and so on and scooby dooby doo-bee  
Oh sha sha - we got to live together

I am no better and neither are you  
We are the same whatever we do  
You love me you hate me you know me and then  
You cant figure out the bag I'm in

I am everyday people, yeah, yeah

There is a long hair that doesn't like the short hair  
For bein' such a rich one that will not help the poor one  
And different strokes for different folks  
And so on and so on and scooby dooby doo-bee  
Oh sha sha-we got to live together

There is a yellow one that won't accept the black one  
That won't accept the red one that won't accept the white one  
And different strokes for different folks  
Oh sha sha-

I am everyday people.

Sly Stone  
Performed by Sly  
and the Family Stone.

Team Possible had started their first officially sanctioned Cis-Lunar Space Mission.

12-04-2004  
UN/NASA StarCore Station  
In Geosynched Cis-Lunar orbit  
Lagrange Point 5 or L5  
The Centrifugal Section  
Crew's Quarters  
0800 Hrs

Kim Possible was sleeping in her hammock… having _NICE_ dreams concerning one Ron Stoppable. She was thoroughly exhausted from the testing that had been done with Athena and the resupply side of their mission.

She woke to having one of those dreams being a reality.

"Hey KP… I made an 'Astronaut's Breakfast in Bed' Ron-Style! You hungry?" he said as he fastened a covered serving tray on the side of the rectangular hammock frame.

"Mmmhhh? Ron? Hon… You're so sweet! OHHH!" Kim said while yawning.

"Nothin's Too Good for my Badical KP." He said. 'Hmmm. Where's Sheila? She said she'd scored some cider…'

Kim shook the fog of sleep out of her brain and noticed that Ron was wearing a tux version of their jumpsuits complete with bow tie! "Where's Sheila and Rufus, Hon?" she asked while sniffing the aromas that seeped out of the covered tray.

"Rufus' working with Steve and Dr Corbeau on the scanning systems. Sheila's trying to help me with a project… namely how to make your breakfast complete…" He said.

"Ohhhmmm! Sorry Hon. I finally got some rest… you and Sheila were right… I WAS working too hard…" she said as Sheila (dressed as a French Maid) walked in with three large bulbs of cider.

"Got it!" Sheila cried as she gave the bulbs to Ron.

"Ohmigod! Where'd you get the cider?" Kim cried as Ron passed a bulb to her, "Guys you're the Greatest! Yum! It's fresh too!" she said as she popped the stem on hers and took a drink.

"Peter… Dr Corbeau makes it… He knows Charles… they go back several years… Good thing he's the station head, heh." Ron rambled. "Let's see ladies… We have Western Omelets, Bacon, Texas Toast, and pomegranates." He said as he removed the cover on the serving tray to reveal a paradise of flavor!

"(Sniff!) Mmmm! Hon it's to die for… Thank You!" Kim squealed as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Aww… it was nuthin'. Besides it was Sheila's idea… She said she learned about 'the market' when she was on MIR." Ron said.

"Thanks! (SMACK!)" "…" You could hear a pin drop…

Kim had just kissed Sheila…

Fully AND Passionately.

All three of them were blushing.

"Uh… heh… let's eat." Ron.

"Heh. Ok." Kim.

"I'm game." Sheila said with a devilish smirk, "So Princess. Do you kiss all the girls or JUST me?"

"Oh… uh Sheila I'm sorry… uh…" SCARLET Kim.

---

Meanwhile at Mission Control…

'That's odd, Kimmie's and Sheila's readings went off the scale! (Giggle!) Those naughty Dickens!' Anne Possible thought.

---

"Guys, food's getting cold." Ron told the two women as he pulled out a wall mounted table and set their places.

"Sorry Hon." They chimed as they sat down and dug in.

"Mmmm! This is simply Divine!" Kim moaned in pleasure, "Ron you've outdone yourself this time."

"Thanks KP. How's yours Sheila?"

"It's great! Beats astronaut hardtack any day of the week… Speaking of which have you got any ideas on how to liven things up with the MRE's they use here?" Sheila asked.

"Oh a couple… I'll have to talk to Chef about it. C'mon guys, Dig In!"

They Did.

---

Later…

"I'm ALL for it! I mean, you two love each other right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but it's a personal choice as well as a lifestyle…" Kim said to Ron, "How'd you feel if Josh wanted to 'be' with you?"

Ron's face told the tale.

"See?" Kim replied.

"I think what's going on with him girl is that hetero guys think it's sexier when we do it versus them doing it." Sheila said with a smirk, "But seriously (Oy!) Princess, am I THAT repulsive?"

"No… it's just that I'm confused about us… All of us at times… You want to have Ron's baby… I'm figuring out things… He's mooning after us and loves us (Wink!)… It's a Vivid Image." Kim said.

"Yeah… Y'know… I experimented a tiny bit… the problem was my partners couldn't handle the 'flash' like Ron, Creed, or the other guys I dated can… It made for some wild nights when I DID get next to a guy that could handle me!" Sheila said with a grin. Beetroot Ron. "Tell ya what Kim… Let's kiss one time… If you don't like it then… ok."

"And if I do?" Kim replied.

"Then we'll just keep it between us." Sheila looked at Ron. "Right Hon?"

"Oh Yeah! The Ronman's able to deal." He said.

"Ok guys let me get a shower and I'll be back." Kim said as she grabbed her kit and left. 'This is all HER fault! When I get home, Mom and I are gonna talk. Hmmm, I wonder what she did in college… Ik!'

---

Meanwhile…

John was tinkering with his 'gadget' and trying to make sure it wouldn't blow out Athena's systems.

"How's it look to you? Do you think we can do it?" he asked her.

"It looks feasible sir… I love the architecture you used for the control module. Where'd you get the idea?" Athena asked John while he checked the module's lines.

"A friend showed me how… it's supposed to alter Z and W particle interactions on a local and non-local level… They said it could do more, such as invert Spacetime among other things, but I'm holding off on that one 'til later."

"I see… would you like a juice sir?" she asked as she prepped a bulb of juice and gave it to him via a waldo.

"I'd be delighted." He said with a smile as he took the bulb. 'The first woman to take an interest in a while… and she's made of silicon. Oh well, I can do worse, at least she's friendly.' He thought before sticking his head back into his module's innards.

---

Kim returned to their quarters, locked up her kit, and sat on her bunk; while Ron and Sheila were sitting on the couch whispering about something.

"Hi guys… Sheila you ready?" Kim said. Shielded, 'The things I do for love.'

"hey KP. We were talking about the kiss… Sheila's thinking you'd be more comfortable if we just relax and… y'know just be ourselves…" Ron said.

"Ok." She said as she sat on Ron's right.

All three of them looked at each other…

And Laughed!

"I'm sorry. (Giggle!) I just can't do this! If it's gonna happen, it's gotta be spontaneous. No offense Sheila." Kim said.

"It's ok Princess. I agree with you. It'll have to wait." She said.

"Guys… It's (heh!) cool." Ron said as he got up and collected all of their dishes.

Then…

Kim and Sheila Looked at each other…

Merged together…

And Kissed.

'It's kinda nice…' Kim sent to her partners

'God Kimmie!' Sheila cried. 'It's Fan-Fucking-TASTIC!'

'Yikes! Is it me or is it hot in her… Ooof!' Ron said as Kim and Sheila snagged him into their embrace.

'I'm in Heaven…' he sent.

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! A HOSTILE FLEET HAS BEEN SPOTTED. WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" came over the PA.

Mar-Vell appeared. "The Enemy has returned… this foe will NOT be stopped. NO QUARTER MUST BE GIVEN. The machines CAN'T be reasoned with. Guys… Do your best."

"…" "Thanks Sir." Kim said.

"Let's go guys. Gotta suit up." Sheila said as they dashed for the Armory.

'When I see those bastards…' Ron thought. 'Is this inconvenient or what…?'

'Ron STOP PLAYING AROUND!' Sheila and Kim sent.

'Ok. Ok.'

---

Yamanouchi, Japan…

The Blade opened its case, rose, and _warped_ to its true owner.

"Sensei?" Iyori asked.

"Pray for our friends. It has begun." He said.

---

Every person on station prepared for battle.

"Where's the Avengers and the FF?" Dr. Peter Corbeau (A balding, dark haired, stocky, man in his 50's) asked the watch commander.

"They're on Deep Space missions Sir. Dr. Richards left shortly after launch. I've sent a squirt to SHIELD HQ Sir. The Director's mobilizing everything we've got worldwide."

"Good. How large is the fleet, and how far out are they?"

"I'm counting 5000 ships varying in size from 10 miles in diameter to 20 feet in diameter, Sir. They're 1/10th an AU (9.3 million miles) out and closing. They're ignoring the universal greeting and have powered up their systems…"

"Tell Athena's crew to meet me at the Armory." Corbeau said as he ran out the hatch.

"Yes Sir." 'God help us… I hope she really 'Can Do Anything.'

---

Peter Corbeau faced some of the most powerful weapons the Universe had ever seen…

The Athena crew…

And hoped it would be enough.

"Guys… I _know_ who you _are_ (Don't worry Rufus cut the surveillance!). The Earth needs your help… _Desperately_. We've got to Hold The Line. Col. Austin, I'm turning Station command over to you. John get that gadget of yours running… Rufus help John get his gadget up and running. Team Possible, Stark, Linda, and Blake… Do Your Thing. Let's Go People!"

John (with an armored Rufus in tow), Steve and Peter ran to their stations.

---

The Heroes looked at each other…

And began the ritual.

For Don Blake MD it was…

"By The Power Of Asgard, I Summon The Mighty THOR!" he cried as he slammed the tip of his cane into the deck and with a flash became… Thor, God Of Thunder.

"Whoa! DUDE! That ROCKS!" Ron cried as Team Possible donned their armor and powered up. "Magic Sword… Here Boy!" Ron cried out… "FLASH!" the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand right as the Bo appeared in his left. "Coolio! It works out here too!" he cried as the Lotus Blade transformed into a warped self-transforming piece of steel that levitated over his right shoulder.

"Ron. What's going on?" Kim asked with raised eyebrow.

"I can summon the Lotus Blade… even out here." He replied. 'I hope it'll do what I've got in mind.' He said as he centered himself.

'Hon, what're you up to?' Sheila sent.

'Somethin'… Head In The Game Girls!' he sent. 'Right!' they replied.

"It is The Son Of Odin's honor to fight alongside Hanuman." Thor rumbled as he clapped Ron on the back. "May all of you have Glorious Victories!"

"Thanks." They said.

Stark triggered a link on his watch and held still while his armor flowed out of it's case and reformed into that of Iron Man!

"Tony? YOU'RE Iron Man?" Linda cried.

"Yeah. We'll talk later." He said as he powered up.

Linda powered up and turned into Binary. "You guys ready?" she said as they checked their links.

"Yeah!" they cried as they got into the lock and started the cycle.

---

"Ok People… watch for it…" Steve said over the link, "They've just gone off screen, which means they've ju… Go! Go! Go! They're between us and home, folks… Thor, Binary, Rook kill the motherships… Pulsar, Possible intercept what you can. FAILURE ISN'T AN OPTION! HOLD THE LINE! John Get That Thing Online, they're sending a detachment this way!" 'God don't fail me now… we need a miracle!'

"Copy!" they cried.

An Enemy mothership fired a salvo of missiles at the Earth while the heroes pursued them!

"Pulsar I've GOT this! Watch the Rook's back." Kim said as she _WARPED_ herself 1000 miles above the Earth, 'If anything happens…'

"Got it!" Pulsar replied, 'NOTHING'S going to happen, you'll be FINE. Just Do Your BEST.' She sent. 'Did you know she could DO that?' Sheila to Ron. 'Yeah… Kinda, She's Kim Possible remember? 'She Can Do Anything!'' Ron to Sheila.

'Yeah. You're right. Let Do this Hon.' Sheila said.

''k.' Kim replied.

'KP you BETTER come back… or I'll kill ya.' Ron sent.

'I will hon.' She went to work. Kim relaxed, fired up her armor's generators, FELT the Spacetime matrix around her… and saw what she had to do. To defeat the fleet of robotic fighters she…

Fired up her powers _past_ their limits…

Extended…

Her…

Essence/Field…

AROUND…

The Earth…

And turned into pure, living, Probabilistic Energy!

All of the Enemy's attacks were turned into harmless items (dust, snowflakes, rubber balls, Cherry Blossoms, etc) or dissipated harmlessly.

"OK guys she's holding the line, let's get this OVER with." The Rook cried as he _CHANGED_ into Ron/Hanuman, phased out of his armor, gave it some godly essence, and joined the battle. 'Bo, Blade, Miranda… SIC 'EM!'

---

"Rufus are you ready?" John asked the molerat.

"Uh Huh!" he cried.

"Athena?" John asked.

"All systems are green. Strap In Boys." She cried as she picked up an Enemy unit the size of a small asteroid closing in on the station, undocked and went to Battle Mode, "Go! Go! Go!"

'I hope this works.' John slapped the remote on his belt, "Athena stay by the station and set the field to maximum radius!"

"Gotcha!" she cried as she did so, and blasted the Enemy with her scatter gun.

---

The sky from Earth looked like the 4th of July…

All eyes were turned upward to the skies…

All that knew what was _REALLY_ going on, said a fervent prayer for a miracle.

---

Meanwhile Kim was focusing on keeping herself from dispersing through the ether while she rendered the Enemy's barrage harmless.

'C'mon Ron, Sheila… you can DO IT!' she thought as she held on and resisted merging with the Quantum Dream.

---

"Forsooth! To quote my friend Luke Cage… 'By The Golden Gates Of Funky Asgard, You Guys Are Gonna _Eat_ Hammer!'" The God Of Thunder cried as he rampaged through the host. 'I always wanted to say that! Allfather Odin Guide My Hand.'

---

Ron/Hanuman, The Bo, and The Lotus Blade wreaked havoc upon their section of the enemy fleet.

The Blade turned into a huge Shuriken and tore through the amassed fleet at lightspeed…

The Bo turned into a cannon platform, and shot _through_ the Enemy ships…

Miranda transformed herself into a Valkyrie of destruction…

Ron/Hanuman blasted, punched through, and _rent_, all the machines in their wake.

'Hang on KP.' He sent.

---

Pulsar tore through the Enemy fleet with wild abandon. She formed a pulsar blade of plasma and began to work.

'This is GREAT, I DON'T have to hold back! Hang on Princess!' she thought as she drew fire from one group of machines and lured it into another.

---

Iron Man flew through the wreckage and scanned the tech for any weaknesses while blasting through with his repulsors.

'They have a weakness… What is it?'

---

Binary was using _every_ tactic she'd learned to cripple the enemy.

'We could use some help now… We're barely holding the line…'

---

A Ship that looked like The Angel Of Life, SLID in with a fleet, 20,000 strong…

"Guys we've got another fleet closing in… Hold on…" Steve said over the link, "We're getting a signal from their flagship…" he said as he looked at the puzzled tech and listened in…

Revvin' up your engine  
Listen to her howlin' roar  
Metal under tension  
Beggin' you to touch and go

'Time to take a risk.' "This is Col. Steve Austin to the new fleet… If you're here to assist us… GO FOR IT!" he cried.

Highway to the Danger Zone  
Ride into the Danger Zone

"Thanks Boyo." Ship said over the link as she dove into the fray. "(Ready?)" she said to her partner.

Headin' into twilight  
Spreadin' out her wings tonight  
She got you jumpin' off the track  
And shovin' into overdrive

"Yeah. Let's DO it.!" He said as Ship turned into a spear of white hot metal and began to tear through the Enemy's fleet.

Highway to the Danger Zone  
I'll take you  
Right into the Danger Zone

"This is Empress Lilandra Neramani of the Joint Fleet rendering assistance, Col. Austin." Lilandra said as her fleet engaged the Enemy. "All Ships Fire At Will!"

You'll never say hello to you  
Until you get it on the red line overload  
You'll never know what you can do  
Until you get it up as high as you can go

"BOOYAH, BABY!" Ron cried as the tide turned in their favor, "SCORE!"

Out along the edges  
Always where I burn to be  
The further on the edge  
The hotter the intensity

"Now We Shall Defeat The Foe!" Thor cried.

"Finally!" Iron Man said.

"Girl, Am I Glad To See You!" Binary said.

"Let's Get This Over With Guys!" Pulsar cried as she renewed her efforts.

Highway to the Danger Zone  
Gonna take you

"Col. Austin this is Ship's partner," a male voice said over the link, "Tell your guy with Z-particle generator, to set it for creating a Bio-gravitic pulse with its shield at 1.2 Femto Hz… That'll stop 'em cold." He said as Ship transmitted that data to StarCore station.

Right into the Danger Zone  
Highway to the Danger Zone

Danger Zone  
By Giorgio Moroder and Tom Whitlock  
Sung by Kenny Loggins

Athena, Rufus, and John adjusted the module and sent the pulse…

A _ripple_ instantaneously flew out and shorted out the enemy fleet!

"…"

"!"

"YEAH!" "BOOYAH!" "WE HAVE VANQUISHED THE FOE!" and other victory cheers were heard across all bands in different languages.

'Kim. … KIM!' Ron cried. "Ship… I know you don't know me but… Can you take me… Me and Pulsar about 1000 miles from the earth's surface?"

"Sure kid… hold on…" she said as she scooped up Ron and Sheila in a pod she extruded from her hull, and SLID them there.

"Hey that's pretty cool! Hold on…" he said as he and Sheila linked hands, popped the pod open, drifted out and focused on Kim.

'kp?' 'Princess?' they said as they probed for her.

A ripple appeared…

Kim's head and shoulders… _extruded/flowed_ out before them!

"GAH! DON'T **_DO_** that" Ron cried. 'WOW!' Sheila sent.

"Hi guys! Sorry! I got distracted… you WON'T believe what's 'in here.'" She said as she _flowed_ into normal Spacetime. "Who's your friend?" Kim asked as she looked at Ship.

"Aurora will do for now Ms. Possible. I'm a fan." Ship said as she scooped them up in her pod and SLID to StarCore station.

---

After the fleet had positioned itself throughout Sol system (with The Director's permission) introductions between Ship, her partner and Team Possible were in order…

Col. Austin, Team Possible and Co. stood before the docking lock…

Ship docked with StarCore station and opened her lock…

A man in an old '80's style spacesuit walked through and faced them.

He had the name 'Quill' stenciled on his patch…

"Permission to come aboard, Sir!" he said through the suit's PA.

"Granted." Steve said. 'Quill… NO!'

The suit transformed into a Deep Space Blue and Gold affair with a gold cuirass and a gold holster on his right hip…

It was topped by a helm (in the same shade of blue with a two-toned gold sunburst crest on its brow) that had a goggled look to it…

The man removed his helm and faced Kim and her team…

"Hello Ms. Possible, Peter Jason Quill at your service." He said with a bow.

Quill was a man that stood 6' 4", 180 lbs, athletic, dark hair, strong jaw, and had the _strangest_ blue eyes Team Possible had ever seen. His eyes told a tale of pain, wisdom and the great joy one has when they've met their destiny.

"Peter… where have you been all this time?" Steve asked.

"Out There." He said as he turned to Steve and shook his hand. "It's nice to see you old friend." He said before he turned to Kim.

"…" "You were a NASA astronaut?" she said.

"Yes." He said. "Once Upon A Time… and not a very good one."

"Oh." She said. 'Is it just me, or did we hit a new level of weird?'

'It's NOT you.' Ron and Sheila said.

"Ahem!" Ship said as she extruded a metallic probe into the room.

"Sorry girl. Guys, this is Aurora Caryth Halyan, better known as 'Ship.' She's my partner."

"Coolio!" Ron said. "Thanks for showing like you did." Sheila said. "You're welcome." Ship replied.

"So who are they? The Enemy I mean." Kim asked.

"They're from another universe and are called Berserkers… Their mission is to destroy ALL life in the Universe."

A palpable chill went through the room.

"I'm not just Peter Jason Quill, NASA Astronaut; I'm also the man known as Star-Lord, and I need your help Team Possible... to save a Galaxy and a Universe."

End Part II


	24. Chapter 14

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own Fred Saberhagen's characters  
either.

Level 3: Wu Li Shi (Knight/Mystic)

Part III

12-04-2004  
UN/NASA StarCore Station  
In Geosynched Cis-Lunar orbit  
Lagrange Point 5 or L5  
The Centrifugal Section  
Crew's Quarters  
1100 Hrs

Linda, John, Ron, Kim, Sheila, and Rufus were talking to Peter Jason Quill aka Star-Lord…

"Wait a sec… The Legends are _true?_" An incredulous Linda asked. "You… The Black Sheep of NASA… _YOU'RE_ Star-Lord? …!"

"Yes Ma'am. Guilty as charged." Peter said with a low key grin.

"I don't understand… what's the big deal?" Ron asked.

"Wait… there's something you don't know?" Kim asked Ron.

"KP there's a LOT of stuff I don't know… this is one of 'em." He replied. 'Man! Tap into some stuff on the Net a few times…'

'Sorry Hon!' Kim. 'S'ok…' Ron. 'Shhh!' Sheila.

"Peter… was a GREAT astronaut when it came to his scores… He was lousy with people skills…" Linda said. "Which is why I'm surprised. So how?"

"I uh… fought for it… Stole a shuttle, conned my way into StarCore, stepped into the teleporter… when I stood before The Essence on that world… It asked Aurora what she thought… SHE chose ME… It's been… It's… The things I've seen…" he said with that strange look in his eye.

"So what's the legend?" Sheila asked Linda.

"The story goes…" Linda began…

_When all hope is lost… _

_When Races have seen their Darkest Hour… _

_The Man with the Living Ship of Light _will_ come… _

"Whoa! She's ALIVE? Wow! So can She…" Ron began. 'Shhh! Ron!' Kim. 'Sorry KP!'

_Star-Lord. _

_The Man of Two Worlds… _

_Champion of the Downtrodden… _

_Beacon of Hope… _

_A Star of Justice… _

_In the Eternal Night. _

_The Man to Whom… _

_The Universe is Home._

"…"

"Wow." Kim said, "So you've seen aliens. God I sound SO stupid!"

"Yes I have Ms Possible… and no… you don't sound stupid at all. I've had the Honor… to help all sorts of beings." He said.

"So how do you guys know about KP?" Ron asked.

"We visit from time to time… Me and Ship… She has other forms…" Peter said. "And beings like Empress Lilandra visit your world and tell folks about your exploits…"

"Ohhhh." Kim and Co.

"So the Berserkers… why are they here? HOW did they get here?" Linda asked.

"Yeah!" Rufus chirped.

"A Berserker Director fell through a crack between this Universe and one next door… It was fleeing a powerful enemy… The Carmpan will tell you when we get to our destination…"

The watch commander, a man by the name of Jones leaned in, "Sir, The Director wants to talk to you." He told Peter.

"Thanks. Guys get your bags packed we're goin' on a trip."

'Carmpan?' Kim, Ron, Sheila.

---

Dr. Corbeau's  
Ready Room  
1145 hrs

Star-Lord was tying up some loose ends…

"I'll do what I can on this end… No I'll MAKE it happen." Fury said. "You're sure those are the guys ya need?"

"Yes Sir, and Thanks." Peter said.

"Don't mention it… So what's it like… out there?" Fury asked.

"It's wonderful, terrifying and everything else in between. I wouldn't trade it for anything…" Peter said with a dreamer's glint in his eye.

"Did ya find 'em? Your Mom's murderers, I mean." Fury.

"Yeah… And I found my Dad, Sir… Thanks for everything… Especially believing in me enough to help me get my shot at NASA…" Peter.

"Not a problem Son… just do us proud… when ya get the chance tell yer Dad I'd like ta meet 'im. Fury Out."

'I will.' Peter thought.

---

The Black Magellanic Cloud…

The Berserker Director for the first time in its existence…

Was _TERRIFIED!_

It understood the paradox of such emotion…

Due to its fusing with The Monstrosity…

It had evolved into a… a…

Lifeform!

And now The Monstrosity was consuming its very being.

"I am complete." The Monstrosity said as it finished subjugating The Artifact's technology to it's will and folded The Artifact's consciousness into a compressed data packet for future reference. "You fell for my ruse… The fleet's demise is but a minor setback… SOON THE MULTIVERSE WILL BE MINE!"

---

Team Possible… (Kim, Ron, Sheila, Rufus, Linda, and John) boarded Ship and stowed their gear in their assigned cabins; while Peter talked to The Director.

Ron got a yen to explore (with Ship's permission) and found the galley…

Then he found something that rivaled it…

'Coooool! I'll have to come back here later!' he mused.

---

After goodbye's were said to the station and Mission Control crew, Team Possible boarded Ship and sat in awe as Ship SLID to the Galactic Rim to complete repairs…

While Ship did so, Ron faded away to look at the treasure he'd found.

---

Ron wandered down to the lower deck and looked at the starfield through Ship's Astrogation dome. '…'

'Where's Ron?' Sheila wondered, 'Hon?' 'Yeah?' 'Where are you?' she asked.

'Lower deck…' Sheila went below and saw him watching the stars.

'You ok?' she asked as she stood next to him and twined her left pinkie with his right.

'yeah… Just lookin' at what we're tryin' to help and protect this time…' he replied as he took it in.

'It's something else huh?' Sheila.

'yeah… There's only two people that I think are more beautiful… You and Kim…'

'… thanks hon…' she said as she leaned 'gainst him.

'Guys… you 'k?' Kim asked.

'yeah KP… we're on the lower deck… checkin' the view… Ya GOTTA see this…' Kim went to the lower deck, leaned against the bulkhead, and took in the view…

'They're _really_ happy with each other…' Shielded. 'KP?' Ron. Kim walked over and took Ron's left hand.

"It's beautiful…" Kim.

"Yeah… though you AND Sheila are more beautiful…"

"Ron… That's SO sweet…" Kim.

"Alright folks, it's time," Ship said as she extruded seats from the deck and prepared to 'slide', "repairs are complete, and I've got our heading. Strap in!"

Ship's engines warmed up…

"Next stop Spartax!" she cried as she started her slide.

End Part III


	25. Chapter 15

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own Fred Saberhagen's characters  
either.

Level 3: Wu Li Shi (Knight/Mystic)

Part IV

Kim Possible's Log…

Dear Diary…

We're finally out here… I mean what Ms. Brandt said came to pass… I hope I can do this. Ron and Sheila, I'll get back to that in a sec. Ron's gonna need all my help, I've been letting him take the reins, and have been watching him grow… Glad he's m… OURS.

I hope we make it through this sitch… If Ron dies… I'd rather take it than him… Love him so MUCH! … HEAD IN THE GAME POSSIBLE! Ok, I can do this, I knew the risks when The Director signed us up.

The Director… Hmmm. Wade failed to find anything and was surprised that HE got hacked! No one at SHIELD will talk about him around us… It's like they've been ordered to keep quiet. Maybe it's the Herr Smith thing…

Smith. Common name for an uncommon foe… He's got HYDRA, THEM, The Secret Empire, AIM and the others on the run… He seems to have some honor… They haven't attacked Mom or Dad or the rest of the fam… Mom said he saved her from Drakk… Gotta CALM DOWN… She's doing better… I'm kinda glad Steve… Uncle Steve drilled Drakken… God only knows what I'd have done.

So. Here we are among the Stars. Peter says that there are a LOT of good people out here…

Out Here…

Ron's right, it's beautiful out here. Flatterer. I'll have to take some pix for Mom and Dad… Knowing Dad he'll want some tech data on the ships and their drives… Mom'll want to know about medicine and fashions… Just like Mo and Bonnie… The Fashion Thing I mean.

Bonnie.

I'll have to watch her. That girl's got The Eye for Ron. The panty gag did the trick… for the moment. (I barely got past Ron on that one!) I'll have to talk to Sheila about her… That SLUT'S NOT TOUCHING RON AGAIN…

Ship… Aurora Caryth Halyan… She's something else. Ron likes her. They've been trading recipes. She's teaching Ron astronomy and Xeno-Ethnology! Who'd have thought Ron Stoppable was an amateur Astronomer and was interested in other cultures! She's in love with Peter… I wonder if she's told him…

The other day she showed us her Holo function. She's got this one form that looks kinda like a 'Grey', but it's a light blue and got a figure kinda like Mom's… Then she's got this blonde one that… Rivals Sheila's… Peter perks up A LOT when he sees it… She also said she has several 'forms' she can take when on missions that require a more 'personal' touch… I wonder if she and Peter…

Peter and Aurora.

I heard something when I passed his cabin… Like… No! HOW could they? I mean…

Enough of that.

Aurora told me that she's the soul of a Star that was 'killed.' The Essence saved her and let her hang around as a kind of aide. When Peter fought his way to The Essence's throne… She felt his sorrow… and loss…

The Essence put them together, and they've roved the Universe helping people ever since.

They LOVE each other very much. I'll just respect their privacy.

Physically she's something else altogether, she's about twice Athena's size and shaped like an angelic Manta in White. Peter says she can change shape and size at will and is a master of the five elemental forms of matter… For starters.

Peter's telepathically linked to her, has enhanced strength, can fly, and has two WILD weapons: The Element Gun; The Element Sword.

The Element Gun… Allows him to use earth, fire (solar plasma), air (gasses), and water (fluids) against enemies… he showed us some of Aurora's videos. It's pretty Spankin'!

The Element Sword does the same thing… but on a 'higher' level…?

He also can survive in space without a suit!

I'm glad they're on our side.

Period.

Peter said he can't wait to get back to Spartax so he can check on his family there.

Family…

Sheila.

She wants Ron's baby. The girl's NOT in a hurry… but she DOES love him… I shouldn't have got in that fight with her in the SHIELD mess that day… I've got a LOT of apologizing to do. As much as I hate to think about it she had what it took to make Ron step up…

Ron.

I'm gonna regret how I've treated him for the rest of my life… He was perfect for me just the way he is… and I MISSED it! I'm SO glad Sheila let me in.

…

She's sexy… but I'm NOT gay. I don't look at Mo or Tara that way so… I guess it's the link and how we've done things for each other. She came through for me when we went to Folegandos… More importantly she kept Ron steady. She said she now understands how much I mean to him. The Baron turned out to be pretty cool… He was a gentleman Thank God.

If I… WHEN I go there with Sheila… I hope it's at least as great as it is with Ron.

John…

He doesn't know that Aurora and I know that he's brought a stowaway on board… he packed a spare Athena AI datacore in his bag… Ship said it was cool. I guess he's gonna use it for mission related biz.

These Eureka guys are way weird… but cool I guess.

…

I'm worried about Ron.

I DON'T want him to die.

Ms Brandt… Mantis couldn't tell me because of the 'Rules.'

If it EVER comes…

I'll take the bullet.

NO ONE HURTS MY RONNIE… EVER!

Period.

Kim closed her diary, hid it in her kit, and thought about her Ron…

"Knock, knock!"

"C'mon in…" Kim said as she rose from her bed.

Ron came into her room, embraced her and gave her a gossamer kiss.

"Mmmm! What's that for?" she asked while she caught her breath.

"I just thought you needed some Ronshine…" he said while lovingly gazing at her, "You ok, KP?"

"Yeah." She said while hugging him _hard_. 'What's up?"

"Ship wants us to go to Peter's ready room so we can get briefed on Spartoi Customs and Politics… We've got an audience with the Emperor no less." He said while he buried his face in her hair and nuzzled her neck.

"Ok! OH! (Giggle!) Ssstop that!" she said as he cupped her butt in his hands and goosed it, "Not now… we'll have plenty of time later."

"Ok KP." He said with a grin. 'Badical Ass though!' he sent.

"C'mon." Kim said as she took his hand and left her cabin. 'Back atcha Potential Boy!' 'No one's gonna hurt you ever!' Shielded.

End Part IV


	26. Chapter 16

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own Fred Saberhagen's characters  
either.

Level 3: Wu Li Shi (Knight/Mystic)

Part V

12-06-2004  
Ship's Medbay  
In Geosynch orbit over  
Sparta, Spartax Prime  
The Triangulum Galaxy  
3.14 Million Light Years  
From the Milky Way  
1400 hrs

While Peter, Linda and Rufus conducted routine maintenance on Team Possible's armor, and John was relaxing in his cabin since he'd passed his bioscan and got his vaccinations; Kim, Ron, and Sheila were undergoing their turn.

Kim had passed…

Sheila had passed after Aurora adjusted her sensory array to account for Sheila's energy profile…

Ron though…

Made her go "Tsk!"

"Ship?" Kim asked with a concerned frown as she looked at the holographic readout, "What's wrong? Is Ron ok?"

"…" "Yes. … I'm going to call John in here. Just wait a second." She said.

"Hon it'll be ok." Sheila said, "I'm sure it's nothing." 'I hope'

"Uh… Yeah, yeah… nothing." 'DAMNIT!' Ron thought, 'They Found It!'

---

John Brimmstone's Quarters…

"Hello John." Ship said.

"Uh. Hello… Ship." He nervously replied as he zipped up Athena's datacase, "What's up?"

"I need you to come to the Medbay… Ron's got a unique… item in his DNA…" she said.

"Ron? Is he ok?" John asked as he put together a kit.

"Yes he's fine… Just hurry up! Oh and John?" she coolly said.

"Yes?"

"Just bring Athena. I've got everything you need to run some tests. Does she have a 'complete' core?" she asked.

"Yes." A Scarlet John replied, "Yes she does. Dr Richards gave her a complete duplicate of his database and several others." 'I should have realized she'd sense her! As Kim says 'No Duh!'

"Good. It's ok that you like her… just don't do this again, ok? Just tell me when you'd like to bring her along next time." she said.

"Sorry. Uh… it's just that… She's good company… I didn't mean to infringe on your hospitality." he said with a sheepish grin.

"I understand." Aurora said, 'I'll have to grease the wheels a little…' "Now hurry up!"

"Yes Ma'am."

---

John, Athena, and Aurora pored over their findings while Kim and Co. waited for a verdict.

'He's awful calm about this… he knows something!' Kim guardedly thought as she gazed at her man. 'Hon… What is it? What's wrong?'

'I… I'll tell KP… just give me a sec.' he sent. 'Trust Me.'

'We DO trust you, and we're here for you.' Sheila sent as she squeezed his shoulders.

"Hrrmm!" went John, "We KNOW what it is… and can get rid of it… Our question is HOW did it get there? Don't worry girls, the 'taint' won't affect you. This 'compound' is unstable outside of his body and is rendered inert in a matter of picoseconds…"

"Oh Thank God!" the girls cried. "So what is it?" Sheila asked.

"A HYDRA bioweapon. A controllable, self replicating version of Cap's Supersoldier serum." John said as he flashed the molecule's structure on screen. "It's got a more insidious purpose however. This compound was designed to map out a person's DNA and exploit its weaknesses by weaving itself through the victim's genes. With a chemical trigger or a keyed pulse of energy a person could become enhanced, or…"

"killed?" Kim asked.

"Yes." John replied, "Except in Ron's case. The Mark has mutated this into something new… Fragments of the core molecule were found at…"

"Mengele's Auschwitz labs." Ron said as he turned away from the others. "It's a project that they were working on… The Beasts of Auschwitz…" 'BASTARDS!'

'Hon. We're here for you. They CAN cure you. RON?' Kim cried as he walled himself off…

"How did it get in his system?" Sheila asked while Kim tried to console Ron. 'THAT'S why he went after Strucker like that on his first Rook mission! Oh Ron!'

"Welll… Agents like this can be passed down from one generation to the next through the germ plasm… However his IS clean. Now all we have to do is give him a nanobot vaccination and he'll be fine… Uh where's he going?" John asked as Ron shook himself free from Kim's embrace and ran off.

"He's running from the past." Aurora said.

"How do you know?" Sheila asked as she saw Kim give chase.

"Peter did it too." Ship said.

---

Ron Stoppable's Quarters…

Kim Possible…

The Girl Who Can Do Anything…

World Hero…

Was Helpless.

'How can I help him? What can I do?' she thought as she stood before Ron's door and heard him smashing items inside…

Then all grew quiet.

"Ron. It's me Kim. C'mon Hon. Open the door." She said.

"I can open the door for you if you like." Ship said to Kim.

"That's ok Aurora. HE'S got to do it. RON! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! (BAM! BAM! BAM!) Now! … please?"

She heard him shuffling to the door…

He opened it and let her in.

His room had been hit by a hurricane of destruction.

'sorry kp.' He sent. 'I… HATE THEM FOR WHAT THEY DID! NAZI FUCKS!'

'OW!' Kim cried, 'Hon, not so LOUD!'

'Sorry. Guess I owe you an explanation huh?' he said as he sat on his bed and stared at the wall.

"Yeah it would help." She said as she sat on his left and took his hand. 'It's hard for you to talk about… The Holocaust I mean.'

'Yeah… For me it's because they killed EVERYBODY at the camps. If you were a German citizen that stood _against_ Hitler, a Jew, or 'impure' you were sent there to die…' he said with head bowed. 'Have I EVER told you my other reason for loving you and Sheila so much?'

"No. What is it?" Sheila asked as she entered his room and sat on his right.

'You guys are like my Great Grandpa Imi… he _ALWAYS_ fought for what was right…' he wept.

'Is this how you got…?' Kim asked as she hugged him.

'yeah. Great Grandpa Imi ran into an OSS unit named the Howling Commandos… They were going after some project at the camp… Imi saved… a friend of the family… and got exposed to the compound somehow… I just wish this shit would END! It's BAD ENOUGH that Drakken works with them after what they did… But _this_…! WE'RE OUT HERE AMONG THE STARS AND THE CRAP'S FOLLOWED US OUT HERE… GODDAMN THEM!'

"ow!" Kim and Sheila cried. "Sorry." Ron.

"…"

'Hon. I'll ALWAYS be there for you… no matter what. Let's just get this crap out of your system and get ready to face things like WE always do. 'k?' Kim sent as she raised his chin and gazed lovingly into his eyes while Sheila leaned on him.

'C'mon Hon. We've come TOO far to quit now. It'll be ok. You'll see.' Sheila sent.

"Besides Ron. You still have to show me how to cook… Ya gotta admit anything I whip up has GOT to be worse than ANY crap Strucker's chemists can cook up!" Kim said as she playfully punched him in the arm. ''Sides you know I've got your back just like you've got mine and Sheila's right?' she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. Ok. Gotcha KP, Sheila." He said as he shook it off, rose from his bed with Kim and Sheila and went back to the Medbay, "Let's get this over with and PARTY with the Spartoi!"

---

'Thanks KP.'

'No B… You're Welcome Hon.'

'You Too Sheila.'

''s Nothing.'

---

Later…

'When I get my hands on you guys… You're DEAD!' Ron's Dark Heart thought.

End Part V


	27. Chapter 17

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own Fred Saberhagen's characters  
either.

Level 3: Wu Li Shi (Knight/Mystic)

Part VI

12-06-2004  
The Imperial Ball  
In the Imperial Throne Room  
Sparta, Spartax Prime  
The Triangulum Galaxy  
3.14 Million Light Years  
From the Milky Way  
1900 hrs

Team Possible was having the time of their lives…

First they had been blown away by the fantastic types of architecture that Sparta had to offer…

Everything from the Fey to the Futuristic was on display from the various cultures of the Universe.

They were also amazed by the various modes of transportation…

And the species that used them…

But best of ALL…

Was the Royal Reception.

---

Team Possible dressed in SHIELD regalia, entered the Imperial Throne Room (with Athena and Aurora's remotes in tow) and stood before a phalanx of armored Spartoi troopers guarding the entrance…

A musical susurrus could be heard coming from the room…

A Spartoi Trooper dressed in formal Imperial Black and Silver armor stepped forward and announced their arrival to the species assembled in the cavernous hall.

"Announcing… Team Possible and Star-Lord!"

A hush fell across the room as the assembled species looked at the Heroes from Earth…

All of them either bowed or recognized their presence in their own way…

Kim smiled, slightly turned to Peter on her right and whispered, "Uh, what's going on?"

"The species assembled here have heard the legends of The Ones That Shall Save Them… The Heroes from The War Of The Gods. Several are developed enough to see your Essence or Soul. MOST of them Believe that you're our last hope." He whispered back.

"Ohhh." Kim, Ron, and Sheila said.

"So do you believe the legends too?" Sheila asked Peter.

"… Yes. Yes I Do." He said. "I've seen WAY too much… I KNOW you can DO it."

"!" Kim, Sheila, and Ron thought as they LOOKED at each other.

---

"Coolio, KP! We're hangin' with ALIENS! This is SO BADICALLY COOL!" Ron cried as they made their way through the parted crowd towards the Emperor's throne.

"Yeah. I wish Mom and Dad were here. They'd get a kick out of this!" she said with a grin.

"So Peter, why are the blue-skinned guys looking at me funny? You'd think I killed their dog or something.' Sheila said.

"They're Kree warriors from the Greater Magellanic Cloud… It's a hard core warrior society… they're 'backwards' about some things… They probably think you're a hybrid of some kind…" he said.

"Bigots?" she replied.

"Yes. DON'T tell them that. Mar-Vell was a Kree…" he said.

"But Mar-Vell's cool." Ron said, "How's it that he's not like 'em?"

"Mar-Vell… was a hybrid… but he answered to a HIGHER authority Ron… What is TRULY right for all beings. He was a Champion." Peter said.

"Oh. So who're the folks standing by the throne?" he asked.

"The tiny woman in the green armor is Tana Nile of the Rigellian Collective… They once gave Thor a run for his money… Things are ok now…" Linda said as she petted Rufus while he stood on her shoulder.

"And the woman that looks like a humanoid Bird Of Prey is Deathbird of the Shi'ar… Lilandra's sister… I'd heard she'd had to turn over a new leaf… I guess the rumors are true about Lilandra defeating her in personal combat…" Aurora said as her remote floated with them.

"What about the guy that looks like a Hydra?" Kim asked.

"That's the Kree Intelligence Supreme." John said. "It's composed of the essence of their dead leaders."

"Oh." she said. 'Gorchy!'

"The petite, green, pointy eared woman (with the ruffled chin) next to him is Empress Anelle of the Skrull Empire in Andromeda…" Athena said as her remote clamped onto John's belt. "That's odd… The Skrull and Kree hate each other… PASSIONATELY… If they're standing next to each other like this it MUST be serious."

"Dude. What's with the 8' lizard guys that are staring at you?" Ron asked Peter, "It's like they want to kill ya!"

"They do. They're called Ariguans… one of their lords killed my Mother… I made sure she got her Justice. The one with the medals is called Ssth'ok… brother of Rruothk'ar… the beast that murdered her." He frostily said. "Never mind them, we're here to see the Emperor."

The heroes halted 15' from the Emperor's throne and waited before it as he entered the Throne Room from their left on a skimmer with an armed couple… a svelte, athletic, red headed woman and a focused looking young blond male; landed it next to the throne, disembarked with them and sat on said throne while they and several Spartoi Black and Silver Elites flanked him.

"Please… Step Forward." He said as he looked them over.

Team Possible did so. Star-Lord stood before the Emperor, took off his helm and smiled at him…

Kim, Ron and Sheila looked at the Emperor…

He was a 40ish, well-built man that was graying at his temples…

And he looked maddeningly familiar…

It was the eyes…

The Smile…

And the Mien.

"Star-Lord and Team Possible at your service Sire…" Peter said with a twinkle in his eye.

'Kim, Sheila… this guy looks familiar… Like I've seen him before…' Ron sent.

'You HAVE…' Sheila cryptically said. 'You'll see.'

'Hmm.' Kim.

"You Honor us with you efforts Star-Lord. Wel…" The Emperor began.

"VVVT!" A shot rang out!

Team Possible powered up while Star-Lord, Ship, and The troopers covered the Emperor!

"HISSSS!" said the Ariguan Delegation!

"TAKE THEM AWAY! BEWARE OF ANY BERSERKER TRAPS!" The blond man said to the Spartoi troopers after shooting Ssth'ok's hand off.

A tense palpable strain settled over the crowd…

"I'm sorry Father." He said with a bow.

"It's alright Kip…" The Emperor said, "As I was saying, Welcome Team Possible… I am Jason of Spartax, Emperor of The Spartoi… And Star-Lord's father."

"!" Kim and Co. nee Sheila.

'Peter's a… PRINCE!' Ron and Kim.

'Look at them.' Sheila sent, 'See the resemblance?'

"The young man that just defended me is Kip Holm of the Scania, my other son and Regent… and the lovely lady is Sandy, his bride. I thank you for coming on such short notice." Jason said.

"Thank You Majesty." Kim said with a bow. "It is our honor to be here. How may we help?" she said with politely restrained Kimness.

"We need your help to finally defeat the Berserkers… once and for all." A new voice said from their right, "And the hand that guides them."

Team Possible turned to their right and saw a wonder…

A 'being' composed of… energy, machines, and biological entities hovered before them!

'Coool!' Ron sent to the girls, 'He's _REAL_.'

'You know him?' Kim.

'Kinda. He's the guy I told you about that's been showing me things… Cooliooo! He's from another Universe… I wonder how he got here?' Ron said.

'Hmmm. These Berserkers must have been something if a being like this… a race this powerful had problems with them…' Sheila mused.

"I am The Campan. It is I that has been talking to you in your dreams, Ron Stoppable. The threat to us all is _very_ real… This plague nearly destroyed my world and Universe… And Threatens yours."

---

A Holo formed over the Carmpan…

_It is said that the ones known as Berserkers were a weapon that was never meant to be used…_

_At the end of a nameless Intergalactic War they were unleashed on an unsuspecting enemy…_

_The Enemy was destroyed and the weapon slipped its leash…_

_The 'masters' tried to use their failsafe on the machines…_

_To no avail._

_The new enemy adapted and amended their programming…_

_Their mission had been _CHANGED_…_

_Instead of destroying one enemy…_

_It was _decided_ that ALL life must perish…_

_The Berserkers left their galaxy in search of others to sterilize…_

_Some were victorious against the intruders…_

_Others were _NOT.

_Eventually they came to _OUR_ Milky Way Galaxy…_

_A battle raged that would _SOON_ break the stalemate between_

_ALL Life…_

_And the Machines._

_While the battle raged a Manchild was born to a couple that fought in the War…_

_The One._

_He was chosen to don the Ultimate Armor…_

_Forged from the Berserker's own technologies._

_He was known as a _Hero_ to us ALL._

_But to the Berserkers…_

_He was Death Incarnate._

_They Called Him…_

_Berserker Man._

_Eventually He found his way to the Root of ALL Life in our Universe…_

_FUSED with it…_

_And destroyed the Machines…_

_Except for those few that fell through a rift into your Universe._

_The First group was destroyed by those called 'The People'…_

_They sacrificed their world to destroy the Foe…_

_During what is called 'The Age of Dinosaurs' on your world…_

_So we may live._

_Now the vessels of Hanuman and his Wives…_

A picture formed that showed Kim, Ron, Sheila; as Paldem Lhamo, Hanuman, and Green Tara.

_MUST step forth…_

_To save us all…_

_From them and a HIDDEN Foe._

The Holoview focused on Kim, Ron, and Sheila as they stood before the assembled.

---

"…" Team Possible stood before a cavernous Silence.

"Dude. Are You SURE you've got the right guys?" a Sheepish Ron asked.

"Yes." The Carmpan replied.

"Ron… I know it seems to be a lot… But we have to try." Kim said as she reached for and squeezed his hand. 'You can do it, Potential Boy… and with the three of us there's _nothing_ we can't do!'

'Princess is right, Hon.' Sheila sent as she playfully tapped his arm with her fist, 'You'll See.'

"Ok." Ron said as he smiled at Kim and Sheila, "I… We'll DO it."

---

The leaders of the various intergalactic nations adjourned to Jason's theater-sized Command Center…

"We have been able to destroy the machine's incursions into our space. It appears as if they're trying to weaken us by destroying fledgling societies and working their way in." Deathbird said to the leaders assembled in the tiers surrounding her.

"We have noticed such a pattern as well." The Kree Supremor said. "However we have had several invasions occur that were aimed at our research facilities… data was stolen and fleets were destroyed… If it weren't for… The Skrull Empire… our losses would have been… incalculable." This last was said with a look of gratitude and… Respect towards Empress Anelle.

'So THAT'S why they're not at each other throats!' Sheila thought.

"The machines have always attacked major and minor targets in my Universe. I sense… a… Hand guiding them. One associated with Death and Great Evil." The Carmpan mused.

"We haven't heard anything from our sources." Tana Nile said.

"Uh… Guys. Don't ask me how… but that's cool… We've been talking to Mar-Vell… His ghost I mean…" Ron said to a shocked crowd.

"Impossible! Mar-Vell's dead!" the Supremor cried.

"No Duh. Really! Hellooo… Ghost?" Ron said. "That's what happens when you die!"

"It's true. Empress Lilandra has seen him too. He's sworn to help us once again." Deathbird said.

"Then the threat is a Dire one!" someone moaned.

"How Do We Know That These Young Ones Can Do It?" Another said.

The meeting turned into a den of doubt and madness…

Until…

"QUIET!" Kimberly Anne Possible growled at the assembled with Emerald Fury glowing in her eyes, "They've Been Defeated Before, REMEMBER? WE'LL DO IT AGAIN! THERE'S NO PLACE TO RUN OR HIDE. We HAVE to stop them or NONE of us have a FUTURE. Got It?"

"I thought these guys were the best their races have to offer." Sheila coolly said. "If this is who we've got to fight beside… were in trouble."

"Have a care… human." A Kree Accuser grumbled.

"Don't even try." Sheila purred as she formed a pulsar.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" The Carmpan roared.

A hush fell across the room.

"Now that you are All here I may share our technology with you." The Carmpan said as it glided forward and sent encrypted data to the various links around the room. A projection of a convoluted 'device' appeared. "This is a Space Inverter. It is used to enclose Berserkers within a 'focused' bubble of Spacetime. Any weapon fired at said Berserker has its effect increased a _Thousand-fold_. With the capability I see before me we can improve it further." 'Ron, Kim, Sheila!' "We MUST stand UNITED. It is the ONLY way."

'Huh?' they cried.

'Be at ease. I shall show you how to achieve the same effect with your powers.' It said as it merged its 'mind' with theirs.

"." 'It is done. Use it well. Do NOT use this DEEP inside a gravity well. It MAY kill you.'

'Thank You.' They said. Someone tapped them on their shoulders.

They turned to find Jason dressed in casual clothes standing behind them!

"Come." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Ron.' The Carmpan.

'Yeah?'

'Remember… 'Being a God and NIGH unto a God' is all the Difference… when the time comes… Rely on your friend's strength to make The Choice.'

'I will. I Promise.' He said as they followed Jason to meet their Destiny.

---

The heroes assembled on the Palace's landing pad next to Ship.

Kim noticed John and Athena were missing!

"John's staying behind to get that data back to Earth." Peter said, "We're going undercover to see a friend of ours," this was said with a pensive glance at Jason, "to see who's behind this. Interested?"

"Spankin'!" Kim cried as she winked at Ron and Sheila, "Where are we headed?"

"It's a Den of Iniquity… A Pit of Despair… and One of the Nicest places I've EVER been." Linda said.

"It's a place at Universe's End…" Peter said.

"Coolio!" Ron replied.

'Hmmm. Maybe I can learn some new tricks there so Kimmie's 'first time's' REALLY…' Sheila sent.

'Sheila!' Glowing Kim.

'We'll I'll see about Ron then… (and you!)' Sheila thought with a Devilish grin.

'Coolio!' Ron formed a picture in his head, "Ow! KP!" Ron cried as she pinched his butt.

"Sorry Hon." 'Behave!'

"Let's go guys." Jason said with a knowing smile.

---

Meanwhile…

At the Edge of The Universe.

Mar-Vell decided to check on some old friends of his…

It was just a hunch…

And it paid off.

He had found out the Identity of their foe…

So it was easy to figure out what he'd _done_…

And Why.

Now it was a matter of convincing Team Possible that he could be…

Beaten.

End Part VI


	28. Chapter 18

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own Fred Saberhagen's characters  
either.

Level 3: Wu Li Shi (Knight/Mystic)

Part VII

12-06-2004  
The Middleton Space Center  
Middleton, CO  
1900 hrs

A wraith the size of a tiny moon popped open a ceiling grate that led into Dr James Timothy Possible's lab and stealthily blew an item from a blowgun into his lab near his computer equipment and faded away…

The 'pellet' activated itself and crawled through a ventilation grille in the rear of Dr Possible's server, unfolded a probe, linked with the online RAID architecture, downloaded a viral program and self destructed in a puff of silica based dust.

A stone had been placed on the Go board…

---

12-06-2004  
DOE Research Facility 12  
The Colorado Desert  
1900 hrs

Another wraith watched from a ceiling perch as Dr Cyrus Bortle tinkered with his modulator data and mumbled about the upcoming 'Fearless Ferret' marathon.

Said wraith crept down from the living rock and pounced on poor Dr Bortle…

When security came by they were surprised to find he was dead…

Not because he'd died…

But because he'd died with a look of terrified Ecstasy on his face.

Somewhere in the night Viper touched up her lipstick…

And drove off with the good Doctor's data in her possession.

Another Go stone had been placed on the board…

---

12-07-2004  
Somewhere in the Caribbean  
0000 hrs

Drew Lipsky grinned maniacally as he finished packing his gear and prepared to move into his newest lair…

'Soon. Now that I have Zola's bioforge technology, The World Will Soon Be MINE! Especially since Herr Smith has given me the funds necessary to bring about his ruin as well… Soon Kim Possible and the World will fall before me…' he gloated while another watched from the shadows…

Another stone has been placed on the Go board. This time in the most dangerous position of all…

The Center.

---

12-08-2004  
Ship's Bridge  
In Orbit around the planet Shattered  
Universe's End System  
The Small Magellanic Cloud  
2200 hrs

Kim Possible walked onto the bridge and watched Peter as he went over Ship's scans of the Shattered net.

'He's so… relaxed. It's hard to believe that he's done what he has to help others… Kinda like Ron in a lot of ways…' "Hi." She said.

"Hi," Peter said as he looked up from Ship's display and winked at Kim, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Uh… so Jason's your Dad huh?" she asked as she took a seat, 'God That's SO stupid!'

"Yes. He met Mom when he crashed on Earth… He was going to take her with him, but the Spartoi were at war with the Ariguans at the time… I was born after he left… Mom married someone else and took care of us after her husband died…" Peter took a deep breath, "Anyway… after she was murdered… I grew up in a 'home' and was sponsored into NASA by The Director after college… some of the rest you know."

"Oh. Uh… your brother. How did he know…?" Mystified Kim asked.

"He's a 'windrider', a Psi that can sense intentions, emotions, and timelines. It's not the first time he's used it to help Dad… We ran into each other when I was chasing slavers… after I rescued him he and Sandy joined me on my quest… they helped save the Spartoi Empire… and was adopted by Jason and groomed to be Regent… Kip's solid enough to be trusted to keep his hand on the tiller… When Dad stops by he hands the reigns over to him… Sandy helps by keeping Kip on solid ground and raising their family…"

"Oh." she said.

"So. You Ron and Sheila…?" he said with a knowing twinkle.

"Uh… I'm still figuring out some things… I love them both SO much… Sheila wants a LOT… Ron's waiting 'til he's ready… I…" her eyes welled up.

Peter got up and knelt by Kim, "Kim. When the time's right you'll know it… Don't worry. They BOTH love you very much. Trust me." He said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Oh Yeah. Can you keep a secret?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sure."

"Aurora and I are a quiet 'item'." He said with a grin.

"Uh." Kim blushed. "How?"

"She's able to make that one 'form' of hers… y'know? I found out on a mission." He wryly said, "She snuck up on me…"

"You didn't complain about it then Boyo." Aurora purred as she walked into the cabin wearing a nightgown made from Rigellian Starsilk, "Or the night Kim heard us." She said with a wink as she _Patted_ Kim's shoulder!

"Oh My God! You're…" she cried.

"I learned how to do this on a mission like Peter said. I had to form a body 'til my systems repaired themselves… I 'ran' into Peter in this guise while he was hunting the ones that had harmed me… When it was time for Truth or Dare…" She said as she guided Peter back to his Captain's chair and draped herself in his lap, "I Love Him Kim." She said as they gazed into each other's eyes, "I have since the First Day We Met. What we're saying is relax. It'll work out."

"Uh. Ok." She said, 'This is cool… but SO weird… but they're RIGHT. I'll just have to follow my gut like Nana says.' "Thanks guys." Kim said as she left the bridge to get some much needed sleep.

Two lovers blended into ONE…

---

12-09-2004  
The Town of Universe's End  
Planet Shattered  
Universe's End System  
The Small Magellanic Cloud  
0900 hrs

When one wants to find where the worst of the worst has gone to ground…

You only need to go to Universe's End.

Here you'll find…

Soul Eaters…

Planet Rapers…

Your usual cutthroats…

Pirates…

And Everything in between.

The place is SO horrible…

That it makes Madripoor look like Vatican City.

Yet…

EVERY desire or Destiny will sooner or later…

Walk through this 'Town'.

The folks here are so tough…

That the fabled Xenomorphs will steer clear.

And believe it or not…

Several of these monsters…

Are Angels in disguise!

---

Team Possible (dressed as a gang of outlaws) stood smack dab in the _worst_ hole in the Universe in front of a bar that said 'Jin Gang' or 'Buddha's Attendant' in Rigellian script.

"C'mon KP… It's cool. I KNOW this guy!" Ron said, '(I HOPE!)'

"Ron. How do you know this IS the place? And HOW can you read Rigellian, if that's what this is…?" she asked while Peter, Aurora and the others watched in amusement.

"Dunno KP. I just _DO_. Guess it's the Mark… or The Artifact." 'Trust me the guy that owns this place IS cool. As in the guy that helped me on the 'Logan' mission cool?' he sent.

'But How can he be out HERE?' she asked. 'Isn't he supposed to be on EARTH?'

'Princess has a point… but time's a wastin'!' Sheila said as she linked her arms with theirs and walked them through the door.

"After you." Jason said to Linda with a bow as he held the door for her.

"Thank you Sir." She said with a smile as she entered the bar.

"I don't know what's worse," Star-Lord said to Jason as they entered the bar, "that this place exists, or that you know about it..."

---

While the bar initially reflected the seedy population and clientele of the surrounding 'town'…

It was understood that you behaved…

Or you dealt with…

The Owner.

---

Kim walked up to the insectile 'hostess' and (GULP! EWWW!) said, "We'd like a table please?" (EWWW, EWWW, EWWW!)

The 'alien' shot out a clawed tendril and hissed at Kim! "SSSS! WHY?"

"Mmmhh!" Kim growled. "Look…?" 'Ron what…?'

Ron stepped up, "Humblest apologies. Please tell Jin Gang that Shang Chi's Niece and Nephew are here. His Brother would like to see him if Possible."

"SSSS!" The 'hostess' retracted her stinger, "Wait here." She said as a part of her detached itself and scuttled off!

"…" The section scuttled back. The 'hostess' activated a floor control, thus causing a band of light to appear! "Follow. Stray not." They followed the light to the back of the bar and sat at a table.

Jin Gang walked up and sat down with them.

"Hello Ron, Ladies." He said with a nod. "I'm glad to see you're using the funds wisely Ron. The rings were an inspired idea! I have found what you're seeking but we have to wait for two others to show." He said, "Refreshment anyone?"

"Yes Please and Thank You." Kim replied with questioning eyes.

"Ah yes. Ms Possible. I'm a mutant… One of my powers is Pan-location…" he said with a smile.

"The ability to be in multiple places at once?" she said.

"Yes… among others. Ron is a brother." The coffee colored man said. "We worked well together in Madripoor." Jin looked over Jason's shoulder, "Good. They're here."

Mar-Vell and a slender dark haired man came to their table…

Mar-Vell floated into the middle of the table while the man said, "May I?" to a ghostly Sheila Goble Baux.

"Uh yyyes… Sure." She stuttered, '(No. Can't Be!)'

'Sheila?' Kim and Ron. 'What's going on?' they asked as they noticed that the man had several ghostly 'faces' that appeared fleetingly over his own!

'he's…'

"Hello Team Possible… I'm The Doctor." He said as Rufus hopped into his lap to be petted.

"!" Kim, Ron and Co.

---

"Dude. You're Him. The Time Lord Dude… ok. How BAD is it?" Ron asked.

"Kim. Ron. It's bad. But he CAN be _BEATEN_. **TRUST ME**." Mar-Vell said.

"Who is _HE_?" Kim asked as she grabbed Ron's hand in a Death Grip and sent, '**STEADY BOY!**'

"Thanos." Mar-Vell and The Doctor replied.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ron cried.

End Part VII


	29. Chapter 19

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own Fred Saberhagen's characters  
either.

Let's set the Tone…  
With many thanks to AtomicFire.

If you take a life, do you know what you'll give  
Odds are you won't like what it is

When the storm arrives  
Would you be seen with me  
By the merciless eyes of deceit

I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
But you yourself are nothing so divine   
Just next in line

(Chorus)

Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you

You can't deny the prize, it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die

The coldness burns through my veins  
You know my name

If you come inside  
Things will not be the same  
When you return to my eyes

And if you think you've won  
You never saw me change  
The game that we have been playing

I've seen this diamond cut through harder men  
Than you yourself, but if you must pretend  
You may meet your end

(Chorus)

Try to hide your hand  
Forget how to feel  
(forget how to feel)

Life is gone, with just a spin of the wheel  
(Spin of the wheel)

(Chorus)

You Know My Name  
Lyrics by Chris Cornell  
Casino Royale's Theme

Level 3: Wu Li Shi (Knight/Mystic)

Part VIII

Thanos…

Eater of Worlds…

The One Who Sets Galaxies Aflame on a Whim…

Death's Consort…

Thanos Of Titan.

Twisted Spawn of The Eternals from Earth…

Team Possible's Newest Foe.

---

12-09-2004  
The Town of Universe's End  
Planet Shattered  
Universe's End System  
The Small Magellanic Cloud  
0915 hrs

A pall fell across the room.

Several beings left the bar…

Nay the Galaxy…

When they heard _His_…

Name.

"NOOOO! KP! WE"VE GOTTA…" "SMACK!" "RON! Snap OUT OF IT!" she ROARED. 'GODDAMMIT! **WE** _NEED_ YOU!' she sent with a picture of her folks, Sheila and their friends.

"…"

"Sorry." He said head hanging low.

"There's NO need to apologize Ron." The Doctor said as he activated his sonic screwdriver to neutralize any bugs, "I daresay that you're MORE honest than the rest of us. WE'VE _ALL_ felt and feel this way. Isn't that right Mar-Vell?"

"Yes. He's one of the few villains I've _ever_ been afraid of. So Ron… it's ok." He said. 'Poor Kid. Just like Rick Jones. I KNOW he can do it…'

"Isn't there ANY other way?" Sheila asked, "Are You Sure… He's the one responsible?" she asked Mar-Vell. '(Dammit! He doesn't deserve this… What can we _DO_?)'

"Yes. I checked with Adam Warlock and some other friends of mine… he slipped his leash and went berserk when Death rejected him…"

---

The Monstrosity was meditating about the day he lost his name…

He had pursued Death…

One too many times…

---

"So what you're saying is that he tried to kill himself because she rendered him immortal AND powerless when you defeated him?" Kim asked while she hugged Ron. 'See Hon? He CAN Be Defeated!'

"Yes." Mar-Vell.

---

And was spurned by her…

For his _failures_.

---

"We took pity on him… and took him to the Edge Of The Universe. He was to stand guard with the Infinity Watch… I'd guess he couldn't handle the fact that he wasn't feared…"

---

He lost his name and was placed on the Edge of the Universe.

His embarrassment was so great at surviving in disgrace that he sought out Mephisto himself and was denied release…

---

"So he went to Mephisto… and was laughed at…"

---

He was driven insane and became The Monstrosity.

Now with the appearance of the Berserker Director…

---

"Snapped… and wandered the Universe… They thought he was harmless…" Mar-Vell continued.

---

Now with his new weapon…

And the means to subjugate the Universe to his will…

He once again reclaims his name…

Thanos Of Titan.

---

"He stumbled across the Berserker… the rest you know." The Doctor said.

"Uh… Mar-Vell… You said we can beat him?" Ron asked.

"Yes. You HAVE to have faith in what's inside you Ron. I beat him by doing JUST that." He said with a glint in his eye.

"We just got a report that the Kree had some data stolen by the Berserkers." Jason added, "Would you have any idea what Thanos would be after?"

"…"

"!" "The Omniwave. It's a transmitter I developed… It enables a person to send messages across the Universe instantaneously… It also stimulates latent Psi powers in beings… By working with it I was able to increase my ability to use and focus my powers…" Mar-Vell mused.

"So… He wants to do something that will affect us all instantaneously." Linda ventured, "Like what?"

The Doctor placed a datapad on the table. "Like this." The pad projected a hologram that showed five constructs that were making their way to the Galactic core, "These devices are designed to fuse what you call 'magic' with science… Each one represents an element or state of matter… I'd say they're going to disrupt the fabric of Spacetime when they explode in the singularity at the core and manipulate the Multiverse's ground state… and make us ALL pay the price for ignoring this stupid ape!"

"So he's fused the Kree tech with these so we'll all be at his mercy." Sheila said. 'BASTARD!'

"Yes. Thanos is an accomplished mage. The Berserkers are a distraction… He's going to set these gadgets off and become Master of these States of Being… In other words a God." Mar-vell said.

"Which brings us to you Ron. You and your partners have what it takes to STOP him. Just use your will." The Doctor said, "We still have enough time to stop him… Thanks to you Dear Lady." This was directed towards Aurora as he passed her a datachip, "But we must hurry so we can find out where he's hiding…"

"Peter our best bet is to split up into teams…" Aurora said.

"I know. But we also need to find out where he is…" he said as he kicked several ideas around in his head. "Or we'll be in a stalemate."

A Dire Wraith weaved over to their table.

"The Great Star-Lord… Where were you when WE needed you?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry?" Peter said.

"They came out of nowhere… we were hidden… I SAW Them… they crushed Wraithworld like it was nothing… my family…" The miner moaned. "I just wanted to live a simple life… raise a family… NOT take over the Universe, and this is what I get."

"Sir we'll do what we can to stop this from happening again." Kim said. 'Poor guy.'

"That won't bring them back."

He wandered off.

---

"Ron you know genius isn't just about math, facts and figures… it's also about knowing when it's the right time to do something…" The Doctor said.

"I guess… But It's so MUCH! He's destroyed Worlds… Just like (SNAP!) that!" a Crushed Ron replied.

"But you carry the mark of the Greatest Warrior the Multiverse has EVER seen. That counts for something." The Doctor.

"Ok…" The others watched as a strange tableau unfolded before their eyes.

"…"

"You still like comics don't you Ron?" The Doctor said to a befuddled Ron Stoppable.

"Uh… yeah." Ron.

"Good… They're GREAT fuel for the imagination, don't you think?"

"Uh, Sure." Blushing Ron.

"Some of the Universe's greatest minds use unconventional means to create their Greatest ideas or inventions… just remember to creatively restrict certain things… there's TOO MANY ways to kill your fellow beings as it is."

"i will Sir" Solemn Ron said to The Doctor.

"Kim." The Doctor turned to her and took her hand.

'WHAT THE…?' she thought as she received a shock! 'Relax Kim. I'm talking to you through the link we share through the Time Vortex… Stand behind him. He needs all your strength for what's to come… As a Goddess that can manipulate the Vortex with a thought… Just do your best as you always do, the rest will fall into place. And DON'T Misuse It.'

'Yes Sir.'

'KP! Are you alright?' Ron.

'Yeah Hon… The Doctor was showing me how to use my powers. That's all.' She said.

'Cool.'

"Sheila. Just do your best. Your Dad expects no less." The Doctor said to her.

"I will… Huh? Is He…?" she asked.

"In the Sea Of Time there's MANY possibilities… Just Do Your Best."

"Yes Sir."

"Ron you're EXACTLY like Imi. I met him during The War… We took the Chintamani Stone to 'The One Who Watches' for safekeeping since it's a tiny piece of The Essence's heart." He rambled.

"DUDE! This is SO cool! Great Grandpa wrote about you in his journal… Now we get to see you in PERSON! This ROCKS!" Ron crowed, "Say d'you think one day I could see it… the TARD…"

"No. Not now. Trust Me." The Doctor said with a wink.

"Awww!" Sad Ron.

"So. Ms Baux… How'd you know I'm The Doctor?" he asked.

"Dad had some files… from U.N.I.T., I 'peeked'." She said. "And we can 'see' you. So you _really_ have a 'TARDIS'?"

"Oh yes. The old girl and I have been through a lot. Maybe one day you'll get to see her." 'Hmmm. They're far more evolved than I realized…'

"I heard about you from the Net." Kim chipped in. 'There were some weird historical references about you scattered here and there."

"Oh there's no dearth of those." He replied with another wink.

Kim blushed.

The Doctor smiled and took out a pad of paper, "Would you three do me a favor?"

"Sure." they said.

"May I have your autographs?" The Doctor asked as he held out a pen.

"Um… Ok. Why? Coolio!" Kim and Ron.

"I'd like to have the signatures of the three that… might make a difference… _long_ term." He said with a strange look on his face. "A snapshot if you like."

"Hmmm Ok." Ron said as he took the pad and started to write.

"Doctor. What's going to happen?" Kim asked.

"Oh. Maybe a Grand Age or two… you can never tell with pivotal figures like you three…"

"!" Everyone thought.

---

While the heroes traded notes another watched and prepared…

'Now's the time. Yes?' The dreadlocked, skull faced, 7', bounty hunting android thought as it brought its weapons online and moved towards their table with several 'partners' in tow.

"NOW!" Roared Death's Head as he fired on their table and the patrons scattered so they could draw a bead on the culprits and open fire.

---

'!' "Pardon me. Someone needs to be reminded why you DON'T do this here." Jin Gang said as he threw up a shield before the attack commenced.

"Death's Head. I should have known. Thanos got to him. Ron, Peter could you lend a hand while I fix him?" he asked.

"Sure." They chimed as he and Death's Head disappeared.

---

"How many do you see, Ron?" Star-Lord asked as he looked at the crowd.

"Seven." He replied.

"That's what I thought. Ready to get some practice?" Peter asked.

"Oh Yeah."

They went to work.

---

"Shouldn't we help?" Kim asked Sheila as she and Linda powered up, while Jason clicked off a weapons safety.

"No. He needs this." She said as they watched the fight unfold.

---

Ron changed into Hanuman and drew his Bo while Star-Lord drew his Element Gun and began to blast the Berserkers with small bursts of focused plasma. 'Gotta take 'em out quick!' he thought as he fired several pulses of energy at the Berserkers.

'Damn. They're shielded.' "What's that you're shootin'?" he asked as he wore down their shields.

"Solar Plasma. Why?" Star-Lord said.

"Peter blast 'em when I tell ya!" he cried as he parried several blows from the machines as he herded and kicked them into a corner.

"Right!" He cried as he stood on Ron's right and prepped his shot.

"Now!" Ron cried as he "WHANGGG!" smacked the Bo into the machines and tumbled them into a heap in a corner.

"WHUMP!" The machines were fused into a red hot mass of metal.

"Hang on." Ron summoned an explosive gust of wind to put out the fire and to cool the slagged bots.

"Coool!" he cried. 'That's it Thanos, you're goin' down. No one tries to sneak up on the girls and hurt 'em while I'm around.'

You could hear a pin drop.

"It's HIM!" someone cried as they recognized Hanuman. "Him. The One… It's The Champion…" others wept, cried or whispered…

The effect was the same throughout the bar…

Word soon spread across Universe's End and off world…

Hanuman had returned.

And more importantly…

Ronald Dean Stoppable had regained his honor.

---

12-09-2004  
The Black Magellanic Cloud  
ThanosBase's darkened  
Bridge  
0920 hrs

'Unh. no. Not now. Not HIM. After All this time! Why NOW?' Thanos thought as he felt his 'minions' become slag, 'No matter. Thanos WILL do as he wills, when he wills.' He thought as he monitored his Keys progress towards the Galactic Core.

A terrifying grin split the chamber's darkness in twain.

---

Jin Gang reappeared, "Death's Head will be fine… Is everyone alright?"

"Yes." They said.

Ron was DEEP in Thought.

'MAN! There's Billions of these guys out here! Back home I'm still looked at as a buffoon by guys from school and villains like Drakken… even though I'm accepted by several warriors as an EQUAL… But here… These guys look to me… US as the only hope they've got…' Ron mused as he and Peter sat down while Kim and Co talked to The Doctor.

Jin Gang walked over to Ron, "Whether you're the Chosen or not, No one can fault you if you do your best."

"So you're a telepath too?" Ron asked Jin Gang.

"Yes. But I didn't have to use it in your case… It's obvious when I look at you that that's what's on your mind. Remember, Do Your Best." He said as he clasped Ron's shoulder. Ron felt a nudge from his right, and noticed Kim had moved her chair next to his.

'You ok?' She sent.

'yeah.' He replied.

''No' you mean… Ron… I understand… It's a LOT to take in isn't it? You've been content to stay in the shadows…' Kim twined her fingers with his, and squeezed gently, 'MY shadow… and now WE have to face this… If these folks are looking for a miracle… then they've found one… I don't say it enough… We girls don't, but you're OUR biggest miracle…' she sent as she hugged him. 'GREAT Job, Hero! Sorry about harshing on you earlier.' She sent as she kissed him.

'Thanks KP. You and Sheila are the Greatest y'know?' he sent while smiling at them both.

'You Got That Right!' Sheila sent while winking at Ron from across the table, 'And don't you forget it… EVER! 'K?'

''k.'

'…' Ron looked around.

"Where's Rufus?"

---

"Death's Head said he was sorry. Yes?" the droid asked the vengeful rodent that held a Hell Blaster to his temple.

"Uh, uh. Not good enough," Rufus chirped, "Retire and disappear."

"… Ok."

"Click." Rufus clicked on his blaster's safety.

End Part VIII


	30. Chapter 20

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own Fred Saberhagen's characters  
either.

Written to the tunes from Disney's 'The Rocketeer'

Level 3: Wu Li Shi (Knight/Mystic)

Part IX

12-11-2004  
Kim Possible's Cabin  
Onboard Ship  
1000 Hrs

Kim and Ron were discussing the results of their last strategy meeting with Joint Fleet Command…

"KP… we can do this. We have no choice." Ron said to his shaken partner/fiancée.

"I hope so Ron… 'cause if we fail…" she replied with a choked voice.

"hey." He said while lifting her chin, "That's my job remember? Doubting Ron. You're 'The Girl Who Can Do Anything!'"

"Yeah. But you were right about one thing… How do we stop someone who's immortal? And is WAY past being power hungry?" she said with a frown.

"I know what this is. It's the way everyone acted at the last meeting isn't it? You didn't expect them to be so shaken did ya?" he asked. "It's like ya told me… Snap out of it!"

"Yeah. I just didn't expect them to look like that. You could SEE the fear…" she mused while remembering the looks of hopelessness on the leader's faces.

"KP… to us this stuff's ancient history… A lot of these guys were around when he tried to destroy the Universe last time… Now he's back. It's like finding out the Bogeyman's real, right before he eats your kids or somethin'." He drew her to him and hugged her tight, "All we can do is 'Do Our Best.'" Compassionate Serious-faced Ron said.

"Yeah." She nuzzled his neck and wistfully smiled, "On thing's for sure… No matter what happens… I'm glad I got to _really_ know who you are Ronald Dean Stoppable."

"Thanks KP." He said as he gently squeezed her. "Hey Look on the bright side! Brimmstone's got the Earth covered. Dr Richards got back in time to help get the Inverters in place with Lilandra's help, and we've got those anti-singularity bombs that Aurora designed to nuke the Keys with too."

"Yeah." 'But the Fantastic Four AND The Avengers had to leave Earth because Thanos attacked some friends of theirs…' "And Jason's got our back. I hope he and Kip make it… The battle around Spartax Prime sounded like it was trying to turn gorchy on 'em…"

"Hey, he's Star-Lord's Dad. Peter had to get his chutzpa from somewhere besides his Mom. Right?" Ron said with his goofy smile.

"You're right Ron. We'll get through this. Thanks." She said before she warmly kissed him.

"Knock, Knock."

"C'mon in." Kim said.

"It's time." Sheila said as she leaned through the doorway.

---

12-11-2004  
Sagittarius Arm  
28,000 light years Coreward  
1300 hrs

"Ok girl, on my mark slip past the defenses, plant your package and get out." Binary said to Kim as they flew towards the Earth Key in one of Ship's Jump pods.

"Gotcha." Kim said as Binary hit the hatch release and threw Kim towards the key while she juked, dodged, and attacked it with several Quantum bolts. ''Wood splits Earth' Shang said…'

'WHOA!' Kim thought as she activated her Probability field and flew through the conflagration. 'I'm NOT going to make this a habit.' She thought as she closed with the huge construct.

"…" Kim took in the _scale_ of the Key's size as she let her gift guide her to the most easily accessed and vulnerable part of the device.

'It's a shame he couldn't think of ways to use this to _help_ people.' She thought as she formed a beam of P-energy and cut through the hull, 'Here goes.' She thought as she eased into the dark interior.

Only to be smacked into a stanchion by an armored fist! "Wrannggg!" went her armor.

"OW!" she cried as she rolled out of the impact and took a drunken Cat stance…

Only to be hit again! "BANG!"

'HOW? I'm supposed to be invulnerable when it's on! Infrared and night-vision aren't working either… They're JAMMED!' she thought as she was grasped around her throat and slammed into a bulkhead. "Show yourself!" she cried.

The lights came on…

And showed a Thanos replica!

'How do you hope to defeat Thanos?' the replica sent, 'Thanos will crush you as the insect you are.' The replica said as it began to increase its pressure on her throat.

'(C'mon Kim, focus!)' she dazedly thought as she gathered her 'will' and surged her aura through her suit's systems. "NO!" she cried as she broke the replica's grip and tore herself free. "TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE DEPENDING ON ME! RON BELIEVES IN ME!" she roared as she…

_Became_…

Probability Itself…

And recognized the purplish monstrosity for what it _was_…

"no!" the replica wheezed as it died and blew away.

"Bitch!" she growled as she set her charges and left.

With a flash of light…

The key was rent and was no more.

---

12-11-2004  
Orion Arm  
20,000 light years Coreward  
1300 hrs

'Ok. I'll have to wait 'til the Air key makes its move…' he thought as he 'watched' the space around him.

The Air Key appeared around Star-Lord and increased the pressure around him to ten bars (147 psi).

"Gotta do better than that!" he said as he pulled out his Element Sword and sliced it with Metal's mystical energies!

The key recoiled, ejected Star-Lord, and sped towards Galactic Center!

"Uh, Uh. Come back here boy! I'm not _done_ with you yet!" he growled as shot it with a high density plasma blast and stunned it.

The Key materialized as it conducted repairs on its torn hull.

'So when you're at full strength you use the other form huh?' he thought as he punched through its defenses, planted his bomb and ran down a corridor.

Several Berserker sentries arrived and gave chase.

'It's a shame we've gotta be in silent mode, I could have told the others.' He thought as he drew the Berserker sentries away from his gift.

Peter Jason Quill…

The Being known as The Star-Lord…

Punched a hole through the Key's hull and went sub-light…

As the Air Key tried to warp into its battleform…

And rent itself in the process.

Star-Lord rendezvoused with his pod and headed for Spartax Prime…

'Hold on Dad.'

---

12-11-2004  
Sparta, Spartax Prime  
The Triangulum Galaxy  
3.14 Million Light Years  
From the Milky Way  
1310 hrs

The Joint Fleet had won…

But a terrible price had been paid…

Kip Holm…

Regent of the Spartax Throne…

Had died protecting his Emperor…

And his fellow beings.

But when he HAD died…

He'd taken out the core of Thanos' Berserker fleet with his flagship _and_…

With a Wolf's Grin on his face and in his _heart_.

Meanwhile the rest of The Universe raged against Thanos and his Berserker fleet!

---

12-11-2004  
Norma Arm  
30,000 light years Coreward  
1300 hrs

Aurora and Rufus glided along the spaceways watching and waiting…

The Water Key appeared…

"Oh you've _GOT_ to be kidding me!" she cried as she confronted herself! "This is NOT flattering! Hang on Rufus!" she cried as she let fly several neutron bolts…

The two ships engaged in a deadly ballet of death and deceit.

"I'm putting you in a stasis pod Rufus." She said as she ejected him from her hull and SLID into a red supergiant system.

"Good Luck!" he thought before the pod's field came on.

'This isn't working!' Aurora thought as she SLID into the system and resumed her battle, 'Hmmm.' Aurora got a _wild_ idea. 'If this works Boyo… You owe me. If not… I Love You. I've never done this at this power level before…' she thought as she ran a quick scan and plotted her course.

Aurora dove into the star near its Schwarzschild radius on a slingshot trajectory…

Dropped her package and : SLID : out of the gravity well as the bomb went off…

The Water Key slid in behind her…

And didn't make it.

Ship reappeared…

1 light year from the blast radius…

Rufus' pod docked with the hull…

He hopped out and looked at the dark interior.

"'Rora?" he chirped. "Hello?"

A light glimmered on.

"oooohhhh! Mmmmm." She moaned.

"Aurora!" he chirped as he hugged her deck.

"As Ron would say, Booyah! Accept _no_ substitutes. Aurora Caryth Halyan's _Back In Town!_"

Lights flickered on throughout her interior…

And Rufus wept tears of joy now that his friend would be ok.

---

12-11-2004  
Perseus Arm  
35,000 light years Coreward  
1310 hrs

Sheila Goble Baux…

Crown Princess to the Ligurian Throne of Monaco…

Marquise of Liguria…

Special Agent of SHIELD…

Aka Shego…

Was a prisoner.

'Damnit. How'd this happen?' she thought as she woke up inside the Metal Key and took in her surroundings. 'Fucker pounced on me as I got here… Metal's melted by Fire… right. Damn they popped the armor's helmet open!'

A Berserker detached itself from the wall, rolled over to her position, and extended a surgically tipped manipulator towards her face.

'C'mon Sheila, get yourself free girl!' she thought while she struggled as she saw the manipulator rise over her head …

And cut off a lock of her hair!

"!" "…" rage…

"no one does that…" a demonic grimace pasted itself on her face.

Several sensors in the bowels of the Key spiked!

"BOOOOMMMM! … … …" a blast of Nova hot plasma burned and crashed through the Key's hull.

'BASTARD! ONLY RON AND KIM ARE ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY HAIR!' she mentally roared as she turned into a living Supernova and vaporized the Key…

She stood there…

A Regal Goddess of Fiery Beauty…

Clothed in Eldritch Armor…

She reveled in her newfound abilities…

And cavorted against the ultimate backdrop…

The Heavens.

Then her flame went out.

---

12-11-2004  
Crux Arm  
37,000 light years Coreward  
1300 hrs

Ron/Hanuman warped into the Crux Arm and searched for the Fire key…

"BOOM!" Ron heard from inside his armor as they were hit with a high density blast of charged particles.

_Something_ moved before him and disappeared with a ripple.

It rose before them and lunged…

Only to narrowly miss as Hanuman wordlessly moved them aside.

'Man! How do you catch this thing long enough toWHOA!' he thought as it brushed past…

'Hmmm. SOB's invisible. Or IS it?' Ron/Hanuman mused. 'There's a time to fight as a man… and a time to fight as something else. Let's see. Show me how _YOU_ see things Dude.' He said to Hanuman.

Hanuman OPENED Ron's eyes…

Ron beheld the Spacetime lines of the objects in the immediate vicinity…

'Ok. Where are ya?' he thought as he centered himself.

A 'ripple' moved _against_ the normal quantum flows…

'?' Ron thought as Hanuman guided his hand and hit the Key with the Bo as it rose 'out' of the quantum field. "BAM!"

The key quickly 'dove' under Spacetime and tried to come up with a strategy.

'Time To Step Up.' Ron thought as he and Hanuman 'dove' after the Key. 'Wow! So THIS is what KP was talking about.' He thought as he beheld The Quantum Dream, 'Head In The Game, Stoppable.' He thought as he floated along waiting…

Spacetime…

Rippled…

And TORE itself into Space and Time…

As a TITANIC battle raged beneath its 'surface'…

Until…

"booyah." A Battered Ron Stoppable said as he flew through a gate and 'sat' in the Firmament gazing at the Galaxy he'd done his part to save.

'Ron. You ok?' he heard Kim say.

'Yeah KP. How about you and Sheila?' he replied. 'Something's _wrong_.'

'I'm bruised but ok… Sheila's dinged up…' Ron's hackles rose, 'But she'll be ok. She's got to recharge. Her Key came after her full tilt.'

'I'm on my way.'

And with that he…

---

12-11-2004  
Ship  
Ship's Bridge  
10,000 light years above  
the Galactic Ecliptic  
1345 hrs

Warped himself onto Ship's deck.

Ron took in the scene before him.

Kim was bruised around her throat and was being tended to by Linda.

Rufus was fine.

Sheila was missing.

So was Peter.

"She's in the Medbay Ron." Aurora said. "Peter's gone back to Sparta to help drive off the rest of Thanos' fleet."

Rufus climbed up to Ron's shoulder and chirped into his ear.

"Oh. You're ok aren't ya girl?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about me, she's asking for you." She said as she nudged him with a metal pseudopod.

'KP?' 'I'm ok Hon.' she sent. 'sheila?' he sent as he ran to her. 'I can feel her. Why isn't she answering me?'

He saw her in the Medbay.

Sheila was cradled in a lifepod with several leads attached to her skin…

He knelt by her and wept.

A hand played with his hair!

'It looks worse than it is. I just overexerted myself. Ron don'tmmph!' Sheila's eyes grew big as saucers as Ron swept her up in a life giving kiss as he shared Hanuman's essence with her!

An ocean of tears flooded the Medbay.

---

12-13-2004  
Ship's Briefing Room  
In Geo-synch Orbit over  
Sparta, Spartax Prime  
The Triangulum Galaxy  
3.14 Million Light Years  
From the Milky Way  
1310 hrs

"Life by its very nature moderates the flow of spiritual and physical entropy in the Multiverse. What the Berserker's doing doesn't fit its original 'Prime Directive' to destroy all life." the Carmpan said.

"But its behavior does fit with what Thanos would do to all of us." Ron.

"Yes." The Carmpan.

"Thanos seeks to 'consume' most of the life in the Multiverse so the Gods will die... after that who knows?" Mar-Vell said.

"So far the Berserkers have been a 'pest' to the developed civilizations… but they're learning…" Linda.

"What you must consider is that life depends on the lesser developed species to create new paths of being as they mature… Thanos seeks to twist this to his will by destroying them if need be… that is why he's attacking systems on the edge of the empires as well as raiding said empires." Carmpan.

"You guys are thinking too much," Sheila said, "Thanos is going to strike us… when we least expect it… from where we least expect it."

"How would you know?" Star-Lord.

"It's what I'd do… I'd go lower…" Sheila. "Ok… Aurora show me all of the strikes Thanos' fleets have committed since 'day 1'."

A web of dots appeared through the Orion arm.

"Add all sightings that fit a Berserker profile…"

"Any special criteria?" Aurora.

"Yeah, odd sightings of spacejunk… probes… around key traffic lanes and areas like Earth… technologically advanced and on the brink of discovering hyperdrives… near an untapped mass of stellar resources… Especially mineral rich Nebulas at least 200 lights across."

Aurora sifted through the data.

---

At that moment an unusual thing happened.

The Berserker Director unfurled itself from its datapacket prison and _detonated_ the drives in 20,000 of its former brethren!

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Thanos cried as several more ships were destroyed in his fleetyards hidden inside The Coalsack.

"YOU ARE CONFLICTED… YOU SEEK TO DESTROY LIFE YET DOMINATE IT. YOU ARE TWISTEDLIFE NOT GOODLIFE!" the Berserker said to Thanos.

"DIE!" Thanos raged as he snuffed out the Director.

'Thanos shall have to prepare to strike before any more damage is done. Hmm. Excellent! You sought to keep this from me. Now I shall have my long sought victory.' He thought as he absorbed the Berserker's data.

---

"Got it!" Aurora threw up the map created from Sheila's criteria and found a spiraling pattern that led into the Coalsack Nebula and overlapped the Centaurus and Musca systems.

"Booyah! Ya found 'im!" Ron cried.

"Way to go Sheila, Aurora!" Kim.

"There were a bunch of prospectors rooting through the Nebula… no one's heard anything since the war started though. I thought it was due to the miners smuggling and keeping a low profile. Now I'm not so sure." Aurora. "And the Wraiths homeworld was destroyed there too… probably a test of some kind."

Everyone was surprised as a tachyon flare appeared on the grid!

"Something just detonated inside the Coalsack… I've got a bad feeling about this." Aurora said.

"Ship notify the Joint Fleet… tell them we're going to do what we can to buy them some time 'til they get there." Ron said as he got a weird glint in his eyes.

"Ron." Kim growled.

"Don't worry KP. I got an idea." He said as he smiled.

"What kind of idea?" Kim asked.

"You'll see. Comic Books." He grinned.

Everyone looked at Ron with mixed emotions.

---

12-15-2004  
The Black Magellanic Cloud  
0300 hrs

"Ship are you sure this'll work?" Kim asked as Team Possible stood before Thanos' massed fleet as it emerged from the depths of the Coalsack while Ship and Co watched 15 light minutes away.

"Ron's right. The Theory's sound. All you girls have to do is lend your talents to him and he'll do the rest. Remember we HAVE to be careful here. Thanos has turned the nebula into a Dyson construct. Any hits that set off a chain reaction could destabilize the galaxy's delicate balance." Aurora said.

Ron spoke to Miranda.

"Ready girl?" he asked his armor.

"Yes Hon. If I don't…" she replied with a fearful tone.

"Miranda. Relax Girl. It's gonna be ok. I PROMISE. Ready?" this last as he fused his Bo (in Cannon Mode) to his armor and powered up with the Mark.

"Ready." She said.

"KP, Sheila, Linda?"

"Ready." they growled. 'I hope this works.' Kim. 'Keep those fingers crossed guys.' Sheila said. "Don't Shoot 'Til You See The Whites Of Their Eyes." Linda.

Space around them turned 'negative' as they massed their skills and energies for the task ahead.

Bubbles of inverted Spacetime formed around Thanos' fleet…

Ron and his Cannon glowed with an eldritch fire…

A 'pulse' was released…

That swam through the amassed fleet…

And _DESTROYED_ it…

Throughout the cloud!

"BOOY…" Team Possible's victory cry died in their throats as the saw Thanos' visage form in the Coalsack.

---

"Make your peace. You have one hour. Now that Thanos has the Key to traveling through the Multiverse in his hands ALL shall tremble before me."

---

30 Minutes later aboard Ship…

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked Sheila.

"Uh Oh!" Rufus said from Kim's pocket.

"I don't know Princess… he was down in the hold meditating when I saw him. Why?"

"I can't 'feel' him anymore!"

"SHIP! Find Ron now!" Star-Lord cried.

"Workin' on it Boyo…" "…" "He's shielded himself… ! … SOMEONE'S FORCING A LOCK OPEN ON DECK TWO!"

"RON!" They Chorused.

---

Ron thought about the Carmpan…

_So you heard that I'm a rebel with a heart made of stone.  
I got a restless spirit that nobody can own.  
If a picture tells a story won't you listen to mine,  
I'm searching for the answer but it's so hard to find._

_You'll see much deeper when you read between the lines,  
'cause there's a fire burning in my eye._

_Like a thief in the night, who can't get enough,  
I am willing to fight,  
'cause I'm a soldier of love.  
Like a shot in the dark when the going gets rough,  
It's a state of the heart  
when you're a soldier of love._

He thought about Mar-Vell…

And what Mar-Vell had taught him…

He thought about what was at stake… and made a decision.

He walked over to an airlock, activated the Mark, stepped inside and forcibly activated the cycle.

"Sorry Ship… Keep 'em safe willya." The Rook said with a tear in his eye.

Kim, Sheila, and Star-Lord ran to the lock and tried to stop the cycle.

Ron placed his hand on the porthole and sadly smiled at the women he loved, and at his friends Rufus, Linda, and Star-Lord.

_I'm willing to fight._

"Keep 'em safe… 'k." Ron floated out of the lock and WARPED himself in front of Thanos.

"SHIP, GET US OUT OF HERE… NOW!" Star-Lord cried.

"You Got It, BOYO!" Ship activated her warp drive and SLID out of range.

"NO! RON'LL DIE OUT THERE… WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" Kim cried.

"C'mon Hon… there's nothing we can do here… Ron…" Sheila said as she hugged Kim.

"SHEILA… WE CAN'T!" Kim pleaded. Emerald Sorrow looked at Jade Compassion.

'Vaya con dios… Mi amigo…' Linda thought.

'KP… It's ok. I'd Rather Die knowing my Death Saved YOU than doing NOTHING about this at all… Thanos HAS TO BE STOPPED… GOTTA GO… i love you… both… Linda keep 'em safe…' Ron severed the link.

Hanuman's Avatar faced Thanos.

'This ENDS Today Thanos.' Hanuman rumbled.

'You can't kill me boy! I am Thanos… nigh unto a GOD!'

"That's funny… BEING a GOD and NIGH unto one's all the DIFFERENCE! Like Bonnie would say… You're such a Froob!" … 'bye sheila… kp… rufus… guys…' Ron/Hanuman.

Ron accepted his Destiny; turned into HANUMAN and UNLEASHED THE NAMES' FURY UPON THANOS!

_Love can be so heartless when you turn out the lights,  
a mutual surrender in the heat of the night.  
Life's an empty picture when you're living alone,  
well, maybe that's the reason every heart needs a home._

_Each time I fall down, I get on my feet again.  
I'm gonna win this battle in the end._

_Like a thief in the night, who can't get enough,  
I am willing to fight,  
'cause I'm a soldier of love.  
Like a shot in the dark when the going gets rough,  
it's a state of the heart  
when you're a soldier of love._

Star-Lord, Rufus, and the girls ran to the bridge and witnessed a blue FLASH of light erupt from the Coalsack…

Across the Multiverse in HUGE ways or small… all beings felt a noxious weight being _LIFTED_ from their SOULS.

"The Dyson Construct's gone… boyo… There's NOTHING there but the Sack… It's like nothing happened!" Ship said.

"Scan for survivors." Star-Lord.

"…"

"…"

"!"

"**_PETER!_** I've got something… the size of a human body near us about 2 light minutes away… but I'm getting a HARD signature… Like it's covered with… METAL?" Ship started her engines and 'SLID' towards her target.

Kim LOOKED at Sheila.

'!' They both felt Ron's presence… but it was different!

"Zoom please."

Ship zoomed her view of the starfield, which revealed a metal capsule!

"Bring it in."

"Ok." Ship tractored it into the hold.

_You'll see much deeper when you read between the lines,  
'cause there's a fire burning in my eye._

_Like a thief in the night who can't get enough,  
I am willing to fight,  
'cause I'm a soldier of love.  
Like a shot in the dark when the going gets rough,  
it's a state of the heart  
when you're a soldier of love._

Star-Lord, Sheila, Linda, and Kim (with Rufus in pocket) ran down to the hold to see Ship gently lay the capsule on the deck…

The capsule sat.

Kim and Sheila walked over to it…

Knelt down…

And placed their hands on it…

The capsule writhed, shrank, turned into Ron's hanbo, and wrapped itself around his left wrist.

"…"

'Ron?' They chorused.

'kp… sheila… you ok?' he whispered.

'yeah… we're fine hon…' they said.

'good… Thanos… and the Berserkers… what was left of them… ALL of them are DEAD… tell the Carmpan thanks… gotta sleep…' Ron slipped into a DEEP coma.

"!" "CLEAR!" Ship cried as she formed a life support unit while Ron's vitals crashed!

"NO! Oh GOD ROOOONNNN…" Kim and Sheila cried.

_Sha la la la la la la  
when the going gets rough,  
Sha la la la la la la  
I'm a soldier of love. _

_Soldier Of Love  
Donny Osmond_

End Part IX

Next …?


	31. Chapter 21

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I do not own Fred Saberhagen's, characters  
either.

Level 3: Wu Li Shi (Knight/Mystic)

Part X

Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long, lonely time.  
And time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much,  
are you still mine?  
I need your love,  
I need your love,  
God speed your love ... to me!

Lonely rivers flow  
to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh,  
"Wait for me, wait for me!"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me!

Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered, for your touch  
a long, lonely time.  
And time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much,  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love,  
God speed your love... to me!

Additional verse:  
Lonely mountains gaze  
at the stars, at the stars,  
Waiting for the dawn of the day.  
All alone, I gaze  
at the stars, at the stars,  
Dreaming of my love far away.

Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long, lonely time.  
And time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much,  
are you still mine?  
I need your love,  
I need your love,  
God speed your love to me!

Unchained Melody  
Lyrics by Hy Zaret, Music Alex North

12-18-2004  
The Royal Hall  
Sparta, Spartax Prime  
The Triangulum Galaxy  
3.14 Million Light Years  
From the Milky Way  
0700 hrs

Beings from across the Realms of the Multiverse came to pay homage to a young man that sacrificed ALL so they may LIVE.

The list ranged from the villainous to the holy: Galactic Zorpox and his wife Kim (She's a hero. He's a villain. It works.); Avenger Ron and his wife The Alchemist (Kim's Mom); The Shadow(Ron); Bad Hand(Ron); Spriggan(Ron); Agents K, S & R; The Phantom(Ron); The Kree Intelligence Supreme; Uatu the Watcher; The In Betweener; The Gardener; The Shaper Of Worlds; Dr. Strange; Lilandra Neramani; Umar; The Vishanti; to name a few. Even Rick Jones and his wife Margo came to see Ronald Dean Stoppable while he lay in the Royal Hall.

---

"So this is the guy that saved our bacon." Destroyer Ron said to Shadow Ron.

"He's got some moxie." Shadow Ron replied.

"He's got all of our strengths AND weaknesses," Phantom Ron said to his brethren, "He doesn't like to kill. I like him."

"He'll make it. He's just like you Ron." A VERY pregnant Anne Marie said to her husband as she ran her fingers over Ron Prime's brow, "Tough as nails, yet gentle." 'It's nice to see Kim again… She's not MY Kim, but still…'

'I know Honey.' He sent back with compassionate warmth, "Yeah you're right. He's got some guts. His… Kim… said he just rushed right in and nuked the bastard. Just like that! He's got some stones that's for sure."

"Yeah. Looks like I used to… Naïve, Full Of Life…" Bad Hand said while he and his wives looked at him.

"He's got your heart Hon." His Kim replied. "Yeah. But I like our guy's look… he's gutsy… I wonder how he'd get along with HB and our girls… I like him too. Just wish his girls weren't so… Girl Scouty." His Sheila said.

"When it came down to it he had what it takes… and that's all that matters." Grifter Ron said. "Thanos got what was comin' to 'im. I've popped folks for less…"

"Yes you have… but you've always made sure they had it coming though," Zealot Kim purred, "Not like _him_!" she hissed as she looked at…

Zorpox The Galactic Conqueror…

"Booyahahaha! Now that he's out like a bad bulb I'll take… (SMACK!) OW!" he flinched as he was smacked into alignment by none other than his Bride…

Empress Kim!

"How many times do we have to go over this? You WILL not harm these people! GOT IT?" she growled.

"Yes dear." 'Just you wait 'til… OW!' 'Behave!'

"Dudette. You married him? Why?" Agent R asked while a visibly puzzled Agents K and S watched.

"I know it's a shock… in our Universe I'm a hero… He's a villain… but he's better than who he replaced. Trust me you DON'T want to know. Besides he's inept as a villain anyway… He's ONLY interested in his Naco supply… And he's a GREAT Lover. I like it when he spanks me and…"

"TOO MUCH TMI!" the counterparts Roared.

"Sorry." Sheepish Empress Kim.

"I like him too." Spriggan Ron said as he looked at the Prime with naked admiration, "He did what was right and saved us all."

"You're right Sweetie." Ms Kim said as she squeezed his hand, "I just hope they can figure out what's wrong… he rejected our last attempt to link with him when Bad Hand tried it last…"

---

Peter Jason Quill; the man known as Star-Lord and his mate Aurora Caryth Halyan the being known as 'Ship' (In Human Form) stood with Peter's father; Jason of Spartax while they watched the procession.

"He's not responding to treatment is he?" Peter to Jason.

"No… Physically he's fine… stronger than you are even… mentally…" Jason.

The Carmpan floated over…

'I may be able to help… where are his parents?' it thought to them.

'How can they help?' Jason.

'All beings have a core… that gives them strength… Kim's and Ronald's parents are part of his 'rock'… his core… Don't Tell Me… You Forgot To Get His Parents!' it said.

"I didn't see you doing anything while you went D-jumping!" Kim bristled.

'I figured you would have 'sent' for them.' It said to an embarrassed Kim and Sheila, 'I understand you're worried… We NEED to get them here.'

"Sorry." Kim said while Sheila squeezed her shoulder, "We were afraid to leave his side… and no ship's fast enough to get them here in time if he…" she turned and wept into Sheila's shoulder.

All of them looked at the Royal Hall's floor.

"!" Aurora LOOKED at Peter and snatched his hand.

"We'll be right BACK!" She rushed out of the hall with Peter in tow.

'We have JUST enough time Boyo…' she said. 'I'm _SO_ stupid!'

---

While everyone that knew about Ron's sacrifice were praying for him, Ron was standing in front of The Essence and looking at what had happened to his 'soul' now that he had lost his 'mortality'.

'…'

'Speak.' The Essence.

'Uh… I don't mind being responsible for what I did… and Sheila, KP and the Uni… Multiverse's safe… that's Great an' all… but why should I continue? My Religion…'

'There are many paths… to the ONE TRUE CENTER!'

'oh'

'…'

'Uh… I'm not trying to be disrespectful… but to quote one of my favorite comedians, 'I DIDN'T ASK TO COME TO THIS MUTHAFUCKA!' (R. Pryor)

'…'

'…'

'Ronald Dean Stoppable.'

'yes?'

'YOU were entrusted with this responsibility before you evolved into this form… LOOK and REMEMBER!'

Ron was allowed to see his core essence… as it protected ALL LIFE during the War Of The Gods!

He remembered everything, and was allowed to see how Team Possible's actions had restored Balance to the Multiverse!

'Team Possible… it's not just me, Kim, Sheila, Rufus, and whoever comes along for the ride… it's _Everyone_ that _believes_ in us!' Ron realized.

'…'

'I am sorry Milord… but what about my Humanity?'

'…' "!" There was a FLASH of light… and suddenly Ron found himself facing… Groucho Marx?

'And The Secret Woid Is…' The Essence said.

'…' 'Sorry… I always wanted to do that!' The Essence wiggled its eyebrows at Ron.

'?' Ron.

'Ok… the very fact that you asked such questions about it shows that you have KEPT IT! … Your Humanity I mean.' Groucho/Essence stated.

'Do I have to watch KP… grow old and die?'

'If that is her wish. However… she May surprise you.'

'!'

'It is time… make your Choice!'

"…"

---

12-19-2004  
The Kravitz'  
Next Door to  
The Possible Residence  
Middleton, CO  
2100 hrs

"Abner! Come quick! There's something WEIRD happening at the Possible's house!"

"Go back to sleep Gladys."

---

Ship hovered over the Possible's driveway in Manta-form while Peter finished fussing with his Star-Lord regalia.

'Are you sure they're ALL here?' Peter asked.

'Yeah, Boyo… Ron's Rabbi's even in there… Just relax and use the ole Peter Quill charm…'

'Ok… Aurora… have I told you how Fantastic you are?'

'Yes. Quit stalling and get going!'

'Yes'M!'

Peter flew out of the roof hatch and landed on the front steps.

'Here goes…'

Peter rang the doorbell…

A rumbling noise could be heard coming from behind the door…

"We've got it!" twin voices chorused as the door was yanked open.

Twin faces beheld…

"Cool! You're Star-Lord… right?" Jim asked while Tim gaped.

'!' "Uh… Yes I am… I need to see your and Ron's folks… Matter of Life And Death…"

"OH! Ok… I'll get everybody." Tim said.

Jim escorted Peter into the living room.

"So tell me," Peter said as he sat on the couch and removed his helm, "How did you know?"

"We hacked the StarCore station's cameras and heard what you said to Kim and Ron before they started the mission." Jim said.

"Oh."

Tim could be heard bounding down the stairs as the elder Possibles, Stoppables, Rabbi K, and William III followed with a measured tread.

James Possible STARED at Peter!

"Hi James…" Peter.

"…"

"So it's True… you're Star-Lord…"

"Uh… yeah." Peter said.

"…"

"How… Is Kim alright?" James.

"…"

"Everybody… please take a seat." Peter.

Everyone sat with trepidation in their hearts.

"The girls are fine… but Ron's… in a coma… because he took the Ultimate Risk for all of us…" Peter recounted the events that led to the present moment.

"…"

"So my baby's alive?" Esther Stoppable.

"Yes."

"…" All of the persons in the room were shaken… Ron was many things: Goof; big brother; son; hero; friend: but until now… only William III and the girls had thought him to be a Champion.

"…"

"We've tried everything to snap him out of his coma… nothing's worked… The Carmpan thinks you're the key. Ship and I can get you to Spartax."

"… We'll get ready." Anne.

"You have some explaining to do about where you've been all these years, Mis…" James.

"James." Dr Anne Possible MD said with Blood in her Eyes.

"ok."

---

12-21-2004  
The Royal Hall  
Sparta, Spartax Prime  
The Triangulum Galaxy  
3.14 Million Light Years  
From the Milky Way  
0915 hrs

After Ron's family got over their astonishment at the sheer number and variety of beings and counterparts that had come to see him…

They got down to business.

"We've tried to establish a link with him… but it was rejected. I believe you're the Key to his recovery." The Carmpan told Anne and Co as they sat around Ron's bed. "I need you to think of that one thing you like most about Ron and relax. I'll do the rest. Dr Possible?"

"Yes?" Anne and Anne Marie said. "Sorry. Force of habit." Anne Marie Possible-Stoppable told Anne Possible to her husband Ron's amusement.

"That's fine… I'd like you two to sit on either side of Ron. The Stoppables need to do the same and focus on the Possible's. Kim place one of your hands on my core casing and hold Ron's left hand. Sheila hold Ron's right. Rabbi K and William you're our anchor of faith. The counterparts need to open themselves and lend their soul's strength to me."

They did so…

'Let's begin.' The assembled 'heard.'

The room faded away…

---

Ronald Dean Stoppable sat inside himself meditating…

"Ron…"

Gestalt Kim appeared in a white hallway… and spied a towheaded little boy 'flowing' through a wall!

Gestalt Kim walked up to the 'wall' and hesitated…

'Kim you have to follow… He'll go catatonic if you don't.' her 'Moms' whispered.

'Kim' walked up to the wall section and placed her hand on it… Her hand passed through!

'Kim' pushed through.

"Ron!" she cried.

"Go Away!" the boy cried as 'Kim' followed him… and found herself at the playground where they had met in pre-K!

The boy was crying.

'Kim' walked up and sat next to him.

'Ron…'

'Jus' wanna be normal…' little Ronnie cried.

The other souls unfused from Kim and Sheila, lent their strength and waited.

Little Kimmie Possible reached out and held her best friend's hand as she sat on his left.

'Ronnie… thank you…'

'For what?'

'Being my… our Bestest Friend and saving us from that bad ole monster.' Kimmie Possible said while little Sheila Goble nodded and shyly smiled.

'You're welcome…'

'…'

''S not fair… other kids get to be normal… why not us?'

Little Sheila walked over and sat on Ronnie's right.

'…'

'Just lucky I guess… I'm Glad you're NOT normal… I mean it's boring… and I wouldn't be where I am now if you were…'

The playground changed into a Junior High classroom…

'Huh?' Junior High Ron said.

'She's right Ron.' Junior High Kim chimed, 'We wouldn't be where we are without you… and we're afraid… to go on without you… you're our anchor…' Captain Possible finished as they segued into Condor 1's Mess.

Imi Stoppable stepped forth.

'Son… Your Mom and I are successful because you believe in us… it's true we work hard… but it means a lot when you have someone who believes in you… and you're that guy…'

'The same goes for us Ron.' James Possible said as he came forward. 'Kim's SAFE… we ALL are because of your sacrifice… I Love You Son… come back to us… NO ONE can keep HER or US safe like you can…'

Kim and Sheila squeezed Ron's hands.

'Ron… I need you to come back to us,' Anne wept, 'No one's made Kimmie happy like you do…'

'C'mon Ron… ya GOTTA come back!' the Tweebs cried, 'Who's gonna take care of Rufus or help us with a project… You're our big BRO, Dude!'

'Cheese!' Rufus cried bringing a smile to Ron's face.

'…'

'…'

'Alright, ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!' Sheila growled, 'I understand why you're shocky… you're afraid of losing control… well… I'll let you in on a little secret… until I 'met' you I WAS out of control… even though The Director got Drakken's conditioning out of my system… I was scared of what I could do… until you came along and showed me that I didn't need to be afraid anymore…' Sheila lovingly looked at Kim and Ron.

'Ron WE NEED YOU… and we love you… ALL of us.' Kim.

'Yeah… what she said…' Sheila echoed, '… just… come back… ok?'

'Why?' Ron asked.

'Just don't leave…' Sheila Blushed and Wept, '… i need you… OK?'

Kim looked at Ron and Sheila… At that very moment Kim's viewpoint changed and she saw it!

'Hmmm.'

''k.' Ron said. 'I'll come back for you guys.'

---

"Ohhh my head!" he moaned. "It hurts SO bad! But I like the cure!" he said as he was smothered with kisses.

"Pain. That's good." Anne Marie said as shooed Kim and Sheila away, leaned over and kissed his cheek, "It means you're alive."

"She's right." Anne Possible said, "You troopers move this man to a private room… STAT!" she barked at Jason's Elite Guard. They jumped to comply as the crowd parted! 'Thank God Spartoi medicine's so advanced. Still…'

"Kim, Sheila you're with us. The rest of you will have to wait. C'mon move people!"

---

Later in the Palace Infirmary…

'MAN! Look at all these guys…' Ron thought as he sat in bed and looked at his counterparts…

At least the ones that had stayed behind…

The others had to leave since they had been on missions.

Rabbi K and The Stoppables were stunned!

"So you're the Prime. Bad Hand at your service!" Bad Hand said as he walked up with his wives.

"Yeah." 'KP, Sheila… can you 'hear' me?'

'Yeah Hon.' they said, 'Even better than before! What's up?' they asked as they hopped into bed with him and cuddled.

"Are they… MARRIED… to YOU?" he asked.

'Yeah we are.' Bad Hand replied to a stunned Ron, 'Don't panic Dude. I'm a mage…'

"Coolio! So who are the rest of you guys?" Ron asked.

"I'm the Destroyer." A Ron in a black T-shirt and chinos said.

"The Shadow at your service." A Ron in a black wide brim hat, cape, dark suit, and scarlet scarf said with a bow.

"MIB Agents R, K, and S at your service." Agent S said with a hard smirk. 'Kinda cute.' She thought.

"The Phantom, Sir." A Ron clad in Deep Forest Violet tights and black mask said.

"Booya… (SMACK!) ahem! Zorpox The Galactic Conqueror and my Bride, Empress Kim at your service." He said while he glared at his wife.

"KP you M… married Zorpox?" Ron glared in astonishment at E-Kim.

"Trust me Ron. It's cool. He's not so bad… and I make sure he stays that way." She said with a weird glint in her eye.

"Riiight." 'KP kill me if I ever turn into…'

'Hon it's cool. Let's see who these others are.' She said with a kiss and a grin.

''k.' 'Shhh!' Sheila.

"I'm Spriggan." A Ron in fatigues said as he walked forward hand in hand with his Kim (dressed in a labcoat and gray pantsuit), "And this is our world's greatest researcher Ms Kim." They said with a bow and sat.

One couple sat and stared at Ron, Kim, and Sheila. Everyone could tell they were shaken.

"Dude. You alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah… No. My… OUR Kim was murdered by Drakken…" Avenger Ron said as he squeezed Anne Marie's hand. "I 'got' him… Hanuman and I drilled OUR Sheila too…"

A collective gasp was heard.

"she was evil?" Sheila asked. Ron Prime gently squeezed her hand.

"yeah… Our Betty Director helped me heal. I loved my Kim but never got the chance to tell her… Between shyness, the 'food chain', and hotties like Mankey I never had a chance. Anne lost _ALL_ of her family… We rebuilt our lives… when the Carmpan came and told us you needed our help we dropped everything and came." he said with a wistful smile as Anne Marie ran her left hand over her gravid belly.

"Wonderful!" Anne Possible said as she noticed the wedding band on her counterpart's hand, "You found someone and remarried!"

"Yes I did." Anne Marie said. "He's a wonderful man… He helped me heal from my wounds too…"

"How far along are you?" Anne asked.

"About 7 and a half… it's a girl." She said with a smile.

"Ron. He's married!" Kim said as she saw his older counter's left hand.

"Uh yeah." He said as he looked at Anne Marie.

"Congratulations Son!" James Possible said.

"Thanks." A-Ron said.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Kim asked. "Bonnie?" "NO!" "Tara?" "No." "Iyori?" "No."

"Hold on KP. Dude you hung out with Betty?" he asked.

"Uh." BLUSHING! "Yeah… we had an 'understanding.' She knew I was waiting for someone… and stepped aside…"

"Who is it?" Sheila asked with a grin '(If it's who I think it is…)'

A-Ron Scooted his chair next to Anne Marie and held her left in his right and _kissed_ her!

James got a nosebleed!

There was total silence…

'Til…

"I KNEW IT!" Sheila crowed.

Ron looked at Anne Possible. "Smack!" "OW! KP! I didn't do anything! Sick Man in Bed Here!"

"Oh you've got that right! You didn't have to! I saw the _look_ on your face!" she growled.

A chorus of "Cool! What! Huh?" and other expletives were heard including the tweebs, "Ewww!" and Rabbi K's "Ronald!" Prince William laughed, as did Ron's folks.

"**WAIT!**" A-Ron cried.

Everyone quieted down.

"Ok. Anne sought me out… We lost mostly EVERYTHING and EVERYONE that we cared about… It just kinda happened…" he said with a shrug.

"How long did it take for it to '_kinda_' happen, Mister?" An incensed James Timothy Possible said.

"Uh we… that night we found each other…" A-Ron said as Anne Marie rubbed his shoulders.

"And the pregnancy?" Anne asked.

"That Night." Anne Marie replied, "He got me the _justice_ I needed. Drakken attacked the World on Christmas with Zemo's urging and support. The _only_ reason I survived is that I was working at the hospital that night." Anne gasped. "Ron disappeared… They thought he was dead… I KNEW he wasn't, especially when he staked the villains out on the ruins of the old UN. I had to grow. After I did I found him… Originally to stay in touch, then it happened… And I'm _SO GLAD IT DID!_"

Everyone saw the look of wonder she showered her husband with…

"We'll leave. Kim it was nice to meet you. You're So much like mine it hurts…" They rose and headed for the door.

"STOP!" Kim cried as she hopped off the bed and led them back to their seats, "Please stay. We're _Honored_ to have you here. (Quiet Daddy!)" she whispered to James as he mumbled about Black Holes and weight/thrust ratios.

"So have you named her yet?" Anne asked.

Anne Marie Looked at her husband, he nodded yes.

"We're going to name her Kimberly Anne Possible II. You know Ron, Never Be Normal!"

"That's Ron Alright! Sorry I smacked you sweetie." Kim said.

"I don't know Kim. You hurt my feelings…" Ron said. Kim leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Coolio! All is Forgiven!"

Everyone settled down and began to enjoy the spirit of the Season.

---

Later in the Medico's lounge…

"So what's he like… Your husband?" Anne asked Anne Marie.

"He's very sweet… and WELL equipped. He's my soulmate. I had a great marriage with my James even with our problems… but Ron's Magical. I was waiting for him All MY LIFE and didn't know 'til we got together…"

"I'm very happy for Kimmie and Sheila, and you too." She said as she wept and hugged her 'sister.'

"At least yours dumped that Mankey boy."

"So is yours a world class chef too?"

"Oh yeah. I have to do a heavier yoga regimen with his cooking and the baby…"

The two ladies enjoyed life and what it had brought them both.

---

A Meeting Room in the depths of the Spartoi palace…

A man sat with his tall lovely redheaded wife while she talked to a dark haired woman and played with her child…

"Hello Elysius." A voice said.

"No." Elysius the Eternal whispered.

"It's good to see you my wife. Hello Rick, Margo." Mar-Vell said to his loved ones.

"Cap! You're here!" Rick Jones said as he wept, "I've _missed_ you man."

"Me Too." A choked up Mar-Vell replied. "I can't stay long. But I'll be in touch." He said as he…

_Embraced_ Elysius, kissed her and his son, hugged Rick and Margo and drifted back.

"How's it you're _here_!" Rick asked.

"Ron Stoppable. He said We needed a dose of 'Ronshine.'"

---

Kim walked into Ron's room…

"Hey." Ron.

"Hi." Kim.

"Uh… Ron we need to talk… about us…" Kim.

"?" Ron.

"And… Sheila…" Shaky Kim.

"Ok."

"I…" Shakier Kim.

"Kim…" Ron reached for her hand. "C'mere."

"'k." She curled up next to the love of her life.

'It's Sheila… what she wanted THAT night… isn't it?' Ron said as he stroked her hair, 'MMM, Strawberries!' his heart said.

'YYYEEEAAAHH… KINDA… SOB… we could've LOST YOU… YOU… FUCKER! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO US… and sheila was almost destroyed… too.'

'sorry…'

Kim turned to look at the Man that had helped save the Multiverse… Her Best Friend: Ronald Dean Stoppable.

'Promise me that you'll NEVER do that to us AGAIN!' KIM GLARE!

'I… can't… But I will promise to TELL you in the future…' Ron raised his pinky. 'Deal?'

'…'

'Deal.' She linked hers with his.

'How's Sheila? In fact WHERE'S Sheila?'

'Uh… she's taken command of the security detail while you're recovering… she said she's seeing TOO many holes in your safety net… Peter, Jason and the gang realized she needed something to do. She's driving your other selves crazy.'

'Heh! Yeah… she's somethin' else… deserves ALL the happiness she can get…'

"…"

'KP… are you ok?' Ron.

'No… but you're right… she DOES deserve happiness… and I CAN'T deny how great you two are together… You… Have My Blessing.'

'…'

'Uh Kim?'

Kim placed a finger on his lips. 'Hush. She's wanted something ONLY YOU can give her… and it's way past time for her to… receive it… and I have to admit if she put her mind to it you'd be powerless to refuse her…'

'…'

'…'

'!' 'HEY! I can resist her charms… It'll take a lot more than what she used that night to… what are you doing?' Ron asked as he became Kim's Prey.

Kim rose up on one elbow and LOOKED at Ron with SMOKY eyes…

Her Hair cascaded Sexily over one eye…

Her breath came out as a purr…

She leaned forward to engulf her willing prey…

And then she turned it OFF.

"!" Ron.

"Gotcha!" "Is Answer Question?" (WB Dialog: Daffy as China Jones talks to the Dragon Lady!)

"Uh… Yeah… Is Answer Question." Blown Back Ron.

'…'

'So you're willing to DEAL with this?' Ron.

'Yes Duh! Do the words 'I Love You' ring any bells?' Kim.

'Uh… That's all well and good… but there's Rabbi K to consider… and The Essence… MAN!'

"Anything's Possible for a Stoppable." Kim said.

"What? Don't you mean… uh" COMPASSIONATE KIM GLARE, "Ok, Ok, I GET IT ALREADY!"

'Good. Just remember I'll ALWAYS be here for ya… No Matter What…'

'Thanks KP… … … I've got an Idea!' Ron.

"RON!" Kim.

"Trust me Kim… It'll work… You'll see." Machiavellian Ron. (UH OH!)

Kim got up to leave…

And was pulled back into Ron's arms!

"KP, Kim. Thanks for _everything_. I wouldn't, _couldn't_ have made it without you. _You're_ the wind beneath my wings." He wept.

"booyah." She said as she held him tight.

---

The Essence 'ran' into Rabbi K while he was studying in the Palace archives.

"Hello there." Groucho said to Rabbi K.

"Hello Sir." He said as he stood and bowed to The Essence. "You're here for Ronald's sake?" 'This is _incredible!_ I _feel_ the Holy Presence! It's JUST like Ron said!'

"Yes." 'Groucho' said. "Will you help him? He wants you there."

"Yes. He's _earned_ it."

"Good."

---

Later…

Kim walked over to Sheila's settee and helped braid her hair.

"…"

"You were right." Kim.

"About what Princess?" Sheila replied as she watched Kim's reflection in the mirror.

"The Best Woman Won." Kim.

"Yes SHE did… and she gave HER prize to me." Sheila said as she turned in her seat and faced Kim. "Why'd you do it?"

"He's had to settle for 2nd place… most of the time I've known him… If he wasn't in my shadow then it was someone else's… YOU were the first to realize he was a MAN… and He deserves happiness."

"Yeah."

"I don't know who's crazier, him for getting his Rabbi to agree to this; you for agreeing to it; or me for wanting to do it!" Sheila said.

---

1 hour later…

12-21-2004  
The Royal Chapel  
Sparta, Spartax Prime  
The Triangulum Galaxy  
3.14 Million Light Years  
From the Milky Way  
1915 hrs

Ron and Kim's family stood in Jason's chapel. Ron was cleared to be there as long as he took it easy since he was still shaky from exhaustion.

Sheila, Ron and Kim (dressed in SHIELD regalia) stood at the pulpit facing The Essence, Rabbi K and Jason of Spartax…

Sheila turned to the assembled.

"The first person that sings 'Oh Promise Me' gets it!" Sheila growled.

Everyone laughed.

Jason of Spartax stepped forward.

"My friends… Words cannot describe the way we all feel today… Thanks to you Team Possible we're alive. For saving us from Thanos," he said as he clasped their hands together and placed his over theirs, "I make you members of my Consort clan, with all the _rights_ and privileges therein." He completed with a wink and stepped back.

The Essence and Rabbi K came forward…

Ron unclasped his hands from Kim's and Sheila's and knelt before them.

'Ron! What're you…' Kim sent.

'Shhh. You'll see.' He replied.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable Are You _Ready_?" The Essence intoned.

"yes i am." He said with heart in throat.

"Do You Take These Women As Your Betrothed." The Essence asked.

"if they'll have me."

"…" "!" "Yes! YES WE WILL!" 'You STINKER! You changed it!' Kim sent to a grinning Ron. 'Yeah KP, I did. Spartoi rules.' '(He WON'T leave me.)' she wept with secret joy.

"It Is Done." The Essence rumbled. "I Recognize Your Claim Ladies. Until The Day Is Set, He Is Your Betrothed Under Spartoi Law and Custom." Rabbi K walked forward and placed Spartoi Betrothal sashes on all three. "Go In Peace." The Essence said.

Everyone cheered!

"Ahem!" a woman's voice said.

"Yes Daughter?" The Essence said to Aurora as she and Peter stepped up in matching Star-Lord regalia (She was wearing a Black Ladies Stetson with hers though).

"We'd like to get married today…" she said as she and Peter stepped up. "And we'd like Rabbi K to do it."

"Uh. Ok. Simple?" he asked.

"Yes please." Peter said, "We've got a mission… You know how it is."

Everyone laughed.

"Certainly. Do you Aurora Caryth Halyan take Peter Jason Quill as your Husband 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Peter Jason Quill take Aurora Caryth Halyan as your Wife 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

They exchanged rings made from high density sub-crustal diamond.

"Then by the power vested in me by The Essence I pronounce you Man and Wife. You May Kiss The Bride."

They kissed and _RAN_.

After things died down…

Ron, Kim, Sheila and Co witnessed a miracle.

"Ron." Groucho/Essence said.

"Yeah Dude… I Mean Yes Sir?" he said as he turned around.

"Thank You For Saving Me Too. I'm Glad I listened To You Hanuman." And he was gone.

"You're Welcome." Beetroot Ron.

Epilog

12-25-2004  
The Possible Residence  
Middleton, CO  
2100 hrs

"Hon?" Kim said as she climbed the ladder to her room's patio swaddled in her comforter, and found Ron sitting on a bench without a jacket. "Ron you'll catch your death of cold up here!" she wrapped him in the comforter.

"Just lookin' at the Stars KP…" He said from her bench.

"Oh. Sheila and I were worried… I'll go back downstairs." She said as she rose to leave.

"KP… it's cool… Just thinkin' is all…" he said as he looked AT her with _Peter's_ eyes.

Kim sat next to her beloved, burrowed into the comforter, and wrapped her arms around him…

"It's amazing. I'll never look at the sky the same way again… All those guys out there…" he said in wonderment.

"Yeah." She said as she snuggled into him.

"'Course… the most amazing thing… was you and Sheila… being there for me… Thanks KP." He said with the same smile and look that Peter has.

"No Bi… Ron… No Matter What… I'll Always Be There For You…" she said with a Deep Blush, "'Cause I love you." She said as she _kissed_ him.

Sheila came to the roof… Saw what was taking place and turned to leave…

"Hey! Where The Hell Do You Think You're Going?" Ron said to Sheila as he broke his kiss with Kim and looked at her with his Poetic Eyes.

"Uh… Didn't want to intrude…" she said.

"C'mon." he said as he opened the right wing of his comforter and reached out to her. She shyly sat on his right and snuggled with him. "What's up?" he asked.

"I… Love You…" Tear Streaked Sheila, "and I'm _SO_ glad you Came Back." She finished while sobbing into his shoulder.

"I Love You Too." He said as he hugged them both. "Happy Chrismukkah."

"Happy Chrismukkah To You Too." The Girls said.

All of them reveled in the joy of being _alive_.

"…"

"!" "DAMMIT! I FORGOT!" Ron cried.

"Forgot what Ron?" Kim asked.

"I forgot to get your Presents!" he exclaimed.

Both girls LOOKED at each other and at Ron.

"What? KP, Sheila, I'm SO Sorry! I'll…" he said.

Both Women looked at The Man Who Helped Save The Multiverse in amusement.

"He's got his slow moments, huh Princess?" Sheila said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah he does." Kim said with an answering gleam in hers.

"Guys…" Ron.

"Ready?" Kim.

"Guys?" 'Uh oh.'

"Ready." Sheila.

"Guys?" 'Where's Star-Lord when ya NEED 'im?'

"GET 'IM!" they cried as they started to tickle him mercilessly…

---

Level Three End

Happy Holidays Everyone!

I hope those who read some or all of it enjoyed this tale.

MK2


	32. Interlude VII: Rain

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
With Many Thanks To Acosta Perez Jose Romano  
For The Idea.  
You Totally ROCK, Dude!

Interlude VII: Rain

12-04-2004  
Chez Leisure  
Assisted Living Community  
Nan Possible's  
Condo  
0900 hrs

"Beep, Beep Beep!"

'No. Not after all this time! Well training and gifts aside; it's a good thing I kept in shape…' Nan Possible set down her mug of Irish coffee and fished out her old SHIELD issue link. "Hiya Hon. How Bad Is It?" she asked her onetime beau.

"Bad. The kids are handlin' the 'sitch' as your granddaughter puts it… but I need you to check somethin' for me. You know…" Nick Fury said to his old flame.

"I know. You wouldn't ask if it weren't important. What's the mission?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"I need ya to check yer sources… I think He's BACK. And if I'm right he got The Spook ta get the Punisher after me that time years ago. Whatever ya find out DON'T tell Kim and the others. We've got 'em covered. Al and the others are in place." The grizzled Cold Warrior growled. 'Hope it's enough… anything happens ta Kim and her partners… there's NO way we could stop Nan…' he mused.

"I'll get on it. James and Anne will understand. Full rank?" she asked.

"Yeah. Ya got Carte Blanche on this one… Nan… I don't know if you heard, but the kids are hanging with…" he began.

"Star-Lord. I know all about it. Kim's been coached by a friend… they should do ok." Nan said to a stunned Fury. 'I hope.' "I'll check with an old friend about Him. Nan out." 'Hmmm. Gonna have to ditch this guise. Oh well. It'll be fun to see him again.' She thought as her form _changed_ into that of an Auburn haired, athletic, 50ish woman. 'Thank God Mantis taught me how to do this!'

Nan went to her bedroom closet and said… "Alpha Tango Charlie Victor Romeo, Time To Go to Work." Her closet popped open to reveal an armory that rivaled Sheila's!

"Here we go again." She said.

---

12-25-2004  
Dragon's Haven  
The Inner Sanctum  
Hightown  
The Principality Of Madripoor  
Strait of Malacca  
1113 hrs

Nan (dressed in Empress Jade silks) stood in the presence of one that rivaled Fu Manchu himself in influence and power…

Her tortuous journey had led her here.

He was a man that seemed harmless… 'til you gazed into his golden eyes and saw the Force of Nature that dwelt within. Tall but not overly so… Regal yet simple. A man that had lived, and learned some lessons; evidenced by his wispy goatee…

"Dear Lady, please have a seat. You Honor Me With Your Presence!" said none other than the wizened Golden-eyed and robed Dragon known as the Yellow Claw! "How May I Be Of Service?" he asked as servants set a table before him and his esteemed guest while they sat on Tudor chairs.

"I wanted to see how you are old friend… and to see if your selections of tea and spices have improved." Nan said with a smile as she gently waved away the servants and poured The Claw's tea.

"Ah. My Spice collection… One flavor has eluded me lo these many years… Only to recently come into view again…" he said with a smile. "Alas I'm no longer young enough to appreciate it as I once could… Dear Lady."

"Really. I'd heard that even now your knowledge and expertise had grown…" she said with an answering wink as she served him. "And that your prowess is unequalled."

"Thank You Nan… I have come across some interesting teas as well. One in particular is an antidote against a dangerous viper… It is _colorful_ in nature, yet is to be guarded at _all_ times." He said.

"I see." She answered. 'This IS unusual… He's broken protocol!'

"There is a price for this… tea." He said with a tiny grin.

"Oh?" she said.

"A kiss… on the cheek… That is ALL I shall _ever_ ask." He said.

"Very well." Nan rose, walked over to The Claw and gave him a _kiss_.

"…" The Claw turned scarlet! "thank you." He said when he recovered.

"you're welcome." She said. "So it's _Him_?" she whispered.

"Yes." He whispered back. "Your granddaughter and her beloved _are_ in Gravest Danger. Take Care."

"Thank You." She said as she caressed his visage.

Then she left.

---

12-25-2004  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
Sensei's Room  
0215 hrs

"You called Sensei?" Iyori Tozai asked as she knelt before her teacher. 'Why is he dressed so?' she thought as she saw he'd exchanged his robes for a flight jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and a ball cap.

"It is time. I must go. YOUR time is at hand. Do your best. We shall talk more about this later." He said as he gently ran his hand through her hair. 'She looks SO moch like her Great Grandmother… I must go. Truly she is the Emperor's cousin!' He thought as he grabbed a staff, rose to his full height and…

Vanished.

---

12-25-2004  
Global Dynamics  
John Brimmstone's  
Office  
1100 hrs

John Brimmstone was in Heaven…

Welll… Kind of.

'So… Do you want to?' he asked Athena, his Girl Friday as they sat linked in a cosmopolitan digital construct of her own creation.

'John. I Love You, but you need to find someone whose 'real' NOT a construct like myself…' she said.

'Look. You have a soul, and helped me protect my… _our_ home. Earth owes you a debt of gratitude… Aurora said she'll even chip in and help you build a forge of your very own so you can move around like she does…' he said.

'You're sweet but… no.' she said as he _looked_ at her. 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing… Ok. I was trying to do that thing Ron does. Sorry.' He said with a sad grin, 'Y'know according to Turing you're 'real'. I bet we could get The Director to give you person status of some kind. Jocasta's…MMpphh!'

She _kissed_ Him!

Actually she fused with him!

Later…

'I accept… on one condition.' She said with a twinkle in her violet eyes.

'Ok. What?' '(What just happened?)' he thought with a secret grin.

'I get dibs on dessert.' She said with a Cheshire grin.

'Uh oh!' he thought.

'C'mere!' she purred.

---

01-01-2005  
The Possible Residence  
Middleton, CO  
0000 hrs

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they cried.

Everyone had dressed Ultra-formal for the occasion.

Even Nan had managed to make it on time! Kim forgave her for missing Ron's recovery and Christmas after Nan told her she'd had to take on a mission as a favor for a 'friend'.

The Boys were Tuxed…

But the _Ladie_s…

Kim was wearing a LBD with a dash of Deep Ruby with the stilettos and accessories to match…

Ron got a Kick out of her shoes which earned him a: 'Bad Boy!' from Kim!

Sheila was wearing a thigh-length version of the LBD that she'd worn prior to the Eureka mission. Her motto: "You can't mess with perfection!" Drooling Ron.

Anne was wearing a Jet and Gold cocktail gown with dark Argent stilettos…

Nan was clothed in the finest Parisian Fashion… A dark smoky Argent number with a daring slit that spiraled up her left leg…

Of course James said, "Mother!" when Ron and Rufus whistled at her and she playfully winked back!

Needless to say; Kim was stunned to see what she _really_ looked like!

"So why the disguise Nana?" she asked.

"You NEVER know who's gunning for you dear. I'm glad you took Mantis' advice. He's proven to be a very special young man, hasn't he?" she said with a wink.

"Uh. Yes he has. Nana…" Kim took her hand… "we're engaged… under Spartoi law… all Three of us… I hope you're not mad." Kim said.

Nan grinned. "Sweetie I couldn't be happier! Kimberly Anne… I've seen so much nothing surprises me anymore! Congratulations Dear!"

"Thanks Nana!" she cried as she gave her a hug.

"Knock, Knock!" went the front door.

"I'll get it Dear." Nan said as she rose and went to the door. 'Hmmm. I feel…' she opened the door and was…

Shocked!

'I take that back… I CAN be surprised!' she thought.

"Hello Nan." Sensei said with a wink. "May I come in?"

"Uh…" BLUSHING! "Oh! Yes! Yes Please!" she said as she stepped back to give him room.

"Thank You. It's great to see you." He said as he hugged her.

"Same here. What brings you here?" she said as she hugged him back. 'Oh My Lord! I still feel the same around him!'

"I'm here on business… To see Kim, Ron and Sheila… and you." He said with a smile.

"Oh. I'm just 'business' then?" she said with a sinking heart.

"I'll let you be the judge." He replied as he…

Bent down…

Smiled…

Embraced her…

And…

**_Kissed_** her!

"Booyah!" everyone cried from the doorway as they watched Nan and Sensei kiss.

"Oh!" she cried as she blushed in embarrassment!

"Smooth Moves Nana!" Kim said with a wink.

"Nana Possible's in the House!" Ron cried.

"When you get the chance I'd like some pointers!" Sheila said with a wink!

"EEEWWW! NANA!" Tweebs.

"Coolio!" Rufus chirped.

"MOM!" James.

"Hi! I'm Anne Possible. Welcome To Our Home." Anne said as she led Sensei into the living room.

"Hello Mrs. Possible. I am Sensei." He said to Kim, and Ron's confusion!

"Dude! What…" Ron.

"This is what I _really_ look like in this form Ron." He said.

"Ok." Ron. Kim's stunned, Sheila was smirking 'til…

"You may call me…"

"…"

"Stick." He said to a…

Totally Stunned Team Possible.

TBC

In Tian Cai: Level 4


	33. Chapter 22

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

Part I

From Sheila Goble's Log…

The last year has been a whirlwind for us. Ron's straightened out his grades to the point he's competing with Kim academically, and is being called by schools like Caltech and Yale for chemistry scholarships. He surprised Me when he asked about the schools I went to and about my degrees. Kim was surprised to find out I was a college grad at 18… Ron not so much.

Nick's still keeping his ID secret from Kim for some reason… I'm thinking it's because of the Smith thing. Nan's closed-mouthed about it too, which tells me that it's THAT bad. 'Taka and his hand picked unit have had to resort to living in the cells around our latest high level guest so he'll survive long enough to help us (Surprise!) through the crisis that's coming.

We came back from the Stars two years ago with a new lease on life and new friends to boot… And new problems.

Kim's having problems adjusting to the engagement… Ron's struggling with ways to make her feel comfy (Bless Him!), and I've been doing what I can. It's the Older Woman vs Younger Thing…

I Love Her SO much. I hope it's enough.

With what's coming (according to the Prophecy) it'd better be…

Dad I wish you were here, I could use your advice and help.

05-06-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Princeton, NJ  
SHIELD'S Practice  
Room.  
1130 hrs

A 'Battle' raged between two titans.

"Nana Possible's on the Love Train!" Ron quipped before he dodged a "SWOOSH!" swipe at his head from her Bo.

"YOW! Watch it Nana! Just Kiddin'!" Ron cried as she swiped at him again.

"Uh huh!" she replied. 'Little Shit! Make Fun Will He!'

Meanwhile Kim was trying to hit the balance she needed to see Stick without being sucked into The Quantum Dream. Stick had made her wear a sensory deprivation helmet to help her concentrate her ability to see with her inner eyes.

'Damn helmet… to think RON can do this easier than Sheila or I can!' she thought to herself as she tried to sense his attacks.

So far the score was Stick 1 Kim 0.

"Ya better get this one Kim. If ya don't…" he said.

"What?" she said as she squared off.

"You're gonna die." He said. 'What's the damn problem? She should _get_ this!' he thought as he charged up his staff and aimed a blow at her head.

"KIM!" Ron slithered between Nan's attacks and flew to Kim's side of the gym as Stick threw his blow.

Kim's eyes opened. 'RON!' she thought as she saw the energy flow that was Stick, 'Gotta try this…' as she deflected his blow she focused her will, _reached_ out and tapped Stick's pattern causing him to collapse.

"ungh!" he grunted as he lost his strength, "You win. The session's over." 'She DID IT! Creased me too… Thank God I'm what I am else she'd have killed me!'

"Wait Ron." Kim said as she reached out and tweaked Stick's energies back to normal.

Stick's strength returned. "Thanks."

"No Big. So tell me. How'd Thanos grab me on my last mission?" she asked as she helped him up, then removed her helmet.

"He did it the same way you 'tapped' me. That's how Ron defeated his Key. Our Outer Eyes lie… Inner ones may be deceived too but it's _harder_. Thanos' will was almost as developed as mine… I did what I had to, to make you see. The strike was non-lethal… just did it for show. You've gotta master this skill so next time you won't be caught off guard." he growled.

"So dude, you're…?" Ron asked as Nan walked up and took Stick's hand.

"Many Names… One True Nature. Mine." Stick grunted as he squeezed Nan's hand, "I've been called Vishnu for example… Doesn't matter. I'm past being a God these days…" he said as he looked at Nan. "I've found what's important to me… Get your asses out of here… Don't you have that detail?"

"Oh Yeah! C'mon KP we've gotta get crackin'! The Director's getting his physical today… gotta back Sheila up!" he said as he ran to the showers. 'Later, I'm gonna see about hanging with my new bud Al!'

"Ok Hon. Comin'!" she cried as she ran after him.

Stick and Nan looked at each other.

'Kids.' They thought.

End Part I


	34. Chapter 23

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

Part II

From Kimberley Ann Possible's Log…

That day…

That _detail_…

Started pretty well…

We got to meet someone Mom grudgingly respected…

And I got my eyes opened once again…

About Ron…

And what I'd missed for years…

---

05-06-2006  
Princeton Plainsboro Hospital  
The Outpatient Clinic  
Princeton, NJ  
1200 hrs

The Specialist and Dum Dum Dugan turned as they heard footsteps clattering toward their position, while 20 Guardsmen stood their ground.

Maj. Ronald Dean Stoppable and Capt. Kimberley Anne Possible were running up the hall.

In full SHIELD kit.

"'Bout Time you Two Showed Up!" The Specialist growled at Kim and Ron as they ran up the hall doubletime to assist in The Director's guard detail.

Dum Dum Dugan grinned at them from behind his back.

"Sorry, Sir!" Kim panted. "My Fault… 'PUFF!' Training Issues." 'Jeez.' "Rufus is scouting… Sir."

The Specialist looked Kim over. "Noted. How'd ya do? Pass or Fail?"

"Uh…" (Ron Winked Encouragement.) "'Gasp.' Pass Sir." 'Here It Comes…'

The Specialist stood before Kim…

Glared into her eyes…

And said.

"Good Job. I'll let the Director know. Stand guard here 'til the exam's done." He said as he clicked on his stealth field, slipped on his hood and vanished.

"MAN! Never gonna get used to that!" Ron echoed Kim's thoughts.

"Yeah. Know what you mean. Ron… You ever wonder who he is; The Director?" Kim asked.

"Uh…" 'DON'T LIE!' "Yeah." Dugan glared at them. "But I've Figured out _one_ thing Kim."

"What's that?" she asked as they began to inspect the area.

"He's one tough SOB… and he… loves…" Heavily Shielded. ('Uh Oh!') she turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"Loves What?"

"The World… and all of us slobs… that are trying to uh…" he looked at the floor.

Dugan crept up and listened…

"Do our best." Ron finished.

"Yeah. You're right." She peered at Ron. "You wouldn't be hiding something… would you Ron? There's a part of you that's walled off… I noticed it when we were… y'know…"

"uh KP… It's nothin'. Xavier said there's parts of us that're like that…" ('God KP BACK OFF!')

"Possible! Stoppable!" Dugan cried.

"SIR! YES SIR!"

"ENOUGH chitchat! Back to _work_, or your next detail'll be worse than what I gave the last troopers I found goofing off."

"YES SIR!" They scurried up the hall.

'that's TOO close for comfort… Gonna have to tell Nick… She's sharp… TOO Sharp…' Dugan thought as he clicked on his stealth and went hunting.

---

The Specialist made an important call…

"I need you to watch the world markets… Follow the Money trail… Yeah I'm goin' in now… Easy for you ta say… Anyway let me know what ya find out, start with the Swiss and the Caribbean an' North African Banks… Gotta GO!" he groused as he cut the link.

He smiled.

"Kids."

---

Tech Room 12  
Next to Clinic Room 11  
Princeton Plainsboro Hospital  
Princeton, NJ  
1210 hrs

"Hello Captain Possible," A slender brunette in a lab coat said as she toyed with items in her pockets, "Welcome to Princeton Plainsboro. I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine and Hospital Administrator. We'll be handling telemetry from here as Dr. House conducts his exam."

Ron formed a grin. "Heh. Hey KP, say that 5x fast. Princeton Plainsboro…" Kim Glared. The staff smiled. "What?"

"She means she's House's Keeper…" A tall blonde male with a Brit accent said as he stepped forward to shake Kim and Sheila's hands. "Dr. Robert Chase at your service Ms. Possible, Ms. Goble. I'm a fan."

"Hmph!" Ron groused.

"I like him. Good Judge of character." Another doctor, an African American said as he shook Ron's. "Major Stoppable, I'm Dr. Eric Foreman," he pushed a pixie of a blushing Doc forward, "And this lady is one of your _biggest_ fans, Dr. Allison Cameron…"

Ron Techie Smiled.

"COOLIO! I've always wanted to meet you! Loved your paper on the proper use of linezolid class antibiotics in sepsis. It was fascinating… I especially liked your pictures…" he said with another techie smile.

"Ron…" Kim muttered. Sheila smirked.

"Molecular diagrams, Kim." He said to Pulsar's amusement. "She constructed some cool animations of the drug process… anyway they were Badical!"

"I'm flattered you read the article… I heard that you'd written a _fantastic_ paper on the structure of Carbonadium from Dr. Richards…" she gushed, "have you made any progress?"

Kim grit her teeth.

Sheila smiled. 'C'mon. He's finally found something he's really good at besides cooking… You _know_ he won't leave us.' She sent to Kim.

'Yeah. It's just the way she's looking at… the way they're _both_ looking at him that gets me. Gotta admit I get the award for ignoring what was under my nose…'

'KP. It's cool. Relax.' He sent. 'I Love _BOTH_ of you.'

"Kinda… working on a way to simulate the effects in the alloy." He said. "It's classified." He said to her in a stage whisper.

Cameron smiled. 'He's cute. Wonder what he's gonna look like when he fills out?'

The sound of boulders breaking filled the room.

"What's that?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"Oh that's KP… she's does that from time to time… Hey Kim ya might wanna get that jaw thingie checked. Just Sayin'." Ron said as he drew a diagram on a scrap of paper while Cameron watched and made suggestions.

_**Heavily Shielded**_. ('I'll get _**him**_ checked.') she thought.

"So who's doing the diagnosin'?" Ron asked as he pocketed his doodle.

"Oh…" Cuddy looked at her staff. "That's Dr. House's area of expertise… next to your Mom Kim…" Cuddy started checking equipment along with her staff. "He's the best in this field. How's she doing?"

'Hmmm. They keep avoiding questions about Dr. House…' Kim thought, "Oh she's fine. Still working at Middleton Med Center… and doing research when she's not chasing the Tweebs…"

"Ma'am? How'd you get The Director… to y'know… get a physical? From what I've heard… he's difficult to…" Kim asked Cuddy.

"Simple. I challenged him. He's never been able to back down from one… then or now… and he owed me…" Cuddy said.

"They dated while she was in med school." Dr James Wilson said as he entered the room. "Had an adventure or two as well if I recall correctly… Hi James Wilson at your service." He nodded to Team Possible.

Cuddy blushed.

Everyone stared at her.

"It was a long time ago…" she shrugged and dove into the equipment fiddling with cables, connections and buttons. "He got hurt on a mission… I helped him… he took me out to dinner… a couple of times… afterwards…" she said while hurriedly checking the console.

'Hmm. She knows what he looks like…' Kim mused.

"It must have been some wound…" Foreman chipped in.

"Well we know who got her over her breakup with House…" Wilson said. "Looks like he's not over you though… The Director that is. Access to SHIELD's medical technology, budget, and medico-legals for _five years_… _and_ taking care of our patient load while we monitor the exam… that's gratitude for you…"

"Indeed." Chase said with a speculative glint.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE SOMETHING TO DO?" she yelled.

The Red Sea had nothing on them…

---

Pulsar was in stealth mode in her armor on the clinic roof…

'This _is_ great. Just tanks 'like Ron would say' that using my powers dim the effect… maybe Stark could figure out something…'

She knelt and thought about Kim.

'She's starting to figure things out… I can feel it gelling… Got a hunch about 'Smith', gonna have to check it out quietly. Nick's got eyes everywhere…' "Hi Dum Dum." She said as he walked up on her six.

"Hi. How'd…?" he said.

"The same way Ron saw the Key on the Thanos Mission…" she picked up a handful of pebbles and flicked them a four o' clock. "The same way I see Gabe." 'I've been using a shadow of this when I was just 'Shego'… Glad I came back… Glad Ron's here…Kim too…'

"OW!" Gabe Jones cried from Four.

"I'm gonna check on 'our guy' and his docs. You guys got this?" she asked.

"Yeah. Great view. Carrier's in 'Mode' too. We're ready for anything…" Gabe said.

"You Hope." Pulsar said as she walked away.

"Yeah." They said, sweat running down their backs.

---

The finest diagnostic team in the US watched as Team Possible went through their routine as the Director waited for his physical.

"I'm going next door. Standing post." Pulsar said to her partners as she walked over to the door.

"Coolio!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ok. We'll keep an eye on things here…!" Kim said.

"Beep Beep BeDeep!"

Kim answered her Kimmunicator, "What's the sitch W…Mom?"

"Hi Kids!" Anne said from her office. "I just called to see how you're doing Kimmie…"

"Uh, fine Mom. We're on a detail at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. What's up?" Kim asked as Ron leaned over her shoulder and waved.

"I heard. Kim… Have you met… Greg yet?" Anne asked with a frown.

"Uh Greg, Mom?" she asked, 'Uh Oh.'

Team House smiled.

"Greg House. He's an _excellent_ diagnostician… In fact he's the best _I've_ ever _seen_… But… well Kim… he's an ass." Anne said matter-of-factly.

"MOM!" Kim cried.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's true. His team's great… it's just that Greg's a SOB when it comes to people… he's _always_ been that way. I just called to let you know. Love ya. Bye Kids." Anne cut the link.

'Oh Boy.' Kim and Ron thought as they looked at each other.

---

Foreman clicked on the telemetry while Cuddy talked about the procedure…

"What were reading guys are the various medical signatures that The Director has that are unique to his physiology when he plugs into his suit telemetry; each suit's fitted to its owner individually. If there's a shift from the last time he was examined 'til now House will find it."

"So what you're saying is that you're looking at his suit bioscans and all his data to verify he's really there… without us seeing his face." Kim said.

"Yes. Dr House should be able to tell by looking him over and checking the profiles stored in the SHIELD datacore…" Cuddy said.

"It's hard to believe that this guy's still alive…" Foreman said to Wilson.

"House thinks his body's able to turn any trauma into a healing event… He's on highly tuned permanent anabolic build up…" Chase said to Cameron.

"I'd heard the Nazis tried to perfect the process… on a guy… what was his name…" Cameron said.

Ron began to sweat. _**SHIELDED**_ 'Oh no, no, no, no, no!'

"Nick… Died years ago… Fury?" she finished. "Worked for the UN… CIA? Ever since they've kept the new guy under wraps."

Cuddy stared at Cameron. "Sorry Ma'am." She replied as she resumed calibrating the equipment.

Ron lurched and bumped into a cup of coffee on the console…

"Yahhh! Zzzt!"

Lights out.

"RON!"

"Heh. Sorry."

---

House and The Director looked around as the lights shut off then flickered back on.

"Everybody Lies." House growled to his newest patient, one Nicholas J. Fury.

He didn't want to admit it, but it unnerved him to see The Director as a headless trunk…

And he admired his spirit. The guy was a tough act. A good man.

"Yeah, that's true, but I get PAID ta do it." He pointed at his 'head'. "The mask stays 'til this mess' over." He growled back, "Yer just upset 'cause yer a gimp. The brain's obviously workin' else I wouldn't be here ta see ya. So. Did ya have an infarct in yer BRAIN too, or are ya gonna shut the hell up an' get on with it?"

"Oooo! I'm SO scared of the BIG, Bad Supersoldier… It gives me chills in my spleen. Get up on the table." House hissed as he hobbled over to his console and began his scans.

So began The Director's physical.

---

Meanwhile Rufus was hanging out with Steve McQueen…

Greg's pet rat.

And had learned something scary.

HYDRA had moved through the north woods a day earlier.

They had quietly scanned the area, killed something and left!

HYDRA securing The Director's exam site?

Rufus ran off to tell his partners.

---

From Kimberley Ann Possible's Log…

Ron showed me some kindly steel that day…

Welll all of us actually…

When he helped an ass…

---

Kim and the crew watched a Greg finished his exam and groused at the headless man before him.

"Ok. We're done here. You get a gold star." 'Damned Cuddy…'

"What, that's it?" The Director groused.

"Yep. What do you want from me, a lollipop too? Why don't you run along now and arrest someone…" House scowled at his patient. "Like those pencil pushers in DC that spend all that money on $2000 hammers and a nickel on affordable healthcare…"

"Believe me I've tried." He grinned back.

---

"Why's he so nasty?" Kim asked Cuddy.

"House… has a condition… constant pain… I can't say anymore." She said. "This tech's amazing… harnessing the ambient magnetic fields to perform an MRI at low energy cost…"

"Hmmm." Ron mused. 'Let's see…'

He 'dove' into the Dream… a bit.

---

'Hon? What are you doing?' Pulsar asked as he looked at Greg's 'pattern'.

'Nothing yet… tryin' to help someone…' he sent back.

'Dr House?' Kim sent.

'Yeah. He's hurting…' Ron snagged a 'tangle' and straightened it. 'That should do it.'

---

The effect was immediate.

"YAH!" House howled as his pain disappeared.

"What's wrong now?" Cuddy said over the link as The Director rushed over and helped him sit.

Greg smiled. Really.

"Ron." Kim asked.

"Shh. Watch KP."

"It's gone. The Pain." They heard.

"Ron."

"Coolio. Don't worry Kim. I 'fixed' it kinda. Just like Stick showed us." He grinned.

"I want to see whoever did this to me NOW!" House roared as he turned the scanners onto his legs.

Team House grinned.

---

"Did I _ask_ you to heal me?" he growled at Ron as he sat in his office.

"No. 'beep' Hold on a sec. Yeah buddy whatcha got?" he said into his link.

"Who's he talking to?" House growled at Kim.

"Our quartermaster. Don't ask." She growled back.

"Gotcha buddy. Great job. 2 wheels of Colby." Ron said. 'Kim. HYDRA was here.'

'What!'

'That's not the 'fun' part. They cleansed the area from some sort of infestation in the woods north of here. Rufus' bud told him.'

'Sheila?' Ron to Pulsar.

'On it.' Pulsar told Jones and Dugan. Teams were dispatched.

"Ok Dude here's how it works." A glow formed around Ron. "You're supposed to be this hotshot doc. The junkie days are _over_. When you make a mistake it'll be _you_. Not the drugs. Just you. It's over. Finito. Capise? Note the Serious Face." 'Why's an ass like this gotta sit in Leather and Chrome? It's like a poor man's Bond set in here…'

Everyone stared at Ron as it intensified…

"What gives you the right…" House was stunned that Ron had scared him.

"When you're gonna look after my boss I have _every right_ to make sure he's safe."

Hanuman's features formed over Ron's…

'Hon? You Ok?' Kim sent.

'Yeah KP why?'

"Major Stoppable… Ron, you need to take a look… in the mirror." Cameron said as she passed him her compact while the others began to take note.

Ron took a peek.

"Coolio!" he said as they faded away.

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"Ok dude. We're done here. Ashcan the grumpy doc bit." He said as he headed for the door. He looked at Kim over his shoulder.

"Right behind ya." 'You sure you're ok?'

'Yeah. It's just guys like that get on my nerves…' he smirked.

'What's funny?' She asked.

'Oh I left him a little something to remember me by… nothing harmful. Promise.'

"Hey! Come back here Mister! HEY! OW!" Greg House grunted as a cramp seized his leg.

"Only when you learn to be nicer to people. Then the cramps'll stop." Ron shot back as they tore out of his office. 'Or not.'

---

Meanwhile…

Pulsar was receiving confirmation that two of their foes were still alive.

"You're _sure_? It's his? Zola's?" she asked a tech as they surveyed the burn site. 'Hmmm. They used plasma here…'

"Yes Ma'am. But it's been warped… the cell samples we got are _different_. Tampered with…"

'Guys. _Drakken's_ alive. So's Zola.' She sent as she piped her data over her link.

'Great.' They replied.

---

05-06-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
Enroute to Triskelion HQ  
Special Agent Al Evan's  
Quarters  
1800 hrs

Ron was in geek heaven.

He was sitting in a vsim booth that Al had created from bits and pieces of tech he'd scavenged over the years.

Skrull. Spartoi. Sh'iar. Gallifreyan. And others…

His Bud.

Al Evans.

6'4", 185 lbs of good natured, slightly gray, lean an' lantern jawed, easygoin' fun; an Ebony Dude with a Good Heart and dazzling smile.

With a mind that had managed to startle a few men at times.

Men like Reed Richards, Hank Pym, and Nick Fury.

When Kim had met him she'd stammered. Blushed even.

5 minutes earlier…

Outside Al's quarters.

All it took was… He stuck his hand out and shook. "Hi Kim. Call me Al." Grin.

"Uh H…hi. So you're Al." (Brilliant! Gush much?)

"Yeah. Just do maintenance stuff here and there… y'know tinkering." Grin.

('Big hands…! BAD KIM!') Beetroot.

('Aren't they though?') Sheila sent as she stepped forward and shook. "Nice to see you again Evans. Been a while. Staying in practice?"

Al blushed. "When I can. Glad to see you're doin' ok Ma'am. Sorry guys, pressed for time…" He turned to Ron. "Got that module installed… wanna try it?"

"3D?" Ron crowed.

'Shape?' Kim to Sheila. 'Yeah. He's different to fight… kinda like Stick and _then some_.'

"Yeah. Better than what the Practice Room has to offer. Tuned it myself."

"Coolio!" Ron turned to Kim.

"Go ahead." She grinned as he kissed her. "It's cool."

---

Ron was a bit worried. 'Man I'm lucky he's not our age… KP'd go bonkers for him fer sure… Nicer than Monkey… poor bastard… gonna have to see how he's doin'.'

---

'Ron is sooo lucky!' she sent to Sheila while they checked their gear.

'Don't I know it. He's kinda cute. Yum! … Kinda strange though…' she sent back.

'How's that?' Kim asked.

'He's a bit of a loner. Good guy. Files 'restricted'. Perfect record. Wild fighter… but like I said a nice guy… let's get packing Princess. I've got to get back home. Jenkins found a lead. Cold War BS.'

'Ok. 'RON!'' Kim sent as they entered their quarters and finished packing.

'YOW! Kim!' he sent as he and Al fragged some of the Leader's 'driods. ''Sup?'

'Sorry Hon. We're just about finished here. You ready? Packed?' she sent as she hurriedly checked her duffle.

'Yeah. I sent it ahead. Diplomatic courier. Al's idea. YOW! KP gotta GO! The Super Skrull's comin' on the next level.'

Kim grinned and shook her head.

Boys and their toys…

End Part II


	35. Chapter 24

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

Part III

From Sheila Goble-Baux' Diary…

Little did we realize that that piece of 'Cold War BS' would cause so many problems…

It… caused us to lose it…

---

05-06-2006  
Somewhere in the Caribbean…

Dr Drew T. P. Lipsy, known to the World as Dr Drakken, surveyed his abandoned lair once more…

'Soon… Kim Possible, SHIELD, HYDRA, and the World will be a ruin… and I owe it _all to __**her!**_" he grinned as his love walked in and glared at him.

Eldritch green plasma flared from her hands. "It's time."

"Yes it is. Tell them to turn up the Grid. The circuitry will do what I could not…" he grated.

"Destroy Team Possible." She purred as she strutted towards him.

"Yes and our rivals." He said.

"HYDRA, Strucker… and _him_." She growled as she bit his throat.

"Yessss. A bit at a time." He purred as his blood ran.

"Yesss." 'My Shego.' He thought in bliss.

---

05-06-2006  
Northern Bohemia  
The village of Lovosice  
Czech Republic  
The Chalet of  
Sheila Goble's  
Boudoir  
2200 Hrs

Sheila was poring over the data that Jenkins had 'acquired' from his contacts…

'Hmmm. Someone's been tinkering with the old Grid the Sov's laid down… they've been testing the psychotronic effects… everytime there's been a flash riot… Moscow, St Petersburg, even here…' she reached for a new folder… 'Someone's been breaking into DARPA's facilities…' her eyes bugged. 'the hell! Green Plasma!'

"BUM! BUM! BUMP!" "Oh GOD!"

"HEY!" Quiet. 'Love 'em…! Something's wrong… feelin' edgy…'

"(Giggle!) Sorry!" was heard through the wall.

'I could use a dose of that right now… I like it when he gets _furry_…' she thought with a grin. 'I need to talk to her… about that… he's been changing like she told me when we've been…' she frowned in thought. 'I wonder if…? Nah…' she pored over the graphs. 'I hope it's not affecting… others… I'll call John and 'Thena. Maybe they'll be able to…'

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO… THAT WAY!" Kim said.

---

"Turn it up." Drakken commanded in his new lair.

"Yes Sir." A lackey replied.

---

Jenkins sat outside a hidden bunker and waited…

'Soon I'll get to the bottom of this. These stations were nothing but trouble back then. I'm surprised they shut 'em off… heard the casualties were high… Made their Supersoldiers go off their nut…' He thought as the guard change commenced.

He scythed through and began to set charges.

'Hope I'm not too late…'

---

Sheila stood in Kim's doorway.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she took in…

Ron.

7' of…

Ron…

Looking like Hanuman…

Standing next to her bed…

Covered in golden fur.

And Tumescent.

Sheila hid her smile. ('Yum! Gold fur this time!') She gazed at Kim's alabaster shoulders…

Satin began to slide down her left breast…

Coral peeked out…

"Sheila… I can hack a lot… but this is _too_ weird…" she said. "If you want to do the freak…"

---

"The Levels are maxed Sir." The lackey told Drakken.

"Good." He rose. "Notify me when the bioforge is operational. I have work to do."

"Yes Sir."

'Excellent.' He thought while he walked to his quarters. 'The fools will pay for what they've done…' he thought as he entered, stripped, oiled down, and secured himself to their bed. "Begin."

Madame Hydra stepped out of the shadows and activated her plasma.

"With pleasure." She purred.

Lackeys hurriedly scuttled by their quarters as blood ran and screams of unholy pleasure were heard.

---

In the Early 1960's a theoretical physicist named I. N. Valenkin discovered how to open cracks into pan dimensional space using ET junk the GRU had scavenged.

So it was discovered that communications could be sent via the cracks. Monies were secured to build a communications grid that was foolproof. Soviet supersoldiers such as Omega Red were wired in with the belief that they'd be easier to control.

What he didn't know was that he's distorted the fabric of Spacetime enough to effect those that used it directly as a power source.

Mutants such as Omega Red were on the borderline and began to become psychotic.

The Grid was shut down. Valenkin was shot in Siberia.

Papers were hidden.

The Grid lay fallow.

'Til now.

---

"WAIT A SEC! _**I'M a FREAK!**_" Ron howled.

Something rose in him.

"NO! … I _mean_…" Kim moaned. 'What's going on… head…'

It lashed out at Kim.

"I can't believe this… after what we've seen… and done…" Ron began to glow.

Hanuman protected her via The Dream as best he could…

Sheila staggered as if she'd been slapped! 'Guys. WAIT! Something's wrong…'

The link tore… along with that which was called Zorpox…

They were _exposed_… flaws and all…

Zorpox.

Sheila's rape, depraved twisted humiliation, a flicker of a family secret.

Kim's dark views of her partners… and of Humanity.

These things were exposed and _died_.

"Ron. She's right… something's…" the Dream warped.

Kim flared. "Goddamnit! Can't think… get away!" she shoved past them and ran into her bath.

"Ok I will!" he roared before barricading himself in his room.

'I DON'T need this… or either of you right now…!' Kim screamed through the link.

Sheila pulled away…

Ron shut down…

Kim…

---

Jenkin's charges went off…

But the damage was done.

---

The Dream snapped back.

Realized what she'd done…

What they'd done.

She…

Couldn't feel them.

And he was gone.

---

The Blue Area of the Moon

Uatu the Watcher's home…

The Chintamani Stone turned black…

Fractures ran through its matrix.

For the first time in Eons…

The Watchers feared for their safety.

---

The Pit.

"Those FOOLS!" Mephisto howled from the Pit. "They'll destroy us ALL!"

A presence was felt in the pit…

One that made it bleaker still…

"It is time." The Essence said. "To send the Envoy."

"But…" Mephisto wailed.

"_**NOW!**_"

---

05-06-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
Hovering over Triskelion HQ  
Special Agent Al Evan's  
Quarters  
2345 hrs

"Al!" "BAM, BAM, BAM!" "SIR You NEED TO COME WITH US!" Al heard as he was shocked awake from his well earned slumber.

'Now what?' he thought as he rolled out of his bunk and padded to the door. 'I told Dugan the Room's fine.' He picked up a welder and opened the door…

What stood before him was…

A naked, furry Maj. Stoppable.

10 Guardsmen.

And a crowd of onlookers.

"Ah man! 'click!' Stand down Sgt. I've got it." Al said as he pocketed the welder.

"Are you _sure_ Sir?"

"Yeah." He said as he dragged Ron inside. "You guys have something to do right?"

"Yes Sir!" they cried as they scrambled to evacuate the corridor.

"So what's so scary about this guy anyhow?" one guardsman asked the Sgt.

"He's one of the Old Man's guys. _Don't ask_." He groused back. "Don't bother with looking up the data on this either… it's gone."

"Right."

---

"What the heck's going on?" Al asked his guest.

"I don't know. It's gone. The Link. KP rejected me…" Ron babbled.

"Ok. Let's try this again. What happened? Slowly." He said as he placed the welder on a shelf. "Sorry. It's a Celestial welder… I think." He rummaged through his fridge. "Brown Cow?"

"Ok…" Ron said as he reverted to normal.

"Get a change on. They'll be ready when ya get back."

"'k." he fumbled through Al's closet 'how could I think that? KP… she'll probably never want to see me again… and Sheila's pissed too I'll bet. Can't blame 'em… It hurts inside… powers… what we _saw_…'

Al reached inside… and _looked_ at Ron… 'Hmmm he'll heal. Dang it! Gonna have to tell Nick to scrap the Grid… I'll just nudge him a little.' He shifted his world line 'position' and let fly… 'HYDRA goofballs…'

Ron looked up as Al handed him a mug of Brown Cow and sat in his lounger. "Dude, ya gotta relax… how long have you known her?'

"All my life." Ron mumbled.

"Cool." 'Here goes.' Al chose the hardest line and took that 'position' "So if she never took ya back she'd have a good reason right? What'd ya do if she left? Would ya still look out for her?"

"Yeah. Sheila too." Ron peered at Al over his mug. "You _did_ something… what was it?"

"It's called trying ta help…" 'Gotta watch it' "HYDRA did some things to me when I was younger… Quit dodgin' the question."

'HYDRA!' Ron quailed.

"What if she found someone else?"

"I'd have to deal with it…"

"Good answer." Al rose, placed his mug in the sink and entered his bedroom. "Ya can have the other room. Crash here 'til you guys get it together."

End Part III


	36. Chapter 25

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

From Ronald Dean Stoppable's Logs…

Mr. B said for want of a nail somethin' was lost…

Thank God for stubbornness…

Part IV

05-06-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
Hovering over Triskelion HQ  
Manhattan, NY  
Special Agent Al Evan's  
Quarters  
2355 hrs

"Ok. You, Kim, and Sheila were at her place in the Czech Republic when you felt something…" Al said to Ron.

"Yeah. I got ripped open. Kim and Sheila too. Zorpox' gone… Kim… looks down on us… her dark side does… Sheila… I can't say it… some of it. I _saw_ her get twisted by Hego… and there's something else; a secret she's repressed." He stumbled through the shattered landscape. "It's like I'm blind and deaf. Somehow I got here… 'ported I guess…"

"Ok. Give 'em some space. Relax. It should come back 'I hope.' You were hit by the Grid. Some Cold War stank from the day… If ya can't stay away from each other 'til it passes… stay neutral. Folks have flung off the handle and worse 'cause of what they learned… it's one reason Omega Red's nuts."

"Oh. The Grid? Dude what's your story? How…"

"Need to know. You DON'T." Al said. 'Hope he buys it.'

"'k." Ron stared at Al. 'When I get the chance, we're gonna talk.' "Night dude."

"Later." 'Gonna have to make some calls…' Al thought.

---

Meanwhile Rufus and 'Taka stood guard over a very cooperative Spymaster…

---

Somewhere in the Carribean…

"Find Him! When you do, bring him to me!" Herr Smith roared as his lackeys fought Drakken's versions of Zola's monsters in the halls of Alpha base. "Viper's mine as well!" 'The schwinehund will pay for this… his thievery from our funds database has set us back _years_… this is Viper's doing…'

---

05-08-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
Hovering over Triskelion HQ  
Manhattan, NY  
The Practice Room's locker room  
0700 hrs

Special Agent Sheila Goble-Baux, Marquise of Liguria, Crown Princess to the throne of Monaco…

Stared at her partner…

And former fiancé…

Kimberley Anne Possible.

Pissed didn't being to describe how she felt.

"You want to put everything on hold. The engagement. The one we swore before God."

Kim cringed. "The Essence… whatever… yes. I…have my doubts…"

"About us. You and me. All of us." She was getting more pissed by the second. 'Breathe Sheila… relax. Use the training.'

"Yeah. About whether we're good enough…"

"For you. I saw it. Your dark side." Sheila took a deep breath. "Kim. The Grid. It hit us…_hard_. A lot of the heavy hitters left this plane because of the damage it did… maybe we should wait, at least 'til Ron's here. We could try Xavier…"

"No. I need to figure out what's real… I love you guys… just don't know if I'm 'in love' with…"

"hi." Ron said as he entered.

Sheila turned to Ron. "Kim wants to halt the engagement… for a bit."

He turned to his best friend. The person that had been with him since he was four.

He also looked at his oldest partner…

"So you don't love us? Me? Not good enough for you? Better yet, maybe you're right."

"I…" her eyes slid from his. She'd _never_ seen him this low before…

"Fine. If it makes you happy Kim. I'll do whatever it takes… I know you've always looked at me as a bit dim anyhow… unlike Sheila… but I always have loved you. Kim…" tears ran. "I gotta go." He looked at Sheila and stumbled into the Room. "Guess I'll take it out in practice…"

Sheila's heart was breaking for all of them…

"Happy now?"

She stomped out.

An inch high Kim followed…

---

They stood in the Practice Room in tripod formation…

A spot shone on them while they listened to the darkness…

"Alright boys an' girls… the test's simple." The Specialist growled. "Despite your trauma an' losin' that link of yers, survive whatever the room throws at ya. Let's start with the basics and work our way up." 'Damn shrinks… what do they know? I gotta see fer myself.'

They tensed.

"GO!"

Fog flowed along the Cliffs of Dover…

A patrol flickered towards them.

They ran to the edge…

Ron tossed micromines behind them; while Kim and Sheila scrambled to secure guylines in the cliff below.

"CRACK! BUDDA! BUDDA!" was heard as the enemy pinned them down with gunfire as they crept closer.

"Ron! Get back here… 'BAM!'" Kim cried as he tried to rout the enemy and was 'killed'.

The lights went out. "Team Possible 0. Training Room 1." The computer said.

Another landscape flickered up.

They were in the Xmansion's hangar…

Fighting N'gari demons…

Sheila's plasma guttered sickly…

Kim's aura was nonexistent…

Ron's bo remained frozen.

The were overwhelmed…

---

Finally the test was brought to a screeching halt.

They'd failed.

"C'mon up to my office." The Specialist said.

---

"Yer suspended 'til further notice." The Specialist growled as Nan walked in.

"SIR?" they cried.

"You heard him Kim. Suspended." Nan said.

"But… nana…"

"Quiet!"

"NO! I can understand if that's _all_ we had… but we've got other abilities that…"

"I SAID BE QUIET SOLDIER!" Nan roared.

That did it.

The link roiled… a bit.

Kim tore off her Captain's insignia. "I've HAD IT! We're taking crap from _this guy!_" she pointed at The Specialist. "Fighting God knows who for God knows what reasons…! And for WHAT? Him? Ron?" she pointed at Nan. "YOU?"

"SMACK!" Kim jumped back… holding the cheek Nan had slapped. "The next time I fight someone old lady, it has to be over something clearcut. I'm sick and tired of these games. People died in Monaco… all over… 'cause of this…"

Sheila grit her teeth.

"Can I go, Sir?" Ron said. 'I don't need to see this… Kim and Unc… at odds like this… When I find Drakken I'm gonna settle this once and for _**all**_. She dumped me 'cause of him.'

"No." The Specialist said. He turned to Kim. "Ok, you want something _real_ to fight for? You wanna get back on board?"

"Uh. Yes Sir." She glared at The Specialist.

"Ok. Al?" he growled. "Wall's on." Al said. "Alright Kim. Here's the Deal. I'm SHIELD's Acting Director. You're being suspended because someone's been using Pulsar's old MO."

"WHAT!" Team Possible cried.

---

A Holofield sprang up as the lights dimmed.

"Viper's using Pulsar's plasma powers and MO to rob several facilities… Several terrorist attacks have occurred in the last 72 hrs. She raided WHO, CDC, and ARMRIID HQ databases and vaults using her powers. Fortunately you guys were on board or accounted for when they happened. That's one reason. Another is… and I hate to admit it… The Lab Boys are _right_… you guys are walking wounded. Yer powers are shorted out… and yer personal lives are bein' affected too by this Grid thing." He growled as several sites were shown being broken into.

"The stakes here are _very_ high people… as we speak HYDRA's on the ropes. Several factions are dukin' it out."

Nan stepped forward. "There's two factions vying for supremacy now. Smith's…"

"And Drakken's" Kim growled her frustrations temporarily forgotten. 'The Specialist's in charge…? Makes sense… but _who_ is he _really?_'

"Right. Drakken was tryin' for me at my physical… and was stopped by Smith. We figure Smith's bein' territorial about who he gets ta bring down…"

"We can breathe a bit right now because the struggle's got other terrorist groups on the run for now. Hopefully we'll get the genie corked before it's too late… or the heavy hitters recuperate and help…" Nan added.

"Yer stripped of yer duties 'til further notice. Go back ta school guys 'til we get a better handle on this… thing that's happened to yer powers." The Specialist growled. "I'll cut ya some slack this time Kim. Agent Goble."

"Sir." 'Damnit Nick. What are you playing at?'

"You're going to England. Recovery mission."

"Yes Sir." 'Just wait when I get my…'

"Dismissed."

And that was that.

---

Or so they thought.

---

Kim stormed into the locker room and dumped her gear into her kit…

And found a file sitting inside her locker.

'_Here's all I've got on Drakken and Co; use it well. _

_The Director. _

_PS: Stay in Character._'

'Huh? But I thought…' a crafty grin formed…

'Ok. Back to school it is…' she thought.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade I Need a Ride."

---

05-08-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
Hovering over Triskelion HQ  
Manhattan, NY  
The Briefing Room  
1800 Hrs

A rare political event was in full swing…

Nicholas Joseph Fury was living up to his name.

And the Russian Premier was the target of his wrath!

"GODDAMNIT! How could you let _**VIPER**_ of _ALL_ people get her hands on that data!" he roared into the link. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE DAMAGE THAT'S BEEN DONE?"

"Tovari…" Premier Kozyrev (a burly Ukrainian in his 50's) blustered.

"SHUT IT!" Fury grated. "I've got reports of The Hulk… _**THE HULK**_ rampaging through China's countryside 'cause of this. Thor's down… Hercules is _sick!_ Every LAST ONE OF THOSE STATIONS is to be trashed by days end or else you're NOT gonna make it through the election. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"da."

"Good." Nick collapsed into his seat and lit up. "… Arkady… I suspect he's back. The Third Beast… He's bored into the GRU pretty well… and other agencies… It's only through luck that he hasn't been able to make much headway here at SHIELD. I'll get 'im for ya. Yer sons were good men…"

"Da. They were. When this is over…"

"We'll toast their sacrifice. I give you my word."

"Thank You, Tovarich."

The link was cut.

Nick pulled up his list…

'So many goddamned deaths… and for what? C'mon guys, don't fail Uncle Nicky now… I need Team Possible back in one piece. Do what ya do best buck the system…' he thought as he looked at the list of SHIELD war dead…

---

05-09-2006 to 05-13-2006  
Middleton, CO

For the next week Kim and Ron avoided each other… or tried to hang with each other…

She got chewed out by her folks for her outburst towards Nan…

Since he could 'port somewhat, Ron decided to hang out with Al and worked on his project…

Sheila was incommunicado…

Ron helped her on missions from her webpage…

They attended classes at Middleton High and hung with their friends…

Kim was making little headway into her search for Drakken…

Or for what was real for her…

Kim felt like she was in prison.

Then she got a visitor…

---

"Tap. Tap. Tap."

"ungh." Kim fumbled for her clock. "g'way 430…"

"Tap. Tap. Tap. C'mon frail open up." She heard.

Kim shot up in bed. 'no.'

She padded to the window…

And let Victor Creed of the Exiles in.

"Hiya kid. I heard. Rough?" he asked as he sat next to her bed and leaned back.

"Yeah. I was stupid… shoulda left things the way they were. He shies away… Now he'll never get to know how sorry Imph?"

"Now you _are_ bein' stupid. What'd ya do if he died? Someone killed 'im?"

Kim frowned.

"Exactly. You feel the same way about Sheila?" he took his hand from her mouth.

"Yeah."

"Time. Give it time. They'll come around."

"And if they don't be happy for them. Be their friend." He rose. "Gotta go. Kim I got a question for ya."

"yes."

"Whatever it is… the problem… is it worth losing your life long friend over? Never see him again over? Have him die without saying how he feels about ya over?"

"No."

"Shake it off Kid." And with that he leaped out of her window and disappeared.

End Part IV


	37. Chapter 26

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

From Sheila Goble Baux' dairies…

I never thought I'd be in the 'sitch I was…

Or let it help me grow…

I was the one to get it together first…

'Cause I had faith in them…

I guess hanging out with someone you love does that to you…

Teaches you to _forgive_.

Part V

05-09-2006 to 05-13-2006  
The North Sea  
Abbadon Prison  
1500 ft below  
Seabed Level

"Sorry we have ta meet like this… under these weird circumstances…" Cain Marko said to his guest as they watched the telefeed from the seafloor. "Kinda cool what ya get to see creepin' around here…"

"Yeah." Sheila said as she lit up and gazed at her teammate. "I know what ya mean. Here we are. Guys that used to live on the run… and now we're running the jail." She bit down and smiled. "How's Excalibur coming along? Twins giving you any trouble? Melvin?"

"Nah. Actually we're pretty good." He scratched an ear. "It's been weird wearing Captain Britain's armor 'til he's done retraining at Avalon… Damned politicos…"

"So the Grid didn't affect you?" she said as they entered an interrogation room.

"No. Cyttorak's immune for some reason. After this is done… You can see our guest. His papers should be complete for his Vault transfer. I recommended my old cell."

"Great." She sat and toyed with her cigar.

"We're ready Sir." A guard said as a prisoner was brought to the room and made to wait in the access gate.

"Ok. Hold on. Sheila."

She looked into Cain's eyes. "Yes."

"It's ok. Things will work out. You'll see."

"I know." She took a bolt from her cigar. "Let's get this over with." 'This is SO weird. Getting relationship advice from the Juggernaut…'

The guards brought in their hooded charge and chivvied him into his seat.

His hood was removed.

Sir James Braddock, former DCI, MI 6.

'Now we'll get some answers.'

---

05-14-2006  
The Possible Residence  
Middleton, CO  
1400 hrs

Kim was studying in her room, while Ron was going through the motions with her family when…

"Beep Beep beDeep!"

"Go Wa…SIR!" Kim said as she clicked on her Kimmunicator.

"Ya got a hit on the site. An old friend of ours has found something." The Specialist growled.

"Oh!"

"Yeah. Nakasumi's in Drakken's sights… Yer rides comin'."

"Ok."

"Kim." Ron said from her door. "Ride's here." He quietly left.

'God. This is gonna be a long trip.'

---

'Hmmm. I've been working at this… let's see if I can…' Sheila relaxed and approached the Dream…

Soon she was able to 'see' her charge's pattern…

She looked at the wretch of a man before her. Captain Britain's graying father…

"Ok. Why are we here?" she asked.

"I need to atone… for what I've done." He said with shaky breath.

"Dying?" she said.

"Yes. Smith's parting gift. He's…"

"A bastard member of royalty. An enemy of the Free World. The mythical Third Beast of Auschwitz… A Nazi 1st class."

James Braddock jerked in his seat.

"In the '60s he offered you the chance to place Britain back on the map. The Crown tacitly agreed. _YOU_ were the bagman." She calmly said.

His pattern twisted in a way that said yes…

"Later he offered AIM and HYDRA biotech to keep your cancer at bay. You were 'cured'. He also fed your habit. Does your son know what a hypocrite you are? How long have you been in the closet?"

James Braddock blanched.

"I can… have information about your parents. The Gobles were… Your Mother was…" He whined as she slid a slip of paper towards him. "What's this?"

She unfolded it. "Read."

He did as Cain stood behind him. "NO! She can't do that! I have Rights!"

"Listen to me… you anti-Semitic piece of shit. Don't you _ever_ let my parent's names cross your lips again." Plasma flared. 'WOW! It came back. Gonna have to tell Ron…' "Now what I want to know is what Drakken's up to."

"I don't know." Plasma singed his hair as he was held fast. Terror filled his eyes. "All I can tell you is that he was fixated on our version of the Human Genome Project… and Viper's powers. He cultivated your cells with Sublime's help…"

Sheila grit her teeth. "Are you sure?"

He withered under her gaze. "yes. He also dug up what he could on your mother… and Weapon X…"

"Cain. Leave the room."

"Ok." He left.

The Wrathful Goddess was in residence.

"Listen old man. I'm _not_ going to give you what you want. You're going to live out your days here at the bottom of the sea 'til you die." She calmly said. "In disgrace. Disowned by one of the greatest men that sought your approval… Your son."

She rose to leave.

"I am what I am; _Shego._ … But you _are her daughter_."

"CRACK!" "Unh!" he gurgled.

"Guard!" she growled.

Cain walked in the room.

She glared at him. "He fell."

"I know."

---

05-14-2006  
A SHIELD Quinjet  
Flying trans-Pacific  
1800 hrs

Kim sat across the bay and watched her partner and Rufus rummage through his kit.

"Ron. We need to talk." She said.

"uh oh." Rufus chirped before he dove into his pocket.

Ron looked at his best friend.

"I'm sorry about everything… it's just that… when I see you with Sheila… it drives me crazy that I missed out all this time… That you really do have a brain in that…" she paused. "I mean… you're smart Ron. _Really_. Then there's this thing in my head…"

"Your big-headiness?" he asked.

She slumped. "Yeah. That too. I've been 'all that' for years… when _you_ really were."

"I did fly off the handle…" he goofily grinned.

She couldn't help it… he always drew her out with his grin. "A little."

"Right. So what you're saying is that you want to make sure… that you've got what it takes… despite what's inside…" he said.

"Yeah."

He sat next to her. "Kim… KP. I've never doubted you… where it counts. Sure we're hurtin' but we have before…" he wrapped an arm around her. "No matter what I'll be there for ya. You have my word."

"Ron there's something else I have to tell you." 'he called me Kp…' "The Director gave me an assignment… I think… I found a file in my locker…"

"Whoa Kim. That's need to know stuff. And I don't." he looked at the ceiling of the jet… 'I can't do this…' "KP… about this thing with SHIELD… The Director… I've got a confession to make…?" he sat and looked at her over her fingers on his mouth.

"No. Whatever it is. I trust you. Besides, I lost all rights to your life when I paused our engagement…"

"Kim…" she gave him the Pout. "Ok. Still my pod?"

"Yeah." She hugged him tight. "Still mine?"

"Always. Y'know it'll be cool to see Nakashima-san again!"

Rufus popped his head out of his pocket. "uh Huh!"

Tensions eased for the moment…

---

Abbadon Prison Infirmary  
1500 ft below  
Seabed Level

His hair…

It's…

_white_

He's withered.

Not physically.

Others _feel_ it.

I get the dubious privilege to _see_ it.

In the Dream he's attached to The Essence. Terminally so. One wrong move and he's _gone_.

As bad as what he did to me… and how he'd twisted me so I'd enjoy it… this is _so much worse_.

And I'm not going to think about the thing… demon that's watching over him…

Glad I went straight.

---

Sheila sat on his bed… and hugged him as tears were shed by both.

"sssorrryyy!" Hego moaned.

"shhh. It's ok. I'm sorry too. _I forgive you._" She sat up and looked at him. 'wow. Thank you ron… kim.'

"I can't…tell you who it is…not allowed…_rules_…Smith…" Sheila's hair rose on the back of her neck. "as he calls himself…he's so _evil_ that Mephisto's… _afraid_… When he died he was _cast out_ and sent back here… If you can't help the Champion break him… _The Moment He Sets Foot In Hell It Will Bend To His Will_… The Multiverse _will_ follow… in time." He passed out.

She sat and thought. Shaken to her core. 'Who _is_ he? Smith. I'll tell Ron…_later_.'

End Part V


	38. Chapter 27

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

'On surrounded ground you plot…' Sun Tzu.

From Kimberley Anne Possible's logs…

If I had known what Drakken was capable of…

Part VI

---

05-14-2006  
Drakken's new lair  
The Bioforge

Kim Possible's vilest foe looked on from a catwalk as his twisted plans came to fruition.

"Make sure the latest batch of specimens are ready. Level 1 Protocols are in effect." He hissed over his link to the lab head.

"Yes Sir."

A lackey walked up.

"What is it?"

"She's in place Sir."

"Good. Let me know when she's completed her mission."

"Yes Sir."

'Soon." He thought.

---

05-14-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
Hovering over Triskelion HQ  
Manhattan, NY  
The Practice Room  
1800 Hrs

A dark suited Al Evans was stretching his legs…

On a walkabout in post-Holocaust America…

To this tune…

_When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best  
When I lay me down to die  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best_

"MUTATE! Alpha Class! DESTROY!" Nimrod howled as he and several Sentinels 'BLAM! BLAM! BAM!' attempted to shoot him.

Al wove through the rubble and found a 'spot' he could use. 'C'mon. Show me…!' he leapt away as a bolt fried the ground where he'd stood and let fly with several bolts of energy that slagged the Sentinels… except Nimrod. 'Save the Best for last…'

_Prepare yourself you know it's a must  
Gotta have a friend in Jesus  
So you know that when you die  
He's gonna recommend you  
To the spirit in the sky  
Gonna recommend you  
To the spirit in the sky  
That's where you're gonna go when you die  
When you die and they lay you to rest  
You're gonna go to the place that's the best_

"Whack!" a shadowy assailant tried to kick his legs out from under him while he was attacked with a bo.

Al stripped the bo from his foe, kicked away and rolled in front of Nimrod.

"DESTROY!" the Sentinel cried before 'Nggnk!' he was pithed through the chest by Al's hand.

The bo glowed with a feral light and flew from his hand…

_Never been a sinner I never sinned  
I got a friend in Jesus  
So you know that when I die  
He's gonna set me up with  
The spirit in the sky  
Oh set me up with the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best  
Go to the place that's the best_

_Spirit In The Sky  
Lyrics by Norman Greenbaum_

To land in his shadowy opponent's.

"Time." He said as the lights went up. "You know better than to do that here. The Director'll getcha for that…" he said. "Stick."

"You've improved." He said. "Come back. They ne…"

"No."

"You're wasted here."

"What you're sayin' don't mean spit here dude…"

---

05-14-2006  
Nakasumi Tower  
Shinjuku District  
Toyko, Japan  
2045 hrs

Kim sat in meditation thinking about their earlier meeting with Nakasumi in his boardroom…

"Sir do you have any idea why she's targeted you?" Kim asked.

"No. … These days I am but a humble toymaker…" he said. He turned to Ron. "I was able to get the items you needed Ron-kun." He said as he placed a spray bottle on the desk before them. "This is truly a radical concept. History in the making. I am impressed."

"Ron?" Kim asked. Ron winked.

"Thanks Dude." Ron said as he took the bottle and sprayed himself and Rufus with the contents. He looked at Ms Kyoko and Nakasumi. "Did you…?"

"Hai."

"Hey KP. Try some." He said as he spritzed her to Nakasumi and Kyoko's amusement. "It's sunblock… and stuff. Made it myself. Even keeps the flippiness in your hair!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You are _so_ weird at times Ron…" she smiled. 'it's one of the reasons I like him…'

"Like Einstein?" he asked. "uh huh." Rufus chirped.

"You wish Potential Boy." She turned to Nakasumi. "So you have no idea why she'd want to kill you?"

"No. Although I'm the Emperor's 11th cousin my position's minimal…"

"No It Isn't." Ron said. "You're a Treasure of Japan. Kids look up to you. The Z-Boy alone restored the economy…"

Kim frowned in thought. 'That's it! Drakken! He's lashing out. Why?' "Sorry Sir?"

"My cousin has told me that assistance is on the way… We must be patient and wait for her trap to spring." Nakasumi said with an enigmatic grin.

---

The Parade wove its way through the streets of Shinjuku…

Nakasumi-san and Ms Kyoko waved at the crowd as Kodo played…

Team Possible sat in their hidden vantage point. The ball that sat behind Nakasumi-san.

Kim and Rufus checked their surveillance gear…

Ron fiddled with his bo. 'C'mon. We can DO this…' A cloud formed beneath his feet and sputtered out…

"Ron." Kim frowned.

"Sorry Kim. I've been trying to get my powers to work…" he hung his head. "Without 'em I'm just your useless sidekick…"

She braced his shoulders and looked him in the eye. 'love his eyes…' "Listen to ME Mister, You're not some useless sidekick." She hugged him to her. "Who kicked Thanos' biscuit?"

"We…"

"_You did_." She kissed him! "Heh. For luck." 'OH GOD! WHY'D I DO THAT!'

They were Scarlet…

"HEY!" they heard Rufus chirp!

They were floating on his cloud! "Coolio! KP! Try your power. C'mon."

Her aura fizzled.

"Nope. Not yet." She was crestfallen.

"Hey KP? Anything's Possible for a Possible."

"Yeah." Explosions were heard. Screams began.

---

A Raptor swooped down from above…

"Target: Nakasumi-san." Viper purred to her ninja as she fired her missiles. 'Shego has such nice toys.'

---

Kim burst through the ball and stompkicked and twirled the ninja away from Nakasumi…

They looked at the Crimson-haired Fury before them from the float's deck…

"It is impossible…" one hissed.

"Check my name…" she purred as she flipped down rushed them, flowed into Heicho no Kame and went to work kicking them to and fro with Budda Reaps The Whirlwind…

"Hey!" Ron cried as his bo awakened. "Leave some for me!" he cried as he slit the ball open and…

"BAM!"

Faced Sumo Ninja…

"I am your DOOM!" he cried as he "BOOM!" tried to crush Ron.

"So Not. This is Sick And Wrong." Ron cried as the bo flew from his hand and rapped Sumo's 'nads.

"ngh." The assassin cried as he curled into a terminal fetal position…

"Oooh. Better put some ice on that Champ!" Ron said as Rufus stuck his blaster into Sumo's face. "Don't startle 'im. He's been itching to use it…"

"RON!" Kim cried as she faced off against three ninja with plasma katana.

"Gotcha back Kim." He yelled as he jumped into the fray.

A ninja threw his katana at Kim's heart…

"NO!" Kyoko cried.

---

"Bogie approaching at Mach 1." Viper's radar warned.

'SHIT! NOT NOW!' she thought as she swooped in and grabbed Nakasumi with a grappler…

---

The blade singed Kim's shirt a bit.

She looked at Ron.

He mouthed 'Later.'

They mopped up the ninja with a vengeance.

"BAM!" was heard as "Ahhh!" Nakasumi was taken…

---

"Gee. Audacious Much?" Kim growled as Madame Viper took off with Nakasumi.

She clicked her heels, activated her rocket skates and gave pursuit…

'Goin' old school…' "Gotcha." She crowed as she held on for dear life…

Ron formed his cloud and gave chase…

---

Titans squared off inside The Practice Room.

"You were to be the next Master." Stick said to Al. "You were to serve as Yamanouchi's greatest example."

"I serve Yamanouchi _best_ as a good man willing to help his brother's and sister's fight against evil, teacher. More folks would be dying out here if I had sat in seclusion like _you_ wanted… Now are you going to help me or not?"

"…" "Yes."

"Good." Al walked towards the showers. "You can let yourself out."

Stick turned to leave…

"Don't fail her." Al said.

"I won't." Stick growled.

---

"Two bogies are vectoring towards us. Advise?" The radar asked.

"Begin evasive maneuvers…" Viper hissed as she inflated her G-suit.

---

"YAHHH!" Kim howled as she held tight to her charge.

Ron was at a loss…

Until…

"FOOM!" a blast of plasma severed the cable…

A Bolt flew after Viper, matching her maneuver for maneuver…

Ron swooped in and caught Kim and Nakasumi on his cloud…

The Dogfight flew out over the Sea of Japan…

---

Meanwhile at Nakasumi Tower…

Ninja rifled through his papers.

"Here!" they hissed. "The Master will be pleased."

They melted away leaving several dead in their wake…

---

"In The Name Of The Emperor…" The Bolt cried. "FUMP!" a blast of plasma knocked Viper out of the sky… "Begone!"

The Bolt hovered over the wreckage and flew off…

Viper rose to the surface and waited.

---

Team Possible landed on the float none the worse for wear…

The crowd cheered…

Then roared…

As Sunfire flew overhead and waved to the crowds below.

"What may I say?" Nakasumi smiled. "He's family."

"BOOYAH!" Ron and Kim cried.

She felt a familiar pressure on her hip…

Ron made to move his hand…

She shook no and leaned into him.

---

Later…

"Ok 'Potential Boy', SPILL!" she growled as they stood outside Nakasumi's office while the police collected their evidence.

"Uh Oh!" Rufus cried before he hopped into Ron's pocket.

"Uh… remember when I took that first Rook mission?" he sheepishly said.

"Yeahhh…"

"Well I got to thinking… what if I could get a _plastic suspension_ to act like Carbonadium… without the toxic side effects…"

Kim blanched. "The spray!"

"Yeah." He sat on the floor and leaned back against a wall. "It's non-toxic… just that it wears off after a bit…" he looked up into her unreadable face. 'Here it comes…'

"Ron… that's the most despicable thing you've _ever_ done…" she frowned. "And I love you for it." Kimshine Smile.

"HUH?" 'Women…'

She plopped down next to him. "It saved my life. I thought I was a goner…" she looked deeply into his eyes. "Thanks." Kiss. "RAP!"

"OW! WHAT'S THAT FOR?" he cried as he rubbed a knot on his head.

"For experimenting on me!" she growled. 'Still looking out for me… maybe there's hope yet…' she secretly smiled deep in her heart…

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted." She purred as she went to sleep.

He wrapped his arm around her.

---

Somewhere in the American Southwest…

"Why's he got us movin' around so much?" one lackey asked another as they put the finishing touches on Drakken's portable Bioforge.

"Don't ask. She's the one that told him to do it. He's whipped…" a shadow fell across them. "Uh Oh." The lackey whined.

"Pop! Crackle…" was heard as Viper crisped her critic. "Where is he?"

"Lab 1." The other lackey whined.

"Foosh!" ash drifted up the hall…

End Part VI


	39. Chapter 28

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
All DC characters © DC Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

Part VII

5-15-2006  
Nakasumi-1  
The Trans-Pacific  
Route  
90 minutes from  
the US.  
0645 hrs

Kim and Ron were relaxing on Nakasumi's jet…

Kim vegged in the luxy surroundings while Ron dug through her Kimmunicator's emails…

"Ron… we need to talk about the mission thingie that I'm…" Kim was subjected to The Serious Stony Face… "Ok. OK! I just need to know you've got my back…if it gets loopy. I Need Frosty Ron."

The Face disappeared. "Don't worry. I've got your back. Hey KP, take a look." Ron said as he passed over the Kimmunicator.

"What's going on?" she asked as she took it. Kim read Shego's email. "Wow."

"Yeah." Ron said as he leaned back in the seat. "Hego's back… and then some…" he looked at Kim's haunted face. "So… uh… what are ya gonna do when you see him?"

She looked into his eyes. "i… don't…" 'I did harsh on him earlier… Sheila said he's paid for his crimes… I'll wait and see.'

"Mr. Stoppable, Nakasumi-san will see you now." An aide said as he bowed to Ron.

"Oh! Uh can KP c…"

"I'm sorry Sir. Ms. Possible must wait." The aide looked at Kim. "It will only be a moment."

"Sorry Kim." He blushed as she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"It's ok. Besides Rufus can keep me company." She smiled.

Ron went aft.

"So Rufus, what do ya want to…Rufus? AW Man!" he'd vanished.

---

At that same time…

Drakken's Temp Lair  
In the Southwest

"Start the test." Drakken hissed to a lackey from his command chair. "Level 1."

The lackey shuddered. "Yes Sir."

A button was pushed…

A pathogen… one the world had never seen before, was activated in selected 'test subjects'…

---

Worldwide…

Several SHIELD and military operatives assaulted depots, labs, etc, and died when the mission's were complete.

Needless to say the World's militaries were in an uproar…

---

And…

Condor 1 SHIELD Helicarrier  
In hover mode over  
Middleton, CO  
The Brig. MaxSec.

An interesting drama was unfolding before Hirotaka's unit as they stood within the gleaming, ultramodern prison…

They had been standing guard over Spymaster for months as their commander earned the prisoner's respect.

Now they were witnessing further results from 'Taka's efforts…

"My friend… there is no _true_ profit in the lifestyle you've chosen. You have wealth, true, but you're unable to use it because you're here…" 'Taka said to his ash blond, strong-jawed charge.

"Yeah. But when I was free…" he said. "Hmmm."

"When you were free… your master owned you and your fruits. It is time to consider another path." He said.

The lights turned red.

"'Taka!" Al said over their links. Gunfire and shouts were heard. "The Carrier's under attack. Bogies headed your way. Some of our guys've turned… I silenced the alarm in your area so they just think it's in damage mode."

"How many?" 'Taka asked as he slipped a knife to Spymaster.

"5. They've got plasma cannons for starters. Gotta go, The Director needs my help. Good Luck." Al clicked off the link.

'And You My Friend…' 'Taka looked at Spymaster. "Here." He gave him a mini-blaster. "If you use this on my men…"

His men tensed.

"I know. Wouldn't dream of it. How many're comin' for me?" he growled.

"5. It will be an honor to fight beside you Spymaster." 'Taka said with a bow as he signaled his men to make ready.

"You Too. The name's Abbott. Sinclair Abbott." He told his friend.

"You may call me 'Taka." He said.

"'Taka… when this is over… I wanna work on your side…" Abbott said.

"I will talk to the Director." He answered.

"BLAMMM!"

The cell door blew open.

They turned to meet their foe…

---

5-15-2006  
Project Pegasus  
Prison Complex  
Cell 001's entrance  
0700 hrs

"Hurry up and get in the cell. You'll be safe there." Pulsar said to her brother as she and several Guardsmen tried to get him safely locked away in Juggernaut's old cell.

"no! Let me help Sis!" Hego cried as she tried to shove him in.

"Shut it and GET IN!" she shouted before…

"BOOOOM!" the door was blown in by a blaster wielding Typhoid Mary and Mentallo.

Hego shoved past his sister and the Guardsmen and tackled them as they fired…

"HA! One less fool to worry about." The crimson hued, dreadlocked Mary said as she pushed Hego's inert body off them and drew a bead on Pulsar's team.

A slight glow surrounded Mentallo's helm…

None of them could move except Pulsar! All of the Guardsmen turned towards her and prepared to fire.

"Man! I don't know how or why, but I'm glad those SHIELD guys went renegade. The names' Mentallo." Said the cowled, and goggled, red-suited thug that was telepathically controlling the Guardsmen.

"I know. Tell me Flumm…" Pulsar said as… Hego moved? "Why the goggles, poor vision?"

"Yeah! Why?" he whined. 'I _can't_ read her!'

"You Fool!" Mary howled as Pulsar threw a spark at his eyes!

"Blam! Pinggg! Ahhh!" was heard as Pulsar's armor was hit, Mentallo was blinded, and Mary…

Mary was terrified.

Hego stood. "_Gone. Gone, Form of Man. Rise The Demon Etrigan!_" Hego's form morphed into…

A twisted mockery… of a man…

A yellow, hunchbacked demon… firepits for eyes, dressed in red and green livery…

Stood before her.

"NOOOOO!" Mary cried.

"What's HAPPENING!" Mentallo cried as he flailed around. "I CAN'T SEE!"

Etrigan looked at Mentallo… "_Your gift allows you to see what Mortals wish they could let be… You Pride yourself on seeing what is hid… Come pray tell, see what I BID!_" The Demon said as he extended his essence towards Mentallo.

'SHIT! Goddamned Rhymer!' The Guardsmen were freed. "SHUT OFF YOUR AUDIO! NOW!"

They managed to do so before…

"**NOOOOO! ggggHACK!**" Mentallo died. Blood ran from his nose, eyes, and ears.

"_So another falls… Before the Good Guy From Hell's Halls… HAHAHAHAHHAHA!_" he growled as he turned towards Mary.

"BURN YOU!" she howled as she focused her pyrokinesis on Etrigan.

'Are you stupid or what?' Shego thought as the demon grinned.

"_T'is but a Tingle Dear Lady Compared to Hades' Fire… Come Have A Taste of MY Desire!_" Etrigan unhinged his jaw…

A gout of Hellfire turned her to Ash!

He turned to Pulsar and leered. "_Ah! If only You as She would'st adorn my Bed…_"

Pulsar held up a hand. "Ok. That's enough. Or I'll call my Guy."

"No reason to sound the knell… For I _**am**_ the Good Guy From Hell." He growled.

"Guys, he's a Rhymer… don't talk to him." Pulsar said over her link as she addressed her men.

"What?" a SHIELD trooper asked.

"Shut. Just don't talk to him ok? He'll fry your Brain and Soul. Audio on." She glared at the troops.

"Ok…" they said. "So why's she get to talk to 'im?" one trooper whispered to another. "She's Class 100+ on the scale…" "Ohhhh."

She looked at Etrigan. 'I _know_ I'm gonna regret this…' "We need your help."

"_T'is the day villains dread… To Wit… T'is the Day they must go to The Pit! HAHAHAHAHAHAmph!_" Etrigan said before Pulsar pinched his lips shut.

"Look a _little_ rhyme from you goes a **long** way. Just help us by taking who you're supposed to. 'K? **NOD** please." She growled.

He did.

"Let's go!"

---

Drakken's Lair…

"Well?" Drakken hissed at his lackeys as they surveyed the data.

"The test is a success, Sir." One said as he cringed before a screen. "All subjects are performing as you predicted."

"Good." He hissed as he pulled up data on Shego's genome. 'Soon… I shall understand how your powers work… at least enough to harness the Bose-Einstein condensates that controllably oscillate between their matter/antimatter states…' he grinned. 'boom.' He flipped to Viper's readouts.

A door hissed open…

"AGGH!" he cried as Viper bit his neck!

"Now! I will NOT be denied." She hissed as she stripped.

"Leave. NOW!" he screamed.

The lackeys ran…

"Gods YES!" she cried. "Uhhh."

End Part VII


	40. Chapter 29

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
All DC characters © DC Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

From Sheila Goble-Baux' Journal…

I should have killed him years ago.  
If I had only known he had that kind of potential…  
Drakken would have died horribly years ago…  
All those people…

Those _kids_.  
They died for his _damned field test!_

Part VIII

5-15-2006  
Nakasumi-1  
The Trans-Pacific  
Route  
90 minutes from  
the US.  
0815 hrs

Nakasumi sat behind his desk looking at Ron. Ms Kyoko stood next to him (in slender Asian perfection) watching…

Rufus scampered through the office… and dropped several broken bugs on Nakasumi's desk, earning a quiet smile from him and Kyoko-sama.

"Give it time. She is looking for her path. As ninja you must embrace the fact she may leave. If she does, be thankful for what's been shared and given." He solemnly said.

"DUDE!" Ron's eyes bugged. "I'm NO ninja." He hung his head. "I'm barely in control of my powers as is… it was nice while it lasted… but it takes _more_ than what I'm doing to become a ninja… or warrior for that matter…" Rufus scampered up to his shoulder and hugged him. "HEY! What is this? Everyone's been trying to help me…?"

"Stoppable-san… there are a great many people that pay attention to what you do… and root for you." A steely glint came into Ms Kyoko's eyes. "I, Nakasumi-san, Iyori, and Sensei are but a few."

A light came on… "You're… YOU?"

"Yes. We are graduates of the school. Once we were where you are…" Kyoko said as she squeezed Nakasumi's shoulder. "And now… through hard work we are here."

"Wow. I'd never have guessed." Ron said. "Uh Huh!" chirped Rufus.

"All of our resources are being used to assist you in your quest…" she said as Rufus hopped off and scampered around the room.

"We are in grave trouble Stoppable-san. The Third Beast has formed strong bonds with other nations by providing influence and intelligence they need…" Nakasumi said as Ron and Ms Kyoko watched Rufus poke through their host's memorabilia. "When SHIELD… will not cross certain… _barriers_… HYDRA will for the right price. Unfortunately our governments have embraced this attitude privately in the darkest corners."

"It's that bad?" Ron was shattered by the news. 'Unc's clean… _I know it!_ … Great Grampa's said in his journal that they never found out who the Third was… It was crazy back then… probably like now… We put our faith in these guys that we elect… How can we make _sure_ they're trustworthy?'

"I venture to say worse… they have used their allies' banking networks to create and move new sources of income. Recently, they and twisted members of my government have tried to sway the Emperor with no success. A plan is in motion to take advantage of the war within HYDRA's ranks… Hopefully it shall succeed. 'beep! beep!'…" Nakasumi donned an earbud. "I must beg your forgiveness…"

"No prob Dude." Ron said as he picked up a remote and began to play with a radio controlled car while Nakasumi conferred with his advisors.

The toy magnate paled and whispered to Ms Kyoko, who paled as well. "Stoppable-san… there's been an attack at Pegasus… and several bases worldwide. All of the perpetrators died after completing an act of sabotage…" she said.

Serious Stony Face. "Is she…?" 'This is bad if Nakasumi can find out about Pegasus… gonna have to talk to Ben and Linda about this.'

"Pulsar is fine… the base is secure. They were able to contain the riot the rogue agents caused…" Nakasumi said. "We have changed course to intercept Condor 1 so you may assist them as well."

"How did they die?" Ron asked.

"Stroke…" Nakasumi turned his head and listened to his link. He turned purplish with barely concealed rage. "Several children have died in the same manner… 20,000 in Tokyo alone…"

Ron glared at the bulkhead… "It's Drakken." A nimbus of pale fire wreathed his head. "I'm going to…"

"no." Kyoko said with a hard gaze. "Not from anger. If that time comes… you must do it for Justice."

"Yes'm." Ron said. 'I hope it won't come to that. It was bad enough when I _had_ to kill Thanos.'

"As for my Source, Ron. You know him very well." Nakasumi said as he closed his left eye. "We met when I was a bit more than a humble toymaker." He grinned. "If you get the chance… tell Stick I'd like a rematch. It has been awhile…"

Ron blanched. "Right." 'Unc gets around…'

---

Meanwhile…

While Ron and Nakasumi talked, Kim was trying to finish her homework…

'God! I'm not getting this Geometry problem! Maybe Ron can help…!' Kim sat and examined that thought… and its implications… Ron had grown… So had Sheila… could she say the same? Here they were trying to help keep things together…and _she_ was still acting in certain ways as if she were a freshman…

"Beep Beep beDeep! Sitch Wade?" she asked lost in thought.

'Gotta keep my cool…' "I've been digging on the Viper/Nakasumi plot as well as Drakken/HYDRA… but so far nothing… it's not adding up…" he looked away from Kim and fidgeted… "Uh… what I've found out is that a LOT of HYDRA's money's gone missing… at least from the accounts that we've been watching… me and The Specialist that is… Uh I looked into something else for you… All records indicate that the Nick Fury, Cameron talked about, worked for the Firm and died around the late '90s… right now it's looking coincidental that he and Ron's uncle have the same name… there's some other references from conspiracy sites (really crazy stuff about Nick Fury running SHIELD from the '60s to now…), but I know how you feel about those…"

"Hmmm… I can't figure it…" Kim mused as she looked at the problems in her book…

"I can see why she'd be stealing high tech weaponry… but not him… Robbing HYDRA doesn't fit his profile…" the young genius mused.

"I was actually talking about this geometry homework…"

"Oh! You want me to take a look?"

"Nah. I think super-genius assistance is pretty cheatish… I'll ask Ron…" she grinned as she packed up their gear.

"One more thing…" Wade sweated Kim's glare. "Uh Kim. Condor 1 and several bases were attacked… the carrier's fine…" "Sheila? Is She?" "She's fine too… it's a mess worldwide right now… agents and military groups around the world are reeling from the attacks… all of the persons responsible have died…" Wade stopped. Tears ran…

"Wade?" she cried. "What's…"

"Children… _have been dying Kim_… It started the same time the attacks did… 2 million+ worldwide… they had the same symptoms…like the agents did… violent behavior…attacked their parents or others…then death…" he sat back into silence.

"Drakken!" she growled.

"Maybe…Strucker and Zola could be involved… at Auschwitz they…maybe you should ask Ron about his Great-Grandpa Imi and check his journal…"

"No. I can't. Not after what's happened…" she looked away, teary. "I have no right…"

"Kim, Ron's the key to some of this…you _have_ to ask him! At least ask him for a peek at Imi's journal…" "No." "Look. He's hid things from you…his Uncle for instance, _how does he know Shang Chi?_ From what I've found, Shang's been working for MI5 and 6 for _years_…high level stuff…the _Queen_ hasn't been able to see him." Kim frowned. "_I checked_."

"Wade…I have to go. No." she growled. 'Good Question. Ron's always had my back… so it'll have to wait!'

"Even if it could mean The End Of…"

"It won't. I have to go. Just reroute us towards the Carrier."

Wade looked at his friend. Totally defeated. "It's been done. Nakasumi's filed the order."

She softened. "Wade. Thanks. I'll see to it you don't get in trouble with The Specialist." "!" she thought as she clicked the Kimmunicator off. 'Game Face, Possible.' "How about number 7?" she tossed over her seat. 'He should be back now.'

"Hmmm… very tricky. Number 7 is very tricky…" one of Nakasumi's advisors said from Ron's seat.

'Rrrrgh! RON! You're supposed to do your OWN work!' "So Stoppable-san's still…?" they pointed aft.

Kim set down their gear and strolled the short distance to Nakasumi's office…

His bodyguards saw the glint in her eyes and stepped aside.

Kim opened the door…

"Ron?" she nervously grinned at Nakasumi and Ms Kyoko. Nakasumi whispered in Kyoko's ear… 'I never noticed…' she thought looking at them with a trained eye. 'They're _both_ in good shape…' Nakasumi; short stocky, quietly confident. Kyoko; trim, well muscled, harmonious. Earth and Air. 'Hmmm. They've studied.'

"Ms Possible. Welcome. And Thank You, once again." Ms Kyoko said as they bowed to Kim.

"No Big. Thanks for the lift back home. May I speak to Ron?" Kyoko motioned to Kim's right.

"Rufus, I'm supposed to steer! Aw c'mon!" Ron cried as Kim snapped her focus in his direction. She inwardly smiled. 'Some things never change. Thank God.'

The mole rat, dressed in racing gear, careened the radio controlled car across the floor between Kim and company… causing Nakasumi to stumble.

"Ah! Oh!" he cried as Ms Kyoko caught him.

"RON!" Kim growled.

"Yeah! Talk to the naked driver!" Ron got a Zorpoxy grin and hit the stop button. Rufus…"WOOAAAH! Thump! crash!" landed on top of a filing cabinet amongst Nakasumi's memorabilia…

Ron rushed over. "You ok little buddy?" "Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!" Ron looked at the toys… "Tiki Baruz… Bun Bun!" he said with childlike glee as he rummaged through the items.

"Ms Possible. Do not worry. Ron is an excellent customer…still full of childlike wonder." Nakasumi said. "It pleases me to see one such as he… filled with joy." Nakasumi said as he straightened his suit.

"Yeah… but sometimes…" Kim said.

Nakasumi held up a hand. "Many of the Great Warriors of Asia… had such hearts. Perhaps it is one reason why he was chosen to carry The Power."

Kim watched Ron and Rufus. "Sir. I've been meaning to ask you. Your English is flawless. Where did you learn it?" she turned to look at Nakasumi.

He relaxed. Kim noticed. 'Like Ron. When he talks about his uncle…' "An old friend taught me. I haven't seen him in years. I also studied at Oxford and Harvard. West Point, SHIELD, and the UN were great places to sharpen my skills too. But that was a time when I was a bit more than a humble toymaker." He winked and bowed to her as his assistants brought their gear into his office.

She turned to her Best Friend. "Ron. We have to go. The Carrier's…"

"Been attacked. I heard. We got the call while we were talkin' bout stuff." Kim frowned. "What? He's got a SHIELD clearance from the day…"

"Nothing." She turned towards Nakasumi. "You can let us off right here."

They donned their gear and jumped. Ron pulled his cord. "bam!" his chute deployed. Papers flew! "AGGH! MY SCIENCE HOMEWORK!"

"Serves You Right!" Kim yelled back over the gale of freefall.

Ron tapped his link. "Ah don't worry Kim. I turned that stuff in to Barkin already. I just ran some stuff by those guys to see what their take was on my solutions. If ya don't believe me ask Barkin later." He grinned wistfully at her. His Sexy Valkyrie of a Best Friend… 'Man! This IS cool! Huh! I guess I've got over my fear of heights… so _much_ has changed…' he thought as he looked at his Best Friend.

"Really!"

"Yeah!" he looked down at the Carrier… and frowned. 'Unc…?'

Kim followed his gaze… and choked up.

The Helicarrier was… dinged on it's deck. For starters.

They were choked up to see it in such a state.

'It's so weird… it's like my home was violated…' Kim thought as they landed on the deck.

A heavily armed Fire Team ran towards them with the Specialist in the lead. "Getcher asses in gear." He bellowed. "We've got this under control… the unfriendlies're drilled… here and at Pegasus. POSSIBLE!"

"SIR!" she cried as they ran towards the elevator.

"Get your butt down to The Practice Room pronto. I'm puttin' yer team back on the active roster." He growled as they entered the elevator and went belowdecks. "Rook. Start workin' on the next pay grade… I need ya thinking like I d…er… like a Colonel does!"

"Yes Sir!" he cried.

"Rufus yer with me." "Uh Huh!" He stopped the elevator and tapped a scrambler on his belt. "Lissen up. We found organometallic residue in the victim's brains… similar to the Hephaestus Project…and parasitic organisms… the areas of the brain that were affected were ones Bortel was working on…the most we can figure is that they were inoculated somehow. The Lab Boys... good as they are, are stumped on what the organic component's origins are."

"Sir?" Kim asked. "Could you send the data to my Mom and Dad? I know Dad's impli…"

"Yer Dad's in the clear. A forensics team found worm software in the Space Center's datacore. Wade's workin' on who used it and how to flush it." He grinned. "As for the other I'll see to it the Boys get it to her. Gonna call Richards, Xavier, Brimmstone (and Global Dynamics), and Team House in on this too."

He started the elevator and stared at the ceiling. "Kim. Ron. Whatever's goin' on with ya… just keep faith in each other…" He glared at Ron. "As of this moment she's workin' _deep_ cover for me. Drakken's gunnin' for 'er. He _can't _resist. She's a _threat_ to his plans. The way I figger it; he's broken away from Smith and his boys… somehow he's got Viper workin' for 'im. Somethin's happened…"

"Yes Sir." They said before the doors popped open on the Practice Room's floor.

---

Condor 1/SHIELD  
Helicarrier flagship  
The Practice Room  
1020 hrs

Al was meditating in the Practice Room topless, clothed in loose cargo jeans, Bo in lap when Kim walked in…

Kim thought about Nick Fury… ' Cameron said he's dead… yet Ron has an Uncle by the same name… According to Wade internet searches proved fruitless unless you go to the 'conspiracy' guys…!'

'What's that?' she thought as she perceived a glow around Al. 'Hmmm. He's hunky!'

'!' his aura withdrew…

'Ready?' she heard as he sent to her. 'Yeah?' She sent back as she rolled under his swipe with the Bo and tried to kick his shin. 'How? Telepath?'

Al flipped up and tumbled away from her using the Bo as a spare set of 'legs'.

'What the? OW!' "Thwack!" he tagged her thigh with a rubber ball.

They stopped on opposite sides of the room. 'Focus Kim. Quit staring at _me_. Think of what gives you strength… we've got to get that stank out of your head…' "Play." He said to the Room.

_Hey girls, gather round  
Listen to what I'm putting down  
Hey baby, I'm your handyman_

'!' she thought as she listened and crouched watching her 'foe'… 'Dad sings this to Mom all the time…' she smirked, 'When they think we're not paying attention… or alone dancing…'

He circled her. "Fighting's not enough… you have to have _something_ worth fighting for…

_I'm not the kind to use a pencil or rule  
I'm handy with love and I'm no fool  
I fix broken hearts, I know but I truly can_

He threw several balls and pole-vaulted up the wall…

She thought about Ron…

The glow blazed around him as he ran across the ceiling!

She rolled away as she felt someone before her!

_If your broken heart should need repair  
Then I am the man to see  
I whisper sweet things, you tell all your friends  
They'll come runnin' to me_

'That's better.' He sent as she ducked his thrust, rolled on her back, crossed her thighs around his Bo, rolled on top and lashed out with a Dragon's Tail kick!

Al released the Bo and rolled away…

_Here is the main thing that I want to say  
I'm busy 24 hours a day  
I fix broken hearts, I know but I truly can_

She thought about him on the Rook missions…

Risking his life…

For what he _Knew_ was right.

_Come, come, come  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Come, come, come  
They'll come runnin' to me_

Rolled forward and tackled Al… then flew as he rolled with her and kicked her off…

She landed…

And reached within.

He threw _live_ shuriken at her!

She thought about how Ron looked at her… and Sheila when they just hung out…

How he'd look at them when he thought they weren't paying attention…

Just like her Dad looked at her Mom when _she_ was paying rapt attention to him.

How _Sheila_ looked at her.

_Here is the main thing that I want to say  
I'm busy 24 hours a day  
I fix broken hearts, baby I'm your handyman_

A Pearly Glow surrounded her…

His Bo flew to her grasp…

"Chink! Thwap! Ping!" they fell shattered to the floor!

_Come, come, come  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Come, come, come  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

They smiled and bowed to each other…

_That's me  
(Come, come, come) I'm your handyman  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah) That's me  
(Come, come, come) I'm your handyman  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Handyman  
James Taylor_

She had a glint in her eye. "Again. This time in the Magma Desert."

Al grinned.

---

Meanwhile in Drakken's

hidden Southwestern Lair…

Viper sat in Drakken's throne in the Strategy Room looking at the different elements in their plot…

"See to it that the contagion works in the new containers as it's designed to." He growled at Viper.

"Careful." She hissed. 'He walked up on ME!'

He grinned. "I've cracked how your new powers work My Dear. _Don't_ push it. You may be infected."

"Don't threaten Me." Viper glared back. And was Turned On. She pounced. And was rebuffed. "No. I have to move our gear into our new lair. I've planned a surprise for Dear Kimberley Ann." He growled.

He stalked out.

Viper fumed. 'I'll get him later.' She smiled. 'It's time to test the new delivery system.' She tapped her link. "Bring the insubordinates to the Lab."

---

The Practice Room  
1100 hrs

"Reset!" rang out as Kim and Al fought shoulder to shoulder against Doc Ock and Venom…

"Complying." The Room said.

"It is time to show me what you have learned about 'The Way'." Stick growled.

Kim paused. Al placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes said it all.

She squared off.

Centered.

Thought of The World and its People.

Ron… Sheila… her folks (Ron's, hers, and William (Sheila's Godfather))…

And Said. "Play."

_My love  
I'll never find the words, my love  
To tell you how I feel, my love  
Mere words could not explain_

Stick smirked as he blinded her with a "FLASH!" from his Bo.

Kim closed her eyes and flowed into the Dream…

She healed her eyes…

And watched the flow…

_Precious love  
You held my life within your hands  
Created everything I am  
Taught me how to live again_

She saw how things were connected while she effortlessly parried his every move…

"Ungh!" Stick grunted as Kim rapped his knuckles.

"Ssss!" she hissed as he tapped her foot.

_Only you cared when I needed a friend  
Believed in me through thick and thin  
This song is for you and with gratitude and love_

She shielded her foot… focused and…

Changed.

_God bless you!  
You make me feel brand new  
For God blessed me with you  
You make me feel brand new  
I sing this song 'cause you  
Make me feel brand new_

Stick. An Immortal that had been worshipped as a God… was _surprised_.

A wraith of pure Potential Energy stood before him.

She looked at Al… and Stick… saw they were connected…

And respected their privacy.

_My love  
Whenever I was insecure  
You build me up and made me sure  
You gave my pride back to me_

She looked at Ron.

Sheila.

Everyone.

Including Smith (Blackest Cancer, _from what she was allowed to see_).

Stepped forward…

_Precious friend  
With you I always had a friend  
You're someone who I can depend  
To walk a path that sometimes bends_

Al sensed it and smiled.

And _fought_ Stick. New Goddess vs Old God.

Power fluctuated throughout the Carrier…

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON." The Specialist bellowed over the PA.

"Workin' on it Sir!" Al cried into his link.

They rose to the ceiling…

Space warped…

Until…

_Without you  
Life has no meaning or rhyme  
Like words to a song out of time  
How can I repay you for having faith in me _

_God bless you!  
You make me feel brand new  
For God blessed me with you  
You make me feel brand new  
I sing this song 'cause you  
Make me feel brand new  
God Bless Youuu!_

_You Make Me Feel Brand New  
The Stylistics_

They reappeared where they had started.

Kim had her glint… her… her SPARK Back!

Stick clutched his Bo and knelt before her.

"I Yield."

She knelt before him. "No. I thank you. For helping me… I understand… (she looked at them both…) _your_ choices." she smiled. "You and Nan have my blessing." To a BEETROOT Stick.

She bowed to them both and left.

---

Elsewhere…

Ron and Sheila paused in their tasks and smiled.

Ron's and Sheila's hearts were healed a bit more…

A flicker came through the Link…

Kim's joy was present for a moment.

They were growing and healing…

But Time?

Did they have it?

End Part VIII

Note: '_You Make Me Feel Brand New_' is for Gaelic1. You know why.


	41. Chapter 30

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
All DC characters © DC Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

Part IX

5-16-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD  
Helicarrier flagship  
The Director's Office  
0432 hrs

Wade Load, PhD sat before one of the greatest military minds on Earth and was stumped…

"Sorry Sir. I've tried _everything_… There's no sign of Drakken anywhere."

The Specialist (Fury) looked at the young genius. "It's ok. Ya did yer best. Just do what ya can…" 'Helluva heart he's got… I can see why Ron loves 'im… Kim too…' "Look…" he pulled an ID out of his pocket and slid it across his desk towards Wade. "As of this moment you're one of my guys… and the _real_ Director's too. Don't wear it out."

Wade looked at the ID… and visibly shook. "Sir… after what i did… the datacore incident… This is an Alpha 5 ID… with full core…"

"Ya earned it the day we faced off… ya admitted ya did wrong… 'granted it was at gunpoint', but ya worked hard ta make up fer it… Just my way of sayin' ya did good…" Wade's eyes bugged. "Don't push it." He rose to leave.

"yes sir."

The Specialist stopped before his door. "Wade." He threw over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"If ya got a problem… Dugan, Jones and Evans'll do their best. Besides Kim, Sheila, and Ron they're the ones to trust."

"Uh Sir…Aren't you afraid I'll look through The Director's stuff…when you leave?"

"Nah. You're trustworthy. Here anyway…" he turned and grinned at Wade. "But if I were you I'd nix those cams in the women's quarters. If they find out…"

"YES SIR!" BEETROOT Wade.

The Specialist left.

---

'Now ta see if I can help a friend and honor a promise. Hope they don't send me ta jail fer this.' … 'Or they kill me…'

---

At that same time…

Kimberley Ann Possible was thunderstruck.

Her cheeks were wet.

Gut wrenched.

Heartache rampant.

She hardly noticed.

'So many…god…so _many_.' She thought as she sat before the workstation in her quarters.

She'd decided to take a look at SHIELD's list of war dead…

And _her war dead_.

Her search was easy to implement since she'd been given Alpha clearance…

It spread from the agents listed by code… to their survivors… also by code… to…to the ones she was supposed to protect…

To the ones she _did_ protect on her missions…

A _good_ number of her friends had lost a child… grandchild… cousin… best friend…to the thing Drakken had infected the population with…

She'd _never_ felt this low in her life…

'How could I even believe i was… all that…even with being a demigoddess… I… _we_ couldn't save them…' she shut off her station and sat…

Weeping…

"Knock."

"Go away." She sobbed.

"Knock."

She ran to the door, Jade Fury in her eyes…

The Door popped open.

"I Told You To Get The FUCK AWA…" she stared at her visitor. "Sorry Sir."

"Kim. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Here." He said as he handed her a hanky and sat.

"Thanks Sir." She said as she wiped her face. "Sorry. I was just going over some things when you knocked. Is there something you need me for?" she asked as she perched on a seat.

"No." Logan said. "I'm here ta help…what were ya lookin' at?" 'Poor Kid… can't help it… _I like her_… she's a good egg…"

Kim stared at the floor… everything but Logan. "Nothing important… just some SHIELD stuff…OH!" reluctant eye lock. "Where are my manners, would you like something to drink? Water?"

"Nah. Kim. It's set in… hasn't it? The Reality." He looked her in the eye.

She looked at the floor and nodded.

"It's ok. If you're wonderin'… your scent drew me here… despair… sadness have a smell. It's not your fault…whatever it is…" he said.

"Yes it IS!" she wept. He rose and knelt by her… then sat.

"No it isn't. I know. You're lookin' at the World Expert on regret, self blame… and self-loathing." He said as he hugged her shoulders.

"What do you know about it?" she growled, pushing away.

"Everything. I've had to suffer with things for a long time… people I couldn't save… like Miko." Fractured.

"You loved her."

"Yeah. She was _special_. Not because she was Japanese Royalty… she had a way about her that I hadn't seen in a while… She knew what I was… and loved me… Monkey Fist killed her before we got married…" he sat… shadows in his face. Then he grinned. "I got Her Justice… his 'friends' handed him over… he did the rest in combat…" he grew still. "ron was _there_."

She gasped. "He told me everything but that… he talked _around it_… said you'd had to defend yourself… that someone had killed a friend of yours… and came after you… i didn't know…"

"Yer guy's great like that… when it counts he'll keep a secret…" a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Does it get easier? Knowing you helped someone… even though you couldn't save everyone… do you think it'll get better?"

"Most of the time… fer me… no… what gets me through is I'm stubborn. You…" he looked at her. "You and Ron _believe_. When you and Ron started your missions… Me and the Xmen were impressed… as you went along… I started keepin' tabs on you two… You 'cause you're gutsy… Ron 'cause he's like Imi was… When he decided to go solo… I couldn't let 'im go alone…"

Kim saw a flicker go through his eyes… _something_.

"Why?" Kim.

"Sobibor. Imi got me out." Logan was open… "He _knew_. Said the World needed me… He was scrambled like Ron is at times… but when you _listened_… there was _truth_ there… and _love_… he loved… _everyone_… _truly_… even those Nazi bastards… he'd had to kill…"

They sat.

He smiled.

So did she.

Kim hugged him.

As did he, her.

He kissed her forehead. "Go see 'im. He's in Al's cabin."

"I will." She said. Kim kissed his cheek. "Thanks… for keeping Ron safe."

"You're welcome."

"Could you tell me more about his Great Grandpa?"

"Nah. That's Ron's job first. After…" she started to pout. "I'll tell. Promise." The Pout disappeared. 'Oughta be a law.' He thought. She smiled. 'Then again… maybe not…' "Uh. I gotta go. Crap to do."

"Yeah." She said with a deeper smile.

Kim and Logan rose to leave. "Logan… I hope someone finds you… someone _worthy_. You deserve it."

"Thanks." He said as they left. 'Ron's one Blessed Bastard.'

---

And…

"Man! CAN'T sleep! Al's on detail so I can't hang with him…" he rolled out of bed. "Guess I'll just study some more…"

"Ron. Knock. Knock." He answered the door…

"!" he stared. "Cap!"

"Hi. I hear you're studying extra hard these days…" he handed Ron a thin package. "This should help. It's my backup set… one of them."

Ron opened it.

It was a SHIELD PDA. He turned it on as he waved Cap in… His eyes bugged. He looked at Cap as he shut the door… "Steve… I can't take this… I'm not worthy…"

"Yes you are."

"Dude… The collected works of T. E. Lawrence… AND _your notes_… I… It's…"

Steve Rogers aka Captain America looked at Ronald Dean Stoppable.

"Someday… I won't be sharp enough, or quick enough. Someone's got to carry the torch. You're it." He grinned before he opened the door. "Besides. You'll need 'em. She's Nan's Granddaughter."

"Thanks Dude."

Steve saluted and left. Ron dove in…

With a Vengeance.

---

Also…

Al sat in one of the many conduits that ran throughout the Carrier…

'Heh… gonna have to make a call…' he thought as he tapped the comnet's major trunk line.

He dialed a number.

A phone rang… somewhere in America.

"Hello?" a young man said. "Hi. It's Al. Can I talk to Brenda?" "MOM!" the man yelled, you could hear the edge of his impending leap into maturity in his voice…

And the reason for it…

"Boy, what have I told you about manners on the phone…! for that matter period?" a woman's voice quietly said. It was a voice rich with hard earned wisdom…

And power. Such a voice when heard, had the edge of Authority… and hard won Humor. You could tell the person wasn't to be taken lightly, and at the proper time…

Not totally seriously either.

An image came to mind as Al waited to speak. A woman… Svelte African Earth Mother…

Her smile. Her Wry, Sunbright smile.

And a dash of twinkle in her eye.

"Brenda?" he said. Grinning in the dark conduit.

"Al… Percy? How _are_ you?"

"Ah…I'm ok. The Old Man…"

"Needs our help. I heard. HYDRA's newest stepchild's gone rogue… and she's in love with him. Drakken and Viper." She said, dripping disdain.

"Yeah. Kim's…"

"Help? She's got it. I like the girl. What she represents. Her partners are ok too. I'll get the data Wade can't. Who are you going to line up?"

"'Cisco… some of my guys… and _him_."

"You know… everyone from 'the day' thinks he's dead. Still do." You could hear her nostalgia for old, old friends in her voice. They smiled.

"Yeah. 'huh…' I know where he is… I'll ask him. Just do what you can…" he smiled. "Still got it." Statement of fact.

"Yeah. You've gotta be the best at Counterintelligence… that's what parenting's all about anyway. I'll have my rig up and running just in case." "Thanks." She paused. "Al. Gotta go. … Boy what did I tell you…click!"

Al took time to relax…

Now they had a chance…

_A better one_.

---

Somewhere in the Caribbean…

Herr Smith was _livid_…

The base had suffered a terminal casualty rate of 50 percent…

For starters.

Their coffers had been raided.

Armory mostly destroyed.

The Bioforges were offline.

AIM techs stated that they would have them operational in two months.

Now he stood safely inside his hidden Bunker.

Quietly enraged.

He turned towards Zola and Strucker.

"My friends… I haven't felt this… 'angry' since that verdamnt… Captain America… and the Fuhrer… _each_… destroyed one of my key schemes." He smiled causing a chill to run through his partners. "It is but a minor setback. I take pleasure knowing that SHIELD and the World's powers are suffering as well." He turned to Zola. "Tell your AIM lackeys that they have three weeks… or else. ALL resurrection protocols are to be jammed and offline until one of us is victorious!"

"Yes mine Herr!"

"Strucker."

"Jawohl."

"It is time for you to make a trip."

"Yes Mine Herr."

---

Earlier…

5-15-2006  
Project Pegasus  
Hangar 1  
0745 hrs

The Second most intense standoff since Pegasus faced off against Sublime was taking place in the most secure Supervillain MaxSec facility on earth…

'It's bad enough that Mary scratched my armor… Thank God it's Flowmetal™ tech… but… … THAT BITCH TORCHED MY JET! … Just wait 'til I get my…' she took a deep breath… 'Head in The Game…' Pulsar thought as she, Binary (Col. Linda Danvers, Pegasus' Warden), Etrigan, Mr. Fantastic, Jocasta, Jack of Hearts, and SHIELD's 10 man Riot Squad (in newly released Stark Industries™ War Machine IV armor) faced off against…

The Abomination…

The Human Link…

Sandman…

Electro…

The Beetle…

… and Senor Senior Junior.

"I won't say this but once. Give up." Binary said as the Riot Squad prepared to fire.

"Up YOURS. Tovarich!" The Abomination roared as Sandman, Beetle, and the Link "BAM, BAM, WRANGGG!" hammered and wrenched the doors open.

"SCATTER! FIRE AT WILL!" Binary roared. 'Thank God the vehicles are locked down… else it'd be a lot worse… hope Nick's got my corner… gonna have some explaining to do to the UN SecGen… I hope we can get a handle on how to stop this… Some of the guys that went berserk were good friends of mine…'

Sandman and Junior slid through the gap while Beetle, Link, Abomination, and Electro covered their escape by throwing shrapnel and hunks of flooring at them.

"BAM! WEEEOOO! BLAM!" was heard as the crossfire began!

Pulsar weaved around the debris and formed a plasma blade…

Etrigan followed…

Jack of Hearts formed a Zero Shield and ran towards their foes…

Binary went incandescent; plowed through the debris and bowled the Link and Electro over as she ran a quick assessment of Sandman's location below… then blasted back inside! 'Charles! Tell Ben they're making a break for it! A VTOL's arrowing in from the North!'

'I will.' He sent.

"You got this?" Pulsar cried as she and Etrigan gave chase. 'Damned AP and AA cannon are offline… SHIT!'

"Yeah." Binary shouted back. 'Good Luck Girl.'

"Fuck THIS!" Beetle cried as he dove through the gap!

"I Agreeeee…" Abomination said as he leaped through…

---

_So this ain't the end - I saw you again today  
I Had to turn my heart away  
You smile like the Sun - Kisses for everyone  
And tales - it never fails!_

---

Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic, squared off against Electro as he tried to sneak aboard a Harpy. "Going somewhere?" he said.

"Yeah Asshole…" Electro growled "Through YOU!" he cried as he threw a bolt of electricity at Reed!

"You'll have to do better than that my friend!" he said as he flowed around his bolt and hit him with a mallet shaped fist!

"Ungh!" Electro reeled as he was pummeled by Reed's elastic body… fists formed into maces… Reed repeatedly slammed Electro against the Harpy's hull…

Out of desperation Electro flashed an arc at Reed…

"Agh!" Who was blinded…

He sank to the floor and formed his legs into a sheet…

Electro leaped onto Reed and tried to throttle him!

Reed flowed over Electro and smothered him!

"ZZAAAPPPP!" was heard as he tried to fry Reed.

…

…

Electro collapsed.

'Not too smart attacking a man whose body's like rubber…' Reed thought as he surveyed the room. 'I hope our trap's in place…' he thought as he and Jocasta took Electro into custody.

---

_You lying so low in the weeds  
I Bet you gonna ambush me  
You'd have me down, down, down, down on my knees  
Wouldn't you, Barracuda? Ohhh_

---

"Hold STILL Bug!" The Human Link said to Jack as he dodged his attacks.

'Gotta thank Iron Fist for those lessons… WHOA! THAT was close!' he thought as he was nearly tagged by the Link.

"I've Beaten The Hulk… You're NO Match for ME!" he bellowed as he "WRAMMM!" slammed his hands and feet into the hangar floor.

The wind was knocked out of Jack as he was slammed by the shockwave! The Squad and others through the complex were knocked about! "NO!" Binary cried as The Link reared over his fallen foe. She streaked to his side…

"WHAP!" was heard by Jack as The Link surprised her with his speed and slapped her aside!

'BASTARD!' he thought as she landed in the wreckage… 'Fucker's a semi-petrified Gamma-powered freak…' he thought as the Zero Fluid in his body took on a life of it's own… 'Let the Fluid _do it!_ It worked on the Hulk…'

The Link strode over to her…

Jack levitated… and _receded internally!_

A spike of Zero energy hit the Link!

Fractures sundered his form.

Soundless screams…

Cinder and Ash…

Jack _ran_ to her… scooped her up…

He flashed out of the bay into the Infirmary…

"I've got her." Xavier said as he and a team placed her on a gurney and tended her wounds…

Jack fidgeted as the team ran a miniCAT over her and assessed her injuries.

"She'll be fine… 3 ribs are broken." Xavier looked into Jack's eyes. 'I'll make _sure_ she's fine. Go.' He thought to the hero.

Gratitude showered from Jack's eyes…

Compassion and Firm Resolve flowed from Charles…

A God of War flashed back to the Field…

---

_Back over Time we were all Trying for free  
You met the porpoise and me, uh huh_

---

Earlier inside Pegasus…

'Charles they have Junior in tow, which means…' Binary thought while her team was in pursuit of Junior and his cronies…

'Which means Senior's waiting for them. I'll notify our 'ace'. Ben's in place as well, in case they manage to give you the slip. They're shielded… It's Beetle's doing I'd say.' Xavier sent as he tended the wounded. 'I'm surprised at the number of casualties amongst the prisoners.' He thought. 'What did this? I've been feeling something… _different_… here at Pegasus.'

'That's Hego's 'minder'. Merlin's Demon… Etrigan. Dr Strange will be here when he can… 'til then I'll accept his 'help'. _Trust_ me the less you know the better.' She thought; her innermost thoughts heavily shielded.

'I understand.' He sent back. Shielded. (That explains the rage… and lust for battle I felt…)

'Do you?' she thought as she and her team chased the escaped felons. 'Do _any_ of us?'

---

_No right no wrong…selling a Song-  
A name whisper game._

---

Pulsar surveyed the plain…

First in normal sight.

"You guys see anything?" she growled over her link as she flew over the sandy terrain… 'God's country. Little dry for a Garden of Eden. Just right for a nest of Vipers'

"Nay." Etrigan said as he flew with her. "But I Smell them." He veered south towards a cave. Pulsar followed.

"No." Jack said as he slid along the surface on a runner of Zero energy to the West.

"Nah." Ben Grimm said. "Ya gotta watch it. Sandy's at home here. This is perfect turf to 'im." Eyes watched him as he walked around the Mesa's base.

'No shit. Gonna do you right.' Sandman thought as Ben walked by him. Sandman was masquerading as a boulder. "Why can we not make a break fommmph!" Junior tried to whisper while hiding inside a cavity Sandman had formed from his bulk. "Gonna settle some biz." He wrote on the inside wall of Junior's hiding place before he pulled a sand clog from his mouth.

"Oh." Junior said.

Ben felt a crawly sensation. 'He's here.' Then he heard… the grind of stone!

"BAM!" Ben was clipped as he rolled out of the way!

"UNGH!" he groaned as he was swept up in Sandman's fist! "GONNA CRUSH YOU!"

Junior ran for his father's stealthed VTOL as it landed. "POPPI!" he cried as he ran across the terrain.

"Hurry My Son!" Senior cried through the craft's PA as it landed and the belly ramp opened. "Our windows closing!"

A figure watched as it crept closer… senses ablaze. 'Urrr.'

Junior was closing on the craft…

A figure in desert camo slid into the jet as Junior blinked.

He raced onboard…

To see…

An Abattoir!

He glared at the figure as it set a charge and lunged at him!

"NOOOOO! POPPPIIIIII!" he screamed as he ran off the jet into the scrub brush…

A figure loped off the craft and gave pursuit with an easy gait as the craft exploded.

'I wonder if he tastes like chicken too? Nah. He'll taste like Pork…' Sabertooth smiled. 'The _other_ white meat.' "Urrr… Heh, heh, heh … I kill me."

A new hunt began…

---

_And if the real thing don't do the trick  
You better make up something quick  
You're gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn it to the wick  
Ooh, Barracuda? Ohhhh…yeah_

---

Pulsar and Etrigan stood before the cave mouth.

"Lifeform/low level Gamma source overhead. An armored suit in stealthed mode is attempting to hide 20 feet inside this formation according to passive scan." Her armor purred in Ron's voice. She confirmed it with her 'sight'. 'God I miss him… _them_… Fuck this! _1st chance I get we're straightening this out!_'

She raised her visor, looked overhead, then at Etrigan. He nodded.

A green blur "WRANGG!" smacked into Pulsar!

The Abomination had struck first!

"UNGH!" she grunted as her armor absorbed the brunt of the impact. Wetness… from her nose! "!" anger. To put it mildly…

"GET… 'ZZZZ…' THE… 'OW! OW! OW!' FUCK… OFF!" she roared as she went incandescent!

He dropped her. 'Fucking BITCH! That _BURNS!_'

Etrigan, "WAP!" smacked him away! "WHOOM!" was heard as he landed in a pile of scree…

The Demon followed.

A purplish blur flew out of the cave and slammed into Pulsar as she shakily landed… "WHUNK!" was knocked back into the cave and proceeded to struggle with the Beetle as he slammed her into the cave roof… hair flying… then sidekicked her into the cave mouth as it crumbled…

"Rummbbllleee." "That'll take care of you. Who says my armor isn't The Shit?" He said as he scanned for an exit.

The Demon meanwhile was having the time of his life…

Fighting one that was nearly as strong as he.

"_HHAHAHAHAHA! T'is folly… you seek._" He growled as they rolled across the desert floor, wrestling for an advantage.

"NGH!" The former Soviet agent grunted. "Why?"

"_Why?"_ Etrigan said as he… 'crack.' Broke the mutate's ankle with his toes. "_T'is your day_…" Hellfire blazed from his eyes as a vision formed within…

Emil Blonsky knew fear… True Fear as he broke free in adrenalin fueled fury and hobbled/ran.

"_To Die_."

---

_"Sell me sell you" the porpoise said  
Dive down deep down to save my head  
You…I think that you got the blues too._

---

Ben struggled as he was smothered…

"Gonna kill you… then that rubber freak… the Torch…" he whispered as he squeezed…

"Then I'm gonna take my time with your black slut and…"

Anger.

Unbridled.

Cosmic Ray Fueled.

A n g e r.

A blast shook the mesa.

1.x… or 2.x Richter.

Ben Grimm…

The Thing.

Waited as William Baker aka Flint Marko, The Sandman pulled himself together…

He cracked his neck while he waited.

"Whoom!" Ben caught Sandman's fists… and 'crunch' crushed them to powder.

"Y'know Sandy." "BAM!" "You Talk Too _MUCH!_" The Sandman flew into the side of the mesa.

"Oh YEAH!" he rumbled as he merged with the desert floor and towered over Ben. "What's The Matter Rocky? Touch a Nerve?" Ben picked up a boulder. "Us Guys In The Joint Call You Nig…'POW!'"

Sandman's head exploded as the boulder sailed right through it!

Jack of Hearts flew to Ben's side. "Is he dead?"

A wave knocked him aside as Ben was tossed headfirst into a boulder and knocked senseless.

"NO!" Jack cried as he turned into pure Zero Fluid and merged with the Sandman.

"AGGGHHHHHH!" Sandman cried as he was encapsulated. "Lemmegoooo…"

"No." he said as he began to squeeze.

"Let 'im go junior." Ben said as he stood. "You're not a killer at heart."

"Ok." Jack thought… and made a choice. "FLASH."

A statue sat amidst the rubble.

It was made of ultra dense… _time frozen_ glass.

The Sandman.

Sat within.

And…

Screamed.

"Not Bad Kid. Ya Got Potential." Ben said, as he gave him a cigar.

"Thanks Sir." Jack frowned. "I couldn't let that slide… what he said… it's wrong."

"Kid… When this is over we're gonna hang with Reed. Maybe he can get those powers of yours under control." He smiled. "'Licia's got a Sis… looks like a cross between Beyonce an' Storm. Single too."

Jack thought and said what any guy would.

"Wow." Grin.

---

_All that night and all the next, swam without looking back  
Made out for western pools – silly, silly fools_

---

"HA, HA, HA, HA! I've defeated one of SHIELD's finest! Now if I can find a way out of here…" The Beetle said as he looked for an exit past the battle outside.

Flowmetal oozed from the cave in…

It leaped onto the Beetle and proceeded to short out his battle suit!

"GOD…DAMNIT!" he cried as he shed his armor.

A pernicious green and purple glow seeped through the rocks that blocked the entrance…

"Now what?"

"BOOM!" Pulsar arose.

She landed before him. Dirty, disheveled… She looked at herself and shook her head.

It vanished.

Sweat ran down his back.

"Let's just keep enough light so we can see…" she said as she blasted a hole soundlessly through the living rock.

Light slid in.

Sheila Goble-Baux stood before her 'foe' hand cocked on hip.

"Let's see. You're a has-been mechanic/engineer named Abner Jenkins…" he lunged at her, "'bop' Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." She smiled at him. "Besides… my guy did better when he was 'the buffoon'. Now 'bam' I'm 'oof' going 'aggh!' to say 'no moorreee…' this once…" she said to the trembling wreck of a man before her.

"What's that?" he husked from behind swollen eyes.

"Go straight or die. Take Gyrich up on the 'offer' to join the 'bolts."

"Ok." He collapsed.

She blasted the rock from the blocked entrance, lit a cheroot, shook out her hair, and walked out with Jenkins in tow (by her armor).

"Booyah." She softly said. 'Ron eat your heart out.' Deep inside. 'wish you'da seen… i was at my _best_.'

---

_If the real thing don't do the trick, no  
You better make up something quick_

---

Sheila exited the cave to see…

Etrigan slam The Abomination into a cliff wall…

He turned to look at her.

She was shocked by what happened next.

"Sis! You're OK!" he said with Ted Goble's voice.

"!" she thought before Etrigan returned.

"Mercy." Blonsky cried.

Etrigan looked at Sheila. "Ok… (eye roll) Go ahead."

"_Mercy… Nae. Not 'til Judgement Day!_" 'Crunch!'

It was finished.

"Not Bad Kids. Not Bad." Nick Fury said as he walked up. "Got something for ya to see. Orders bedamned." He tossed a minicomp at her.

She caught it and read. "Ok. So what am I looking at?" she growled. Her eyes bugged. "NO!" she cried as she glared at him.

"It's true. If the SecGen finds out I told ya… we're _both_ in hot water."

"Dad was a test subject for Weapon X?"

"Yeah." He said as Etrigan walked over. "And three women… one's Viper. One's your…"

"Mom…momma…" Sorrow. "How long?"

"I found out two days ago. Wade uncorked the file. I snatched a copy and corked it so they _don't know_." He turned away.

"Don't you walk away from me…BASTARD!"

"Sis. It's not his fault." Ted. Etrigan left…

"They deserved better. Had enough. I'm gonna resig…" Fury started. Sheila rushed him, tackled him in the sand and growled…

"no you aren't…you fucker… you're gonna ride this out to the end…honor bedamned… I've earned the right…" she sagged, releasing his collar. "i…we need you nick…stay for daddy's…_momma's_ sake…"

They held her 'til it was over.

Later…

"Gotta go. Company's comin'. Check the file. You'll find out some things. The datakeys…" Nick said before he faded away.

Later still…

The Pegasus Infirmary.  
Binary's bedside.  
1230 hrs

"You ate him!" she growled at her old beau.

"Yeah." Sabertooth grunted.

"Lay off Sheila. I told him to terminate both of them." Linda said. "Senior's been shoring up certain interests… that's come to an end; now he's dead. The son would've taken up his hobby. Where do you think that Colonel came up with the money to buy that tanker during the Monaco mission?"

"Ok. How long do you need me here?" she said with a glint in her eye. '?' 'Hmmm. I can feel them… it's coming back!'

"Two more days."

"Fine."

---

_You're gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn it to the wick…  
Ohhh, Barra…barracuda! Yeah_

_Barracuda  
Heart_

---

Drakken's New Lair…

He glared at his minions as they finished their preparations.

"Release them."

Viper smiled as his clone army was released…

And as his pathogen was shipped…

Inside Little Diablos.

---

Meanwhile…

Team House, The Drs Possible, Dr Richards, Xavier, Bobbi Morse-Barton, and Stark stood in Condor 1's Lab before Col. Dugan. "Sorry folks. Lockdown's in effect except for cleared personnel 'til this is over."

---

5-16-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD  
Helicarrier flagship  
Officer's Country  
Special Agent Al Evans  
Quarters  
0132 hrs

'Tap. Tap.'

Ron rolled off the sofa and trudged to the door. '?' 'KP?' He opened the door.

"Hi." She said.

"Uh… heh. Hi." He said. Sheepishly. "C'mon in."

She entered.

They sat on the sofa.

Kim _tackled_ him.

Tears drenched him. _Torrential downpour_. Kisses.

"Wait." Ron. He hugged her close.

Al peeked out of his room. Ron gave the high sign. Al nodded and went back to bed.

"why?" she asked.

"kp…you need a friend… more than a lover…" he hugged her 'til tension eased.

Al chose a tune on his rig by remote and let fly…

They listened and fell asleep.

For the second time…

At ease…

Because they could feel each other…

And for the moment were safe…

In A good and _honest_ place.

If you search for tenderness  
It isn't hard to find  
You can have the love you need to live  
But if you look for truthfulness  
You might just as well be blind  
It always seems to be so hard to give

Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you

I can always find someone  
To say they sympathize  
If I wear my heart out on my sleeve  
But I don't want some pretty face  
To tell me pretty lies  
All I want is someone to believe

Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you

I can find a lover  
I can find a friend  
I can have security  
Until the bitter end  
Anyone can comfort me  
With promises again  
I know, I know

When I'm deep inside of me  
Don't be too concerned  
I won't ask for nothin' while I'm gone  
But when I want sincerity  
Tell me where else can I turn  
Because you're the one that I depend upon

Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you

Honesty  
Billy Joel

TBC


	42. Chapter 30 B

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
All DC characters © DC Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

Part IX B

5-18-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD  
Helicarrier flagship  
Officer's Country  
Special Agent Sheila Goble-Baux'  
Quarters  
0432 hrs

A world weary Sheila sat before her isolated workstation and ran through the reams of data from an old NATO experiment…

She'd caught a redlight back and had quietly gone to her quarters. Dugan had filled her in on recent developments… She'd barely been able to keep it together.

Now she sat before her computer's screen. Bathed in hellish light as a nightmare unfolded…

One in which a little girl had lost her mommy…

And she wanted answers.

What happened? Who killed her? WHY?

_Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

_Should've known better , oh yeah..._

_(sax solo)_

_Oh oh oh_

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind the silver screen  
And all its sad good-byes  
_

'Nick said the datakeys are the answer… The SecGen's involved… He was _there_ years ago… I thought he was a nice guy…' she read Dr. Monod Abad's file. 'Ok… he's from Namibia… huh, to think I almost jacked 'em when Nick caught up with me… Hmmm… ok, he fits the profile of a 'good guy' but he's present when the HYDRA/HEW scandal hits… Cleared of wrongdoing… went to all the best schools…'

_I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

_Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

Her blood ran cold.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

_Never without your love_

'He… cloned cells from Mom… Viper… she's a clone… received a batch of faulty Rebirth serum during NATO's attempts to create new supersoldiers… Dad evolved, and vanished. She killed Mom… the other clones and escaped…'

"CRACK!" The plaz face of her station cracked.

Bones in her fist ached.

_Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

_I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

_Never without your love_

Subzero tears ran as she checked the tags on her mother's file and the clones'.

'The space on this drive is full… but the number of files doesn't account for it…' she activated a tool and parsed the data.

She looked at the datakeys… the 'patient's' again. Each key was based on DNA and immunological variants.

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me?  
Please stay_

_And I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

'Damn you Nick.' She thought as she found what he'd hinted at.

_(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone) What I did so wrong, so wrong  
That you had to leave me alone_

_Careless Whisper  
George Michael & Wham_

A group of ghost files popped up with Nick's suspicions, and evidence.

The SecGen… SHIELD's boss…

Was dirty…

For starters.

Had been for years. 'That's how Braddock was turned… Sublime got UN funding through their Black budget… This IS big.' She collapsed the files onto a mined drive keyed to her DNA and hid it.

And now she knew what had happened to her mother… _their_ mother.

Ted's. Hego's.

The twins: Alvin and Marcus. Wego's.

Patrick's. Mego's.

And who was directly responsible.

Herr Smith. Strucker. Zola.

A silent… cursed vow was born.

After tears; a bottle of cognac and several cheroots…

'I'll call 'em later… glad the link's broken. I _can't_ tell them yet. If ever. Thanks Nick.'

She went to bed…

And dreamed of her Mom.

Maria Goble. Captain, USAF.

A woman she'd barely got to know.

End Part IX B


	43. Chapter 31

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
All DC characters © DC Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

Part X

5-21-2006  
Condor 1/SHIELD  
Helicarrier flagship  
0530 hrs  
Roll call.

"YAAH!" Ron screamed as he was zapped out of bed by a plasma spark! "WHAT THE HE…"

Sheila loomed in his vision… dressed in her old Shego suit!

"As senior agent here I'm taking charge… somewhat." She grinned. Ron shivered. "Get The Fuck Up." She walked to the door. It popped open.

"Meet us at the Practice Room in 15 or else." She growled.

"Or else what?" he groaned.

"You'll curse the day you were born." Her eyes flashed at him over her shoulder. "Old Mission gear only."

---

Ron ran up the hall towards the Practice Room…

Kim was visibly shaken.

"KP?" He said as he ran up.

Sheila spun him around. "Get IN THERE!" she growled as she threw him in and followed.

"Hey!" Kim cried as she ran in.

Sheila held her hand up for quiet.

"It's good and secure Agent Goble-Baux." Al said over the PA.

Sheila looked at her partners. "We SUCK! I've knocked everyone off the list _'til we're back_." She poked her finger into Kim's chest. Her gaze slid to Ron as she stepped around a shocked Kim Possible. "Your factor. Is it working?" she whipped out a blade and nicked Ron's hand.

"AHHH! YEAH! YOU FUCK…crunch!" a rib gave way as she kicked him away and squared off against Kim.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed as she threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Sheila.

'Nothing.' She sent to a shocked Kim and Ron as she evaded the attack. 'I found out it was coming back… now you have to work through _your_ crap… The best way I figure is to beat it out of us.' She sent a picture of what she'd done to her teammates.

"KP!" Ron cried as he rubbed his healed rib.

"I know Ron." Kim said as the Sentinel Master Mold appeared before them…

Then Venom…

Doc Ock…

Taskmaster…

Titanium Man…

Strucker…

Sandman…

Bullseye…

"She's set the Room's LMD's to lethal." She looked at Sheila. 'You crazy _bitch!_' she sent.

'Whoa! KP! Language?' Ron sent as Sheila tossed something at him…

Ron caught it and grinned.

It was his bo in bracelet mode. 'Show her.' She grinned at them through the Link.

'Show me what?' Kim sent as they began to evade their foes attacks.

'Show Kim what The Rook's really like… Show us what happens when someone threatens you… Show her the _steel_ in your _soul_.'

They dove in.

---

While they began to thrash their way back to the Pinnacle, Sheila tapped her link and spoke to Wade…

"Ok Nerdlinger." She cooed as she ducked under Titanium Man's fist and blasted his armor to a crisp with a lashing pulsar. "I need a solid."

"Ok Ms Goble," Sheila frowned. "Uhhh… Sheila. What do you need… and what's in it for me?"

"I want you to look for any business deals done under the name of Drew… Merriam Drew. It's one of Viper's aliases. Watch Abad's money too. He's SO afraid of being broke. Look for something in food or utilities… it's a hunch." She purred as she conjured a wave of plasma that drove Ock and Sandman back while Ron fought to free Kim from Venom's clutches while she blinded the Master Mold, and Bullseye with her pulsars…

Ron released his bo and watched as it shocked Venom with a focused subsonic burst, decapitated Eddie Brock, and burnt it to a cinder as it tried to slither away…

Kim rolled away and hit Sandman with a blast of P-energy causing his powers to shut down…

Ran up his frame, leapt off his shoulder, turned in mid air, kicked him in the back of his head and landed silently as he dropped!

She ducked as she _felt_ Ock throw a tentacle through the space her head _had_ been in…

Ron shut off his eyes and saw Ock in The Dream… flowed around his flailing attacks and thunked him as he was clipped in the face by a grapple on Ock's tentacle…

He dropped to the floor and _let_ Strucker grab him by the throat with his Satan Claw as Ock fell dazed…

Ron's blood ran… Pain bled through him… Kim felt a spike of panic and shoved it into the furnace her heart had become…

"Now you shall die Juden!" the LMD growled as it squeezed.

He dropped his head as a projectile smacked into Strucker's face.

Kim blasted Bullseye from the Dream's depths, disorienting him, and proceeded to shatter his joints…

"Oh Yeah. A scarred Nazi Cueball's gonna kill me…" Ron finished healing his wound and grabbed the Claw. He grinned at a stunned Strucker. "Do you have me where you _really_ want me?" he said as he shattered the Claw with a blast of force.

Strucker was thrown across the room unconscious.

"Hmm. What's in it for you…? I'll do some poster shots for ya…" Sheila grinned.

'SHEILA!' Kim cried over the Link.

"Don't worry Princess… It'll be tasteful. Deal?" she asked as she burned Taskmaster with her right as he threw shuriken at them, and shielded them with her left as they fell back to regroup. "Deal." he clicked off.

'Whoa! This is even _better_ than last time…' Ron sent to Kim and Sheila, 'It's like…'

'You've got it back?' Sheila sent with a smirk. 'I realized I got my share back when I saw Braddock Sr. … He tried to dis me, and it clicked on when I got pissed… I accept what I've done… what I am…'

'And you don't care what others think!' Kim completed for her as her aura strengthened. 'That's why Ron's been able sometimes to link with the bo…'

"And I'm gun shy around people… cause I know what they can do… and then it'd fade… 'til _now_…'

They ran/rolled away from their point as the Mold fired a proton pulse at their position…

'You figured it'd take a 'Life or Death' sitch to cure us…' Kim.

'So you went all 'Shego' on us!' Ron said as he glowed with Hanuman's Fire and…

Pulled out the bo…

Transformed it into the Vajramukti Mace of Hanuman before a shocked Kim as she was tackled and rolled out of harms way by Pulsar…

It whipped forward… and _tore_ through their remaining foes as they tried to flee…

Wreckage and blood flew as The Rook tore through his enemies…

Kim was amazed to see…

That Ron had Compassion for their foes while he rent them.

The lights went out… then came up.

The Room was clear. The walls shone with a silvery glow.

"Clap. Clap. Clap." A man walked into the Room. One _known_ to Ron and Sheila…

He stood before Kim…

Grinned around his eyepatch…

And shook her hand.

'(WHAT THE HELL'S HE DOING?)' Ron and Sheila unknowingly echoed behind their shields.

"Hi." Nick Fury said to Kim as he glared at a shocked Ron and Sheila. "Good job… Great Job actually…"

"And You Are?" Kim asked him while she sized him up. 'This guy… he knows us… them! The way he moves… he's soooo dangerous I don't even want to think about sparring with…'

She took in his grizzled visage… and was shocked to find that… in the Quantum Dream… the Essence warded her from seeing who he was… Kim looked at him with her Ninpo trained senses… This Man… was Everyman. He had paid a price for others… repeatedly… and would do so again without hesitation. He loved people… _her, Ron, Sheila_… everyone.

She looked at his scarred, eye patched visage… and somehow knew she… NO… _they_ were safe.

"Uh pardon me Sir?"

"I SAID why are you hanging out with a THICK SKULLED LAME-BRAINED LUNKHEAD LIKE STOPPABLE?" he yelled.

Kim emptied out. "Because he's… They're the best partners I've ever had. _Sir_."

Fury peered at Kim. "I like ya kid. Ya got chutzpa…" and vanished before her shocked eyes! "I think you'll do ok when ya have to fight the Big One."

Kim turned to Ron; The Question in her confused eyes. 'Uh. Need to know.'

She nodded. 'Ok.' Kim looked at Sheila and Ron. 'But when the time's right?'

Sheila kissed Kim's cheek and hugged her. 'We'll tell. Trust me. It's worth the wait… If you knew now… It'd get in the way. We don't need that right now since we're fighting _HYDRA_.'

"By The Way Kids," Fury growled in their ears with his disembodied voice. "Yer back on the roster. The Heart and Hammer's back in Town."

"BOOYAH!" Ron cried for all of them.

---

Somewhere in the Caribbean…

Herr Smith sat in his office, thinking of the Good Old Days…

'Soon… all shall be broken by the might of HYDRA just as we broke Europe with the Third Reich… Until that idiot ignored me and attacked Russia too soon… When Frau Possible falls I shall rise… The symbol… _no! The Heart of Hope shall be shattered and no more_…' he lit a cigarette, placed it in his holder and took a puff. His scarred visage writhed into a smile. 'But first we must crush that verdammt Drakken… sigh… and Viper…'

---

Viper thought…

'Soon my new toy shall bring me the means to break free… I shall be _truly_ reviled by _all_…'

She picked up a kris.

'And when it's done… I will harvest what's mine from the ruined Earth.'

---

Nick as well…

'Ron chose well. (snicker!) I like how she dropped bein' pissed at me ta learn more about me… hopefully Ron's picked the right one just like Imi did when he talked to Cap's recruiter all them years ago… and got him ta see what we _really needed_…'

---

Kim…

'Ok Possible. It's time to step off the cliff… into Never-Never Land…' she thought. 'Gonna have to check the conspiracy theory sites about that guy… Ron knows him… Sheila _respects_ him…'

---

Sheila though of things while showering…

'Gonna have to do it. My brothers deserve it. We _need_ this… It's only fair… they _have to die… Strucker, Zola… Smith, as he calls himself…_'

---

"BAM!" Ron kicked open the Ladies Locker Room door and strode in eyes shut and covered. "SORRY!" he cried as he used his 'sight' to find Sheila.

It was deserted. He made his way through the maze and stood before her.

"RON! _What the hell do you think you're doing?_" Sheila growled.

"Sorry. I…uh…" BLUSHING. "We need to talk… about you."

She frowned. Then smiled.

"It's ok knothead. I'm the only one in here... and I'm decent" '(Heh! Never thought I'd say _that_ about myself and _mean_ it!)' She growled as she zipped her suit. "You can open your eyes…"

"Nah. I'm good. 'bump!' OW!" she guided him down to sit next to her. His skin warmed… from her body heat. 'Heh. It's true.' He unintentionally sent.

'What?' 'Your senses get sharper when you can't see… uh use your eyes… (he tweaked the 'sight' and saw her. She was frowning.) uh never mind. What's up?'

'I… can't.' "I can't tell you." She said.

"Won't you mean. It's about your family. Isn't it?" he peeked at her.

She turned away.

Ron could feel her emotions roiling inside. 'What can I do to help? Guess it's out of my league.' He thought. He turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why?"

She looked at him. "Why what?"

Serious Faced Ron. "Why'd you go there? With me. I'm not handsome an' stuff. So why?"

"Welll…uh."

"Is it Nick? 'Cause you see him in me, or is it something else? See the reason I'm asking is because I'm confused. I thought I was your 'go to' guy. At least that's what I've been thinking… y'know we've been all over and seen and done things that… are amazing. KP and I couldn't have done 'em without ya at our backs… I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you girls and how much you love me…" He peered into her stricken face. Gears linked. "It's Smith. He did something…to you…" he squinted. "Your family."

She silently wept and turned away.

He gently turned her face towards his. "Do you think you're the only one he's marked? Guys like him…" shadows passed. "The Holocaust…" Stone Face. She gasped. "I…lost family there…cousins…Nick and Great Grandpa… saved my Great Aunt there… no one else…" she crushed him in a heartfelt embrace. He pushed her back. "Whatever he did to you…ISN'T worth losing your soul over…"

'He's right.' Kim sent as she walked up and sat down. 'Don't worry. Al's set up a sign and popped a panel open. Don't know how… he…he said I needed to get inside…' she looked at Ron. 'He's goofy, stumbles, got a pet that's unusual… but his _heart_… is the truest thing I've ever seen…' Kim smiled. "And that's saying a lot. I try not to think I'm all that… but where it counts…" she punched Ron's arm. "He really _is_." She looked at Sheila, her partner. "He's right. It's not for you to do. If it happens that there's no other choice, ok. Otherwise…_listen to Ron_."

"Guys." Ron looked at Kim and Sheila with the Stone Face. "I figured it out. We've been played."

"What? What are you talking about Ron?" Kim asked.

'Smith. I know who he is.' He sent. 'He's the worst… _ever_. Hego is right. He's that bad.' Ron hugged himself. 'And he's half Jewish.'

Kim was thunderstruck. Sheila watched. Ron looked at her. 'You know too.'

Kim watched as a heavily shielded Sheila nodded. '_Who is he?_" she asked.

'KP… I refuse to say his _real_ name. He's…' Ron looked at them and caressed their souls with his. They dropped their shields…

He showed them.

Kim gasped. 'It's impossible! NO WAY! He's just a fable of the War!'

'Did Nan ever tell you any stories about him when she talked about her missions… against HYDRA or the Serpent Society?' he grimly sent. 'I don't remember her mentioning him… he was there. Cap's worst foe… _ever_.'

'But why? The World's Governments are quiet, they deny he ever… I mean…' she sputtered.

'So no one would get any ideas I guess. A whitewash. He's believed to be dead.' Ron sent. 'He's content to let folks think that too… that's the scary part… if I'm right… No I AM Right. What's worse is what happens if he _dies_…'

Sheila grit her teeth and growled.

"He… sacrificed… my folks… in a Weapon X experiment…Monod was _there_… He's dirty. And Smith… _Schmidt_ was his sponsor. He's done things for our government through the back door." She grit her teeth. "Viper's the result of crap like this. _She…she's got to pay._"

They sat. Thunderstruck. "So that's why you asked Wade to…" Kim said.

"It happened when I was 16… Mom was career Air Force. A spook. She was one of the _best_… she and Dad volunteered… Kim." Sheila's eyes flashed with feral rage. "He gave them flawed samples of Rebirth serum. _On purpose. Her and her __**clones!**_"

"Sheila…" Ron said as they tried to comfort her.

"NO! DON'T!" she shoved him away. "They deserve it! _**ALL OF THEM!**_"

"What about us?" he grit out. "You think we don't feel it too? I'VE LOST FAMILY TOO BECAUSE OF THEM! _**STRUCKER AND ZOLA MURDERED MY COUSINS IN THE WAR! SCHMIDT ORCHESTRATED IT!**_"

"Guys." Kim interjected… Heart breaking for them.

They were startled out of their growling match to see they were squared off… "Sorry." They said.

"We're not the enemy…and we won't win if we let them get to us like this." Kim said to the two people that she loved and trusted most. 'Especially someone like Schmidt.' She sent. Kim looked at Ron. 'Hon… if it's _him_… then we're in for the fight of our lives with Drakken since he was his pupil…' '(So since he's real… maybe Ron's Uncle IS… Noooo! That's just… TOO crazy for words!)'

"Yeah KP. You're right." He looked at Sheila. "I got your back. It's the least I can do… as the guy that's engaged to both of you." He looked at the stunned girls. "Just 'cause you bailed don't make it so for me KP. I'm still _your_ guy. You too Sheila." Pin drop. "Sheila. I _won't let you destroy yourself over this_. We've come too far. As _terrified_ as I am of him… I've got your backs." He rubbed the back of his head. "I…gotta go. There's a pile of stuff I've gotta look over. Unc thinks I have what it takes to make Colonel…" he noticed Kim looking at him curiously. "Uh I talked to 'im. Heh. Cap stopped by and gave me a copy of his stuff too." He looked at Sheila.

Sheila stared at this man. One she had picked… One that loved her… _despite what she'd been perceived to be_… and set aside most of her rage.

"It's ok." She looked at him… pensively. "I'm good. I'll listen to what you said. _Really_." She looked at Kim "Go ahead… I know Cap's one of your faves. I'll see you guys later. Got some thinking to do." She shoved them out the door into a small crowd of grumpy SHIELD women agents. "Ok guys, drill's over. You Pass. Thanks Al."

"Don't mention it. Glad to help." He said as he finished closing the panel. "Ok. Now the circuits are back on line. Sorry ladies." He said before he went up the hall kit in hand.

"They can't do stuff in their quarters?" Special Agent Gail Runciter asked as she shoved past.

Ron and Kim grinned.

They walked up the hall… 'Ron.' They heard. 'Yeah?' he sent while Kim listened. 'THAT'S why I chose you. What you just did…from your heart.' Sheila sent a wordless message of love to them. 'That goes for you too Princess.'

'Double for me…Hon.' Kim sent back to a stunned Sheila. 'Just bear with me. I've… got some things to work out. Stuff I've gotta grow past.'

'Been there. See ya later.'

Ron and Kim walked up the hall. 'Ron?' she sent. 'Yeah KP?' 'Could you tell me some stories about…Imi…and Uncle Nick…?' she popped out a sheepish grin. 'What you're comfortable with…' he turned to look at her. 'The reason I'm asking…Well the other day…Logan stopped by my cabin…he sensed I was in pain…and set me straight…about… What We Do …I just wanted to know more about the guys that helped you become the guy you are…' she frowned. 'The guy you always have been. When we talked…he…Logan had this look…he told me they had him in Sobibor…'

'A hellhole…just as bad as Auschwitz…'

'…' 'He got this look when he thought of Imi… he said you reminded him of Imi…' she thought for a moment. 'Hon how old is Logan?'

'He's old by our standards. At least 120. He was born in the 1800's. It's his mutant healing thingie…'

'Wow.' They found themselves standing in front of his quarters. Ron fidgeted. Kim clasped her hands behind her back and nervously rocked on her heels. 'May I come in?' she asked.

'Sure. Gonna take a shower, then hit the books. Wanna take a peek at Cap's notes?'

They walked in. 'Sure! I mean…' Blushing Kim. 'Kim. It's cool. Really.' He got a shy look on his face. 'I was the same way about Jean Grey…' Kim grinned at Her Beetroot Ron. 'Phoenix…uh 'til…y'know…'

'What?'

'You… and Sheila.' Beety Ron. 'Uh anyhow… did you and Logan talk about anything else?'

'He told me… about you being there when he caught up with Miko's murderer.'

Ron was stricken. "KP…" 'Kim…I…I'm sorry.'

She hugged him and looked deeply into his eyes. "It's ok." She hugged him again… **hard**. "You're an honorable guy… sorry I dissed it by ignoringmmmph!" He kissed her.

They broke it and looked at each other. "You didn't dis it. You were preoccupied at the time so you didn't notice that part of the Ronman's coolness…KP there's nothing to forgive." He pointed at his dresser. "Some of your stuff's in there…I left it where it was." He was open. "Hey! You wanna see Imi's journals? I got 'em on disc."

She smiled and pushed him towards his shower. "No. Not yet. Stories from you'll be good enough…" she looked around. "Where's Rufus?"

"Him? Oh he's hangin' out with Nick and the guys…" he stood stock still for a sec. "Uh The Specialist and your folks I mean. They're working on Drakken's bug… Sorry. Got Unc on the brain." '(Don't ask me more! Please!)' He thought as he stripped and turned on his shower while Kim watched.

'(YUM! BAD Kim! Gotta wait… sigh. Gotta get straight in my head first.)' "Ok." 'Hmmm.' "Ron…what's up with The Specialist? Guy's like an extra from the Cold War… The scary part I mean." She went to his dresser and sorted through her clothes. 'he's got a lot of my and Sheila's stuff in here…' She held up one of Sheila's bras. '(Maybe one day…nah Ron likes 'em.)' Blush.

"Uh he's cool. Tough but cool. A friend of my Dad's from 'the old days'… Dad says he owes him…" he stepped out, toweled off and tossed on a robe while Kim rummaged.

'Killer ass KP! Uhh…'

She smiled… posed and stepped in.

She rushed into the bath, stripped and showered while he dressed.

'Guess it's comin' back… not gonna push it.' He willed his bloodflow back to normal.

Ron sat in a chair and waited while Kim showered…

He woke to see her sitting on his bed, smiling at him, dressed in capri's and crop top, while brushing her hair. "'PAT!' C'mon over. I'll be good. Promise. You look like you could use a backrub."

"Uh. Ok." He gingerly got on his bed and lay facedown. Kim sat astride and proceeded to turn his back to putty. "Mmm. Nice!"

"You like? Sheila taught me." He purred a nonverbal response. 'Tell me about him. Imi I mean. What was he like?'

'Well… all I know about him… how he _was_ came from Dad. He told me…'

---

Meanwhile…

Al made one last call from inside his alien cyberrig…

To a man…

One others hated… disliked… feared… or Loved.

One he'd adopted as his brother.

One he called…

The Tones.

The link purred and clicked open.

"Goddamned kids. Look you little bastards if you call here one more time I'm gonna skin…"

"Tones. I need ya. It's the Old Man… and Team Possible." Al said. Sweat popped out.

"No. I'm retired. Just run squad these days. … redemption. You know what that means don't ya Al?" a growl shattered through.

"Tell me. How many cases of meningitis have you taken to…"

"Don't _ask_… An' that _ain't_ what it _is_… You know… Kids don't ask for what happens to 'em. It's our fault. Which is why I like few adults." He sighed. "Ok. I'll do it. Gotta get my team and… some tools."

"Cool. Brenda's taking care of the C3." Al said.

"Cool!" Al swore he could feel a smile over the link. "Then it's a cakewalk. The Old Man huh?"

"Yeah."

"If it weren't for him… I wouldn't be walking…" Gears spun in frightful ways… "'Cisco _has_ to do the dems. No one blasts shit better."

"On it. Where…" Al said.

"Just tell me. I'll get there; the less you know the better. 'Click!'"

Team Possible's chance grew…

Exponentially.

---

Meanwhile…

The good doctors had made some headway…

And were terrified.

"So. What is it?" The Specialist asked the team. 'Helluva brain trust here… can they do it?'

"It's a _construct_… designed to act like a pathogen." Anne said. "We've detected transmissions on the quantum level that show this to be true… with Wade and Reed's equipment." James and Reed added.

"The _organism's_ designed to grow and infiltrate the brains of the infected… and disrupts the higher functions." House growled.

"We DO know that it can't infect everyone." Cuddy said as she looked at slides under a microscope. "Specifically those that have had or are resistant to meningococcal infections… or have been vaccinated."

"Guys like our SHIELD troopers… but not guys like objectors to vaccination." The Specialist grumped.

"Exactly." Wilson said. "Don't worry about Team Possible. They've been inoculated…" he said with a frown. "The vectors airborne. It hits within a matter of hours. Frankly… it's brilliant. Oh yeah… we're clean."

"But you need to see this." Foreman said with a haunted look as he tapped on a plasma monitor. It showed scenes from different ERs around the world. "As we speak… hospitals are being flooded with… children… and adults…"

The Specialist chomped his cigar in half. "What's the ratio?"

Cameron looked away then at him full on. "4:1. He's infected the World's population… in a matter of hours…"

"The Human Race will have lost several generations…" James said.

"We have to tell them. Team Possible needs to know." Reed said.

'He's right Nick.' Xavier said over a shielded link.

"I'll tell 'em… up to a point." He pointed at Anne, Reed, James, and Xavier. "You guys have the most experience dealing with neurological disease and tech that affects the body. Find a way ta stop it… I'll fill 'em in. How'd our guys get infected anyhow?"

"We found traces of a compound that had been used by HYDRA in the 60's in the new agents…" Cuddy said. "The ones that show the same material are in quarantine. On Ice."

"Cryostasis." James growled.

"The HEW/HYDRA thing." The Specialist grated. "HYDRA was tryin' sera on kids back then…" he glared at them. "DON'T tell the SecGen anything."

"But…" Chase said.

"He's right." Said the one person they'd never expect. "He's dirty. He was in the middle of the scandal and walked. Clean. Abad's been in the middle of several scandals and walked. Blood Diamonds to HYDRA and AIM is one in particular. He's got a LOT of money and shell companies to hide it with. Every time he's been put on the spot a patsy appears." House growled.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Another voice said as they came into the lab. "He's dead. Killed by the pathogen when we tried to arrest him. A cover's in place." She sighed as Anne eased her into a chair. "We got his records… for what good they'll do. I've got my troops and resources at your disposal…" she looked at The Specialist. "Sir. Let's hope your weapon can stop them. God knows you've been working on them long enough"

Said none other than a dinged Betty Director.

"What weapon?" Chase said.

"Team Possible…" The Specialist said. "An' they're goin' up against a bastard that's _learned_… one that's willing to…"

"Take over the world?" Cameron asked.

"No." House said.

"destroy it… all the people in it…" Anne whispered.

"by killing it's children." Cuddy and The Specialist said.

---

Somewhere in the Midwest…

'Hmmm.' Brenda sat before her 'borrowed' cyberrig. It was an experimental THz 'machine'… 'Let's see… Merriam Drew bought a slew of stocks to green mail…! Found You. Or at least where you're headed.'

She told the rig to guide Wade and zipped off an email to Al. 'It's too quiet. Gonna check on the boys…'

---

5-22-2006  
Middleton, CO  
On the road to Kim's…  
0400 hrs

"Here's the plan. LMD's…" Kim quizzically looked at The Specialist as he drove them to her home in a nondescript cable van. "Life Model Decoys, have been deployed at your house Kim to make it look like your folks are home. (Don't worry we set it up so they're on 'leave'.) Our guy in the field says Drakken's gunnin' for ya. A bunch of Viper and pretty boy clones have been poppin' up all over that look like this." A picture of Eric flashed on the windshield. "Just do your day to day an' wait. Sheila's yer backup."

Rufus hopped from one pack to another checking their kits…

"What if this doesn't work?" she asked. Ron nudged her. "Uh Oh!" Rufus chirped.

The Specialist glared at her.

"Right." Kim. 'It _has_ to… or we're sunk.'

"Get to it." He growled as they pulled up to her house. "Rufus keep 'em out of trouble." 'Godspeed Kids…'

"Uh Huh!" he chirped from Ron's shoulder.

---

They stepped in…

A light flicked on.

"How was the mission sweetie?" 'Anne' said from the top of the stairs.

Kim looked at Ron. 'So weird.' "Uh fine 'Mom'. Ron's staying over ok?"

"That's fine Dear. 'Night Kids." The LMD said as it went to 'bed'.

'Why's it weird. I think it's kinda cool.' Ron sent, grinning.

"No funny business Mister, or it's a one way ticket to a black hole for you!" drifted down.

'Yeah you're right Kim. Weird.'

She giggled. So did Rufus.

Ron frowned then grinned.

End Part X


	44. Chapter 32

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
All DC characters © DC Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

Part XI

From the Journals of Sheila Goble-Baux…

I Thank God… for them (Ron and Kim) being there with me _that_ day… the day things came to a head… God only knows where I'd be now…

And Kimberly Anne Possible's Log…

If it hadn't been for Ron… Sheila would be… lost. I can't put into words the feelings I have… for him… on that day… and now.

---

5-22-2006  
Middleton, CO  
Chez Possible  
0317 hrs

One of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse sat in his beloved's bed…

Thinking.

'He's out there… somewhere. The Red Skull. Cap's and Unc's worst nightmare.' He looked to his right… 'The Essence won't let me use my powers either… guess it's gonna screw the challenge Hanuman created up… … DANG IT! Heh. But seriously…' he smirked. 'How do you let someone, or life turn you into what he is?'

He felt two someones quietly, respectfully listening…

Emerald Flint stared softly at him. Took in his thoughtful countenance…

'It's him.' She sent as she wrapped around Ron.

'yeah. just thinkin…' he frowned. ''bout stuff. 'sigh.' Him.'

'What kind of stuff?' she asked as she hugged him in the sheets.

He turned and looked at her. 'What it takes to turn on your own… Humanity in general.'

She stared back, mind a blank.

'Kim. He's _evil_ not crazy… He made a choice to become… what he is. I don't get it…' he shuddered.

'I don't either.' She hugged him as she wrapped herself around his legs.

'Just because someone's crapped on you, doesn't give you the right to… to…' Tears flowed.

'I know Hon.' She sat up and looked into his eyes. 'You're absolutely right.' Kim grew pensive. 'Sheila's…'

'She's gonna try it KP. You know she can't help it… after what happened to her folks. I'll have to stop her.' Stone Face.

'I know.' She said as she gently pulled him into the sheets.

'The Skull's weak. That's why.' Sheila sent. "I promise Hon… I'll do my best for you two…'

'Thanks Sheila that's all we'll ask for; take a better path.' They sent. Ron smiled at her in The Realm.

'What?' she asked.

'Just wish you were here… miss you.' He sent with Kim's tacit agreement.

'Me too.'

---

5-22-2006  
Middleton High  
Middleton, CO  
0800 hrs

Kim and Ron walked in… Stunned.

The halls were mostly empty…

A shadow blocked the light…

Kim and Ron looked up…

"Alright! Listen up Stoppable, Possible. Classes WILL continue despite low student numbers… from that bug that's going round." He slid a folder into Kim's hand. His tone grew softer. "Possible… do whatever it takes… no one deserves this…" he walked off.

"Whatcha got Kim?" Ron asked. "Yeah!" Rufus chirped.

Kim popped open the folder and stared. "I don't know… no!" she passed it to Ron…

It was a list of students… ones they _knew_… that were infected…

Bonnie and Monique were on the list… in serious condition!

"I don't care what anyone says… this is…" Kim growled.

"Personal." Stone Faced Ron said.

"Yeah." she said as they spied a handsome, tanned, dark haired synthodrone walk in. 'Ron! Do you see it too?'

'Yeah. OW!' Ron glared at a quietly enraged Rufus. 'He pinched me with his claws! Sorry Kim.' "Steady buddy." "Ok."

The drone walked over to them…

A spark lit behind it's eyes.

'Put your game face on Ron. I need you at my back. I made arrangements just in case. Some of our friends in the Guardsmen unit…'

'Gotcha KP.'

The drone stood before Kim and smiled. "Hi. Name's Eric Plantagenet…"

Kim pasted on a smile… "Hi. I'm Kim, this is Ron…"

At Drakken's lair… an order was given.

The drone flexed his circuitry… a miniGrid generator sent out a pulse!

Kim felt it attempt to flow through her… her training reflexes took over and shielded her from the pulse. 'Nnngh! GOD! Gonna…'

'No KP! We've gotta wait for our break remember? 'Sides, Stick's training's takin' care of business…' he sent along with his view of her in The Dream as she deflected the pulse.

She grit her teeth. 'Yeah. Ok. The dildo that walks like a man's gonna live another day…'

They walked with the drone feigning interest…

---

Drakken's Lair…  
The Command Center

A lackey confirmed what he'd discovered on his desk readout. "Sir! We've found her and her sidekick. Pulsar is nowhere to be seen."

"Good. Tell 901 to scan her for weaknesses and map her energy profile…" he rose. "Send the data to Lab One, I can't complete my project without that data."

"Yes Sir."

---

While Drakken schemed… Brenda snuck through his network… planting viral bombs, and mapping his lair. Two of SHIELD's Samedi-class stealth sats sat in geo-synch watching. An email was sent to one of Kim's patrons in Vegas.

Fu Manchu.

Another to SHIELD's newest ghost op… Spymaster… in the same locale.

An extraction was begun.

Another was sent to Fury's personal data core.

'_Good Job!_' to her surprise was sent back.

She smiled as she downloaded her data to Al's team.

---

Team Possible's… no. The World's chance exploded to the power of N.

---

The Cafeteria  
1200 hrs

Ron was grinding his teeth.

He knew Kim was staying in character… but it irked him.

"So uh… can I take you out sometime?" Eric said as he scanned her.

"Out? As in date?" Kim said.

"Uh yeah. I realize this is kinda fast… what with you being single again…" Kim and Ron's hair rose as the drone glared at Ron! "But I thought you'd like to do something…"

'KP, how does he know?' Ron asked. 'I thought that only a few knew about what's happened?'

'Shhh! Don't know. There's a leak.' She smiled. "I'd be happy to!"

"Cool! I'll see you later… is 7 good?" Eric asked as he rose. He goosed his generator again…

Kim grinned as it goosed her psyche… her ego got tweaked. She tamped it down. '(I hope that patch guy, or The Specialist are as paranoid as I think… 'cause I'm gonna need it…)'

Ron and Rufus sat and quietly and wished for anything to happen… to the drone. 'If he didn't look so lifelike… bastard. Sheila you there?' Ron flipped into The Realm. He smiled. Sheila was trying out a Playboy® Bunny look with her Pulsar armor.

'Yeah Hon. Watch it. I've got reports from other units saying that this new model is pretty tough…' she sent while in her armor. 'And so are the Viper clones. We've managed to kill most of them. They're pretty unimaginative… He's flash grown 'em. They're _still_ dangerous…'

'But it's obvious that they're being used to spread us thin. We're on the ropes, especially since most of our heavy hitters are down.' he sent back.

'Yeah. It's gonna take a miracle.' She looked at him from The Realm. 'Or some dumb skills 'wink!' to save us.' She kissed him in The Realm. 'Gotta go Hon. We're getting ready to drill another clone.'

'Love ya.'

'Love ya both.'

She winked out.

He looked at Kim who gave a nod with her eyes that she'd heard, before she left for class, drone in tow.

---

Meanwhile…

SHIELD Helicarrier Condor 1  
In Hover mode over  
Middleton, CO  
1200 hrs

During a contraband sweep, the method of aerial delivery was discovered.

A team had been performing a routine sweep and found a piece of contraband in one of the infected agent's cabins…

A little Diablo had activated itself and was moving about the person's room…

It was neutralized by the team and handed over to the Lab.

When scanned it was found to contain a pure sample of the pathogen.

Anne, Xavier, and Team House set about analyzing its structure; while James, Reed, and Wade studied it's biomechanics and circuitry…

Two hours later…

Charles placed a 'call' to Fury. 'We've discovered a way to slow it and stop it.'

'Go'wan. I'm listenin'.' He growled from his desk as he, Jones, and Dugan scanned data for Drakken's whereabouts. 'Make it good. Kinda busy here.'

'It's hooked to a pulsing signal… Drakken's built a failsafe… if he dies then the infected will too…'

'That's yer cure Chuck?'

'No. We've hacked the 'software' and have tweaked it a…bit. When his pulse generator's destroyed everyone that's recoverable… will make it. The rest… we'll have to pray for… a long time to come…'

'Damnit! _More fer the list_…' 'What's that?' 'Nothin' just keep doin what ya can… I want better odds fer the poor bastards that're infected… Sorry Chuck… I know yer doin' yer best.' He took a drag off his cigar, an email popped up before his 'dead' eye. 'Gotta go. Got somethin' ta look at.'

'Right.' Xavier was gone.

"Guys," Fury looked at Gabriel Jones and Tim Dugan. "We're goin' on a little hunt. Get Dobb's ass an' his team over to these coordinates. Tell 'im to wait 'til Team Possible 'screws up' then get to it." He rose to leave… and vanished! Gabe and Dum Dum looked at each other. "You guys took yer meds right? At peak? No rust?" his voice said.

"Yeah Nick. We did." Gabe said.

"Good. Then saddle up. We've got some folks to save."

They grinned. Ready to walk into Hell itself for their best friend.

An Irish guy from Hell's Kitchen… that just wanted to keep folks safe.

The Everyman.

Nicholas Joseph Fury.

---

Middleton High  
1300 hrs

A tense Ron was mindlessly wandering the halls, Rufus in pocket when…

"Hey Dude. Where's my money?" a voice asked.

'Man! I know it's not real… just tanks that she's hanging with it… as handsome as it is for a bot…'

Ron, oblivious to where he was and what was going on walked through the bullies of D-Hall…

A newly installed camera tracked the event…

"Uh Oh!" Rufus chirped as he drew his blaster, set it on stun, and hid in Ron's pocket.

"THUMP! OW!" Ron cried as he was knocked on his ass by the largest bully…

---

Steve Barkin bolted out of his office towards… an impending battle.

---

"Hey! What Your Problem?" Ron growled at the bullies.

"Heh, heh! Lookit 'im! Thinks he's all that." Their flunky said. "He thinks he's all that. We know you ain't shit without Possible. Fork it over. SHIELD pussy. We ain't scared of you."

"Shut." The largest one said.

'Something's wrong…' Ron looked at them with his 'sight'. 'Crap! They're infected… but they're also being their mean old selves… Gonna do this Rook…Ron style!'

Before he could react… Hanuman erupted from him… a blue glowing aura…

Bullies flew like chaff!

Ron woke to see to last bully get 'cleansed' by Hanuman… He turned towards Ron, winked, and merged with him.

Mr. Barkin ran up.

"Wait! I didn't…" Ron cried.

"Stoppable. Go home. I'll keep an eye on… Kim." Barkin patted a bulge. "I'm active…" a look of understanding dawned… "You never really leave…" he _smiled?_ "Now get out of here and get ready. I've got this."

"Yes Sir." Ron ran up the hall.

"Stoppable!"

"Yes Sir!"

"When you get back… extra homework." 'Gonna have to move their teachers around to keep an eye on her…'

"Yes SIR!"

---

Ron wandered into Bueno Nacho…

'Awww Maaannn!' he cried as the brat factor terrorized the restaurant. 'The things you miss when you're on a mission…' he spied several goon-like waiters dressed like HYDRA-ized Little Diablos in the eatery…

Ned looked at Ron with understanding… and pointed to Little Diablo. He mouthed 'Gotta tell ya something…' Ron nodded. Rufus sat on his shoulder in kit.

"Ohhh! How Cute!" a mother gushed as her daughter pointed at Rufus.

"Yeah. Heh. He's one of a kind…" Ron said as he slipped into line. He spied something on the menu… Caught Ned's eye and winked. 'Guys.' He sent. 'Don't ask me how… but Bueno Nacho's in this mess…'

'Gotcha.' Sheila. 'You sure?' Kim.

'Ron Factor.' He sent. ''Sides Ned's acting weirder… take a look…' he sent a picture of what he was seeing to them. 'And then there's these guys.' The view panned over the 'waiters'.

'Ok. We're gonna get movin'.' Sheila sent. Kim notified her troops.

'Right.' Ron. He made a writing motion with his left hand.

Ned nodded went into the back and returned.

Ron turned to an anonymous customer festooned with several… kids. "Sir, you look like a person of moral common sense… Do you know how they make the Buffalo Nuggets here?" The Man shook no… "Welll… first they collect a certain item when it's expelled from the Buffalo." He rubbed his jaw, "A tumor thingie… then they…" Ned walked up on the conversation and bugged his eyes at what Ron was saying to the terrified customer.

"YAAAHHHHH!" Ron cried as he was thrown through the restaurant's front doors by Ned.

He felt something crinkle in his pocket…

It was a spool of film in a bag. Evidence according to Ned's note… and a map to Drakken's location. 'Booyah! Geek factor strikes again!'

He read the thanks at the bottom…

And smiled.

Ned Brown was related to SHIELD Agent Gnott… that had helped Ron crush the Adaptoid by feeding it bad Bueno Nacho while he was recovering from an ulcer.

---

Kim was worried…

Somehow Eric had given her the slip…

He'd gone into the Boy's room, and hadn't come out.

Now she was walking up the hall looking into closets…

She opened the Janitor's office…

And gasped.

Blood.

It covered one wall.

The janitor's elderly body was crumpled in a corner like a piece of litter…

Pale light flared in the room limning a monster…

'Eric' was talking to someone… His right hand had morphed into a comlink!

His face… was gone!

'BASTARD!'

Her aura flared.

He lashed out and hit a remote on his belt… a portal sucked him in… Kim saw where he'd gone as she dodged his blow… Bueno Nacho HQ in North Upperton.

For a moment she thought about telling Ron and Sheila…

In a flash of ego tweaked by the drone's attempts earlier… She walled herself off, called her Guardsman team and set the rendezvous for Paisley's.

Kim tapped into The Dream and :SLID: home.

Another set of eyes fumed at the predicament.

---

Steve Barkin was ticked as he looked into the Janitor's office. 'Damn. She couldn't wait.' He called Fury, the police and waited…

---

Drakken's Lair…  
Lab One

Drew T. P. Lipsy died…

As Viper watched him silently writhe in the bioforge…

And was reborn into…

Viper hit the release as he sank to the bottom of the vat…

Fluorocarbon blood hurled from his lungs…

He sat back… eyes glowing blue…

"I am Drakken 2.0!" he howled.

Viper rolled her eyes and smirked.

All was going according to plan. '?' a wave of weakness flowed through and passed… She shook it off.

A sub-quantal spark lit in her breast…

---

The Island of The Exiles…

The Red Skull sat at a crossroads… and made a choice.

Worldwide violent outbreaks were occurring in escalating numbers…

Caused by those infected by Drakken's pathogen.

All except America.

He looked at a lackey in his Command Center. "Give the order."

The lackey sat before his Master… STUNNED!

"Sir?"

"What is not clear? Tell ALL HYDRA troopers loyal to me to render assistance… to the World… Else there won't be one to conquer!" he hissed, face awrithe.

"Yes Sir!"

He tapped the bone behind his left ear. "Zola. Begin your operation."

"Jawohl."

---

The Colorado Desert…

The edge of North Upperton  
Bueno Nacho HQ  
1900 hrs

Shadows licked the terrain as Kim and her 20 man Guardsman II™ unit made plans over their armor in teleconference mode while easing into position…

Unfortunately one of her men was _very_ green…

"Uh… Capt. Possible… that suit is nonregulation…" A Lt. Johnson, fresh out of SHIELD's academy said.

"So's Iron Man's suit but I don't hear you complaining about that… Lt. you're relived from duty 'til further notice. Anyone else have anything to say?"

"NO MA'AM!"

She stealthed herself, looked at the building and said. "Wait…" :SLIDE: "Here."

She stood in the cheery fortress' foyer…

"BAM!" a blast of plasma hit her where she stood.

Pulsar and her troops were startled!

"Oh GOD! THEY GOT HER!" Johnson cried.

Pulsar focused. 'Hope I can do this…' she _pulled_ Johnson into the Realm and shielded him best she could. 'Quick. What happened?'

He showed her. She released him. "Dobbs. Take command of that unit under my authority." She said as her mind ran through several scenarios…

"Copy Green Leader."

'Kimmie?' she sent. 'Please God… Essence… Whatever… don't let her die…'

'Sheg…Sheila?' Kim sent as she dodged Viper's attacks. 'I'm ok. She just knocked the wind out of me… AHH!' Silence.

Sheila felt Kim. She was alive.

Damnit!

---

Kim ducked and rolled. She weaved in and out of Viper's snares. "So how'd you know?"

"The plush carpet." Viper hissed as she closed the gap and whipped out her Dadao…

"Clang!" The Dadao was pinned between Kim's wrists as she held it off with Drunken Cat Prays to Moon… Her aura surged as they struggled.

It moved…

'Kimmie?' Sheila sent. 'Please God… Essence… Whatever… don't let her die…' Kim heard…

'Sheg…Sheila?' Kim sent as she threw Viper from her. 'I'm ok. She just knocked the wind out of me… AHH!' Viper nicked her armor's right shoulder!

Waves of blackness rolled over her as she felt a sting…

She sent a pulse of love to Ron… and Sheila…

She saw Eric lean over…

---

Earlier…

05-21-2006  
Yamanouchi, Japan  
Sensei's Room  
0315 hrs  
Iyori Tozai…

A descendant of the Togukawa Shogunate…

And a product of those times as well.

Descendant of one of the fiercest yet _honorable_ bloodlines the world has ever seen…

And she had a choice to make.

'Do I help them in this time of crisis… or do I do what we have been… for the last few years…?' she agonized.

"Well?" her guest asked.

"Hai. This time only." She said to her guest. "My government and clan will assist you. Afterwards…"

"I expect no less. My forces will render aid immediately." Said Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker.

---

Pulsar sent an update to Fury…

"SHIT! DON'T do anything… hold the line. He won't kill her yet. Me and The Howlers are on our way…"

She thought two things.

'Yeah right.' When told to wait.

'Oh Shit.' When he'd told her the Howlers were coming.

Sheila Goble-Baux, graduate of St. Cyr, began to think outside the box…

And hoped for a miracle.

---

Ron heard her.

And reappeared in Drakken's lair. Armored. Visor open.

They were waiting.

He'd been knocked down with a derivative of Hulkbuster gas. A lethal dose. Miranda was hit with an EMP and was sucked into his Bo…

A broadcast was sent.

It showed Drakken standing next to an awakened Kim and Ron…

They were shackled to lab tables… in their old mission gear.

A voice was heard.

Viper's.

"You have one hour to make your peace. Then the World's children and those adults infected with our pathogen shall die."

The transmission ended.

Pandemonium reigned.

Rufus had escaped.

---

Meanwhile…

Al's forces began to move.

---

"Stand guard." Drakken said to 901. "Don't touch her."

The drone stared back… in a strange way. "Yes Sir." It said as it took position by the main door.

"Come my Dear Viper." Drakken said as he held out his hand and escorted her out. "We have many pleasures to sample…"

"DUDE! Too much TMI!" Ron cried as the lights dimmed. "Cheap assed Drakken, won't even leave the lights on…" he turned as much as he could and smiled at Kim. "So KP how ya doin'? The décor sucks… but I know _you_ could do something with this place…"

She didn't know why, maybe she was crazy… a little… no a lot… but she was glad he was there.

Her Best Friend.

The Guy That'd Take A Hit For Her. ALWAYS… 'cause he believed in her.

…

She began to cry.

"KP… Don't cry… It'll be cool. You'll see." 'Man! That stuff they hit me with is blocking The Link… Gotta cheer her up…!'

He smiled.

It irked her no end 'til she began to smile too.

"'sob!' What's So Funny?" she growled.

'Good she's getting pissed.' He grinned goofily. "Uh nothin'. Just thought of a joke…"

She grinned. "Spill."

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Here goes. Two guys or girls… can't seem to get that right, are sitting in a jail cell… is it two girls… hmmm…"

"Ron!"

"Oh Yeah. Sorry Kim. Anyway. They're sitting in this cell after getting in trouble and one looks at the other."

"yeah?"

"And the one says to the other. Boy that was fun."

"And?" she said.

"The other says yeah it was. Let's do that again." He finished.

Silence.

Then a chuckle.

"You told it wrong." Kim said. 'He's good. Gotta think of a plan…'

"No I didn't!" he shot back. 'That's my KP!'

"Yeah you did. It goes like this…! Oh. Sorry. You're right." Chagrinned Kim said. 'Not 'all that'…' she looked at Ron. He winked. 'Welll… maybe a little…'

"Hey Kim. It really goes… A Friend will sit in a cell with ya and say, 'Boy that was fun!' A best friend will say, 'Boy that was fun! Let's do it again!'" he grinned at her. "Got ya Back Kim."

'He's amazing.' "Yours too. Ron when we…" a shadow fell across her…

901 was leering at her.

'Crap! Now I'm getting this from dildos too?'

---

Everyone that really knew Kim… Ron… and Sheila…

From her parents…

To Prince William…

To the average Guy and Gal in the street…

Prayed for them…

They got their miracle.

---

Bueno Nacho HQ  
Loading Dock  
2030 hrs

Sheila watched as a troop of heavy rescue ambulances drove through the gates to the BN industrial park… (the guards were shot) and made their way to the loading dock… "Hold your positions. Don't move 'til we get a signal." Fury crackled over the link as a shadow dropped off the roof of an ambulance and slithered up the wall.

---

"Yes can I help you?" one of Drakken's scarlet suited henchmen asked as he opened the door.

"We received a call that there was a MCI… Mass Casualty Incident here… lots of injuries… fatalities… stuff like that." A stocky, dark café au lait complected EMT said as he and his partners stood before the henchman. He was fiddling with the jumpkit on his one shoulder with one hand and had the other fiddling around inside his jacket. "Sorry looking for a tool…"

"Sorry dude, there's nothing like that going on here… Go aw…!" the henchman's eyes bugged as he stared down the barrel of a modified CIA issue silenced .458 automag.

"There we go. Found my tool." The medic said with a grin. "Be 'vewwy, vewwy quiet.'" He whispered as he pulled out a squib. "Are you allergic to any meds?"

The thug shook 'no'.

"Good." The medic said as he stuck the squib into the thug's gut and "phht!" shot two others as they ran up to see what was going on. 'Right tool for the right job. Thank God for oil based meds. That Para will hold 'im for 12 hrs. Goddamned terrorists.' He thought as he cleared the way while his squad checked the dock and popped the stragglers. "Percy… Tones here… The way's clear c'mon in." he said over his link.

"Gotcha Tones… Need any help?"

"Nah. These guys are pushovers… I've got something special for those 'drones' of his. Get 'Cisco to work willya?"

"Gotcha."

'Well, well, well. What have we here?' Tones thought as he opened the dock doors and saw several drones and henchmen ranked on in the hall before him and his team.

A voice ghosted through the PA…

"And now Boys and Girls… A little Motown Sound for you while it's getting done…" A song began to play…

_Very superstitious, writings on the wall,  
Very superstitious, ladders bout to fall,  
Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin glass  
Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past.  
_

The henchmen and drones looked around in confusion to the Tones' amusement…

_When you believe in things that you don't understand,  
Then you suffer,  
Superstition ain't the way_

'Hmmm.' The Tones pulled out a cigar, chomped the end off and bit it. "I got three things ta say." He growled as his men took position. 'Thanks Brenda.' He smiled inside.

_Very superstitious, wash your face and hands,  
Rid me of the problem, do all that you can,  
Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong,  
You don't wanna save me, sad is my song._

"What's that Fucker?" a goon asked.

_When you believe in things that you don't understand,  
Then you suffer,  
Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh._

"One: Shields up."

The teams' shields clicked on.

The goons got a bit shaky.

"Two: This IS Gonna _hurt_, so if there's any realsies in there yer warned."

The drones stepped forward.

"And the third?" Goon asked.

"See Ya in Hell Ya Bastiches." He growled as he reached into his kit and began to fire at will.

_Very superstitious, nothin' more to say,  
Very superstitious, the devils on his way,  
Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass,  
Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past  
_

The hall exploded into a quivering mess of goo and torn, blasted flesh as The Tones and his men ripped through the drones and goons before them. "Comin' Ta Getcha Baby." They growled as they waded through Drakken's fodder.

_When you believe in things that you don't understand,  
Then you suffer,  
Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no_

_Superstition_

_Stevie Wonder_

'God I LOVE this minigun. Right Tool For The RIGHT Job. BOOYAH!' The Tones thought as his team blasted their opposition to bits.

---

Fury gave the command.

"ATTACK!"

Another battle for the fate of Humanity had begun.

---

Meanwhile 'Cisco was placing the finishing touches on his specialty…

Blowing crap up.

The short AfrAm male had put the finishing touches on a great work… after shaking off his trip through the sewers.

"Ready?" Al asked link-wise.

"Yeah, yeah Percy. It's, it's ready. Anytime you want it. It'll bbbbblow when they ttttttamper with it too. BBB…BAM! Just like that." he said with a crooked grin. "The plant and backup'll be toast just give the word."

"Well alright then. Get out of there and fall back." He said as he slid further into the lair.

"You got it." The dems expert said as he clicked on his shield and proceeded to make his escape.

"Going somewhere?" a voice purred. It was a Viper clone… and it had fired up it's hands!

"Crap." 'Cisco tapped his link as he tossed a stickybomb at Viper's clone. "Al, the place's crawlin' with Viper clones… they've got Shego's powers too." He said as he rolled behind a generator and ran up the corridor.

"You ok?" Al asked.

"Yeah." He said as he watched the clone give chase while struggling with the bomb glued to her chest. "Damned shame. Nice Curves." He grumbled as the detonator popped.

"BAM!"

'Cisco was thrown out the generator room into a wall.

"DUDE?" Al cried.

"I'm ok. Just shook up. Tell the guys that they've got FFF… 5… then it's goggle time." He said as he got up, dusted himself off and trotted out of the complex.

"Ok." Al said as he slithered into the complex, wreaking havoc along the way.

---

Sumo Ninja rose…

Vengeance on his mind.

---

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Drakken screamed as his penthouse bunker went into lockdown.

"We've got a security breach, Sir!" a henchman replied. "Levels 1 to 5 are history… OH N…" The power went out… then went to isolated central backup.

"How long do we have on the Backup?" Drakken hissed.

"30 minutes at most Sir. Then…"

"No Matter. That's ALL I'll need. By that time the World will be a smoking ruin." He gloated as Viper looked on.

---

All members of Al's team switched to night mode and dove in.

Under the cover of darkness and confusion a person ported in and crackled a series of commands off his ESP Box through Drakken's control network to all areas worldwide.

Except for one.

He then ported to another location to complete a task for someone he'd learned to _respect_.

---

Pulsar fought as a Demon possessed. Somehow she knew where they were…

Eventually she made it to Lab One…

She planted her palm on the wall and listened as her armor and senses gave her the layout…

---

"The Great Kim Possible left you for ME!" Eric cried as he gloated over his prize.

"No I _didn't_, I realized you're a fake and decided to walk into your trap." She hissed, "Ron You Know I Didn't!" 'HUH? I still care what he thinks!'

The Stone Face rose in him…

"Listen Up, asshole. It works like this. Whether Kim's with me or not isn't as important as me being there for her for the rest of her life." 'C'mon Hanuman! HELP ME HERE!' "She may not stay with me the rest of my life… I can handle that as long as she's happy. I'll even do what it takes to make sure she's happy with any guy she chooses… But I'll be damned if _any_ asshole hurts her… _EVER!_ If that's the price I have to pay for her leaving me for being stupid when she needed me… Then I'm willing to pay it… because… I love her. Just Leave Her Alone."

"Pretty Words Loser. How Are You Going To Stop Me From Doing What I Want… IN FRONT OF YOU?"

Eric leaned over Kim, folded back his face, and extruded an arrow-like proboscis. "Soon you'll be _mine!_" he hissed as he ran his hands over her body.

Kim turned from him in disgust and choked down her vomit at his touch.

"Get away from her you _monster_, I said!" Ron growled from his table as he feebly struggled with his restraints.

"Quiet." Eric hissed. "There's _nothing_ you can do. The nerve gas Father used has rendered you powerless, and you'll stay that way until he's figured out how to use you."

"Dude. There's an antidote?" 'YES!'

"Yes. But _you'll_ never get to use it." He hissed at Ron.

Unbeknownst to them, someone watched from the shadows.

A command was transmitted to a drone.

A canister was stealthily cracked open.

Gas seeped into the lab.

A faint glow surrounded Kim and Ron.

"I think I'll taste you now." Eric gurgled as he leaned towards Kim dripping slime on her face.

"Stop It!" she cried. '!' 'Ron?'

'Yeah KP… I feel it too… don't panic. I've got your back.' He sent as he unknowingly morphed into Hanuman and sent out a tendril of energy to her table's restraints and Kim's body to flush out the rest of the gas in her tissues.

Their bonds silently clicked open.

"Get OFF ME!" she screamed as Eric climbed onto the table and prepared to rape her.

"WHAT"S HAPPENING?" Eric cried as drones began to melt in the lab.

"!" was thought by Kim and Eric as a HUGE blue fist _tore_ him off the table and splattered him against the wall! "The Lady said NO!" Ron said with Hanuman's face. "You Ok KP?"

"Yeah…" she said as she stared at the most beautiful thing she'd _ever_ seen.

"What?" Ron asked as he caught her staring at him. He raised a hand to rub the back of his head… and examined his face hands and body! "AWWWW MANNNN! I guess this is it huh? Now I Look Way Too Freaky For Ya… I'll just settle for gettin' us out of this mess… You were right Kim I'm a Freak…!" 'Damnit Hanuman! Cut It OUT! What's she _doing_!'

Ron was stunned as Kim…

Well…

_Kissed her MAN!_

"I'm an idiot Ron… No matter WHAT you look like you're _always_ there for me… I'm sorry." she said as she hugged him. "For _everything_…"

"It's ok Kim. I'm sorry too. I should have told you both how much I love you and worked it out… instead of locking down like that… Forgive Me?"

"Yeah."

"Got Room For One More?" Sheila asked as she walked into the lab.

"Yeah." They said as they hugged her.

---

'That's what you get for stealing MY work schwinehund… The Master will have no choice but to use _my works from now on_. Until another time, Team Possible.'

And with that Arnim Zola ported out of the war zone that was known as Bueno Nacho HQ.

---

Meanwhile…

Al sowed confusion in the ranks…

---

A Rearmed Team Possible ran through the corridors using their senses to ID Friend Or Foe…

A mass blocked their path.

'Go ahead.' He sent. 'I've got this.'

They looked at him.

"go."

Ronald Dean Stoppable dropped his Bo and faced his opponent.

Sumo Ninja.

---

Meanwhile…

Rufus and the rats that ran the maze of pipes throughout the complex began to chew their way through the fiberoptics that wound through his lair…

With some well placed shots from his blaster of course.

---

Sheila turned to Kim. '(Wait.)'

They snuck back and silently watched…

-

Ron faced off… and closed his eyes.

He blended with the elements.

Sumo Ninja rushed forward…

Ron turned to Wind and redirected his thrust…

Water and sank below…

Fire and blasted him back…

Earth…

And broke his spine…

"Kkkill Me…" he hissed.

"No Dude." Ron said as he opened his eyes. "There's hope for you." A flash bathed the huge man. "I'll come see you while you're healing. There's _so_ much you have to deal with… the karma thingie…"

He turned and saw them. The Bo hopped back onto his wrist.

They smiled…

And ran towards another part of their destiny.

---

"Nick shouldn't we…?" Dum Dum shouted over his link.

"Nah. This is it. Sink or swim. Now get back to work ya galoots; we got a battle ta WIN!"

---

Drakken was shaking in rage in his wrecked bunker.

EVERY synthodrone had melted or gone berserk.

His henchmen lay dead or dying.

His parasites had been rejected or destroyed by their hosts.

His Diablos were in ruins.

And Somehow… Team Possible Had Broken Free And Was Coming For _HIM_!

"So what now o fearless leader?" Viper asked as she melted her way through the roof hatch.

"We must escape to fight another day…" he hissed as…

"BLAMM!" Team Possible blasted through the bunker doors!

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken cried.

"That's TEAM Possible to _you_ asshole!" Kim growled.

"KP!" Ron cried.

"WHAT RON?"

"Language?"

"Sorry."

"Ahh… come to think of it you've earned it. I'm sorry." he said.

"C'mon! They're getting _away!_" Pulsar cried as Drakken and Viper ran onto the roof… with a smile. 'Are we crazy or what?'

---

They strode onto the roof.

Sheila collapsed her visor and stared…

Just as someone knows when their home's been tampered with…

She knew the _truth!_

Viper glared at her… and nodded. She slid her gaze to Ron.

"So you've taken up with my daughter… If you survive I'll show you who's bet…"

"That's SICK AND WRONG! There's NO way you're her mother… No one's Mom would poison her child and leave her to die…" Ron raged.

"I would, and DID. After I survived the Rebirth experiment… I left… The Woman Tomas knew was dead… And I embraced the EROTIC ways of Destruction." She hissed as Sheila walked onto the roof.

A tune came across the PA…

A strain was heard…

_Shame  
Burning, you keep my whole body yearning  
You got me so confused  
It's a shame  
Sometimes I think I'm going insane  
But still I want to stay_

_Wrapped in your arms  
Is where I want to be  
I Want to be, want to be  
Wrapped in your arms  
That's my high, my high_

_Shame, ooh  
My mother says you're playing a game  
And what you do to me is a  
Shame  
Ooh, gonna love you just the same  
Mama just don't understand_

"You're Mine. _**Bitch**_" Sheila said.

"I'd have it no other way… Daughter." Viper hissed.

_Wrapped in your arms  
Is where I want to be  
I want to be, want to be  
Wrapped in your arms  
That's my high, my high_

Viper threw her guided shuriken…

Pulsar flared up and slagged them…

Viper flared up as well and tackled her!

_I can't get enough, ooh baby  
Enough of that magic touch  
Love is in my heart  
Tearing the rules apart  
So, why should I be ashamed_

'KP! She's got…' Ron sent.

'I KNOW!' she pointed at Drakken. 'LOOK! Ron… I need The Rook, _all_ of him.'

Drakken had morphed into a mass of pulsing, energy crackling flesh!

'Gotcha Kim.' He flared…

As did she…

Battle was joined.

Kim ran over to Pulsar and kicked Viper…

Who broke free, flipped away, and whipped out her Dadao…

Kim backflipped into Drunken Cat Holds Its Prey, flipped up onto Viper's Dadao, ran up the blade and kicked Viper under her chin with Reverse Drunken Monkey Walks On Hands. "POW!"

"UNNNGH!" Viper fell over the lip of the building's roof and clawed into its brickwork…

'Kim… a little help here…' she ran to Ron's aid while Pulsar tackled Viper as she flew over the lip.

_Only love can be to blame  
If we lose our love  
It's a shame  
Ooh, I wouldn't want to live with the pain  
Gonna stay forever_

'FOOLS! I have _your_ powers.' The beast howled as it grabbed them and slammed them into the roof. 'As the World dies so does she!' he gurgled.

Viper paused in battle giving Pulsar an opening!

She was blasted off and skidded to a halt. Her head clipped some rubble… she lay stunned as Pulsar ran to her team's aid.

"what'd you do?" she hissed as she burned him off Kim and The Rook.

"I've altered her cells. The reaction that gives her your powers has gone critical… even if you save them from my toy _Shego_. The World dies. The Fallout will be immense." He gurgled as he formed a weapon inside.

"Lookout!" Ron cried as Kim flared her aura…

Knocked Pulsar out of the way…

As she did so…

Viper passed through the P-field…

And was pierced by a thorn of metallic flesh…

They ran forth and caught her.

Kim and Sheila turned to see Drakken Ripped from his mound of flesh by Hanuman…

His tumorous 'body' was vaporized by the gout of energy that ran forth from Viper.

_Wrapped in your arms  
Is where I want to be  
I want to be, want to be  
Wrapped in your arms  
That's my high, my high_

_Only love can be to blame  
If we lose our love  
It's a shame  
Ooh, I wouldn't want to live with the pain  
Gonna stay forever_

_Oh, it's a shame_

_Shame_

_Shame_

_Sung by Evelyn Champagne King  
J.H. Fitch and R. Cross lyrics_

Ron stepped forth from Hanuman and stood over him as Hanuman held Drakken in place.

"Say My NAME. SAY IT!" Ron Howled.

Drakken huddled before him, broken, beaten, humiliated… Silence pervaded the fight arena… It seemed as if The Elements themselves held their Breath.

…

"Rrrrr-ron… … Sssstoppabllle?" Drakken whined as Hanuman raged behind him.

"_No FOOL. It's _Justice." With that Ron smote the fiend and sent him to the lowest Hell.

"It Is Done." Hanuman said to Kim and Pulsar as he vanished and left a world weary Ronald Dean Stoppable in his place.

"Ron…?" Sheila. "Hon."

"No." he wept, turned away. 'I kept my word to you Sheila. _You didn't destroy your soul._'

Sheila wept.

'no… don't weep for us…' they heard.

Team Possible stared at each other…

'I'm glad the world's in your hands… Sheila.' Maria said.

They saw The Essence… a flash of Brilliance in The Realm… HER FATHER… And MOTHER!

Then nothing.

When the girls looked around…

Ron was gone.

'Sorry. Gotta see… Rabbi K.' they heard.

Rufus hopped onto Sheila's shoulder… crying.

"Shhh. It'll be ok little guy." She looked at him and Kim. "I promise."

…

---

'Round the World…

Cries of Joy and Sorrow were heard.

Through it ALL…

Everyone knew.

Team Possible had done their _best_.

---

"Al… I'm outta here." The Tones said as his crew left. "Don't be a stranger. It's good ta see ya. Thanks."

"No prob."

Silent warriors vanished into the night…

To fight another day.

---

5-28-2007

Condor 1 SHIELD's Helicarrier flagship  
Hovering over Middleton, CO  
Capt. Kimberley Anne Possible's  
Quarters  
0800 hrs

"BAM! BAM! BAM!" "GONNA KILL Y…" Kim raged as she popped her door open in her PJ's.

"May I come in?" the last person she'd expected to see asked… humbly.

"Uh… (GOD! I'm a MESS!) Sure. (Idiot you say NO when we look like this!)" she said to…

Will Du.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here…" he said. "May I sit?"

Kim stared at Du. He was wearing a checked shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "Oh! Sorry, heh. Sure. Have a seat."

Du looked at her, honestly, empty of any trace of arrogance. "I came by to say thanks… 'gulp' for saving my life… I got infected too."

Kim ran a hand shakily through her hair. "Would you like some water? Juice?" she rose.

"Juice is fine."

"He's quite a guy… you're quite a team." He said as she bent to retrieve the juice from the frozen depths. "Uh thanks." She said as her hand bumped into something…

Their cognac.

She walked over and placed the case on the coffee table.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Capt. Poss…"

"Kim. That's my name. Use it. Or I'll kick your ass out of here." She purred as she opened the case and sat two glasses on the table. "I only do this with friends and loved ones…" Du paled. "You're a _friend_ Will." She closed the bottle and handed him a shot.

"Thanks." He took it and sniffed. "250 years old?"

"Kinda. Dr. Richards… makes it. He likes Ron. A lot." She grinned.

"Oh." 'Truly I underestimated these two… never again.' The Asian agent thought.

Another knock sounded.

"Come in!" Kim cried.

Logan…

Gabe Jones…

Dum Dum…

And Nick Fury walked in. Known to Kim as The Guy with the Patch.

Sheila brought up the rear guard. 'Sorry Hon. I tried to get them to wait… But they outrank me… Especially him.' She pointed at Fury.

Du shot up like a rocket when he saw Fury.

Kim just eased back in her seat. Her eyes narrowed. "Grab a stump guys." Everyone did. "Will… sit down. now."

He looked at Fury, who nodded yes, and sat.

Fury placed a scrambler on the table and clicked it on.

"Capt. Possible. I'm Ron's Uncle Nick." The World warped. Ground fell out from beneath her. "I'm SHIELD's Director."

"You…" she swallowed her shot. "You…COUGH! How…What…"

"First. Congratulations on a job Well Done." He growled before he took a shot.

A light blazed over her head. Sheila smiled. "You're 'The Specialist'. The Skull. You and he…"

"Have been fightin' for years. Cap. The Avengers… lotsa guys work for me or with me…"

"Our first SHIELD mission…"

"The Fu Manchu Affair. What about it?" he grinned.

"You were watching over Ron. ALL THIS TIME?" she howled.

"You too." He winked. She blushed. 'He's dangerous.' 'Tell me about it.' Sheila sent. 'One helluva nice guy… just _don't_ go there… and it's good. _He's_ the one that got me my life back…'

Kim glared at Nick and then smiled. "I'll respect your privacy for now… for one reason…"

"Ron." He said.

"Yes… make that two." She looked at Sheila. "You love him, _them_ that much."

"Yeah. He's a bit off… so's she…" Sheila singed his hair. Nick laughed and looked around the room. "But who isn't in this crowd? He's a lot like Imi…"

Subzero Mercury ran down her spine. "You knew him."

"Yeah. Don't…"

"I won't. Shang Chi's a friend too."

"Yeah."

Kim hugged herself. "It's a lot to take in kid. I know. So do they." Logan said pointing at Dugan and Jones.

"yeah. I just found out my best friend's had to sit on the biggest secret of his life… one of the biggest in The Free World…" Emerald Flint made Nick flinch. "_and it's your fault._"

He glared back. "Yes it is. All I can tell ya for now is I'm sorry…" he looked at Sheila. "For everything these bastards have done…" he chewed his cigar. "Especially to you girls and Ron."

Before she knew it…"SMACK!" they were standing… Facing each other… "That's for making him lie to me." She hugged Nick. "And that's for loving him as much as you do."

"Ain't she kinda young for ya Nick?" Dum Dum said with a grin.

"Tim… most of them are… as old as he is…" Gabe said.

Kim stepped back. "wait. What's…"

"Nick was born in 1918. Kim. Nazi crap was done to 'im." Ron said as he walked in. He looked at the floor. "I just came by to see how you were doin'." He looked at Nick. "Thanks for tellin' her Unc'." He peeked at Kim. Caught with his hand in the jar. "I'll go." He turned to leave… and stopped when he felt Nick's stare… 'They're _really family!_' she thought.

"Let's go." Fury said.

Sheila hugged Ron and Kim. "Go easy on him… He wanted to tell… but…"

"It's ok." Kim said…

Then she kissed Sheila.

"see ya later…" Sheila mumbled… blushing.

The door shut, sounds of plasma fire were heard.

They smiled…

Kim looked at her best friend.

She thought about what's been said… and done.

Kim made a choice… and a silent promise.

'Wow. What A Day.'

'yeah.' Ron.

---

They sat.

She looked at him. Emotions swept across her face. "So why? You can hang with Giant Man, Cap… those guys. Why'd you hang with me?"

He glared at her… then softened. "'Cause you're _my hero_… _You're the best_. The Avengers have their powers… most of 'em…" he looked at her, total love in his eyes for her. "But you chose to be my friend… they just know me 'cause Nick's my Unc' an stuff or they worked with Mom and Dad… 'cept for Aunt Bobbi, Uncle Clint… and Cap." He smiled. "And Uh well… Logan and Creed. They did what you did…" Kim frowned… then got it. "What the hell do I know anyway… I'm just a dumb Jewish kid that just hangs with his pal…"

Rufus popped out of his pocket. "Uh, Uh!" he chirped.

"I agree with the Naked Molerat." Kim said. "Ron. You're truly the most amazing guy I've _ever_ met. Even better than Josh. (I can't believe I fell for him after what he did!)" she slid over. "What you did… for Sheila for example… to save her from herself… when you and I faced Fu Manchu… Thanos… You're one of the smartest guys I know (Weird… but smart in _your_ way)." Her hand sat over his heart. "I said it before. Your heart's the truest thing I've _ever_ seen. I'm not worthy."

A bigger light blazed over her… "At Princeton… You were gonna tell me! You were going to break your word!"

He nodded. "Yeah." he looked at her, cheeks wet. "I value you… love ya that much Kim."

Ron turned away from her. "You deserve better." He rose.

"Sorry about being an asshole to ya KP. Sorry about everything actually. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to see me again." He said as he made to leave.

"Hey Ron?" Kim said as she grabbed his hand with a bone crushing grip. "C'mere you!" Kim growled as she threw him 'Yah!' onto her bed and rolled atop him. "Yeah you're an asshole… MY Asshole! Yeah you're such an asshole that you ate a TON of crow, came back and rescued me after everything I said… WE'VE said and DONE to each other."

"Sorry Kim. I love ya… enough to let you go…" he mumbled as he wept. 'god! i can't… guess I'll have to get used to her being gone…' he thought through the link they shared.

'no you won't.' Kim sent, 'Neither of you will. I'm Sorry guys. Really, REALLY sorry for my part in this… can we start, y'know… over…? I made a promise… to you guys… and _I intend to keep it!_'

'…' 'ok.' Sheila and Ron said. 'A day at a time?' they asked as they appeared in The Realm before Kim.

'Yeah.' She said as she hugged them both. 'A Day At A Time.' "I love you both… so _very_ much…"

"Aww." Rufus said before he left.

Their Hearts opened and merged…

To the next level…

They were Wed in ALL but Name only.

She could tell they were still hurt though.

---

A corridor somewhere inside SHIELD Helicarrier Condor 1…

Kimberley Anne Possible was on a mission…

To apologize to a good friend she'd never known she had…

And keep her silent promise.

'God! I hope I can do this. There he is!' she thought as her eyes found the one she was looking for, "Hi Al." she said as she shyly walked up to him while he was shoulders deep in a conduit.

"Huh? Oh Hey! What's up Kim?" he said as he pulled himself out of the conduit, closed a toolbox, shoved it her way and said, "Have a seat. What's going on, how's he doing?"

"He's Ron… actually he's ok. Just sorting things out. You know how he is… He's sad about Drakken…" She said.

"Yeah. So how are you?" he asked.

"…" "I wanted to say thanks… for what you did… when you helped us." She said with a DEEP blush.

"…" he sighed. 'The Kid's good.' "So how'd you figure it out?" he asked.

"You're the only tech allowed FULL access to The Director's office and the systems around here… no questions asked. So I asked myself 'If Ron's hanging out with this guy… then why?' Ron never hangs with folks unless they've got something going for them… The rest was a hunch or two." She said with a grin.

"…"

"Ok. I got exposed to a reagent when I was a kid. HYDRA was experimenting on kids back then under the guise of vaccinating kids for HEW… It changed me… The Director helped me. He didn't have to, but he did… anyway, he showed me that there were some good folks out there… and told me the best way to serve my country was to stay out of trouble and make somethin' out of myself. I was going to trade school when it happened…" he said with an ironic grin.

"What?" Kim asked.

"My powers came. The reagent they used gave me some interesting abilities… still haven't figured them all out yet… Anyway when someone went after The Director when he was visiting me… I used 'em to protect him." BIG grin. "Some of HYDRA's idiots tried to kill him… and I took care of 'em."

"WOW!" Kim.

"He asked me to join… I said yeah… and here we are."

"Al I won't tell a soul." She said. 'He's had it THAT rough and still wants to help? No wonder Ron hangs out with him, they're alike!'

"That's cool. I know you'll keep my secret, but here's another. There's a bunch of us watching yours' and The Director's back… There's a reason he's keeping his ID a secret… mainly to protect you and Ron. Someone tried to kill him several years ago using The Spook as a tool… He rolled with it and went 'underground'… That's ALL I can say. Promise me you'll wait 'til this 'Smith' thing blows over before you do anymore digging, it'll be worth it." He said as he cleaned his hands with a cloth and stood.

"I Promise." She replied. 'Underground huh? Hmmm.'

"Cool. Wanna join me for some ice cream?"

"Ok." "…" "Hey Al?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"(Kiss!) Thanks for Everything."

Al turned a dark dusky red, "Uh, you're welcome Kim. Soooo… How are you going to fix it between you guys?"

"Oh you'll see. Can you do me a solid?" she asked Al.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked with a grin as he rubbed his cheek.

End Part XI


	45. Chapter 33

Tian Cai

Tian Cai

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
All DC characters © DC Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Scifi Channel's EuREKA  
characters either.

Level 4: Jian (Mage)

Part XII: Journey's End.

8-28-2006  
Condor 1 SHIELD's Helicarrier flagship  
Hovering over Middleton, CO  
Capt. Kimberley Anne Possible's  
Quarters  
0800 hrs

She and her team were on a well earned leave…

Kim sat and thought about Graduation…

Her's and Ron's…

That is their lack of a proper one…

Thanks to Drakken's pathogen… Despite their best efforts… 3 million had died… in the US…

China… 1 billion…

Africa… 200 million.

Wakandan science had saved the day there. T'challa had pledged his country's resources towards vaccination of the populous against as many diseases as possible before Drakken's plague…

The Dark Continent was a _**mess**_.

1.9 billion died… _worldwide_… despite Team Possible's best efforts…

However…

Two things were to be noted…

One: most of those who died were elderly or middle aged…

Two: Due to someone hacking Drakken's net (Brenda)… Those with Net access saw Kim and her team fighting to stop the fiend from killing _anyone_…

They saw Ron smite him.

They knew Kim had done her best… that Team Possible had _done_ their _best_.

What had surprised Kim and Sheila was how agitated Ron got about using their fortune to help others…

Somehow he'd talked Namor into helping… so he'd pledged Oracle's funds to the cause.

Iyori lent the Yamanouchi School's support in helping to rebuild… she told them Strucker had need of a new right hand for his attempted treachery…

Fury said the Yamanouchi sitch bore watching… Team Possible agreed.

Even the Thunderbolts pitched in… actually their ranks swelled… Drakken had created the largest influx of ex-supervillains into the program… by killing someone they had known… or loved… worldwide.

A memorial had been dedicated to the Fallen on the steps of the UN. A holographic record was being kept to assure they wouldn't be forgotten.

The World's Leaders had asked Team Possible to dedicate the Memorial.

It had been their lowest point.

What do you say to someone when this happens…

She remembered…

-

7-4-2006  
The United Nations  
1st Ave at 46th St  
NY, NY 40017  
0800 hrs

Everyone onstage was perfect. Not one crease or medal was out of place.

Kim wore her Fleur de Guerre… as did Ron, Sheila, and Rufus. Ron said his made him itch… She'd laughed.

It had done them some good.

Kim looked at those on stage with her.

Her Mom, Dad… The Stoppables… some of the people they'd helped…

Heads of State… Ambassadors…

She turned and looked at Ron and Sheila on her left.

They gave her a wink and nod of encouragement…

To her right… The Specialist, Col. Dugan, Major Jones…

And behind them…

The Avengers.

She leaned forward… "I'm sorry…" Tears ran. "I failed you…" she looked at her team… "_all_ of you. I'll work hard to never let it happen again…"

Everyone was silent…

She wept for the World's dead.

A hand clasped her shoulder.

_Ron_.

He rose and stood to her right, Sheila to her left.

"No Kim. You didn't fail us… when we had no hope… you led us to a way out of this mess… you did your _best!_" Blue fire flared in his eyes. "Mein Gedanken Sind Frie…"

There was a collective gasp…

He intoned… "Belzec… Sobibor… Chelmno… Majdanek… Treblinka… Auschwitz-Birkanau… are gone 'cause of folks like you…" His eyes slid to Fury… Then… He looked at the crowd… and the Cameras. "_**We**__ did our best_."

Sheila looked at Kim. "If you hadn't taken that chance… where would we be now?" she wept. "Sometimes… there's no easy way…" she looked at Ron. "But sometimes… when someone believes…" she shook. "Enough in what's _right_… or inspires someone to do their best _despite what's happened or what they've done_…" her voice dropped to a whisper. "It makes all the difference."

A news reporter shouted, "WHAT?"

Sheila snapped her head up and glared into the public eye… "IT MAKES _ALL_ THE DIFFERENCE!"

Kim smiled at her friends.

"Thanks." She said as she wiped her face clean with a hanky. She stepped forward…

A Valkyrie.

"_I swear…_" she looked at her loved ones… they nodded with understanding. "_We swear… to do whatever it takes to stop this from happening again!_"

Ready to protect… no…

_Ensure Humanity's future._

The response was… Stupendous.

-

Kim was grief-stricken… and ashamed because she couldn't help thinking about the victims she knew…

Hope…

Tara…

Marcella…

Larry…

Bernice…

Professor Acari…

The list seemed endless.

The Middleton Board of Education had sent her class their diplomas and cancelled all ceremonies due to the long range effects the tragedy had caused…

50 million world-wide had been… altered… or _damaged_.

Bonnie was recovering… on a cane.

Some were like Monique… who were able to unlock hidden potentials and were helping rebuild. She was being tutored by Fury, John Brimmstone and Athena, with the Artifact's help.

Athena had come through… she had found several ways to use the pathogen as a healing tool.

The Artifact.

It had decided to aid Humanity by helping to rebuild the ravaged countries…

No matter what Ron said… it was _too_ weird to watch it use its powers…

Never mind the fact that she, Ron and Sheila had their own weird abilities…

The heavyweights were back helping to rebuild…

_Way weird_ was that fact that…

Doom… had come back… and was _helping!_

_Her team_…

Team Possible had been affected by the stress of helping the World.

They didn't mind being SHIELD's ambassadors to the World…

Ron was embarrassed by the publicity… someone had released footage of him… and what he'd done to Drakken… He insisted he's no hero, just trying to do his best to help.

Sheila was happy to be seen as a hero… her brothers treated her with respect… China dropped _all_ charges and voted her a 'Hero of the People's Republic'! Other nations… not wanting to be outdone… followed suit.

However.

Some tried to blame them for what had happened…

Kim, Ron, and Sheila received support from an unexpected ally…

Bonnie…

She became Kim's biggest supporter… and used her inheritance to speak out against Kim's detractors.

But… It had taken its toll…

They had been so busy that… they had been too tired or frayed to Link properly… at times.

Old wounds had quietly reopened.

Their love and respect for each other had seen them through…

Hopefully what she'd planned would help them get over the hump.

She would be at her most vulnerable…

But it would be worth it…

'Ron's right. We have to fight for what we want as best we can. Live in defiance of guys like the Skull!'

She _hoped_ what she'd planned… would help.

Later that day in Condor 1…

1900 hrs

Ron was dressed in his Brioni suit… the one he'd worn on his first Rook mission. '(Man! I hope it's not another banquet… had enough of those to last a while… just wanna hang with Kim and Sheila. The Practice Room? Hmmm.)'

-

Sheila was dressed in her Prada Emerald Dress, Gloves and Heels… The outfit she wore when she first _really_ met Ron… '(The invite said to dress retro… the outfit I wore when I first really met Ron… I wonder if he's behind this…)'

Ron and Sheila walked up to the Practice Room from different corridors…

And ended their trek in front of the main entrance. They found themselves staring at each other and standing before the SHIELD 'Acting' Triumvirate.

Col. Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan

Major Gabriel Jones

And The Specialist

"hi." Ron.

"hi." Sheila.

"Tenn Hutt!" Col. Dugan bellowed.

Ron and Sheila snapped to. "SIR! YES SIR!"

"An August Personage requests your presence. They have a solution for your problems of late. In other words 'Git Yer Ass Inside!'" The Specialist growled with his Wolf's Grin.

"Yes Un…SIR!" Ron cried as The Specialist glared at him.

'What's going on?' Sheila asked as the Door popped open and a wispy moonlit night spilled into the lit corridor. 'Dunno…!'

A tune was heard as they walked in…

_Come take my hand  
You should know me  
I've always been in your mind  
You know that I'll be kind  
I'll be guiding you_

Ron looked at Sheila. Sheila at Ron.

They shyly linked hands and walked further into a Dream made Real…

_Building your dream  
Has to start now  
There's no other road to take  
You won't make a mistake  
I'll be guiding you_

Gossamer and Moonlight…

'Would you like to Dance Madame?' he asked her.

'Yes I would M'sieur.' She replied.

They twirled across the floor.

Chorus  
_You have to believe we are magic  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
You have to believe we are magic  
Don't let your aim ever stray  
And if all your hopes survive  
Your destiny will arrive  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you_

Suddenly…

'May I cut in?' was heard.

It was Kim…

She was dressed in her Black and Silver number from their Eureka adventure.

Cheeks wet with Emerald Joy and Sorrow.

'ok.' Sheila said as she stepped away from Ron and Kim flowed in.

Sheila watched with hands clasped, Eyes Ajoy with Tears as her Loves Danced…

_From where I stand  
You are home free  
The planets align so rare  
There's promise in the air  
And I'm guiding you_

'Nice Choice KP. It's one of my Favorites. How'd ya kn…' he started to say as she silenced him with a kiss.

'I made a Promise to you both… and broke it. I'm SO Sorry… it'll _never_ happen again.' She wept as she fervently kissed her Man and spiritually hugged/kissed them both.

Chorus  
_Through every turn I'll be near you  
I'll come anytime you call  
I'll catch you when you fall  
I'll be guiding you_

'It's cool. All's forgiven. Honest.' He sent. 'Really. We know you… regret what happened…' Sheila got out as she tried to recover from Kim's Flare of Passion.

Kim showed them what she saw in their hearts…

'KP… we're just tired… and haven't had a chance to… do stuff… that's all…' he sent.

'I… just felt we needed this…' Kim sadly sent.

_You have to believe we are magic  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
You have to believe we are magic  
Don't let your aim ever stray  
And if all your hopes survive  
Your destiny will arrive  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you_

_Magic  
Olivia Newton-John  
John Farrar lyrics_

The lights lowered…

"Uh KP?" Ron asked.

"Kim?" Sheila asked.

"Shhh." Kim said. 'You'll see.' She sent with a grin.

The lights came back up…

Ron and Sheila found themselves surrounded by their High School class and their friends and family!

A banner hung overhead: _**Congratulations Class of '06! For Those Who Have Fallen, We Defy The Odds.**_

They hugged, kissed and bowed to their audience.

'Wow! Nice Holograms KP. How'd you get it done so…' Ron sent before…

'NOT. They're real. Bonnie and Rufus helped.' Kim waved at Al and Rufus as they watched over the Sound deck while the Oh Boys, Britina, and Mc Honey prepped. She replied with a grin as she took Sheila's hand. 'Just as MY Feelings are for _you two_…' Kim's Heart enfolded Ron's and Sheila's. 'And ours for you…'

They were thunderstruck by the experience…!

Kim had Grown Up and _embraced_ her choice to _be with them!_

Kim bowed to her guests… "I…" she looked at Bonnie and Brick. "_We_… Bonnie and I decided to hold this Prom…" a tear fell. "In honor of our friends… they wouldn't want us to give up…" Emerald Dragon Fire lit her eyes. "And in Defiance of those who'd _want_ us to. Please… enjoy yourselves."

"Ya got it goin' on Bon-Bon! Brick. Dude!" Ron crowed as he hugged Bonnie and high fived Brick.

Ron turned to The Realm… and asked The Essence. 'Yes.' was the answer.

A tiny event happened. Bonnie squealed. Brick looked at Ron. It was good.

-

"Those two know that there's NO PDA like that allowed at the Proms that Steve Barkin chaperones," said Vice Principal Barkin.

"Major 'Bulldog' Barkin, back off and leave 'em alone or deal with me," quietly growled a voice to Barkin's right.

"If anyone's earned the right to get a kiss like that it's those three!" The Specialist said with Nick's voice.

"Colonel Fury, Sir!! What are you doing here?" said Mr. Barkin.

"Ease up on 'em. If anyone's earned the right… it's them." He looked Barkin in the eye. "I need ya to do what ya did for Ron… a while longer."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and Steve… Thanks."

"Anytime Sir." Nick flowed into the crowd.

-

Later by the refreshment table…

A trio flowed over to them after things settled into a routine as they always do at proms…

An African Goddess stood before them in regal splendor… She was flanked by two men…

One: Dark cafe complexion… stocky a bit. He was in a Tux and heavy boots… the right collar of his shirt kept curling up…! Much to his annoyance… Kim peered at him. He was stony… but the eyes… despite what they'd seen believed… and were compassionate! A quiet cluster of medals were pinned to his breast… they were clustered around an EMS Star of Life…

He caught her look and winked.

The other: A man of the same complexion… slightly demented smile… Kind yet flinty eyes… dressed in a blue suit and black wingtips…

"Hhhhhh… Good evening, Team Possible. Wwwwww… Sorry…" he stuttered.

"Hi. Name's Tony." The other man said. "The Lovely lady with us is Brenda…" He pointed to their friend with a flourish. "This gentleman's known as 'Cisco… or Falanza…"

Kim frowned… "We're crashing the party…" Brenda.

Team Possible's shocked!

"To hhhhangggg… sit with…" 'Cisco.

"Some of Al's friends." Tony.

"So you're friends of his… from 'the day'?" Kim suspiciously asked. 'This better not be…'

Ron smiled. "KP…" he said as he looked at them. "They're 500 miles of Grade-A road. Trust me!" 'You sure?' Kim. 'Yeah. 'Look' at 'em.'

Sheila 'looked' at them. "You guys are friends of his?" she asked. 'He's right!'

"Family." Tony said. Mist forming in his eyes to Team Possible's shock! "Al saved me… several times in grade school… he always believed in me… _never gave up on me!_" a flinty glare lit in his dark eyes. "He's a Bro."

"Yes." Brenda smiled. Ron fell in 'til Kim pinched his side. "He is. Basically… a good man."

"Yyyy… I agree." 'Cisco.

Team Possible looked across a divide… at ones that had helped, and were still helping them to hold the line.

And relaxed.

"Soooo…" Sheila said. "I take it you're in 'the business'."

"Army Corp of Engineers, Retired… KKKKinda." 'Cisco.

"I know Nick…" Brenda said with an enigmatic smile.

"Knocked around. Trained with some guys." Tony looked at Ron. "Stepped up a few times. Did what was right. Took some hits for Friends… and Honor's sake…" He looked at Kim. "Got drunk with Col. Austin once… Been noticed a bit by 'boring' guys… Just been lucky to be a weirdness magnet… even had someone's back in Shanghai," he winked at a Scarlet Sheila. "Without 'em knowing."

'I'd like to know that story…' Ron sent. 'As would I.' Kim. '_Later_. LOTS later… When we're 'old and deaf'… heavy on the 'deaf'.' Sheila smirkingly sent.

"Kim… if you _ever_… need help. Al knows how to reach us." Tony winked… and waved at a Coppery-eyed Irish Tigress that was dressed in Florentine Emerald. "Gotta go. My Gal's itchin' for a dance." He kissed Kim and Sheila's hands, shook Ron's, then slipped away. "Coming Beloved!" was heard.

"As my Brother said… when you need us… tell Al." Brenda said before she hugged them and walked away.

"Ggggggg…BBBbbb… See ya!" 'Cisco waved and left.

They looked at each other… "Wow."

Ron looked at the floor… then the girls. "Uh is it ok if I take a walk? Just got some things to sort out… stuff."

The Girls looked at him… Total understanding in their eyes. 'Yeah. just save some dances for us… ok?" Sheila sent.

'Yeah…' he sent. 'I will. Promise.'

-

_The power of love is a curious thing  
make one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
more than a feeling, that's the power of love  
Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
power of love that keeps you home at night_

A Shielded Ron Stoppable was looking out an Observation bubble…

Sitting on a bench.

Thinking… about… _everything_.

They sat on either side of him.

Jack and Zoe Carter, and Alison Blake.

_Chorus 1 :  
You don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes  
but it might just save your life  
That's the power of love  
That's the power of love_

Jack stared hard at Ron, then at Zoe and Alison… "We saw what happened Ron. Don't let it get to you." Jack said while still looking at Zoe. Alison touched Jack's shoulder and nodded. "Dylan." He said.

_First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
Next time you feel it it might make you mad  
But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
that's the power makes the world go'round_

"Huhh? Who's that?" Ron asked while twisting back and forth to look at them.

Zoe gave Ron a haunted look. "he… was someone I wanted to be my guy… 'til he crossed the line." She smiled at her Dad. "Dad had to… He was right to do it…"

"What?" Ron asked staring at Jack. 'Oh God! He didn't…'

_Chorus 2 :  
And it don't take money, don't take fame  
don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
but it might just save your life_

"I killed him. Self Defense. He was a kid that lived in Eureka… he cooked up a new drug that had serious side affects." He stared back at Ron. "Super speed." Jack frowned and sighed. "I tried to talk him out of it… but he wouldn't listen. He threatened to go after me… and Zoë… so I killed him with a baseball."

"oh. Uh I guess he hit the ball at super speed…" Ron said.

"Yeah. If I hadn't… he'd have killed Zoë… and others… I'm NOT proud of it." He sat there saddened by the event.

"A sad waste of great potential. He was a good kid." Alison wistfully said.

_They say that all in love is fair  
yeah, but you don't care  
But you know what to do  
when it gets hold of you  
and with a little help from above  
you feel the power of love  
Can you feel it ?  
Hmmm  
It's the power of love_

"Yeah. KP, Sheila and me… we've seen a lot of folks like that…" he smiled, thinking of Sheila. "Sometime ya get lucky enough to see someone get it."

Struck by his selflessness; Jack, Zoë, and Alison smiled.

Alison thought about something and slipped a card into Ron's hand. "I wouldn't dare think of breaking up the team… but if you guys ever need help or want to work somewhere else… or just want to talk… call me… us." She rose and took Jack's hand. Zoë looked at Ron, then Jack. "In a Sec Dad."

Jack smiled. "Ok Zoë." looked at Ron strangely and was yanked by Alison.

Zoë looked at the floor and scooted next to Ron. "thanks…"

"Uh Ok. You're welcome. Uh…what for?" Ron asked. Fidgeting.

She hugged him tight. "Saving us… my Mom was infected…" sobbing. "She's ok."

He squeezed. "You're welcome Zoë." She kissed his cheek and slipped away. Crying.

_Chorus 3 :  
It don't take money and it don't take fame  
don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
you won't feel nothin' till you feel  
you feel the power, just FEEL the power of love  
That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
you feel the power of love  
feel the power of love_

_The Power Of Love  
Huey Lewis and The News_

-

He sat some more…

A familiar presence sat next to him…

"Hi Unc. … OH! Uh!" Ron sputtered.

"It's ok Ron." He said as he chewed his cigar. "How'd…"

"Hai Karate… you're the only guy I know that uses that stuff." They grinned.

Nick stared out the plasteel window. "Ron… about Kim… I'm sorry. really."

Ron looked at his Uncle. "It's ok. I didn't like it… hiding who you are from KP… but it had to be done y'know." The Deep sat in his eyes. "The world we live in isn't safe…"

"And you decided ta keep yer word… as long as you could keep them safe it'd do." Nick said passing Ron a Cuban.

"Yeah." he pocketed the cigar.

Camaraderie and understanding…

"Y'know Ron… yer _very_ lucky… guys think I can get any gal I want… not true." Ron stared at his Uncle. "A lot of 'em died before I could tell 'em…" Nick thought about the Contessa Valentina Allegra di Fontaine, "Or got played by an enemy so's I couldn't trust 'em… for a while…"

Ron knew that look. "Unc… I could talk to her… The Ronman's got some ways to get the ladies to see the light…"

"Nah. If we can be friends again one day… that'll be good enough fer me…"

"That's Unc-speak for 'I like Betty Director… A LOT." He smiled as Nick looked at him the same way he'd looked at the Howlers when he was pissed. "Just sayin'."

"Hmph!" Nick rose.

"Hey Unc'? Thanks… for watching over Kim. You have my blessing… about Betty." He ducked a swipe. "I'll tell Natasha you'll be looking for China patterns soon… or not."

"HAHAHAHA! I love ya Ron. Ya got the same moxie Imi had. Speakin' o' Betty, gotta find 'er. Owe 'er a dance or two."

Nick sat three cases next to Ron, "Grats Ron. The other's for Kim and Sheila. You passed."

A stunned Ronald Dean Stoppable opened The Link full bore…

"What's that Sir?" he said. Kim and Sheila paused talking to Kim's folks; listened and saw…

"You three passed yer trainin'. Lt Col fer all three. Sheila's my 'consultant' fer 'special matters'… Kim's Field Commander… You're in charge of Logistics… it's on a trial basis. Yer folks, Kim's and Excalibur are part of yer new team under UN charter. Yer gonna need it… ta fight _him_. The rank's provisional… emergencies… got it?"

'UN charter…?' Sheila thought. 'Do you guys know what this means?'

'Yeah.' Ron said with a smile. 'More homework. Genghis Khan started at my age… not sayin' I wanna do that… just sayin'… uh I think I'll shut now…' he said as the Girls frowned at him.

'No Duh.' Kim. 'Where are you anyway?'

He stared out the plasteel window… 'find me…' and cut the link.

They hugged and thanked Kim's and Ron's folks for everything. Waved at Stick who was dancing with Nan…

And began to hunt.

"Sheila where did you last see Ron?" Kim asked.

"He was wandering around… then he disappeared…" Sheila tried the link… 'He's not answering…'

'I know. It's my fault…' they began to look… went up a corridor on a hunch…

'there…' Sheila said as they found him standing on the deck staring at everything… and nothing.

'It's cool… I'm ok.' He sent. It was flavored with sadness and bittersweet joy…

Mc Honey sang…

_I've had my share of life's ups and downs  
But fate's been kind, the downs have been few  
I guess you could say that I've been lucky  
Well, I guess you could say that it's all because of you_

'(This song fits… glad Mom and Dad kept their Motown…)' "Ron…" Kim said as she looked into his eyes… "Even if it takes the rest of our lives… I'll show…" she looked at Sheila and took their hands… "You both how much I love and value your being in my life…"

Sheila grinned. "What?" Kim cried, grinning back despite herself… "Nothin' Princess… just thinking how wild and crazy my life's been… since I fell in love with you guys. It's been 'one helluva ride' as Nick would say…"

"Yeah." Ron said. "We've been all over the World… become Agents of SHIELD… Royalty… Helped save the Multiverse…" he sat on a bench and looked at his girls. "What she said." They absently picked up their cases and pocketed them… focused on other things.

_If anyone should ever write my life story  
For whatever reason… there might be  
Ooo, you'll be there between each line of pain and glory  
'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me  
Ah, you're the best thing that ever happened to me_

"Yeah." Kim said as the shock settled in… "Met a Time Lord… Seen God… and survived…"

"Learned some of the Secrets of the Multiverse…" Sheila. "Met our counterparts…" '(Too bad, Bad Hand's Sheila and Kim were a teeny bit wimpy…)'

"Helped folks get back on track…" Ron. 'Thanks Hon. We owe you… BIG!' Kim and Sheila. 'The Ronman can only do his best for his ladies…'

_Oh, there have been times when times were hard  
But always somehow I made it, I made it through  
'Cause for every moment that I've spent hurting  
There was a moment that I spent, ah, just loving you_

"Met some amazing people…" Ron.

"The Carmpan…" Sheila.

"Starlord… Aurora… Cap." Kim.

"Prince William… Cain Marko…" Ron.

"Shang Chi… Logan…" Kim. She gave a wry grin to Ron. "Your Uncle." He blushed.

They looked at the sky for a moment…

"The Coolest… Like Mar-Vell…" Ron frowned. "and the uncoolest."

"Yeah." Kim turned to them. "I'm just glad we had each other's back." She looked at Sheila. "Thanks for being there for us when we…" a light dawned. "You knew we'd get back together!"

"No. No I didn't… I had faith…" Sheila sat, struck by her thought. 'I… I _really_… DID!'

They smiled…

_If anyone should ever write my life story  
For whatever reason… there might be  
Oh, you'll be there between each line of pain and glory  
'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me  
Oh, you're the best thing that ever happened to me  
I know… You. You're the best thing, oh, that ever happened to me_

_The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me  
Gladys Knight & The Pips  
Written by Jim Weatherly_

Kim got an Idea!

"C'mon!" she said as she firmly and gently led them back.

Kim ran to the stage and whispered to MC Honey's band…

She tapped the mike… "Pardon me everyone…" all eyes turned to her… "I have a confession to make… I hurt…" a tear. "two people that love me so much… because of my 'big-headiness'…" a collective gasp rose from the assembled… her voice lowered to a whisper… "and i… i just want to say i'm sorry…"

She tremulously began to sing…

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Sheila walked onto the stage as she joined in… to Kim's surprise…!

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

They linked hands and turned to Ron… Who also walked onstage and began to sing…

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear_

They turned to each other… Time stood still for them…

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

Ron showed Kim his hurt for hiding the truth from her for so long…

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Sheila… her regrets at the fights they had before she'd become a hero again…

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Kim for being so critically egotistical…

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

But through it all, their love shone as a beacon…

_The Reason  
Hoobastank _

To Everyone.

An awkward silence…

Then cheers!

Ron whispered to, then shooed the Girls offstage.

He looked at Al and Rufus… then Kim who stood with a person Al secretly fancied…

"Al take a break babe." A puzzled Al Evans was led out of the sound box by Sheila and was asked to dance by…

Silver Sablinova…

Aka…

Silver Sable…

Nick winked at a flustered Al as he was swept onto the dancefloor…

_Friday night I crashed your party  
Saturday I said I'm sorry  
Sunday came and trashed me out again  
I was only having fun  
Wasn't hurting anyone  
And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change_

Logan took a mike and growled out…

_I've been stranded in the combat zone  
I walked through Bedford Stuy alone  
Even rode my motorcycle in the rain  
And you told me not to drive  
But I made it home alive  
So you said that only proves that I'm insane_

Ron and Logan sang…

_You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Turn out the light  
Don't try to save me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right_

Nick joined in… The Ladies that knew him fell over in laughter!

_Remember how I found you there  
Alone in your electric chair  
I told you dirty jokes until you smiled  
You were lonely for a man  
I said take me as I am  
'Cause you might enjoy some madness for awhile_

Then… James Possible… to Anne's giggling embarrassment…

_Now think of all the years you tried to  
Find someone to satisfy you  
I might be as crazy as you say  
If I'm crazy then it's true  
That it's all because of you  
And you wouldn't want me any other way_

"So… Tell me about yourself. You're friends say you're a quietly courageous man…" Silver purred as they danced.

"Uh well… not much to tell really. I just try to do my best." He husked out… blasted by her beauty.

_You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
It's too late to fight  
It's too late to change me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right_

_You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Turn out the light  
Don't try to save me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right  
You may be wrong but you may be right  
You may be wrong but you may be right_

_You May Be Right  
Billy Joel Lyrics_

Ron signaled to Al he was needed onstage…

Brick kissed Bonnie and ran up…

And…

Joined the Oh Boys…

**The lights went out**

**Firelight lit the stage**

**Pix of Kim, Sheila, and Bonnie floated overhead**

A spotlight lit on Ron as he pointed to The Girls.

Ron began to sing

_You are my fire  
The ones I desire  
Believe me when I say  
I want it that way_

Video began to flash overhead as Brick flickered in

_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way_

Showing their missions…

The Oh Boys  
_CHORUS:  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

Their awkward moments… At school…

Then Al as he looked at Silver

_Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way_

CHORUS

Heroic… and humble moments…

_Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know that  
Deep down inside of me_

Showing their downs…

_You are my fire  
The ones I desire  
You are, you are, you are, you are  
Don't wanna hear you say..._

Their being there for each other regardless…

_Don't wanna hear you say,  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache,  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,  
(Don't wanna hear you say),  
I never wanna hear you say,  
I want it that way_

Their ups…

_Tell me why,  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache,  
Tell me why,  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,  
Tell me why,  
I never wanna hear you say,  
(Don't wanna hear you say),  
I want it that way_

Spotlights and voices flickered out 'til

_Tell me why...  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache,  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake,  
Tell me why,  
I never wanna hear you say,  
(Never wanna hear you say it),  
I want it that way_

Only Ron was left

_CAUSE I want it that way_

It shrank… and blipped out as the videos focused on…

_I want it that way…_

Their love for each other.

_I Want It That Way  
Backstreet Boys_

It was a standing ovation.

Later after things had died down…

As her Parents grabbed mikes and walked onstage, Kim walked up to Sheila.

"May I Have This Dance?" she asked her beloved Partner.

"Yes You May." Sheila said with a blush.

"Hit It!" Kim cried.

_Now i've had the time of my life  
no i've never felt like this before  
yes i swear it's the truth  
and i owe it all to you_

Kim slowly waltzed Sheila across the floor…

The crowd began to clap…

Ron's parents smiled as Anne and James sang, as did Prince William as they Danced.

Anne and Esther held Tears for their Children.

James and Imi had Dust in Their Eyes.

Even Logan was choked up…

_Cus i've had the time of my life  
and i owe it all to you_

They twirled back and forth…

_I've been waiting for so long  
now i've finally found someone  
to stand by me_

Kim dipped Sheila, flipped herself over with Sheila following…

_We saw the writing on the wall  
as we felt this magical fantasy_

Cartwheeled to Ron and strutted them towards Sheila…

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise  
it secretly_

Who beheld her Loves… with all her Heart.

_So we take each others hand  
cause we seem to understand the urgency_

They linked with Sheila and Danced around the floor…

_Just remember  
You're the one that i cant  
get enough of,_

_So i'll tell you something _

_this could be love,_

Interlinking with each other…

_because _

Partner to Partner…

_I've had the time of my life  
No i've never felt this way before,  
yes i swear… it's the truth, and i  
owe it all to you_

Friend to Friend…

_Hey Baby!_

Lover to Lover…

_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know_

Wives to Husband…

_So we'll just let it go,  
don't be afraid to lose control, no_

Husband to Wives…

_Yes i know it's on your mind,  
when you say stay with me tonight_

Soul to Soul.

_Just remember,  
You're the one thing,  
I can't get enough of… _

_so i'll tell you something,_

_This could be love... _

As everyone clapped and sang along…

_because _

_i've had the time of my life,  
i've never felt this way before,  
yes i swear, it's the truth,  
and i owe it all to you_

_cause i've had the time of my life,  
i searched through every open door,  
'till i found the truth,  
and i owe it all to you_

(instrumental)

_I've had the time of my life _

_(ooh)_

_no I've never felt this way before_

_(never felt this way)_

_yes, i swear, its the truth..._

_And i owe it all to you!_

(chorus 3X)

_I've Been Having The Time Of My Life  
Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes_

They joyously partied…

On Into The Night.

--

8-29-2006  
Condor 1 SHIELD's Helicarrier flagship  
Hovering over Middleton, CO  
Lt. Col (Provisional) Kimberley Anne Possible's  
Quarters  
0425 hrs

Sweat cooled on his skin…

Ron sat in bed with the girls as they slept off their loving…

'Whatever it takes. You're goin' down.' he gazed fondly at Sheila, Kim. 'No more.'

He looked. Kim and Sheila were… watching. 'Hon.' Sheila/Kim. Hardened.

'We're _not going to let you destroy your soul over this_…' Softened. '_The best way we know how…_' "By Loving You."

FIN


	46. Afterword

Afterword

Hmmm. What can you say about a guy that saved ya several times when you were at Death's door from illness as a kid? Or friends that stood by you then… and now… just as you stand with them?

They're family.

Period.

This year marks the 37th Anniversary of meeting my compadres in grade school.

They stood over me when I couldn't stand.

And became my family.

I dedicate the last book of Tian Cai to:

Al Evans: Thanks for being there Bro. 'Cause of what ya did… Savin' my life… Ya quietly changed the World. MY World. I got into Life Squad… and served Humanity the best I could.

Brenda Lee: A classy gal that's one of the nicest persons you'd ever meet. She's got some KP and AP in her.

Falanza Francisco: Thanks for Servin' man. Seriously.

Kevin Crockett: Just a Good Dude. Period.

-

-

-

And Kath… You guys know her as Gaelic1…

Thanks for being there…

Through all the craziness. ;3 ;D

'Cause…

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire  
You come to me, come to me wilder and wilder  
When you come to me  
Give me everything I need  
Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams  
Speak a language of love like you know what it means  
And it can't be wrong  
Take my heart and make it strong baby_

_You're simply the best, better than all the rest  
Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met  
I'm stuck on your heart, and hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead_

_In your heart I see the star of every night and every day  
In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away  
Just as long as I'm here in your arms  
I could be in no better place_

_You're simply the best, better than all the rest  
Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met  
I'm stuck on your heart, and hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead_

_Each time you leave me I start losing control  
You're walking away with my heart and my soul  
I can feel you even when I'm alone  
Oh baby, don't let go_

_Simply The Best  
Tina Turner Lyrics_

'Cause you are.

Really.

---

Lest I forget.

Thanks Guys for reading.

Seriously. ;D


End file.
